An Undercover Angel
by Marla's Lost
Summary: Set three years after Eric returned from his Africa experience: Jackie disappeared - the group fell into disarray. What happened to them and why haven't the friends reached out for each other like they used to? Rated T for language and maybe some smut
1. Chapter 1 Jessie's Girl

Set three years after Eric returned from his Africa experience: Jackie had disappeared and the group fell into disarray. What happened to them and the Forman's and why haven't the friends reached out for each other like they used to? Totally AU – after season 8 – non canon - **DISCLAIMER**: I own nothing but the plot. Dang!

**Author Note:** _For my regular readers, I changed the format of my usual pairings and tried something a little new. If you like it great! I accomplished my feat – if you don't…well, maybe next time_.

xXx

**Undercover Angel**

xXx

**Chapter 01** – Jessie's Girl

The emergency call came in through Dispatch from Call Box 141 on Studebaker Highway. Gloria, the dispatch operator, received the call. "Operator, please state your emergency."

"Yes, there was some crap in the road on Studebaker and now I have two flat tires and only one spare. I need a tow truck."

"Please hold sir and I will see if we have a wrecker in your vicinity." Gloria put her hand over the receiver and turned to Jerry. "Who's available tonight?"

Jerry looked at the tote board, "We have Mad Max just leaving Kenosha and Jessie's girl coming out of Point Place."

"It's two flats so I'll have Jessie bring it in." Gloria went back on the receiver, "Sir, we have a vehicle about ten minutes away from your position. Are you in a safe location?"

"Look lady, I'm at the side of the road in no man's land. I couldn't be safer if I tried to."

"Very good sir, the wrecker will be coming from south of you." _Asshole_. "Please wait in your vehicle with your flashers on."

Red Forman hung up the emergency call box telephone and trudged his way through the heavy drizzle back to his car. He opened the door of his Toyota and sat inside. The two front tires were effectively sitting on the rims and he knew that new tires were not in the budget this week. Neither was the expense of the upcoming tow truck fee! Kitty would be waiting with dinner and by now she would be worried that he hadn't made it home in time.

Red rubbed his tired eyes. The part-time job in Kenosha was supposed to help build his muffler shop business, but the aggravation was just not worth it. He needed a break and soon or Kitty would have to go back to working full time.

Two bright headlights blinded him in the rear view mirror and then the huge tow truck, embossed with J & J Towing on the door pulled up alongside his busted car. A fellow with a yellow rain slicker and hat jumped out of the cab. The bright yellow hazard lights were spinning and lighting up the sky despite the heavy drizzle. A Mag Lite flashlight shined in the Toyota's window, "Are you hurt?" A voice asked him.

Red rolled his eyes. They sent a pansy ass kid to tow his car! Jeez, what was this world coming to? He rolled down the window. "No, I am not hurt. I have two flats if you had taken a look, you would have noticed."

"Sorry sir, I always check the driver first." Red grumbled something about that being a great idea but he was in a hurry. The flashlight bounced and bobbed in the near dark and ended up at the front of the Toyota. The yellow rain slicker dipped below the hood and back up again.

Static from the wrecker radio squelched in the air. "Jessie, what's your twenty?" The tow driver easily swung up into the door of the cab and reached for the mike. "My twenty is mile marker 41. Over."

The dispatcher asked, "Are you going to need Mad Max? Over."

"That's a negative. It's a simple tow. I'll check back after I'm done. Over."

Red grabbed his jacket and stepped out of his car. The tow driver was backing up and lowering the sling onto the ground in front of his bumper. He crossed his arms and watched as the J & J representative pushed the sling under the axle and then attached the belt lift to a boom winch. The control button was pressed which started the pneumatics hissing on the back of the wrecker and the winch was screeching to life, lifting the front of the Toyota into the air.

Red had to admit this pansy ass kid knew what he was doing as he watched the driver climb under the car and secure belts to the axle and locked the winch. The driver looked over the chains with the Mag Lite and nodded his head. He climbed back in the cab of the wrecker and came back with a notepad.

"Okay Mr. Forman, where would you like me to tow you to?"

Red blinked. How did this kid know who he was? He stammered, "I-I have a muffler shop in Point Place. Do you need the address?"

The driver pushed off the yellow rain cap, "Nope, I know exactly where it's at." Long wavy brunette hair spilled over the yellow slicker as she smiled.

Red staggered. "Jackie? Girl, is that really you?"

With a bright smile and a Mag Lite shining in his face, she replied, "Sure is Mr. Forman. Let's get you out of this rain!"

Red went around the big wrecker and climbed up into the passenger side and was confronted by a growling mass of hair. He nearly slipped off the step but Jackie reached over and grabbed his jacket pulling him forward. "That's just my dog." She said something in low voice and the dog lay down behind the seat with a whimper.

Red shut the door behind him, "Jeez, I nearly had a second heart attack. Why do you have a dog?"

Jackie turned on the cab lights and bumped up the heater. "Some drivers carry guns for safety…I have a dog." She smiled and handed Red the clipboard, "I need your signature before I can tow you."

Red hastily signed the standard release form and handed the clipboard back to the young girl. "I have a hundred questions for you." She smiled and put on her seatbelt. "I'm sure you do, but let's get your car taken care of first."

xXx

Jackie stopped the tow truck into the driveway of Forman's Muffler shop and waited while Red opened the bay door. She slowly backed into the garage and climbed out, the Blue Merle Australian Shepherd following at her heels. Red wasn't so sure about this dog so he stayed out of the way. She slipped her hands into a fleece-lined pair of work gloves and lowered the winch. The boom creaked and the chains groaned a little as the Toyota was slowly set near the floor. "Mr. Forman, you have a couple of jacks or stands you want to put this on? It'll save your rims."

That was exactly what Red had been thinking earlier. He pulled over his hydraulic jack stand and watched Jackie push it under his axel and lift the Toyota off the concrete. She unhooked her hardware and started putting everything away. Mindful of the dog, Red had to admit she had a pretty tricked out truck. A bright red tool box was welded to the midnight black cab and steel chains were hooked to the bed in an organized fashion. This looked like a professional guy's tow truck!

"Uh…Jackie, do you have to run off right away?" he asked uncomfortably. She looked up from the back of the wrecker. "Well, no, I still have to write up your bill."

Red grimaced. "I need to call Kitty and let her know I'm okay. I'll just be in the office." She waved and went back to the invoice book filling out the required paperwork.

"Red Forman! Where are you? I have been sick with worry!" Kitty's voice was thick with concern and Red felt bad for making her anxious. "I have Eric out there looking for you!"

"Honey, I got two flat tires on the way home. I had to get a tow truck to bring me back to the shop."

"Oh thank heavens you're not hurt. So you're in the office? Do you need a ride home?" Red looked out at the little girl standing by the huge wrecker. "No, I think I have a ride. I shouldn't be too long."

Kitty replied, "I'm glad you're safe. I'll keep dinner warm."

Red walked out to the Toyota and glared at the offending auto. How was he going to afford two new tires? Jackie smiled and handed him the bill.

**J & J Towing**

….$25 Hook Up Fee

….$65 Tow Fee

.…$30 Mileage Fee

**$120.00 Total Due**

**PAID IN FULL**.

Red looked up from the bill, very confused. "What? I haven't paid you yet."

Jackie swung up into the cab and whistled for her dog that bounded up behind her. "Yes you have Mr. Forman. If you hadn't introduced me to automobiles, I wouldn't have the job I have today."

Red looked at the bill again. "Say, Jackie... would you mind dropping me off at home?"

She smiled, "Would you mind not saying anything about the free tow?"

He grinned. "I don't mind at all."

"Well, let me move my truck and you can lock your garage. I'll give you a ride home."

xXx

Eric drove into the Forman driveway about 45 minutes later. Shaking out of the drizzled jacket, he slid open the door. There had been no sign of his dad's car anywhere and Kitty had been frantic. He walked into the kitchen to find his mom smiling and frosting cupcakes. "Oh honey, your dad got home about 30 minutes ago."

"Where was he?" Eric sat down in the green kitchen chair. "I drove all the way to Kenosha and back. I didn't see him anywhere.

"The Toyota broke down on his way back from Stu's auto store. He had to get it towed." Kitty giggled at her special secret. "But, thank you for looking sweetie. I really appreciate it."

Eric was tired. This little "_find your dad_" jaunt was a waste of time. It was nearly 11:00 p.m. and he still had work tomorrow! "I'm going to bed mom; I'll see you in the morning." Eric headed off for the basement.

Kitty pressed a finger to her lips. Of all the things that could have happened to Red tonight, he had been blessed by an angel. An undercover angel.

xXx


	2. Chapter 2 Changes

**Author Note**_: …a back story is running concurrent with the present – keep track of the dates….first few chapters are shorites_

xXx

**Chapter 02** – Changes

xXx

Red was looking at the books for the family business for the week and it looked glum. He had two cars coming in on Monday, but that was barely enough to keep him busy. His eye caught the invoice from J & J Towing. _Paid in Full._ What in the world possessed that girl to drive a tow truck? He chuckled as he remembered her comment."…_If you hadn't introduced me to cars, I wouldn't have the job I have today…."_

Red remembered that high school career day with young Jackie Burkhart holding his flashlight and aiming it perfectly. The next thing he knew, she was changing a tire on the Vista Cruiser then rolling under the car finding the universal joint. He had declared that at least one of Eric's friends wasn't useless. She said felt like Nancy Drew. Red smiled at the six year old memory.

He never did get around to asking Jackie what happened to her over the past three years. Lord knows, there was enough going on with the rest of the kids, but she just disappeared. However, every Christmas, Kitty got a beautiful card with no return address. Now Eric was living in the basement, Steven was living next door with Donna…kettlehead Kelso never got around to marry the mother of his daughter and that damn foreign kid was living with Casey Kelso. It seemed like when Jackie left, the whole group went nuts!

**January 1980**

"Jackie, it'll do you good. Get away from everything that's causing you pain and start fresh. Start new."

Jackie looked at her ex-coworker, Tammy. They worked together on the Christine St. George show. Tammy was in wardrobe and Jackie was Christine's assistant/whipping post. In spite of her short time at that job, she and Tammy became good friends. Tammy always had good advice and this was one of those times Jackie decided to listen.

"A fresh start? Well, I tried to do that before by running away to Chicago and you know how that turned out." Jackie sighed. Tammy laughed; she was such an upbeat person. "Jackie, you create your own destiny. Did you ever stop to think that maybe HE wasn't deserving of YOU? You bent over backwards to do everything to make him love you and what happened? You got screwed…and not in the good way either."

Jackie had to laugh, not because Tammy was trying to be funny but because it was true. Her romance with Steven Hyde was like pulling teeth when it should have just been natural. Her love for him was the deepest love she had ever felt in her young life and she could envision being with him forever….but Steven had dashed those dreams with a stripper wedding.

"Reminiscing done, what are you suggesting?"

The ebony haired girl with striking gold eyes smiled. "Move in with me and my Uncle Roger. He has this house outside of Point Place and is kind of getting on in years. He asked me to stay with him since my mom had banished me for getting that tattoo on my back."

"I didn't know you had a tattoo." Jackie replied.

Tammy winked, "Then you don't know about my piercings either. Come on; just go with me for a visit. He's not a perv or anything. We could share a room and get jobs or go to school. It's a new start. Be bold. Be brave!"

**April 1983**

Red looked up from his accounting ledger as Kitty came into the garage with a brown paper bag. She could tell he had been rubbing his eyes. They barely had enough money in the bank for the replacement tires, let alone new eye glasses for her husband.

"You don't look to happy, Mr. Grumpy." Kitty set the lunch sack on Red's desk and took a seat beside the old battered piece of furniture. Red looked at his wife of 25 + years and grimaced. "It's not good. I'm gonna have to sell the garage if we want to pay taxes this year."

"Oh honey, this shop is your dream. The hospital will take me back. I don't mind working." Kitty covered her husbands hand with hers and gave it a squeeze. "Plus, Eric's paying rent…we could take in a boarder. Fez is looking for a place to stay. "

Red frowned, "I don't want that damned brown skinned gigolo living under my roof. He nearly killed me once – I'm not letting him have another chance."

Red pushed the towing invoice towards his wife. "I have an idea."

xXx

Eric parked his 14 year old Vista Cruiser in the driveway. The Toyota was gone so that meant he had the house to himself. He breezed through the kitchen, grabbing some chips and a soda and continued on into the basement. When Hyde moved next door with Donna, Eric moved downstairs.

Eric had cleaned out Steven's old bedroom and moved the storage boxes out to the garage. His own twin bed fit nicely and his dresser was squeezed into a corner. He still had the old sofa and TV in his "living room". His mom only came downstairs when she was doing laundry so it was almost like living in his own apartment.

It only took two years for Red to put a private phone line downstairs and for that, Eric was eternally grateful. One reason for moving, was that his upstairs bedroom looked across the driveway at the Pinciotti house and he couldn't reconcile the fact that Hyde and Donna were a couple. Of course he was glad that Donna was happy, just not with the guy that was nearly his brother!

The telephone rang and he picked up. "It's me."

"Dude! Brooke's letting me have Betsy for the weekend - ride to Chicago with me!"

Eric groaned, "Kelso, I don't know…my car is making noises. Why don't you take your brother?"

"Duh, who do you think is going to babysit Saturday night while I'm on my date with Rebecca?"

"Wait, you're getting Betsy for the weekend but you have a date?"

Kelso replied, "Dude, I'm scoping out step-mom potentials. It's a great dating idea I had. So, are you in?"

"All right… but you have to drive your car and we're not bringing your kid back here for my mom to get all melancholy about." Eric conceded. Kelso gave him details and Eric hung up the phone.

How did his life get to this point?

xXx

**April 1980**

Uncle Roger's wheelchair got stuck in the front door. Tammy tried to push and Jackie tried to pull but the chair was stuck tight. "Jackie honey, help me stand a little and Tammy, close the chair but don't knock me over." Jackie put her arm around Roger's waist and his arm around her neck helping him to balance on shaky legs.

Quickly, Tammy closed the wheelchair like an accordion and pushed it through the doorframe. She opened it back up, locked the wheels and Jackie helped Roger sit back down. He was sweating with the exertion. Jackie pulled a cloth from her back pocket and wiped his brow. "Do you need something to drink?"

Tammy ran to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water. Roger's hand was so shaky, the water sloshed over the sides of the glass. Jackie steadied his hand so he could get a drink. "Girls, sit down."

Jackie took a seat in the old wooden rocking chair and Tammy sat on the porch railing. Roger wiped his mouth with a handkerchief. "Tammy, I love you like my own daughter and when my sister threw you out with the bathwater for a tattoo, I like to have had a fit. Look at my arms; I got 15 tattoos when I was a Marine. She's just doesn't realize that time on this earth is short."

Roger looked at Jackie. "Little Missy, I've only known you for a few months, but you are also like the daughter I never had. Now, I've heard of what your dad did and it's my own opinion that he's paying for his actions but I can't fathom why your mom never came home…that's just wrong. Both of you are Uncle Roger's little orphans and I want you both to know that I'm taking care of you."

Tammy smiled, "Uncle Roger, we're big girls; we can take care of ourselves. We're here to take care of you!" Jackie reached over and put Roger's slipped foot back onto the wheelchair footpad.

Roger looked at both sweet girls. They had such potential and the whole world ahead of them. "Tammy…Jackie…if I don't come back, I have written up a new will and it's with my attorney."

Jackie loved this old man. He was like the grandpa or uncle she never had. She gave him a hug. "Let's not talk about the hospital like that. You're going to be just fine. It's a simple surgery; some of Kenosha's best neurologists are going to be taking care of you." She kissed the weathered cheek.

Tammy jumped up, "Come on old man; let's get you in the car. They can't operate without you." She teased. Uncle Roger used his good hand to squeeze her soft one. "I love you Tammy."

"I love you too Uncle."

xXx


	3. Chapter 3 Cry Uncle

**Author Note**_: …woe is me…wasn't chapter 2 just a little short? How about something to end the weekend with?_

xXx

**Chapter 03** – Cry Uncle

xXx

**April 1983**

Kitty was wringing her hands in anticipation. Red told her about his plan and swore her into silence. She didn't have all the information and only knew it involved the undercover angel of a tow truck driver that helped him last week.

He pulled the Toyota into the parking lot of a junkyard/salvage trailer office. "Red, are we here to look at junk cars?" Red spotted the J & J wrecker with the hood up. He took Kitty's hand and she followed him to the worker that was adding oil to the tow truck.

"Oh, that's the truck that got you?" Kitty asked excitedly.

Red smiled and waited for Jackie to jump down. She wiped her gloved hands on a rag and turned around. When she saw Red and Kitty she smiled broadly. "Hello!"

Kitty didn't recognize the boy in the baseball cap with the long ponytail sticking out of the back. That was until "he" smiled. "Oh.. my gosh! Jackie Burkhart! Oh honey, where have you been?" Jackie walked around a puddle and gave Kitty Forman a big hug. "How are you?"

A large hairy dog with brown, white and black spots came bounding from the cab of the truck. He barked once and sat holding up a paw. Kitty was charmed. "Your dog?"

Jackie tucked the rag into her pocket. "Yep. He wants to shake hands with you."

Kitty knelt down and extended her hand and a fuzzy paw gently set itself into her palm. "Oh, he's so beautiful." Then Kitty saw that the dog had one blue eye and one brown eye. Almost just like Jackie's…..

Jackie clapped her hands and commanded the dog, "High five." The shepherd lifted his other paw so Kitty could slap it." She laughed. "How adorable! Red come here."

"Kitty, I could barely tolerate Schotzie, what makes you think I'm gonna love this dog?"

"Oh, don't be a Mr. Grumpy Head already. Jackie, does he do other tricks?" Jackie snapped her fingers and the dog laid on the ground by her feet. "Lots, but I don't want him to get started or we'll be here all night." She smiled. "The office is empty, why don't we go inside?"

Red and Kitty followed Jackie up the metal steps into the modular office. Jackie sat down at a table that was covered with a map of Wisconsin. Red pulled out a folding chair for Kitty and then sat down himself.

"Okay, my previous route was Kenosha and only as far north as Racine. I used to get a lot of business from Interstate 94 but it was mostly accidents and I don't do accidents."

Red looked at the map. "So for now, you are basically Kenosha to Point Place."

She nodded her head, "On a rare occasion I can pick up from Elkhorn, but it's expensive for the customer."

Red could see Kitty was confused. "This is what I talked to Jackie about. Instead of just doing mufflers, I can do some small jobs and the muffler shop is a great mid-point where Jackie can drop the cars off."

"This means we don't have to sell the garage?" Kitty asked hopefully.

Red grinned. "Yes. Jackie usually takes breakdowns to old Smithy's up on State but he's overflowing with business. I can do the same thing Smithy does."

Jackie interrupted. "My fees are based on Sal's Salvage and Tow Yard's rate. They charge for the hook up, towing fees, mileage is $3 per mile and then breakdowns are charged individually."

Red asked what she meant. "Oh…sorry. Breakdowns are jump starts, flat tires, emergency gas, lock outs and easy retrievals – like getting cars out of ditches and stuff like that. So they name the price, I charge double and we both make a profit."

"Your dispatch company doesn't have a problem if you send the cars to my garage?"

Jackie laughed, "No. The only problem they have is if they don't get paid. You will need to get a radio so I can call you if I have a tow coming your way."

Red was computing repair profits in his head and his brain was ready to burst! This was the answer to his prayers. "Jackie, I think we have a deal."

Kitty looked at Red, "How does Jackie profit from this?"

Red smiled. "When I need something towed, I can contact her directly and she bypasses this Sal fellow's rates. Its pure profit for her since the customer pays."

Jackie held up her hand as the dog started knocking on the door. "One last thing, when you listen on the radio, my handle is "Jessie's Girl." Jackie got up to answer the door.

Kitty said, "So who is Jessie?"

The Australian Shepherd padded silently into the room. "Jessie, meet the Forman's."

Jessie stood on his hind legs and pawed at the air with a single bark. "He's my partner."

**April 1980**

"We're sorry, but there was nothing more we could do. Your uncle's stroke was only a precursor to the embolism that killed him. He knew he had a blood clot, I'm just surprised he didn't tell you." The doctor was standing there in Uncle Roger's still wet blood and acted like he was delivering the weather report.

Tammy and Jackie were in shock. They hadn't realized that Uncle Roger was at Death's Door at any moment! Why didn't he ever say anything? Tammy was crying and Jackie was just holding her up.

Roger was the nicest man she had ever known next to Red Forman. Granted, she had only lived with him for a few weeks, but he was an old soul that got her. He understood her like few people could. She was going to miss the long evening talks around the kitchen table. Uncle Roger taught her to learn from her past experiences to live her life again. To accept that who she was then was not the same person she was ultimately going to be. "_If you are running in place, you'll never get anywhere…take that first step and start your future Jackie. I expect great things from you_." His words of wisdom would be something she would never forget.

Tammy sobbed and Jackie took a deep breath. She would grieve for Roger later; she had to help her friend now. Her old friend would expect that of her and she wasn't going to let him down. There were funeral arrangements to be made and people to contact – Tammy couldn't handle it and Jackie was the strong one now.

**April 1983**

Red closed the books for the month of April and finally smiled. Jackie's tow truck had brought in six cars for simple repairs that he wouldn't have gotten otherwise. The month's ledger ended with a profit. Maybe he'd take Kitty out to dinner tonight.

The radio squelched, "Operator, please state your emergency." Red decided to listen and see if it was one last customer for the day before he turned off the scanner.

"Hello! I'm at Call Box 101 just outside of Point Place and there's smoke coming out from under my hood! Help me!"

"Calm down ma'am." Gloria requested. "Are you in a safe location?" The frantic woman's voice came over the radio. "No, there's a lot of traffic and everyone is honking at me!"

"Hold on ma'am, I'll see if we have someone in your vicinity." Gloria switched to the truckers channel and Red did the same. "Jessie's Girl, what's your twenty. Over."

"Hello dispatch, my twenty is Mount Hump. Over."

"Jessie, I have a tow at mile marker 101. What's your ETA. Over."

"Dispatch, I can be there in 10 minutes. Over."

Red knew to switch back to the emergency channel; he had a radiator problem coming his way! He quickly dialed home hoping Kitty picked up and not Eric. "Kitty, I have a radiator coming in and a hysterical woman. Can you bring some aspirin and Kleenex? I think she's a crier."

Kitty chuckled over the phone, "I'll be there in a couple of minutes. Eric just got home so I'll use his car."

"Okay doll, drive safe so Jessie's Girl doesn't have to pick you up on the way!" he laughed.

xXx


	4. Chapter 4 Rescue

**Author Note: **_….I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this story – thanks for all the reviews and alerts!_

xXx

**Chapter 04** – Rescue

xXx

Jessie heard the familiar squawk of the radio and jumped onto the passenger seat ready for another rescue. He watched his beloved master slip into her coveralls and hop into the driver's seat. She put in her mix tape full of Air Supply and Journey songs as the truck rumbled beneath his paws.

She shifted into first and rolled the window down just enough that he could sniff the air. This was his favorite kind of ride. Her hand ruffled the hair on the back of his neck and he shivered. Did she know that was a dog's favorite scratch spot? Well, that and the naked belly!

Minutes later, the wrecker was rolling up on the disabled auto and his master flipped the switch to activate the huge yellow emergency flashers on the roof. She radioed dispatched to let them know she arrived and slid into her gloves.

"You stay put." She ordered and Jessie covered his eyes with his paws. His beloved laughed and grabbed her Mag Lite and hopped out of the truck. Jessie watched from the driver's window as she walked to the steaming vehicle.

Jackie tapped the window of the gray Saab with her flashlight, "Are you hurt?"

Chocolate brown eyes turned and looked her through the glass and quickly rolled the window down. "Jackie? Jackie Burkhart? Is that really you?"

Jackie shined her light in the car, "Oh my God, Brooke! How are you?" Brooke opened the car door and grabbed Jackie in a bone crushing hug. "I've missed you so much! You disappeared for three years!" Jackie could hear Jessie barking. She walked over and opened the cab door and the blue Merle shepherd jumped out and sniffed the ground in front of the car. He barked his diagnosis of the problem.

"Brooke, what are you doing in Point Place?" Jackie reached into the Saab and pulled the latch that opened the hood. She carefully walked around the front of the auto and opened the hood letting the steam blow out the sides. "I mean I'm glad to see you, but not as a rescue."

"Michael was supposed to bring Betsy home last night but he says his car broke down. Mom's taking my niece to the zoo tomorrow and I wanted Betsy to go…but look at my car!" She cried at the steaming engine.

Jackie pulled a couple of rags out of her pocket and pressed on the radiator cap, twisting slowly until it popped. Rusty water ran over the radiator and down on the ground. Jessie whined when some of the hot water licked at his paw. She walked over to the wrecker and pulled a gallon of water out of a storage bin and poured it over the hot radiator.

"I have good news and bad news."

Brooke wiped her eyes. "Bad news first please."

"You possibly have a hole in your radiator. Did you run over anything? Did your temperature gauge go hot? Never mind. The good news is I'm towing you to Red Forman's garage and he'll fix you up and not rip you off on the cost."

Brooke hugged her old friend. "Thank you so much. I had envisioned some greasy sweaty fat guy driving up and charging me an arm and a leg."

Jackie laughed, "That would be Mad Max. You're just lucky I was nearby!" She whistled and Jessie ran and jumped back into the cab. "He's my bodyguard."

"He's beautiful. A blue Merle? I noticed he has eyes like you do." Brooke was pretty astute and Jackie appreciated it. "Why don't you get out of traffic - I have to hook you up." Brooke gave Jackie another hug and walked around to the passenger side. The Australian Shepherd greeted Brooke at the door with his tail wagging for the pretty lady and a paw in the air.

Brooke scratched him behind the ears and Jessie whimpered with bliss. Brooke laughed and nudged the dog off the seat. "You're just a gorgeous puppy aren't you?" Jessie showed his teeth in his signature doggy smile and licked her hand; he liked this lady.

Jackie stood in the cab door, "I need you to sign this release form so I can hook up your car." She handed the clipboard to Brooke who quickly filled out the paperwork. Minutes later, Jackie shut the door and Brooke leaned her head back against the seat. It was a very comfortable truck cab and she smiled when the dog laid his head on her thigh and sighed.

Jessie could hear the familiar creaks and groans of the boom lifting the sling belt. The winding sound of the winch and then the clank of it being locked in place alerted Jessie that his master was almost done. The nice lady was absently scratching his neck and it felt soooo good, Jessie groaned and rolled to expose his soft underbelly. The lady laughed and rubbed her hand on the long soft hairs on his stomach.

Jackie swung up into the cab and grinned, "Okay, we're ready to roll. When we get to Mr. Forman's garage, you can call your mom and let her know what happened."

Brooke gave Jackie a look of pure gratitude. "You are an angel. I was panicking and didn't know what to do. Oh, and I love your dog."

Jackie looked at Jessie who was putting on a show for Brooke. "He's an attention whore. Just keep rubbing his belly like that and he'll probably go home with you." She laughed. The truck was put into gear and Jessie sat at attention in the middle seat.

Now it was time to see the grumpy old bald man.

**May 1980**

Uncle Roger was laid to rest on the first day of May. Unbeknownst to his niece, Roger Lyons had prearranged his own funeral so his family members wouldn't have to worry about him. The problem was that Jackie and Tammy were the only family that cared to show up. Tammy was upset that her mom wouldn't even attend her own brother's funeral and blew it off in favor of a Joan Jett concert.

Jackie laid a long stemmed rose on the wood of the coffin and stood silently as the box was lowered into the earth. Tammy threw in a handful of dirt and turned to run to the car. Jackie threw in some dirt and thanked Roger for turning her life around. She knew it was impossible, but she felt years older than she was. Maybe it was the result of living with a wise man – she grew up.

The law firm of Larson & Myles handled Mr. Lyons estate. The partners were waiting for Tammy and Jackie when the funeral had ended. An older staid secretary brought in a pot of tea and a little plate of finger sandwiches. Oscar Myles handed each girl a manila envelope.

"Ladies…again, I am sorry for your loss. I think it's important that you know I personally had spoken to Roger about two weeks ago when he decided to change his will. He was of sound mind and the changes were according to his wishes. May I proceed?"

Jackie wiped her eye and gave reached for Tammy's hand. She gave her friend a squeeze and a tissue as they listened to Mr. Myles explaining the terms of Roger Lyon's Last Will and Testament.

"…Tammy Baxter, I leave all my stocks and bonds and the contents of my safe deposit box which consists of $75,000. Do with it as you will. And to my adopted orphan, Jackie Burkhart, I leave my house and the property that it resides upon, my beloved tow truck and my wish that she seriously consider auto repair as a profession with the sum of $15,000 to care for my truck."

Jackie had to shake her head. _She inherited a truck - That old wrecked piece of crap in the backyard that Roger would talk on and on about? _Mr. Myles coughed loudly. "Miss Burkhart, do you have a concern?"

Jackie looked up, "A tow truck? Do I look like a tow truck driver? Seriously…me?"

Tammy laughed sadly, "Yeah, I can see Uncle Roger putting you in the driver's seat going out and rescuing other orphans….that's something he would think of."

Mr. Myles spoke up, "Mr. Lyons had put said truck in a garage and it has been refurbished and is in perfect working order. The taxes have been paid for the house for the next five years – after that, it is your responsibility. If either of you ladies have any questions please, feel to contact the law firm. Elizabeth has some documents for you to sign at her desk. Good day."

Jackie was reminded of Fez – she did miss her foreign friend…but now was not the time to think about the past. She was forging ahead with her future.

**April 1983**

Kitty pulled up and parked outside the garage office. The wrecker hadn't showed up yet so she went in through the side door. Her husband was sitting with a hand on the radio microphone. "Red, you look tired."

Red accepted her kiss on the cheek. "I am, but it's a good kind of tired. This radiator is my last repair for the month and then I'm taking you out to dinner." Kitty's eyes glowed. "Really? A restaurant? Oh honey, it's been so long that we've had dinner in town."

Red saw the flashing yellow lights before he got the radio broadcast. "Big Boss this is Jessie's Girl. Over."

Red grinned at Kitty. "This is Big Boss. You have my car? Over."

"ETA is 30 seconds so roll up your doors. Over." The radio silenced and Kitty laughed, "This is like that Burt Reynolds movie! You have a handle…._Big Boss_…" Kitty smacked his cheek with a wet kiss.

"Oh Kitty, don't go all mushy on me!" But Red liked it. He really did.

The wrecker backed up slowly reversing the gray Saab through the bay doors. Jackie and Jessie jumped out and started the process of lowering the car. Kitty saw the dog and clapped her hands. Jessie recognized the older woman and knew she was kind. When Jackie wasn't looking, Jessie slinked over to the garage office and accepted Kitty's treat of a beef bone. Red looked over, "Oh jeez Kitty….you're smuggling treats for the dog now?"

Jessie looked back and growled softly at Red who backed away with his hands in the air. Kitty laughed, "Your bad attitude offended the dog."

A tall chestnut haired woman came around the front of the tow truck and her eyes immediately fell on Kitty Forman. "Mrs. Forman, I'm so glad to see you!"

Kitty held out her arms and said, "Brooke. I haven't seen you or Betsy in years. How is the little dear?"

Brooke hugged the older woman, "She's good - three and a half and talking back already. I have pictures!" Jessie realized he wasn't going to be the center of attention anymore so he picked up his bone and went back to sit by the truck.

Red helped put the hook chains back on the truck and was amazed when Jackie dropped a wrench she whistled and the dog crawled under the vehicle and retrieved it for her. "I guess he's not useless after all."

Jackie smiled, "Jessie's a working dog. I can drop anything and if he can get it in his mouth, he'll bring it back."

"I guess I owe the dog an apology." Red grinned. Jessie walked over and sat at Red's feet. He looked up and held out a paw. Red looked at Jackie. "Give him a High Five, Big Boss." Red felt ridiculous slapping a paw with his hand but the dog seemed to regard him with those multicolored eyes so he did it anyway.

Jessie sat at Red's feet while Jackie filled out her invoice book. "I have to get Brooke to pay up. Maybe you can diagnose her car while I'm gone. If I remember correctly, she'll be carrying her mom's VISA." Jackie winked and went into the garage office.

Kitty and Brooke were at the desk looking at pictures when Jackie walked in with the invoice. "I know you're my friend, but I still have to charge you." She handed the bill to the tall girl.

**J & J Towing**

….$25 Hook Up Fee

….$65 Tow Fee

.…$10 Mileage Fee

**$100.00 Total Due**

"Wow, that's a lot, but I guess if it had been another tow driver, I'd probably be paying more." Brooke opened her purse and pulled out her wallet. She handed over the credit card and Jackie excused herself.

Red came back into the garage, "Brooke, you have a broken hose and a leak. I can order a new radiator tonight and it will be here in the morning. Do you have a place to stay or someone to take you home?"

Kitty patted Brooke's hand. "Nonsense. She can stay with us in one of the bedrooms."

Brooke started to protest. "But doesn't Eric live with you?"

Kitty smiled. "Yes, but he lives in the basement. I insist, you come home with me and we'll make something wonderful for dinner. I'll have Michael bring Betsy over."

Brooke sighed with relief. "Thank you Mrs. Forman, I appreciate it."

Red wanted to protest, this was supposed to be steak at a restaurant night! Still, it was a job he wouldn't have had with out J & J Towing. "Kitty, I'll have Jackie drop me off after I get the order placed."

xXx


	5. Chapter 5 Fix Me Up

**Author Note: **_….a little more insight into out characters lives..._

xXx

**Chapter 05** – Fix Me Up

xXx

**July 1980**

Tammy was exhausted – she had no idea why Jackie decided to paint the living room on a hot summer day. In fact, she didn't know why her friend was so driven to do something. Anything! Jackie spent most of the cool parts of the morning driving that damn truck up and down the street, backing up; doing those 3-point turns, playing with the winch…it was annoying! Then at night she'd be in Kenosha hanging around a salvage yard listening to a bunch of dispatchers sending out wreckers. What kind of summer fun was that?

Jackie brought out a tray of lemonade and set it on the porch railing. "I want to paint this yellow. I think Roger would have liked it bright and happy.

Tammy bit on the edge of her thumbnail. "Don't you think you're overdoing it with Uncle Roger stuff? I mean he's dead. It's not like he's coming back to see what you did with the place."

"Maybe _Jackie_ needs it to be bright and happy. I loved your uncle. He was the coolest old man I ever knew and look what he gave me – a home. Okay, maybe it's not in the best condition but a coat of paint and some new fixtures and it's perfect!"

Tammy waved her hand at the dry, dusty front yard. Some of Uncle Roger's fix-it-up projects were still sitting and rusting in the yard. An old push mower missing its handles, a miniature windmill with one blade and the biggest eyesore was a claw foot bathtub with a cactus growing out of it. "So what are you going to do with all of that?"

Jackie looked out at the yard and only saw possibilities. She saw green grass and flowerbeds. A fence covered with big fat faced sunflowers and a garden dripping with large red tomatoes and crisp red leafed lettuce. She saw necklaces of red and green jalapeno peppers hanging from a hook. That was what she saw.

Jackie smiled. "Tammy, I have a dream and I don't expect you to believe in it, but if you're gonna live here, at least help me fix it up."

Tammy groaned. "Just tell me that we can go out and party some night. Soon! Real soon or I'm going to go crazy!" Tammy was looking at her brand new cherry red Pontiac Firebird sitting in the driveway. Tammy may have got all the money, but Jackie got a home. Still, she couldn't begrudge her friend a little fun once in a while. "Okay, we keep painting and then Friday, we'll dress up and hit the clubs in Kenosha. Deal?"

"Deal!"

**April 1983**

Brooke was peeling potatoes and Kitty was checking on the roast. Wonderful smells wafted from the oven. Michael would be over later to drop off Betsy, so Brooke took comfort in this little domestic chore.

"Mrs. Forman, how long has Jackie been working as a tow truck driver? I mean I always expected her to do something glamorous with her life. But this….she's changed and I don't mean it as a bad thing…she just seems more mature. I guess I'm not used to it."

Kitty washed her hands in the sink. "Oh, we made a promise to not mention her name. Her handle is Jessie's Girl or Jessie. Our Jackie wants to remain anonymous until she's ready to confront her old friends. She was gone for three years and I'm sure it's a great story."

"Well, did she tell you anything? I thought she had moved to New York or Paris. I didn't know she was still in Point Place."

Kitty pursed her lips. "No, she hasn't said anything and Red told me not to press, well, because she's bringing him business. I will say that she is such an angel for doing this. Red and I were really starting to worry about retirement."

Brooke smiled, "I know, getting work is difficult. They cut my hours at the library so they wouldn't have to lay off any more librarians." The conversation was cut short by the sound of the basement door opening. Eric walked into the kitchen and went straight to the fridge. "Hey Brooke - Hi Mom." He closed the fridge and headed back to the basement only to stop and turn around.

"Brooke? What are you doing here? Where's Kelso?"

"Um…I was coming to get Betsy and my car broke down. In fact, J…."

Kitty stepped between Brooke and Eric and quickly finished the sentence "In fact it just happens that your dad was still at the shop when the nice tow truck driver brought in her car. He'll have it fixed in the morning so Brooke and Betsy will be spending the night."

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll be downstairs if Kelso wants to come down. Nice to see you Brooke."

"You too, Eric." She watched sadly as Eric shuffled back to the basement door. She turned to Kitty. "What happened to him?"

Kitty moved to the kitchen table and sat down. "Come here honey. Since you weren't part of the group, you can probably understand it better than anyone else."

Brooke wiped her hands on a dishcloth and sat down opposite Kitty. "This looks like a long story; do you want me to make you something to drink?"

"Oh honey, could you make be a Bloody Mary? I'll start and hopefully it'll be done before Michael gets here."

Brooke pulled the tomato juice out of the fridge grabbed a couple of glasses. "Since I'm not driving anywhere, I'll have one with you."

"Well, it starts with that New Year's Eve that Eric came back from Africa. We all thought that he and Donna were going to kiss and make up but she was enrolled in school and Eric wasn't able to go back to the continent. Something about the funding was cancelled. So while Donna was in Madison, Eric went back to work at Price Mart. Bob was renting the Pinciotti house to a nice couple from Washington."

"I thought Mr. Pinciotti moved to Florida." Brooke said as she set the drinks on the table.

"Oh look, you made little celery umbrellas! How adorable. To continue the story, Bob did move… he just couldn't sell the house. He kept thinking that Midge might come back someday and didn't want her to be homeless. Donna came back on Spring Break and she and Eric had a huge fight. I had to cover my ears! But, they eventually talked about everything and realized that they were just really good friends."

"So, there's no pending marriage or anything like that."

Kitty shook her head. "No, Eric would have done anything to be married to her but they just butted heads over everything. Just like two little donkeys. Ahahahaha" Kitty laughed and the sound tinkled in the kitchen. "Eric eventually got a job with the school district but not as a teacher. He really wanted to be a teacher but that was one of his dreams he had with Donna."

"Why didn't he just go to a local school and get his degree?"

"Because that reminded him of Donna – after about six months, the neighbors moved out and Donna dropped out and Bob came back."

"So Eric should have been happy."

Kitty shook her head sadly. "No, Steven had been visiting Donna on the weekends in Madison. They've always been friends, way back in grade school and did you know I gave Steven dancing lessons so he could take Donna to the prom?"

Brooke smiled, "How sweet."

"But Donna chose Eric. Steven was always trying to get Donna's attention but Eric got if first. I didn't know how much he liked her all those years. You know how Steven is; he stuffs his feelings inside and doesn't share, so when he learned that Eric and Donna were officially over, he asked her out."

"But, what about Jackie?"

"Honey, three days after Eric came home, Jackie disappeared. She left a good bye note for Fez telling him it wouldn't work and not to worry about her. I got a Christmas card every year but that was all. Steven didn't seem too worried about her – sad…because she loved him so much but there was that nurse _thing_…and that stripper and oh look at me, I'm rambling." Kitty took a big drink of the super strength tomato juice. "Well, it happened over a period of time, but eventually Hyde left the basement and moved in with Bob and Donna."

"Really!" Brooke was astonished – she never thought of Donna and Steven Hyde as a couple.

Kitty smiled. "You know the strange thing about them is that the relationship works. Donna got her job back at the radio station and Steven owns his record store and their whole lives evolve around music. They fit and they challenge each other. I mean, Steven is like my son and he just smiles so much more. Don't get me wrong, I adore Jackie but she and Steven? There was too much fighting and name calling and just plain meanness."

"So Donna's happy and Steven's happy. Why isn't Eric?"

"Eric was left with no one. Fez moved into Casey's apartment with Michael and they hang out together all the time. Donna and Hyde tend to keep to themselves and Eric just….he has no one. I've tried to get him to go out on dates but he cuts them short or cancels. I even thought he was suffering from depression but he's happy enough to go to work."

"Maybe he's bored." Brooke suggested.

Kitty looked back towards the basement. "You could be right. All my kids have grown up and left the nest….except Eric. He's floundering and lost his way."

"It must be tough knowing his adopted brother is living with his ex-girlfriend." Brooke ruminated. "If they got married, then Donna would almost be like his sister-in-law."

Kitty chewed on the liquor soaked celery stalk. "It is like rubbing salt into a wound. Every time he goes out to his car, the Pinciotti house is like a reminder. He moved to the basement because his bedroom overlooked the neighbor's house. I just don't know what to do with him."

The conversation was interrupted by the rumblings of Jackie's big wrecker as it backed into the driveway. There was a cheerful bark and Jessie appeared at the sliding glass door and knocked on the slider. Kitty laughed. "I love that dog, he makes me miss Schotzie." Kitty got up and opened the door. Jessie padded into the familiar smells of the Forman kitchen and sat on his haunches with his paw in the air.

Brooke laughed and shook the dog's hand. Jessie looked mournfully at Kitty who smiled and gave him piece of roast beef. He chewed quickly and let his tongue hang from the side of his mouth. "Isn't he just the sweetest thing?" Jessie barked his thanks and ran out of the door as Red was coming back in. "That damn dog tried to trip me again!"

"Oh Red, that dog is part of the business. Get used to him." Kitty laughed as she went to hug her husband. They heard a honk and the rumble of the tow truck leaving the driveway. Red grinned, "Okay, if I keep getting this kind of business, she can have a horse and I wouldn't care."

Brooke laughed, "Mr. Forman, you have a good heart. You're just afraid to let anybody see it."

Red smiled at Brooke. "Just don't give a way my secret. The radiator will be in at 9:00 o'clock and you can be on your way by 10:00."

Brooke clapped her hands, "Wonderful, Betsy will get to go to the zoo after all!"

A strong voice came in through the slider, "Can I go to the zoo too? I love monkeys!"

"Michael! It took you long enough to get here!" Brooke reprimanded. Kelso set little Betsy on the floor and she ran happily to her mother. "Mommy!" Brooke scooped her up and planted sloppy little kisses on the soft cheeks. "Did you have fun with Daddy?"

Betsy nodded and showed Brooke the present she was hiding in her hand. "What do you have Boo?"

Betsy opened her palm and dropped a single firecracker into Brooke's hand. Brooke glared at Michael. "So Daddy was playing with fire again?" Betsy busted her dad.

"Oh! A baby BURN! On me! I gotta tell Eric." Kelso rushed over and gave Brooke a kiss on the head and went for the basement. Brooke shook her head sadly. "Mrs. Forman, not all of your kids grew up and left the nest….."

Kitty laughed and got up to turn off the oven. "I think it's time for dinner. Do you think Michael want to …never mind, dumb question.

xXx


	6. Chapter 6 Alone Again

**Author Note: ...some suggested smut...but no actual smut...I enjoyed writing this...**

xXx

**Chapter 06** – Alone Again

xXx

Eric was glad for the company. Kelso was excitedly telling him how his daughter burned him with a stolen firecracker. He jumped over the back of the old loveseat like he always does and propped his feet on the wooden spool that acted as a coffee table.

"So…are you coming over for the party on Saturday? Fez is bringing a couple of sweet ladies from the salon…they like to _dance_." Kelso said waggling his eyebrows. Eric looked at his goofy friend and laughed.

"Is this a Casey party or Fez party?"

Kelso laughed, "My brother's out of town so it's all me dude. It's gonna be AWESOME.' Kelso smoothed back his hair, "I got this really hot girl from Walton's drugstore bringing a keg. Her brother works at this brewery in Milwaukee so we're getting fresh stuff!"

"Yeah, I'll be there but please, no dressing Fez in girl clothes again okay? It's just too…too disturbing."

Kelso laughed, "But it's funny. See the beauty of it is he's passed out. Like the time we drew the smiley face with magic markers….it's classic!"

Eric laughed. "That was funny. Say, you know Brooke is here right?"

"Yeah, I saw her upstairs. She's so beautiful…but she's pissed at me right now." Kelso said sheepishly.

"What did you do?" Eric dared to ask.

"Well, I was supposed to take Betsy home this morning but my car broke down and Casey wasn't home. Didn't you see the huge tow truck in your driveway?"

Eric frowned, "No, I did hear something loud like a garbage truck and I thought I heard Schotzie but no, didn't see anything."

Kelso pondered the small dog. "Schotzie huh? Maybe it was the _ghost_ of Schotzie! OO—ooo-OO…are you scared?"

"Only of your face." Eric laughed. Kelso smiled, "Hey…good burn. But seriously, save the good ones for the party!"

Kitty shouted downstairs that dinner was ready and Kelso flew up the stairs following the wonderful aroma of beef. Eric shook his head at his old friend. Just too crazy!

**January 1981**

Jackie shivered as she kicked the snow off her boots and unlocked the door. Tammy's car was gone and it was starting to snow again. She put her jacket and hood on the tree stand by the door and stuffed the gloves in the pocket. Fortunately the heater was on and the house was nice and warm.

She looked at beautiful room. After much discussion, it was decided that soft dove gray walls would be offset with cream moldings and window frames. The hardwood floor had been sanded refinished. Tammy used some of her inheritance so purchase a bright yellow flower patterned sofa and a matching love seat. The old claw foot bathtub from the yard was cleaned up and some of Uncle Roger's little collectibles were put in the bottom and the entire tub was covered with a big pane of glass to become the coffee table.

The kitchen was perfect and only needed a new refrigerator. Uncle Roger had must have been a chef in another life; he made sure every utensil was necessary and the pots and pans were exactly what were needed. Jackie pulled a diet soda out of the fridge and looked at the mail on the table. Bills, coupons, late Christmas card and oh…. Jackie Burkhart's Commercial Driver's License! She quickly pulled the temporary card out of her pocket and shredded it. Now she was an official driver entitled to make the big money like the guys! Lord knows she put in enough hours already!

A shower sounded real good and maybe she'd start dinner. Tammy didn't leave a note but then Tammy was always out and about – such a social butterfly. Jackie checked the answering machine on her way upstairs and there were no lights blinking.

While she was shampooing her hair, she thought she heard the telephone ringing but couldn't be sure. Still, she rinsed, turned off the shower wrapping her wet hair in a towel and pulled on her pajamas. MacGyver was on tonight and she didn't want to miss it!

The blinking light caught her attention so she pressed the button to listen to the message. "This message is for Miss Baxter's roommate. This is Officer McCain, there's been an accident. Please call 555-4357 for further information."

xXx

Jackie nearly flew to the Mid-Kenosha Emergency room. She ran to the nurse's desk, "Hello, I'm here to see Tammy Baxter. I got a call from Officer McCain." The nurse looked down her nose at the small girl and exhaled. "Please have a seat and I'll see where she is."

The night nurse turned around, grabbed a medical file and spoke in soft tones with another nurse. The pair got up and went into a glass cubicle and a doctor came out stretching a stethoscope around his neck. "Miss, I'm Dr. Carlson, would you follow me please?"

"You can lead me to Tammy's room right?"

The doctor led Jackie to a small hallway just off the nurse's station. "I am so sorry to tell you this, but Miss Baxter didn't make it."

Jackie felt the room swim around her head. No. This couldn't be happening again. This was some sick dream and she was going to wake up any minute. "…bleeding from internal injuries. Did everything possible… It's a miracle she was able to live for as long as she did."

Jackie's small hands turned in to fists. "I want to see her."

The doctor stepped back, "I don't think that would be wise. It was a terrible accident. They had to use the Jaws of Life to get her out of the car. Miss, you would not be able to recognize your friend."

Jackie suddenly felt a flash of anger. She stepped closer to the doctor, her face contorted and flushed, "If I can't recognize her then maybe you killed the wrong Tammy Baxter. I want to see my friend dammit!"

xXx

Jackie bit the back of her hand to stop the gorge that was filling her mouth. That was Tammy's favorite red satin jacket because it matched the color of her car. Those were her imported leather shoes she had been so happy to get from Italy. But most importantly, the broken, bloody face didn't belong her friend…it couldn't. She would never see those gold eyes laughing at a Monty Python joke or that black cap of hair sticking straight up in the mornings.

Jackie touched the bed to make sure it was real. It was cold and impersonal.

All that the bed really represented was that Jackie was an orphan.

Again.

**April 1983**

Thomas Dolby's, _She Blinded Me With Science_, blared from the stereo speakers that were holding the broken window pane open. Electric organs and synth-pop beats pounded on the walls. Eric tucked his shirt in his pants and pushed open the door to the rundown apartment.

Fez saw Eric enter and gave him a head nod. There must have been at least 30 people in the living room! Eric bobbed and weaved and danced his way around a collectively grooving group of people to get a cup of the famed keg beer.

"Oh Eric, it is so good you came!" Fez greeted him in a loud voice. Eric shouted back, "Looks like a great party."

Fez pointed to Kelso who was already wearing a lampshade with silky fringe. Fez shouted, "Yes! Many lovely ladies. Single babies….mmm…sophisticated mamas….come on you disco lady…" he sang the _Lady's Night _song by Kool & the Gang while slithering to the Thomas Dolby tune.

Eric tossed back the beer and held out his cup for a refill - time to go find Mr. Lampshade Head. As he passed back through the crowd, someone grabbed a handful of his butt and soft hands strayed along his midsection. He was gently fondled and groped but in a good way.

A young willowy blonde wearing a leather corset and little else stepped between Eric and Kelso. She used the palm of her hand against his chest and pushed him up against the wall. "Dance with me." It was more of a command than a request.

_Too Shy_, by Kajagoogoo began to play through the room as she rubbed her body seductively against him and ran her hands over his shoulders and pulled on his hair until it hurt. She slammed her mouth against his and her tongue reached for his tonsils. She reached down with her palm, grabbed his crotch and took a good measure. "Maybe I'll be back…baby." She licked her lips and hooked onto the next guy.

Kelso yelled, "AWESOME dude! You just got hit on by Casey's girlfriend! Congrats!" Kelso put an arm around Eric's shoulder and gave him a bottle of beer. "Hey man, I got an extra lampshade, need a hat?"

Eric wondered what the hell just happened. "Yeah man, what the hell...give me a hat and let's party."

xXx

Eric woke up the next morning in Kelso's closet with a half naked Asian girl. He had his boxers on and his shoes were missing. The young lady was wearing his shirt and he still had the lampshade on his head.

Gingerly, he pushed the door open and squinted in the morning light so see a naked Fez sprawled half on and half off Kelso's bed. There were two girls lying face down and Fez was smiling in his sleep. Eric struggled to his feet and could feel the headache beginning to throb right behind his left eye.

His pants were in the living room hanging from a doorknob. Kelso was lying spread-eagle on the floor wearing his underwear on his head and the lampshade over his groin. A dazzling blonde was using his chest for a pillow. Eric pulled on his pants and realized his keys weren't in his pocket. How the hell was he going to get home? Eric stepped over passed out bodies and around upturned furniture to walk outside. With luck he still had the spare key in the magnetic box tucked inside his fender.

His car was blocked in and even if he had his keys, he couldn't go anywhere. There was a house full of people in there and he was outside.

Alone.

Again.

xXx


	7. Chapter 7 Wanted

**Author Note: **_...some filler chapter and especially written for the dog lover in those of us..._

xXx

**Chapter 07**– Wanted

xXx

**January 1981**

Jackie drove home from the hospital in a daze. She stopped by the telephone pole that Tammy's car had wrapped itself around when it went careening out of control. It was a red wreck of metal. Shards of glass glistened in the sun and mocked her tears. Dr. Carlson had been right, it was a miracle Tammy lived for as long as she did.

She pulled into her driveway and walked up the steps to the house she had shared with her friend. Her soul sister. Her footsteps echoed in the living room. She needed to talk to someone. She picked up the telephone and dialed a number she new by heart.

"Hello?" Kitty Forman greeted the caller.

Jackie said hello but the sound was swallowed up in a sob. Kitty repeated, "Hello? Is there anyone there?"

Jackie couldn't speak. She hung up the phone and slid down the wall and cried in her arms.

**April 1983**

Donna was getting the mail when she saw a barefoot and bare-chested Eric Forman hobbling down the sidewalk. He didn't look good at all and when he stopped to puke in the Gladstone's hedge, he looked even worse. Donna shielded her eyes with the mail, "Eric, are you okay? Where's your car?"

Hyde stepped outside to smoke a cigarette and was stricken at how bad his old friend looked. "Man, you are wasted. What happened? "

Eric stopped and leaned heavily against the Pinciotti mailbox. "Kelso and Fez had a big party. I woke up with no pants and a lampshade for a hat. You tell me."

Hyde laughed, "Damn that sounds like a good time." Donna gave him an elbow in the ribs. "No it doesn't. Eric, do you need us to pick up your car or anything?"

He raised a hand, "No thanks. I'm gonna get some aspirin and some sleep. I'll get it later."

Hyde took a long drag on the cigarette and blew out the smoke, "Hey, I saw Red breaking out the ladder, hose and gutter wash. You may want to sneak in though the basement. I think he's shooting for some spring cleaning this morning. He's been awfully happy this week."

Donna looked at Hyde. "He has…he even said hello to my dad. Weird."

Eric didn't have time for chitchat. "Well, I'll catch you guys later. If they ask, you haven't seen me."

Donna watched Eric amble painfully towards the basement door. He stepped on a rock and cursed which scared the Anderson's cat. She made sure he got to the house before she went back inside. "You know, I'm worried about him."

Hyde kissed her temple. "Don't be. He's just got to find his Zen. It's cool."

Donna kissed his lips. "You and your Zen. At least you quit wearing your shades."

"…the better to see you with my dear!" he laughed and pretended to be the Big Bad Wolf to Donna's Little Red Riding Hood.

**April 1981**

Jackie had packed the last of Tammy's belongings and shipped the boxes to Mrs. Baxter's house. Now she was left with a spare bedroom and memories. The sound of someone pulling into her driveway caught her attention. She ran to the hallway window only to find the yellow 280Z driving away. Probably someone got lost and was just turning around.

She closed the curtains and went downstairs and turned the radio on as loud as she could and curled up on the sofa to look out the window at her blossoming yard. In the background, she kept hearing this odd scraping noise and didn't think it was part of the Rick Springfield song. Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore and turned the radio down, maybe she busted her base speaker, but no, the noise was coming from the porch. She slowly opened the door and saw a cardboard box sitting on the step. As she carefully approached it, she found there were three puppies wiggling around each other trying to get comfortable.

That dastardly 280Z abandoned these precious babies! One of the pups jumped up and hung on to the sides of the box determined to catch Jackie's attention. She knelt down and picked up the slobbering pup. He tried to lick her face and squirmed with delight. That's when she noticed he had one blue eye and one brown eye. A multicolored pup – just like her! Jackie smiled; Uncle Roger didn't want her to be alone as an orphan, so he sent one to her to take care of!

She hugged the puppy to her chest and started singing with the next Rick Springfield song.

_Jessie is a friend  
Yeah I know he's been  
a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed  
that ain't hard to define  
Jessie's got himself a girl  
and she's me!  
_  
She hugged the dog and kissed his nose. "You are a Jessie. Let's get you to a vet and have you checked out. Maybe we can find a home for your brothers and sisters." Newly named Jessie, licked Jackie's face and she laughed out loud for the first time in weeks. It was good to be wanted.

xXx

Jessie, the Blue Merle Australian Shepherd, was three months old and in good health. The veterinarian was handsome and explained the coloring and demeanor of the dog. "Miss Burkhart, if you keep this dog, you need to devote a couple hours every day to letting him exercise. This breed is energetic and enjoys working. Give him a job and teach him some tricks."

Jackie smiled at Dr. Carville. "I own a tow truck. Can he ride with me?"

"By all means, this dog is going to want to be everywhere you are. Shepherds are very social animals. He will be a good protector for you. But I want you to be aware that this little guy can weigh up to 50 pounds and you look like you could be knocked over with a stick."

Jackie and Dr. Carville had a date that night. Over the next several weeks, Jessie helped Jackie out of her depression and became a very loyal "member' of her family. Dog obedience lessons were useful and rides in the tow truck were getting easier. When Sal's Tow Yard hired Jackie full time, Jessie's Girl became her handle. It was an easy fit.

xXx

Eric finally moved out of the clerical position he had held for a year and was now in charge of Transportation. His duties included maintaining the school bus routes, passengers, bus driver safety, field trip schedules and the other vehicles used by the Point Place school district. It wasn't the most glamorous job but he had his own office and the respect of his peers.

He had long since abandoned his dream of teaching school but he did like taking care of the elementary kids, making sure everyone got home on time and was safe on the bus. He held monthly meetings with all the drivers and often times rode along to make sure the kids were comfortable and the large vehicles were sound.

It was a good fit.

**July 1983**

Jackie lowered the Mercedes to the garage floor and started unbolting the sling. "Okay Big Boss, that's my last pickup for the day. The owner said to just give him a call when it's ready."

Red was mentally tallying the repair and imagining the look on Kitty's face when he put down the deposit on a second car. The Toyota just couldn't be shared anymore. The muffler shop was doing so well that profits were going straight into the depleted savings account. His greasy undercover angel and her dog were making his life easier.

"Jackie, come take a load off." Red hollered over his shoulder. He went into his office and sat down. Jessie padded in silently and rested his chin on Red's thigh. A big bowl of dog bones resided permanently on the corner of the office desk. Red looked at the hairy dog who gave him a pair of sad eyes and said, "Yeah yeah…here ya go." He reached in the bowl and gave the dog a biscuit. Jessie yipped and jumped on the loveseat to gnaw on the bone.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Forman?" Jackie took off her baseball cap and sat on a nearby stool. Red scratched his neck. "Now I understand your reluctance at getting back together with Eric and his friends, but Brooke keeps calling me. She wants to talk to you and damned if I don't have your home phone number. So I'm going to give you her number, you call her and just leave me the hell out of the middle of it."

Jackie grinned. "Thank you Mr. Forman. I'll call Brooke when I get home and its okay to say you like my dog."

Red looked at the hairy mass of mutt snoozing on his little sofa. "Nah…he's just a big bag of fleas."

Jackie laughed and whistled. Jessie shot up like an arrow and ran for the truck. "I'll talk to you later, Big Boss."

Red waved her away and got on the phone to call Kitty. They were definitely going out to dinner tonight!"

xXx

"But Eric, she's a hostess." Fez added trying to convince his friend that the blind date would be beneficial to both of them. Kelso laughed, "Are you talking about Mindy - The hostess with the most-est?"

Eric looked at Kelso, "Why do you guys keep trying to set me up?"

Fez laughed, "Tina kept your shirt…that means you're still attractive to girls. You need some sweet lovin' man."

Kelso conferred and Eric shook his head. "Okay, one date and you guys promise to not get me drunk again."

Kelso and Fez winked conspiringly at each other. "Right, it'll just be you, Mindy and us with our dates at Happy Hour."

Eric thought about it and it sounded safe enough. At least it would be in a public place and he wouldn't make an ass out of himself again.

It was good to be wanted.

xXx


	8. Chapter 8 Children and Dogs Allowed

**Author Note: **_I made myself laugh…._

xXx

**Chapter 08**– Children and Dogs Allowed

xXx

Brooke pulled her car into the long driveway and parked behind a late model Mustang. She unbuckled Betsy and could hear the dog barking excitedly. Coming around the front of the Saab, she picked up Betsy just in case Jessie got overly excited.

"Doggie!" Betsy exclaimed happily. The front door opened and Jackie came down the steps admonishing the dog to sit. Amazingly, he did although he was trembling with anticipation. "Oh my god, look at how big she is! Brooke, she looks just like you!"

Betsy was shy of the stranger and held onto her mother tightly. "Can we go inside? It's killer hot out here." Jackie smiled and led the way into her bright and cool living room. Betsy wiggled her way to the floor and headed straight for the dog. Jessie was still sitting at attention when Jackie gave the silent command for him to sit on the floor beside her.

Brooke looked at her little girl and the big dog. "Is it safe?"

Betsy was squealing with delight as the dog was licking her face and trying to shake her hand. Jessie skidded under the corner table and retrieved a tennis ball bringing it to Betsy and dropping it on the floor. Brooke watched as Betsy picked up the ball, threw it and the dog chased after it. The little girl and her new best friend continued to play.

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm not used to animals and Betsy freaked out at the zoo last time. The snakes scared her and when a lion roared, she had an accident in her pants."

Jackie sat down on the sofa, "Looks like she's doing okay now. So…sit and tell me what's going on."

Brooke set her purse on the glass coffee table and took a deep breath. "Michael promised me that he was going to be a more responsible parent and take Betsy every weekend."

"That's good right?" Jackie asked. She had no idea that the two of them had custody issues.

"Yes, but it's difficult since I live in Chicago with mom and he lives with Casey. So, I was checking around and the Point Place School District is looking for a librarian when school starts next month and I filled out the application….I have a new job if I need it."

Jackie smiled. "Congratulations! I'm sure Michael is an excellent father and this will give him a chance to have a great relationship with his little girl." Jackie saw the look on Brooke's face.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have a problem working here, it's just the drive is going to kill me…not to mention daycare. Do you know anyone that got an apartment to rent? I need a place with a small yard for Betsy to play in and it's got to be safe."

Jackie silently thanked Uncle Roger again. "Brooke, I know we're not close friends, but I still consider you my best friend. Move in with me. I have a spare bedroom that you can share with Betsy, I have this huge backyard and it's fenced. The only thing I ask is that you don't let the old gang know you're living with me. I'll explain later."

"Oh honey, that's too much to ask. Taking care of a three year old is a big job."

Jackie laughed, "Try taking care of a 50 pound, three year old hairy beast that barks. Seriously, go upstairs and take a look." Brooke was still hesitant. This was a lot to ask of a friend.

Jackie snapped her fingers, "Jessie. Outside. Now." The dog stopped. Did an about face and ran through the living room, through the kitchen and out the doggy door. Brooke was impressed at how well mannered the dog really was.

Tammy's old bedroom was the larger of the two. A big window overlooked the front yard and the sunflower faces beamed at the second story. The yard was beautiful and Brooke could really imagine Betsy playing on a swing set in this yard. Oh, it would be so nice to live here but not practical without daycare. She turned and saw the huge walk in closet. _Maybe she could find a babysitter through the school district…_

"How much rent are you going to charge me?"

Jackie laughed. "Brooke, I'm not charging you rent. I will make you pay for half the utilities and groceries. The house is paid for and I won't make you pay for something I don't pay for."

Brooke felt hope – this was more than she could ask for. Her mom demanded half her paycheck for the inconvenience of having a child in the house. She smiled. "You have a deal."

Jackie picked up Betsy who didn't protest this time. "Hey Betsy, you are going to be roommates with Aunt Jackie! Let's go see the backyard."

Betsy clapped her hands and cheered, "Yay!"

xXx

Mindy was sitting on a barstool chewing on a skewer of green olives. Her long black nylon leg was swinging back and forth with boredom. This Eric Forman was not the world's greatest conversationalist. She should have just taken Kelso to bed and she could have been home by now.

Eric laughed, "So I told the bus driver either pick up the kid or go pick up his last paycheck because that's not the way we do business!" Fez laughed uncomfortably and Kelso didn't think it was funny. Mindy slid off the stool. "I need to powder my nose. Lisa, come with me." The blonde beside Kelso accompanied her friend to the ladies room.

Eric's head fell to the table. "I'm bombing out. Guys, I'm no good on a date." Fez's girlfriend disagreed, "Not really, those girls are just wery snobbish." With a Lithuanian accent, Daisy had trouble pronouncing the letter "V". Eric looked up, "Thank you Daisy."

"You're wery welcome Mr. Eric." She kissed Fez on the cheek and pulled another nacho off the plate. Kelso ordered another round of drinks and 20 minutes passed before Lisa came back alone. Eric looked at Kelso and his date. 'What happened to Mindy?"

Lisa pursed her lips. "Ummm….she had to go. She said she'd send you the bill for the taxi."

Eric's head fell to the table top again.

**January 1982**

Sal's Tow Yard was thriving – they had twelve drivers and with Jackie as the only female operator, they fulfilled all the state ordered requirements for hiring women and minorities. Jackie and her dog were known by the handle of Jessie's Girl and it boded well because there was already a Crazy Jack who was partial to being called Jack.

Jackie's route was Kenosha to North Racine and all territory from the freeway to the lake. She did the simple jobs; lock outs, tire changes, police requests for impounds and abandoned cars. Repos and the more dangerous jobs were left to Mad Max, Batman and The Hulk. The remaining six drivers were on call 24/7 and a loyal bunch.

Jackie dated the dog doctor off and on over the last few months but her crazy hours made it too difficult to have a relationship. Then she remembered Uncle Roger's wise words, "_If you are running in place, you'll never get anywhere…take that first step and start your future Jackie. I expect great things from you_." Her career was her first priority; there would be time for guys later. She had to be successful or she failed as a person and she would not, could not fail Uncle Roger.

xXx

It was a proud day for Eric Forman. He was promoted to Transportation Manager for the school district. He received a substantial pay raise and a bigger office. He also tried to go out a lot more without Kelso and Fez. Still, living next door to Donna and Hyde was a sore spot. He had long got over the official breakup with Donna but the fact that Steven Hyde swooped in beneath the radar and romanced her was like a scab that didn't want to heal. He knew that over time, the hurt would lessen, but constantly seeing them together everyday - Ouch.

Eric maintained a semi-steady relationship with Carrie, a Price Mart employee, they shared a fondness for Marvel Comics but she didn't appreciate The Force. Still, he had someone to go to a movie with or chat on the telephone. That was until Carrie transferred to the Milwaukee store. Now he was alone again.

**August 1983**

Brooke looked around her new room. Her queen bed fit under the ample window and the white lace curtains danced in the small summer breeze. Betsy's toddler bed fit perfectly in the corner and Jackie had painted the corner walls in soft pastels. An oak shelf held Barbie and Ken, Strawberry Shortcake and her little set of favorite Golden Books.

Jackie was in the backyard running Jessie through the obstacle course and laughing uproariously. The dog turned out to be a great bodyguard for Betsy and a good snitch. If Betsy was trying to get into trouble, Jessie would bite the back of her pants and pull her away. She would stand and bark until Jackie or Brooke arrived. Most nights, the dog slept on the floor beside the little girl and rolled on his back with four legs splayed in the air.

Yes, living in Point Place again was wonderful. Now it was time for Michael to grow up. He was a child in many ways but then that was one of the things about him that attracted her to Michael Kelso.

It was also the thing that Betsy loved best.

xXx

Donna and Hyde were invited over for dinner. Bob had to go out of town for business so Kitty invited the twosome for some of her famous taco casserole. Eric didn't really want to eat dinner with his parents and neighbors so he reached in the fridge of something that looked like beef stew.

The plastic bowl was covered in plastic wrap so he popped it in the microwave and set it for 2 minutes. The little bell rang and he grabbed a pot holder and pulled it out of the oven. It smelled good but where were the vegetables? He got a spoon, some crackers and carried the steaming bowl to the table.

He tasted the broth. Good. Putting some crackers in his hand, he crumbled them with his fists and sprinkled the saltines over the stew. Kitty walked in from the living room, "What are you eating honey?"

Eric looked up, "I think its some beef stew you made. It was in the fridge in that plastic bowl." He slipped a spoonful between his lips. "Mmmm. Beefy." He looked up and smiled at his mom.

Kitty gagged just a bit, "Honey, you don't want that."

Eric scooped another spoonful and down the hatch it went. "Eric, really. That's not stew."

"Okay mom, it's really good so are you calling it _beef chowder_ or something like that?"

Kitty grabbed a dish towel and covered her mouth. "No honey, its gristle and fat I was saving for the dog."

Eric stopped the spoon before it reached his lips. This was for the ghost of Schotzie? Was his mom losing it? He looked under the crackers and there was a big piece of cartilage with a little bit of beef hooked to it. A piece of gristle floated to the top as if it was mocking him.

Eric made a land speed record dashing for the trashcan where he threw up the dog food soup. He stayed on his knees until the dry heaves were over. Kitty wiped his face with a wet rag while he lay on the floor.

"Honey, are you going to be okay?"

Eric could only mutter, "Mom…Schotzie's dead. Get over it."

xXx


	9. Chapter 9 Candid Discussions

**Author Note: **_… oh…I've got nothing to add….just read and enjoy….._

xXx

**Chapter 09**– Candid Discussions

xXx

**October 1982**

Donna looked up from her copy of Rolling Stone magazine. The cover was of John Lennon and Yoko Ono – _The Private Years_. Hyde glanced over and looked away. Donna saw the look and said, "What was that about?"

He smirked, "I was just thinking how we used to call Jackie 'Yoko"

Donna laughed, "Because she broke up the band. Yeah, I remember that. What do you think happened to her?"

"Yoko? I think she's still producing her dead husband's music and making millions."

Donna smacked Hyde on the thigh, "No, you imbecile, Jackie. You _remember_ Jackie? I mean what happened to her?"

Steven Hyde rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't know. He honestly didn't know…her usual MO would be runaway and come right back begging forgiveness or demanding answers. Not this time. She ran and never looked back.

"I haven't got a clue. All we know is that little goodbye letter she left for Fez. I mean, she took a suitcase and left everything else."

Donna put the magazine down. "She didn't even contact Kelso…how weird is that? It's like she's disappeared off the face of the earth. My dad hasn't even heard from her mom Pam."

Hyde exhaled through his nose. "Would I be a hypocrite if I said I missed her squeaky little cheerleader voice but I don't miss the tantrums or crying?"

"No, you wouldn't be. But you know what? I would like to see her again. I kind of miss that squeaky voice too."

**Late August 1983**

"Oh Red, look at the house. It's so cute with the little yard and everything!" Kitty exclaimed. Red pulled in the driveway and parked next to Brooke's Saab. "Yeah, it's cute if you like living in the boondocks. There's not a neighbor for at least a half mile!"

Red patted her husbands shoulder. "Now that's not true, you saw the construction sign, there's new residential community coming soon. Vista La Buena. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Red groaned. "Kitty, nothing outside of Point Place is cute. Okay, maybe she has a well kept house but that's it. And dinner better be good."

Kitty waited for Red to come around and open her door. She heard Jessie barking and smiled. She adored the dog and knew that deep down, Red liked him too. They walked across the driveway and over the flagstone path to knock on the door.

Brooke opened the door and smiled. "I'm so glad you could come." She stepped aside so the Forman's could enter. Red was very impressed with the house. Nice and bright and wide open spaces. Jackie saw him and smiled broadly running down the stairs.

Red was nearly knocked over by the little tow truck drivers hug. She wrapped an arm around Kitty and kissed her cheek. "It's so nice to see you when I'm not all greasy and grimy!"

Kitty noticed that she was wearing a sundress and sandals and looked very much like a lady. "Now don't you look pretty? Where's little Betsy?"

Brooke called out for the girl and she came into the living room trying to ride Jessie's back like he was a horse. Red laughed, "Thank God, she looks like you and not the Kelso's."

Kitty sat down on the yellow flowered sofa. "I'll admit that when you suggested this I was a bit hesitant… but then you know me, I love children…. Hahahaha. Since I'm only working part-time babysitting would be an extra way to make pin money."

Brooke sat on the loveseat and clasped her hands. "I really appreciate this Mrs. Forman. Your house is right on the way to the school and I'm very comfortable with you taking care of Betsy."

Kitties smiled, "Well, let's see how she acts around me. I don't want the poor dear to cry! But Grandma Kitty could always cure that with…." She pulled a baggie out of her purse. "…homemade chocolate cookies!" Betsy heard the word "cookie" and ran over to the strange old lady. She smiled her three teeth missing smile and held out her little hand. "Me? Cookie?"

Kitty fell in love with the adorable little brown haired tot. "Yes, this cookie is just for you."

Red rolled his eyes. "Jackie, while all this bonding crap is going on, why don't you show me where you keep the beer."

xXx

Kitty was brushing the brown wavy hair from Betsy face. The little girl fell asleep in Kitty's lap while the adults were talking. Jessie was lying by Kitty's feet and Red was letting out a notch on his belt. "Brooke, I have to say that you cook one great tri-tip. That was delicious."

Jackie spoke up, "I made the salad!"

Kitty smiled, "Yes, you did sweetie. Brooke, I loved your ambrosia. My grandmother used to make something like that. You'll have to give me your recipe."

Brooke smiled – this was going so well. Betsy took to Mrs. Forman almost immediately and Kitty was going to charge less than half of what she was paying for daycare in Chicago!"

"School starts right after Labor Day so I can just drop Boo on my way to work."

Kitty smiled. "That would be perfect. Do you mind if I take her to the market with me or stop by the hospital?"

"Mrs. Forman, I trust you implicitly. Anywhere you want to go." Brooke smiled at Jackie. "I haven't told Michael that I've moved here yet. I want it to be surprise so if he comes by…."

"Don't worry, I'll just tell him I'm babysitting while you're shopping or something. But girls, seriously, you can't keep hiding from everyone. This is Point Place, not some big city." Kitty chided gently.

Jackie knew that comment was aimed at her and she smiled ruefully. "I know, Mrs. Forman. I guess I'm just afraid that everyone doesn't care or that they're pissed because I left."

Red sat forward. "A little of both. So, I'm full and tired now and Kitty wants me to go home."

"I do?"

Red smiled, "Dear, you said that at our wedding. Let's go home and you can see Betsy here on the first day of school." Kitty got the joke and laughed, "He still has a sense of humor after all these years! Girls, I just hope that someday you'll be lucky enough to find a man like Red."

**September 1983**

Eric loved the first day of school. His new office was excellent; he had his own admin clerk, a multiline telephone with speaker and an hour for lunch with pay. How much better did a job get than that? He organized his files and read the entire ream of new memorandum from upper management and then headed for the cafeteria.

Ah…first day of school lunch fare…gooey thick hot cheesy slices of pizza with cold milk. He carried his tray to the napkin table and remembered he forgot to get a fork. He swung around and slammed into a tall woman behind him, all he saw was pizza splattering on the floor. "Oh my!" she cried. "My lunch."

Dropping down to the floor, Eric picked up the tray and the pizza, "Hey, I'm so sorry, let me buy you a fresh slice." He stood up, "Brooke? What are you doing here?"

Brooke blinked. "Eric Forman? What are you doing here?"

Eric laughed, "I'm the Manager of Transportation. My office is in the Admin Building."

Brooke smiled. "I'm the new Librarian. Gosh, it's so nice to work with somebody I know. Hey, let's sit together." They went through the line again and Eric paid for Brooke's replacement lunch. They sat across from each other on the end of a picnic like table.

"Wow, this is pretty cool. So how long is your commute from Chicago?" Eric asked.

"Oh, I live in Point Place now…with a friend." She was mindful to leave Jackie out of the conversation. "Betsy and I live just outside of town. In fact, your mom is babysitting for me."

This was news to Eric, "She loves kids so…I guess this will get the grandchildren factor off my back." He joked. "Say, does Kelso know you're here?"

She shook her head, "No and I would appreciate it if you let me tell him on my own. You know how immature he can be sometimes." Eric's mind flashed back to his naked friend splayed on the floor with briefs on his head and a lampshade in other places.

"I won't say anything. Do you like it here? I mean Chicago has so much more stuff to do."

Brooke wiped her mouth with the napkin. "Chicago isn't really all that great and where I'm staying now, it's so much better for a three year old. Betsy loves it here."

"Well then may I say welcome back? I still think you should have made me a godparent." Eric teased. Brooke laughed easily, "Yeah…Steven wasn't really ready for that responsibility back then."

Eric agreed, "Too bad about Hyde and Jackie…they seemed destined…."

"…for destruction." Brooke finished. "Michael tried to convince me that those two would be together forever and well…."

"She disappeared. I remember seeing her when I came back from Africa and poof…she was gone. Don't tell anyone but even though she was bitchy and whiny, she had moments when she was a really good friend."

"Michael told me that Steven moved in with Donna. That has to hurt a little."

Eric drank the rest of his milk. "It did. Sometimes it's like an old ache, but it gets better. I _should_ be happy for them because they really care about each other and like my mom says, they fit."

"May I be candid?"

"By all means be candidly candid." Eric was interested in what Brooke had to say.

"I know Donna was your childhood sweetheart but in reality, I think she was your practice girl. Sometimes that first girlfriend or boyfriend is the person you try out different emotions with. Love, anger…happiness, being lonely. Donna filled all those roles for you and I understand you did the same for her. But Eric, now that your older, you know that relationships are built and they don't just move in next door to you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Eric knew that Brooke was older and wiser and everything she was saying had a ring of truth even though he didn't like hearing it. "I get you. I'll never move into a house and the perfect girl will move in next door."

"Exactly, I met mine at a Molly Hatchet concert. Try explaining that to Betsy when she's ten." Brooke laughed. "All I'm saying is Donna and Hyde fit a whole lot better than Jackie and Hyde. I bet you find someone that challenges you and makes you feel better about yourself and you won't even know it."

"Brooke, you don't know me very well. I'm a loser with a capital L – I have to do this in my own way. But hey, I have to head back to my office. Maybe we can do lunch again later in the week."

Brooke smiled. "I would like that. If you get bored, come down to the library and check out a book!" Brooke watched Eric walk away and thought, "Maybe you just haven't met the right person… yet."

xXx


	10. Chapter 10 Thinking About Somebody

**Author Note**: _…it was inevitable and only took ten chapters to get here…._

xXx

**Chapter 10**– Thinking about Somebody

xXx

Eric was hanging out at Fez and Kelso's apartment since Casey was working out of town. There were bags of chips stuffed between cushions and old pizza boxes lying under the coffee table. It was messier than Eric liked, but this was his friend's apartment and not his. He found the least messy chair and plopped down. Kelso brought out a bottle of beer for each of them and Fez flipped on the TV. Charlie Angel reruns – perfect Saturday fodder for three single guys.

Eric started thinking about his every other day lunch conversations with Brooke and decided to test the waters. "Kelso, hey man….when's the next time you get Betsy? I mean, you're gonna want to clean this place up."

Fez looked offended. "This is our den of love and all things snack-worthy. I have Jujube's somewhere in that chair."

Kelso sat on the back of the sofa, "Well, usually Casey hires this chick to come pick up the place so I'm not worried about it."

Fez giggled, "Oh yes, one time she came dressed as a maid and wore sexy black stockings….aii yi yi!" Kelso grinned, "It was AWESOME! She had a feather duster and EVERYTHING!"

"Oh…the duster." Fez reminisced, "I _loved_ the duster." Eric laughed, "You guys are crazy but really, what if you got to see Betsy every weekend."

Kelso smiled, "That would be awesome but it would cut into my getting-it-on-with-the-ladies time. I love my girl, but I gotta be me."

"So…you're not going to try and get back with Brooke?" Eric had to get Kelso's mind out of the proverbial gutter. Brooke was the best thing that ever happened to his friend. Kelso had started taking his life seriously and had a great career but lost it.

"Nah…Brooke is too good for me. She's high class and I'm just….I'm a doofus. But I'm an AWESOME dad. Betsy loves me."

Eric leaned forward with his arms on his knees. "Seriously Kelso, what if Brooke came up to this apartment and wanted to go on a date, what would you do?"

Kelso grinned, "I'd check my top dresser drawer for inventory and take her to a movie and then we'd come back here and kick out Fez and do it in the bedroom."

Fez stood up, "You sonofabitch! I never kick you out of our room when I have a girl!"

Kelso stood up and got nose-to nose with his brown friend. "Well, that's because it's Brooke and she's SPECIAL."

"So is my girl!" Fez argued. Kelso stood on the sofa so he towered over Fez, "Did your girlfriend have YOUR baby? NO? Do I need to say MORE? WHY AM I TALKING SO LOUD!"

Eric chuckled softly thinking maybe if Kelso remembered Brooke's importance in his life, he just might turn this mess around.

xXx

Jackie unhooked the sling and watched as Red walked over to the Chevy Van which was towed into his garage backwards. "It's not your usual repair, but the muffler was dragging and sparking." She led Red to the rear of the van and knelt down to shine her Mag Lite on the damaged metal. "They tried to use a wire coat hanger to fix it but it looks destroyed."

Red agreed and pulled on the wire when the whole muffler just fell clanging to the garage floor. "Idiots." He muttered disgustedly. "What do they want done?"

Jackie was winding up the winch, "They said to call when it was done and the price didn't matter so I'm charging double for the tow. This was heavier than my usual job."

Red smiled, "I'll add that to the bill and pay you on Friday - is that okay?" Jackie shrugged. "Sure that works." The garage phone rang, "Jackie, hang on I have to get that."

"Okay, I have to check back in with Gloria."

Eric put his last quarter in the payphone, and dialed his mom. "Mom, can you come pick me up from work? I locked my keys in the Vista Cruiser. I think there's a spare hanging by the door."

"I'm sorry sweetie but you have the spare. You lost the original when you and the boys were fooling around by the water tower, remember? And I can't come get you because I'm watching Betsy, Brooke had a special meeting. Why don't you call one of your friends?"

"Mom, you are my last quarter. Can you call dad? Maybe he can unlock it for me? It's a long walk home."

"Oh honey, tell you what. I'll call your father and see if he can pick you up on his way home from work. Make sure you have a copy made as soon as possible. Oh…Betsy, not the pudding…Oh honey… Eric I gotta go. Bye!"

xXx

Eric sat on the hood of his car watching the setting sun. His dad got off work a half hour ago and still hadn't shown up. He was beginning to think Red Forman was trying to teach him a lesson.

A pair of extremely bright lights blinded him as a huge black tow truck pulled to a stop in front of his car. He shielded his eyes against the glare. The yellow hazard lights on top of the wrecker started swirling casting a hypnotic effect in the empty parking lot.

Jackie looked at Jessie. "I should not have let Mr. Forman guilt me into doing this. Eric and I were never that really good of friends." Jessie whined a little, a typical response to the tone of her voice.

"He didn't like that his dad liked me more than the rest of his friends. That's right, Mr. Grumpy liked me." Jessie put a paw on her leg. "Thanks boy but I'm not going to let him off easy." Jessie chuffed softly and stood up on the passenger seat.

Eric saw the door of the tow truck open and swallowed. What if this was one of those big meaty overall wearing trucker guys that kept your car after they dumped you at the side of the road? Eric wished he had his bat or a good rock.

"Hey," the voice shouted. "You locked your keys in your car?" A body was standing in the door of the tow truck.

With the bright lights shining in his face, he couldn't see who he was talking to. He slid off the hood. "Yeah, it was an accident."

"I don't care how or why you did it; I just want to confirm what I'm here for." The idling truck rumbled and he could feel the vibrations under his shoes. He wished the driver would get out of the truck so he could talk without shouting.

Jackie swung out of the cab and Jessie followed behind her. She turned on the Mag Lite and aimed it at Eric's face. It was just like she remembered; maybe a little more filled out – his eyes looked sad. She moved the flashlight up and down his body noticing that he had filled out in the three years since she had seen him. Nice Eric.

"Um…Mister….Tow Truck…Man…how much is it going to cost to unlock my car? I mean I didn't call for a tow truck, I called my dad. Red Forman, do you know him?"

Jackie was enjoying this too much. She motioned for Jessie to stand by the car. The dog was a stealth wizard and padded around the back side of the Vista Cruiser coming up behind Eric were he barked loudly. Eric jumped, turned and scrambled on the hood of the car. Jackie started laughing, and lowered the flashlight. "Eric, get your ass off the car. Your dad sent me."

Eric recognized the voice or at least thought he did as he slid off the hood for a second time. The dog went to sit by the tow truck driver. "Do I know you?" he asked.

She simply replied, "Not anymore."

xXx


	11. Chapter 11 Bartering

**Author Note: **_…it's short but I'll post another chapter later….enjoy…._

xXx

**Chapter 11**– Bartering

_Eric recognized the voice or at least thought he did …"Do I know you?" he asked._

_She simply replied, "Not anymore."_

xXx

She turned off the flashlight and he blinked with watery eyes. "Your mom called your dad who couldn't come rescue you so… here I am."

"Who are you again?" He really couldn't see with the bright lights of the truck shining in his eyes. The driver put their hands on their hips and replied, "I was that super evil pain in your ass all through high school you big jerk."

"What?" That sounded like a girl and that girl sounded a lot like Jackie Burkhart. No freaking way. She stepped towards him and he stepped back but the dog barked and startled him. "Crap, are you trying to kill me or something?"

Jackie walked around Eric and slid her Slim Jim tool down between the window and doorframe and easily popped the locked door. Eric was amazed at how quickly and deftly she undid the lock. "Do you have auto club?"

"Well, no." he replied.

"My lockout fee is 40 bucks. Pay me now or I'll lock it back up."

Eric pulled out his wallet and could only find a ten and a five. "Er, I don't have it." Jackie smiled. "Okay." She opened the door, pressed down on the lock and then shut the door. She whistled and the dog followed her back to the truck.

Eric couldn't believe what just happened. She looked back over her shoulder. "You should move Eric, because I'm going to tow your car."

"What? Are you crazy?" He wanted to scream at her but she held the magic tool that would let him go home.

The flashlight shone on a posted sign which said: NO OVERNIGHT PARKING. VEHICLES WILL BE TOWED AT OWNERS EXPENSE. Jackie shrugged. "You could always find a big rock to break your window and pay 80 bucks to get it replaced, not to mention _trying_ to find a piece of glass for a 69 Vista Cruiser."

Okay, now he was ready to beg. "Jackie. For the love of all that is holy, help me." She couldn't leave him without his car! Could she?

Jackie climbed back up into the door of her cab. She grabbed her radio and said, "Hello Dispatch? I have a lockout that can't pay. I have a 10-68 situation. Over."

"What's 10-68!" he yelled. Jackie leaned between the doorframe and the windshield. "It's a request for police back up." Eric skidded on the ground as he ran to the door of her truck. He grabbed her leg and Jessie growled menacingly. "Please, I'll do anything!"

Jackie released the button on the radio. She hadn't really been holding it down; she just wanted Eric to think she was. "All right, maybe we can take it out in trade."

Eric looked up. He was being granted mercy. "Anything. What do you want?"

Jackie bit the inside of her cheek. "You will mow my lawn twice. And you won't do some half ass job of it either."

"Mow your lawn? Are you crazy?" He didn't even mow his parent's lawn! Jackie said, "Okay, have it your way." Then she pulled her leg into the cab and shut the door. Eric climbed up the metal step and banged on the window.

"Jackie I was kidding!" Eric shouted, "Seriously, I'll be happy to mow your lawn! I'll trim your trees." He was desperate. She rolled down the window and the dog stuck his face into Eric's while growling ominously. When he noticed that the dog had different colored eyes and was glaring at him: he felt a chill go down his spine.

"Please. Just let me go home. Don't tow my car."

Jackie pretended to consider it. "Alright, get in the passenger seat and don't make a sound. I have to write up an invoice." Eric jumped down and ran like a girl but still ran around and climbed up into the cab of her wrecker. "Now wait here and don't touch anything." Then for an extra layer of malice, she pushed in her Air Supply cassette tape, cranked up the volume and hopped out of the truck.

She walked to the Vista Cruiser and laughed, "That'll teach him for trying to be a smartass with me!"

Eric couldn't stand the romantic crooning of Air Supply so he reached for the volume button but Jessie bit the sleeve of his jacket and growled. Eric slowly and carefully pulled his arm back, "So you like this band... huh boy?" Jessie yipped and curled up on the driver's seat.

Eric waited until the dog wasn't looking and reached for the button again. Suddenly, the dogs hot wet mouth was holding his wrist, not biting but not letting him go either. He caved, "Okay, I won't touch the volume. Don't bite me please."

Jessie sat there with Eric's wrist in his mouth until Jackie came back to the cab. She nudged the dog, "Did you try to play with my radio and don't lie or the dog will tell me the truth."

Eric looked at the dog, "Okay, I was trying to turn down the volume. I…I love Air Supply…just not so loud." He knew Jackie didn't believe him but the dog finally let go of his wrist and jumped behind the seat. Jackie was writing up an invoice, holding his car keys hostage.

"So…heh heh…Jackie. It's nice to see you after all these…years."

"Be quiet." She scribbled her signature on the clipboard and passed it over to Eric. "Sign at the bottom." He looked at the invoice.

**J & J Towing**

….$40 Lock Out

**.$ 40.00 Total Due**

**To be Paid in Lawn Care Services**.

Eric signed his name across the bottom and handed back the clipboard. Jackie tore off his receipt and wrote her address on the bottom of the page. "Do not give my address to any of your hoodlum friends and be there on Saturday."

Eric folded the receipt and put it in his pocket and Jackie dropped the keys in his lap. "See you on Saturday."

xXx

Eric nearly slammed the slider but caught it when his mom glared at him. "Don't go getting mad at my glass door. What's got you so upset?"

Red set his newspaper down on the table, a twinkle in his eye. "I see you got your car unlocked."

Eric put the invoice on the table. "Do you know what she did to me?" He was pissed! The entire ride home, Eric was trying to think of ways to get out of this Saturday mess. Red picked up the invoice and laughed. "I think that's fair. Hell, you never really took care of our lawn. What do you have to do?"

Kitty brought Eric a sandwich. "What happened honey?"

Eric told his mom how Jackie had unlocked his car, and then locked it back up when he didn't have the cash and then threatened to tow him away. Red was laughing, "Don't be a dumbass, she _could_ have towed you away but didn't. You got lucky."

"Oh, did you meet Jessie?" Kitty asked excitedly.

Eric thought back, who the hell was Jessie? "No, it was just Jackie and this huge Rottweiler. I swear it tried to bite me."

"Dumbass, Jessie is the dog. He's been over here several times." Red frowned.

Eric paused and held up his finger, "Wait….you mean that barking I heard was _really_ a dog…not the ghost of Schotzie?"

Red scowled, "Eric, are you on dope or something? God, there is no ghost dog in this house and you should be kissing someone's ass that you got home in one piece. Just make sure you do a good job on that lawn." Red pushed away from the table and went outside to the garage.

Eric looked at his mom. "But she was mean! I mean the Jackie I knew was not particularly nice, but this one is wicked. She could have just let me slide on the fee and go home."

Kitty sat across from her son. "No sweetheart. That is her business. She has to maintain that truck. She was doing us a favor by helping you."

Eric threw his hands in the air. "That was a favor?"

Kitty bit back a laugh, "Your dad could have sent Mad Max and he would have charged you double." She smiled," Eat your sandwich dear and be glad she took her fee out in trade."

xXx


	12. Chapter 12 You Look Hot

**Chapter 12**– You Look Hot

xXx

Brooke was laughing. "But that was mean! It's funny and he deserved it but so mean, Jackie." Jackie folded her legs and leaned back against the sofa. "He didn't like my dog. What was I supposed to do?"

Brooke looked at the dog who knew he was being talked about and covered his eyes with his paws. "Poor Jessie, are you getting a bad reputation?" Jessie peered at the tall woman with one eye and he woofed softly. Jackie laughed and threw his squeaky ball into kitchen. In the blink of an eye, the dog went to fetch.

"So, anyhow, he's coming over Saturday to mow the lawn. I'll try to be nicer." Jackie promised.

"Okay, this is important because I won't be here to break up any fights the two of you get into. Betsy's spending the night with my grandma. Mom is having a Tupperware party and I don't want to buy anything. So just be extra nice."

"Yes mother." Jackie teased. "No seriously, he's just going to mow the lawn and I'm going to watch. Did you know he's filled out since 1980?"

Brooke's eyebrow lifted, "It was dark and how did you notice?"

Jackie grinned, "My Mag Lite sees all. He's still afraid of me so this will be fun."

"Honey, I consider him my friend and coworker so please don't hurt him too bad. He's already been hurt enough." Brooke said earnestly. Jackie wrapped her arms around her knees. "You really consider him a friend?"

"Yes. He's intelligent, witty he makes me laugh and he's not always trying to hit on me. I think that Donna moving in with Hyde hurt him greatly." Brooke watched as Jackie's mouth fell open. Apparently this was news to her also. "You heard me correctly…they live together with Mr. Pinciotti and I hear everything's perfect."

Jackie tilted her head to the side and bit her lip. "You know what? Steven always did have a thing for Donna but she pushed him away for Eric. He wanted to ask her on a date but she kissed Eric first. He learned to dance for the prom but she went with Eric and oh! My parent's ski cabin… he kissed kiss her but she slapped him because she was with Eric. Wow, I bet that really messed with his head."

Brooke felt bad for Eric but it was up to him to change his life around. She could only be his friend. "Jackie…I know how you are…just try to be nice." Jackie stood up and yawned. "I will. I promise." Brooke didn't see that she was crossing her fingers behind her back.

"Good. After work, I'm picking up Boo and we're heading straight for Chicago so I'll see you Sunday. If you are _nice_, I'll make linguini with clams for dinner."

Jackie rolled her eyes, "You're trying to bribe me with food? Am I going to like it?"

Brooke laughed, "Yes. Especially the way I cook it. Now excuse me so I can join my daughter in dreamland."

xXx

Saturday morning came too early. He had been dreading this day since he drove his car back home after the fateful evening. Why the hell couldn't Jackie have given him the "old friends" discount? No, she had to go and be a bitch about it and charge him full price. This equated to two weekends of his life mowing her lawn.

He rolled out of bed and gathered his clothes for the shower. If he really thought about it, he didn't actually have plans for this weekend. Fez was working and Kelso was helping his brother fix the roof on their parent's house. September was hot, but Eric didn't want to be working on a roof, although it was pretty much a given that some Kelso family member was probably going to roll off and get hurt!

Nope, he was mowing a lawn and Red Forman was just tickled about it. Eric sighed and took the stairs like a dead man walking. Kitty greeted him like she did every Saturday and his dad was smiling. No, not just smiling…he was grinning like an idiot. This was actually fun for him! _Red Forman was a sick twisted man! _Eric mused silently.

Kitty sat down and put a plate of waffles in front of her husband. "You know, as much as he hates this, mowing a lawn might be a cure for what ails him."

"What do you mean? Is he sick or something?" Red asked.

"Oh honey," Kitty chided gently, "Ever since Steven moved into Bob's house Eric hasn't been the same. He came back from Africa to be with Donna and then they cancelled his funding. Our son has had nothing but disappointments in his life for the last three years. I think being around a feisty young lady like Jackie, will be good for him."

"Bad medicine, that's what she is." Red laughed. "It's rough going down, but it'll make you feel better later."

Kitty smiled. "That's exactly what I was thinking. He needs to get out of his rut. Lord knows those friends of his aren't accomplishing anything with their lives!"

xXx

Eric pulled up to the address written on the tow bill. There was only one house on this entire street and this lovely two-story couldn't possibly belong to Jackie. The rent must be enormous! Plus, the yard was freaking huge! He was going to be here all day. Still, he pulled his car into the driveway and parked.

Jackie was sitting in a lawn chair on the porch and that _dog_ was lying at her feet. She watched him walk up the flagstone path to stop at the porch. The dog was staring at him and growling in his throat.

"Good morning Jackie." Eric said keeping his eyes on the shepherd. Jackie smiled and stood up. Good god! She was wearing the shortest shorts he ever saw! Her tank top was barely there and when did the midget grow up? Eric's jaw fell open. Those long slim legs with pretty pink nails walked to the edge of the porch where she sat on the railing.

"Good morning Eric. It's going to be a _hot_ day today. Isn't it?" She said pleasantly. Eric looked up and saw that in the light of day she was stunningly beautiful. Her brunette hair was longer than he remembered and curled around her shoulders, her two colored eyes were brighter and damn, she was just…gorgeous!

"Um…yeah…it's supposed to be in the 90's." He stammered. Jackie knelt down to the dog and Eric got a flash of soft cleavage he wasn't expecting to see. She said something to the dog and he shot up and sat at attention. "Eric, this is Jessie. Jessie, this is Eric."

The dog held up a paw. Eric stared half in fright and half with-the-what-in-the-hell-am-I-supposed to do feeling? Jackie coughed, "Eric, he wants to shake your hand." Eric looked at her just to make sure she wasn't completely crazy. "If you don't make friends with him, he just might try to take a bite out of your ass."

Eric quickly stepped forward and felt the dog press a rough calloused paw into his palm. The dog woofed softly and rolled over exposing his belly. "Oh Jessie, you wimp - he's not that nice."

Eric looked at the dog, "Why did he do that."

Jackie looked disgusted. "For some reason, he likes you. Pet his belly."

Eric leaned forward and rubbed the soft fur of the shepherds belly and Jessie gave him a doggy smile and started kicking one of his hind legs in appreciation. Eric laughed and petted him some more. Jackie sighed, "Some watchdog huh?"

Eric grinned, "He's pretty cool. Does he do tricks?" Jackie nodded, "Get done with the yard and I'll show you his obstacle course. The mower is in the garage and all gassed up."

"You mean it's not a push mower?"

Jackie looked aghast. "You think I would use a push mower? Hell no, it's a four-stroke gas engine with an electric starter. Have you ever used one?"

Eric shook his head no but was thinking, "_Yay, no push mower_!" Jackie stepped off the porch and Eric had forgotten how short she was. "Follow me." Jessie got up to his feet and made sure that he was between his mistress and the new guy.

Jackie walked to the garage that smelled so much like the work truck. She pushed out the bright red lawnmower and her words were soothing as she instructed the new guy on how to operate the piece of equipment. The new guy smiled and turned on the engine which startled the dog and he barked.

"Jessie doesn't like the lawn mower. It hurts his ears." Jackie led her dog back to the porch and left Eric to mow the grass.

xXx

It was 30 minutes later and half of the lawn was mowed but Eric was sweating like a pig! The September sun was hot on his head and shoulders and he was dying of thirst. On his pass back towards the house, he noticed a large pitcher of icy lemonade dripping with condensation down the sides. Jackie was reading a magazine in the shade.

He cut the engine and wiped his brow with the back of his arm. "Hey Jackie, could I get some of that lemonade?"

She looked up from her magazine. "You sure look like you're hot. Are you thirsty?"

He nodded eagerly anticipating the sweet and sour glass of icy goodness. Jackie stood up in those short shorts and leaned over the porch railing. "I have a hose just around that corner." She sat back down and picked up her magazine.

_Sonofabitch_! Eric was not expecting to drink warm water from a damn hose! Slightly more than pissed off, he pulled his tee shirt over his head and stomped around the side of the house and turned on the hose. Eric let it run for a few minutes so he wouldn't catch the hot water in the first drink. When it started running cooler, he drank his fill and ran the hose over his sweaty head and shoulders. Blessed relief.

He looked back at Jackie sitting there all cool in the shade drinking lemonade like she hadn't a care in the world. Eric deduced that some leopards never change their spots. He _accidently_ over sprayed his hair and some of the water splashed on the porch.

"Damn it!" she shouted standing up. Eric pretended not to notice and gave his hair another rinse. "You did that on purpose!" she shouted.

Eric looked up innocently and yelled, "What? I can't hear you." She walked onto the first porch step and repeated, "You got my magazine all wet and you did it on purpose."

Eric thought…" _Ah, what the hell.._." Then he let a full spray of water hit Jackie in the face and drenched her clothes. Damn, she wasn't wearing a bra either. Eric swallowed hard. That was totally unexpected!

She wiped the water from her face, her blue/green eyes flashing, "You dumbass! Look what you did!"

Eric dropped the hose and stomped over to the porch. "Well maybe if you hadn't been sitting there like some princess treating me like a serf, you wouldn't have gotten wet. I only wanted something to drink." He retorted angrily. Damn, she sure looked pretty when she was drenched and mad.

"The lemonade was for when you got done you idiot! I WAS going to make you a sandwich." Her blazing eyes were staring at his green ones and Eric didn't know what possessed him, but he leaned forward and pressed a kiss against those lush full angry lips. She was shocked but he was more shocked when she kissed him back. Then she shoved against his chest and he fell back a few steps.

"That did not happen." She said wiping her mouth.

Eric was surprised at himself. "No way would I ever kiss the mouth of Jackie Burkhart." He agreed quickly. She crossed her arms across her chest and concurred, "Never happened."

_Well, it WAS a good kiss_. _A really good kiss._ "Never happened." He repeated. "I – I have to finish mowing the lawn."

"Good. You go do that. And quit playing with my freaking hose!"

Eric picked up the offending hose and heard the door slam shut behind her and he chuckled. The chuckle turned into a full blown laugh as he thought about Eric Forman kissing Jackie Burkhart.

What a joke.

xXx


	13. Chapter 13 Are You Talking to Me?

**Author Note: **_…the lawn mowing is nearly finished….._

xXx

**Chapter 13**– Are You Talking to Me?

xXx

Jackie changed out of her wet clothes and pulled on some jeans and a blouse. She tied her hair back into a ponytail and happened to look out her window as Eric was making a pass at the end of her yard. He filled out nicely and she never thought that under all those nerd clothes he hid such a nice toned body. Okay, maybe he needed some more sun, but he was solid. Rock solid. He kissed pretty good too. _"Quit thinking like that!"_ she scolded herself.

She hung her wet clothes over the shower rod and went downstairs to read in the blissful coolness of her living room. He could leave when he was done or knock politely on the door. She didn't care which, because she wasn't going to go out of her way for him.

An image of Brooke's head appeared over her left shoulder, "Be nice." She reminded Jackie. The young girl sighed, yes, she should be nice but Eric Forman just gnawed on her last nerve!

Eric looked at the lawn; if he was lucky, he could finish it in four more passes. It was a hundred times easier with this mower than an old fashioned push mower. If he had any complaint it was that he didn't get here before the sun was high over his head. He contemplated hosing down his head again but that brought back a vision of Jackie in that little outfit. She should be arrested for indecent exposure but then so should he for liking what he saw! She had filled out nicely during her three year absence. _He should kiss her again_. What? Where did that thought come from!

Eric brushed off that vision, squared his shoulders putting some speed into finishing up this lawn so he could go home and ….. what? What was so urgent that he needed to get home? Damn, he was still saving to get his own apartment, but knew the rent he paid really helped his mom stay home. The full time job at the hospital was really wearing on her. His monthly rent check allowed her to only work part-time. Now that she was babysitting little Betsy Kelso, she had some extra cash. Wait a minute; Red was making more money too. When did business with the garage start picking up? In fact, dinner included better cuts of meat….someone needed to start talking to this guy!

Before he knew it, Eric reached the last flagstone and killed the engine. The lawn looked perfectly manicured. If he was a golfing man….this was one under par! He pushed the mower back to the garage and went to get his shirt from the fence. As he passed by the porch, the fated lemonade pitcher was still sitting there but all the ice had melted.

Jackie opened the door holding a tall glass of ice tea. "Peace offering?"

Eric looked around to make sure she wasn't going to sic her dog on him. "Should I trust you?" He asked taking the first step on the porch. She smiled at him and he forgot that she had a really great smile. "No, you shouldn't trust me. I could have put poison in this. But it is cold and the lemonade isn't."

Eric stepped up to the next level. "You drink first."

Jackie laughed and took a sip making sure to clink the ice against the glass – enticing him and making him thirstier. "So, what…I get up to the door and you're going to throw it in my face?" he asked.

"Fine. You don't want it, I'll dump it. Just because Brooke told me to be nice to you doesn't mean I have to." Jackie turned to go back in the house and Eric grabbed her wrist. "Wait. You talked to Brooke?"

"Let go of me." She said in a low voice.

Eric could see a flash of fur rushing towards him and he quickly dropped his hand. "Okay. Call off the mutt."

"Don't insult my dog or I'll let him have his way with you." She threatened lightly. She handed him the ice tea. Eric contemplated what to do with it and figured he was dead either way so he swallowed the entire glass. "Damn, that was good. You have any more poison?"

Jackie laughed and he was surprised that the sound of it washed over him like a calming respite. "You are still such a nut. Come in and cool off." Eric was finally granted entrance to the inside of the Burkhart house. Jessie barked and came up to him excitedly, sniffing his legs and let out a quiet "woof" before rolling on his back.

Jackie looked at her dog, "Jess…you are just… sad." Eric laughed and bent down to rub the hairy belly. "Some attack dog you have here." He followed her into the huge kitchen with all the shiny appliances and colorful dishes. A nice contrast from his mom's green and copper kitchen. He pulled up a chair and sat his empty glass on the table. Jackie carried over a fresh container of tea and refilled his glass.

She pushed a plate towards him that smelled of tuna salad and some barbeque potato chips. "Yeah, before you ask, these are poisoned too."

Eric grinned and took a bite of the sandwich. He took a second bite and replied, "This is the worst poisoned tuna I ever ate." He joked. Jessie slunk in low on his belly, crawling with his front paws waiting for something to be dropped on the floor. The smell of tuna was overwhelming his dog nose.

"Jess, don't beg." Jackie put a small dish of tuna on the floor away from the table. "Okay, in answer to your all burning question, yes, I talked to Brooke because she lives here."

Eric almost choked on the sandwich. "What? She never said…" he coughed a couple of times and swallowed more tea. "She never said she lives with you."

"I asked her not to say anything. I wasn't ready to go back to my past this fast. Anyways, she's trying to give Michael the chance to be a better father and got a job with the library. She needed a place to stay….and I'm Betsy's godmother. It all works out."

"What do you mean – go back to your past? Was your past so horrible you had to run away?" He asked casually.

Jackie set her chin in her hand, "Let's see…my boyfriend didn't want to commit to a future with me, after I forgave him for cheating with a nurse, then I leave to try and start my future without him, but in unrelated matters…he marries a stripper. In the meantime, my best friend would rather hangout with the stripper than me. I had no decent job, no boyfriend, no home and no future. What would you do if you were me?"

"I'd go to Africa." Eric deadpanned.

Jackie laughed. "Well, I had one really good friend who helped me break out of the cycle of awfulness I called my life and I've done well. I mean, you wouldn't keep trying to feed the bear if it kept biting you….would you?"

"Well, that depends on the kind of bear. Is it a cute little koala or a grizzly?" he teased.

Jackie threw her napkin at him. "Not funny. I had to break away from the group before I went crazy."

Eric polished off his chips and replied, "For the longest time I wanted to get out of Point Place – see the world, just do something. But, after I went off, I found that I actually missed it. A stupid little town actually meant something to me."

"You missed Donna." Jackie corrected.

Eric smiled ruefully. "Yeah I did." He sighed, "But we were wrong for each other no matter how much we loved one another. How did that song by the Stylistics go? _Break up to make up - that's all we do. First you love me, then you hate me that's a game for fools_. That was us. The promise ring, the big ugly man ring, the marriage trailer, the non-wedding, the California dash…it just wasn't in the stars."

Jackie was amazed at Eric's confession – that and this was the longest he ever spent talking to her. "Well, before we become best friends or anything that remotely resembles that, I promised to show you the obstacle course."

Eric stood up and put his glass on the plate and the napkin in the glass – good guest manners like his mother taught him. "I guess that means no more personal questions."

She arched an eyebrow, 'Correct. I would appreciate it if you don't give out my address to anyone else. I'm very happy here and I don't think your dad wants to lose any business."

"Wait, you're the one that's been helping dad's garage? _You_ are the reason he's been smiling?"

Jackie laughed, "I've seen Mr. Forman smile on many occasions and for the record, he LIKES my dog." Jackie and the shepherd went out the back door and Eric quickly followed.

xXx

Jessie was the star of the show, performing his little stunts on the mock balance beam and finding the hidden bone under the barrel. He endlessly fetched the Frisbee Eric tossed a hundred times and he sat, rolled over, played dead and eventually fell asleep in the shade of the big elm tree. Jackie laughed, "I think you exhausted him."

Eric grinned, "Schotzie wasn't this much fun. He just sat around a lot. Your dog has a lot of personality."

She smiled, "He's a great friend and listener and never judges. Okay, he judges but he keeps it to himself."

Eric sat back in the lawn chair, "So you're not curious about any of the old gang?"

"Nope. I do know that Donna and Hyde are a couple and Michael is still immature. I'm sure Fez is still working at the salon. Did I leave anyone out?"

Eric was almost offended, "Well, what about me?"

"What about you? Get real Eric, you and I never really blossomed on the "_friendship tree_" and you still annoy me. If your dad wasn't such a nice guy, I never would have unlocked your car. Mad Max or Batman could have done it and seeing how you couldn't pay, they would have just towed you off leaving you with a hefty impound fee."

"Batman?" Eric was confused.

"Brad is a sleazy low life repo driver. His handle is Batman because he carries a Louisville Slugger in his cab. He's busted a couple of kneecaps in his day."

"Mad Max?"

"That's George. He's a greasy sweaty fat divorced guy who is really angry about paying alimony. But you're missing the point. We, you and me, shouldn't even be having a civilized conversation."

Eric didn't care; this was the most interesting conversation he had had over the last couple of weeks. "What's your handle?"

Jackie felt like pulling her hair out of her scalp but remembered she promised Brooke she would be nice. "It's Jessie's Girl."

Eric frowned. "Who is Jessie?"

"ARG!" Jackie stood up and pointed at the dog. "That's my partner. Jeez, you can be so dense. You should go now. I'm tired of being nice."

Eric smirked, he knew the devil was still in there somewhere, "

xXx


	14. Chapter 14 Can't We Get Along?

**Author Note: **_…wow I just reread Chapter 13 and yeah, Jackie does seem a little more mean that I intended…hopefully this chapter explains it a little…._

xXx

**Chapter 14**– Can't We Get Along?

xXx

Eric ended up at Kelso and Fez's apartment the next day. Casey went out of town again and Kelso had a cast on his wrist.

"Oh man, you missed it Eric. My dad was throwing a hammer in the air and my other brother caught it but his foot slipped and I reached out a hand to grab him and DUDE, I _fell_ over him and OFF THE ROOF. Dude, it was pretty freaking AWESOME! I landed on the back of my hand and it twisted like this…ow..ouch…ow!. But, you see what I mean?" Kelso was grinning and hurting at the same time.

Eric laughed because he could actually envision that happening. Fez found his black marker and started to draw a picture on the white plaster. Kelso laughed, "Don't make it too dirty cuz of Betsy and all…."

Eric spoke up, "Hey Kelso, speaking of Betsy when are you getting her again?"

His feathered haired friend looked up, "I get her next weekend. We're going to Mt Hump to spy on people. Plus, Betsy's a babe magnet."

Eric rubbed the back of his neck; this was going to be harder than he thought. "Have you thought about doing stuff Betsy would like? You know, like take her to the park or Funland? Stuff Brooke would approve of?"

"Funland? Oh man, that's would be great! Me and Betsy on the roller coaster!"

Fez interrupted, "I don't think Betsy is tall enough for the roller coaster."

Kelso looked sad, "Wait, she can wait while I ride it!"

Fez looked at Eric who looked alarmed. "Kelso, you can't leave a three year old alone while you ride the coaster. Come on man, you're a father now. Do good stuff because she's gonna remember if you ditch her for a fairground ride."

Kelso stopped and looked at Fez. "You think she can remember when she's this little?"

Fez nodded his head. "Yes. I remember one day my parents made me sleep with the goats because I didn't eat all my thistle soup. It was nasty."

Eric continued the vein of conversation, "Oh and one time Red locked me out of the house because I spilled paint in the garage."

Kelso sat back on the couch. "Yeah, I remember Casey threw me out of the window of the car when we going to the grocery store. Oh wait, that was last week." He laughed, "I mean when I was little, I tripped on a skateboard and my knee bled… until I licked it. That was the first time I saw blood. I saw it a whole lot of times after that."

Eric was starting to feel like his friend was making progress. "So you see, you have a daughter. You need to do things girls like. I'm not talking about the _girls_ you date. Watch Sesame Street with her, teach her how to fly a kite…" Eric didn't really know what little girls liked to do.

Kelso pondered what his friends had to say and replied, "Oh…..if I do everything good with Betsy, maybe Brooke will think I'm a good dad!"

Eric smiled and felt triumphant. "Yes! Wouldn't Betsy be happier if both her parents took care of her?"

"So…you're saying I should take Brooke to another Molly Hatcher concert? Cuz, I can totally do that - I'm in expert at getting Brooke pregnant."

Fez and Eric shouted, "NO!" Eric exhaled, "No, all I'm saying is be a good dad to your daughter and Brooke will respect you more."

"I miss Brooke. I should get a real job so she'll respect me more." Kelso declared. Fez grinned, "You are good at watching people; you should be an undercover reporter."

"Or a cop! No wait, they kicked me out. I know! I can do camera surveillance like in cop movies! I can use binoculars, what other skills could I possibly need to have?"

Eric smiled and said, "Good luck with that buddy. I have to head home. I'll see you guys later."

xXx

Kitty felt Red's hands go around her eyes. "Okay, I have a very special surprise for you and I don't want you peeking. Just walk out to the driveway."

Kitty reached up and felt his hands on her face and smiled. "Oh, you know how I love surprises! What did you do Red Forman?" Red steered her through the sliding glass doors and removed his hands.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked excitedly.

Kitty looked at the shiny blue Thunderbird. "My sister is here? Paula! Are you hiding?"

Red grabbed Kitty's hand and led her to the driver's door. "No honey, this is for you." Kitty looked at the driver's seat and saw the big red bow taped to the steering wheel. "Oh! Oh my, you got me my own car?"

Red opened the door wide so Kitty could slide in. "Oh….leather seats and look! A new stereo! Cup holders! Ahahahaha, oh honey, I love it! Let's go for a ride."

Red smiled, "Or we could just make out in the backseat." Kitty smiled shyly, "You handsome devil, always thinking aren't you?"

xXx

Brooke dropped her overnight bag on the floor and watched as Betsy made a beeline for the dog bed. "The lawn looks nice. Were you nice?"

Jackie used the remote control to turn off the television. "Yes, I was very nice. I even made him a sandwich."

Brooke grinned, "I'm proud of you. I was expecting blood on the front steps." Jackie laughed, "I remembered what you said and even though he annoys the hell out of me, I was pleasant."

"Well, it looks like I'm making linguini for dinner!" Brooke declared. She looked over at Betsy who was using the dog as pillow while she recounted her day at Grandma's house. Brooke grabbed Jackie in a big hug. "Have I told you how much I love living here?"

The short girl squeaked, "You're squishing me!" They both laughed, "I enjoy you living here too. It makes missing Tammy and Roger not so bad."

"You promise to tell me about them some day?" Brooke asked gently. Jackie nodded her head. "Yes, just not today. I'm going to play with Betsy for awhile."

Brooke knew there were things Jackie needed to talk about but the time would come when that would happen. No one was in a rush and it was such a great Sunday! The tall girl turned towards the kitchen and began preparing dinner in a grand fashion.

xXx

Eric set his lunch tray on the table across from Brooke. "So…you left out the little part where you live with Jackie Burkhart."

Brooke wiped her mouth with a napkin and laughed. "She made me promise not to say anything and you know I always keep my promises. By the way, you did an excellent job on the lawn."

Eric smiled, "Thanks. It really wasn't the chore I thought it was going to be but damn, Jackie was not the nicest person."

Brooke raised an eyebrow, "I heard differently."

"Oh, she told you I kissed her."

Brooke choked on her mashed potatoes. "What? No, I didn't hear that!"

Eric grinned, "That's because I was told that it never happened. But it did…I don't know why….but it did."

Brooke leaned forward, "You are lucky the dog didn't take your head off!" Eric laughed and leaned back, "The dog loves me. Well, most of the time. I had a great day…with the dog of course."

Brooke started to recall her conversation with Kitty, _"…All my kids have grown up and left the nest….except Eric. He's floundering and lost his way_…. _I just don't know what to do with him." _Kitty may not know what to do with her son, but Brooke did. They may fight like cats and dogs in the beginning but Jackie and Eric had more in common than they thought – it was time to bring the two together.

"So Eric, I made this fantastic linguini last weekend. Do you like clams?"

xXx

Kelso picked up Betsy from the Forman house Friday after work. Red was sitting at the table eating his dinner. "Kelso, why is it that you only come over when I have my evening meal?"

"Uh…maybe… because Mrs. Forman is the hottest mom on the block? Uh…and I….I don't know. Oh, hey I got a new job!" Kitty looked up and smiled. "Really? What are you doing?"

"I got this job in security at the mall. I watch these cameras and look for shoplifters. Did you know that A LOT of people try to steal stuff? Oh, and I get this cool radio and I call the fake mall cops to go catch people and stuff. Sometimes I make up a report just because the fat cop looks like he's falling asleep. It's fun."

Red glared at the kettlehead and went back to eating his dinner. "Kelso, take your daughter and go do….whatever it is you do."

"Hey, is Eric downstairs?"

Kitty almost blurted out the other secret. "Um, Michael – he's on a….._date_. Would you like me to have him call you?"

Kelso smiled, "Nah, I'm gonna go be a good dad tonight. I'll see you back here on Sunday cuz that's when Brooke said she'll come pick up."

"Oh…okay, goodbye Betsy….drive safe Michael." Kitty watched the father and daughter leave and she fell against the stove. "I almost told him that Brooke invited Eric to dinner."

Red looked up. "At Jackie's house? Eric is having dinner over there?" Red started to laugh. "That boy is in so much trouble!"

"Oh my, I didn't think about that." Kitty added. "I hope she doesn't kill him."

xXx


	15. Chapter 15 Girl's Night Out

**Author Note: **_…light hearted chapter…remember, Jackie and Eric are still testing the waters….friendship comes later…._

xXx

**Chapter 15**– Girl's Night Out

xXx

Jackie stood under the shower until water ran cold. All four of her rescues today involved greasy, dirty vehicles. She always tried to keep her hair tucked under a hat, but when she crawled under that Winnebago, her cap fell off and her entire ponytail was soaked with oil. She dropped that tow at Smithy's because it was too big for Red's garage and it was a heavy load.

Finally feeling like a girl again, she dusted on some scented talc and wrapped a robe about herself. Maybe she and Brooke could catch that new dog movie, _Cujo_. It could be cute! She leaned over the banister and hollered for her friend, "Brooke, what about the movies in Kenosha? We could go see that show that just came out…the one about the dog."

A brown head popped around the kitchen door. "Hey Jackie, how was your day?"

She shrieked and tightened the belt on her robe. "Eric! What the hell are you doing here! It's not time to mow the yard! Go home!" She watched as he walked towards the foot of the stairs. From this vantage point he got a nice look at a pair of tan legs. "Brooke invited me to dinner. She's making some kind of Italian dish."

"Then where is she and why did she leave you here alone. In MY house!"

"She had to run to the store and took your dog for a ride. Come on Jackie, I'm harmless. Put some clothes on and come down…talk to me."

She looked at him dressed in nice dark jeans and crisp white shirt looking so attractive. "As if…." She said and went into her room slamming the door. Eric laughed and went back into the kitchen. It was refreshing to know that some people never change – especially princesses.

Jackie pulled on some jeans and her violet cashmere sweater_. She was going to have to talk to Brooke about inviting people over to the house_. She dragged a wide toothed comb through her hair and clipped it up. _Inviting people specifically named __Eric Forman__! _She tugged on her ankle boots and walked over to her mirror. A little mascara, some lip gloss and gorgeous. _Okay_ _Eric, eat your heart out!_

xXx

Jessie hopped through the doggy door flap followed by Brooke who opened the back door. She had a shopping bag and saw the look on Eric's face. "Jackie saw you. Didn't she? Aw... crap."

Jessie sat on his haunches and howled theatrically. Brooke's hand fell to his head. "Its okay boy, she won't be mad. I hope." Brooke looked up at Eric again, "Was she mad?"

"She pretty much told me to go home and ended it with an 'as if'." Eric said mildly.

Brooke fell into the kitchen chair. "_As if_…that's not good. Nothing else?"

"Oh, she asked if you wanted to see some dog movie."

Brooke smiled. "That's great! You can come with us. It'll be like a girl's night out but with an escort."

Eric stammered. "What? No way! I just want to get out of here." Brooke touched his sleeve. "Eric, think of it this way. Jackie and I get to see the movie, and you get to escort two hot smoking ladies. You'll be the envy of every guy there!"

"I will?" He liked that idea. Well, not so much dragging a malevolent Jackie Burkhart along but he hadn't been to a movie in quite a while. Both Brooke and Eric heard the heel clicks of boots walking towards the kitchen. Jessie knelt down with a little 'woof" and covered his eyes.

"Hi Brooke, did you find everything you were looking for? Oh, hello Eric. You're still here?" Jackie leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms. "May I ask why we are having dinner guests?"

Brooke stood up, "Jackie, honey…don't be upset. Eric and I were talking at lunch the other day and I just suggested he come over and try my linguini. Honestly."

Jackie narrowed her eyes and looked at Eric. "What did you say to her?" Eric held up his hands, palms out. "Nothing. I thought it sounded good. Didn't know I was gonna piss you off."

Jackie sighed; Brooke was giving her that "_be nice" _look. "All right. _**Fine**_." It really wasn't fine and all three of them knew it, but she was trying to be nice. "But I still want to go to the movies."

Brooke clapped her hands. "Eric can escort us." Jackie opened her mouth to speak but Brooke continued, "He hasn't been to a movie in a long time." _Be nice!_ Brooke gave Jackie a lifted brow, daring her to say no.

Jackie pushed off the doorframe, "We take my Mustang and I drive."

xXx

It was true, Eric hadn't been to the theatres in Kenosha in a long time and as he stood in the ticket line he blanched at the prices for the movies. Yet again, he was thrilled at the respectful glances he was getting from his male peers. Jackie and Brooke looked more beautiful than the bottle blonde bimbos in heels. They weren't hanging on his arm or clinging to him but he didn't need that to boost his confidence. He was surrounded by a friend and a half!

While the movie was intense and scary, Eric loved that both girls hid their heads against his shoulder as Cujo, the largest St. Bernard he ever saw, killed and chewed on the neighbor. When Donna and her four-year-old son Tad, get trapped in the Ford Pinto, Brooke reached for Eric's hand and cried because she was a mother herself. As Cujo stalked the car for three days, Brooke was almost beside herself.

While a rabid, bat bitten Cujo was suffering from rabies delusions, Jackie grabbed Eric's arm and cried because she was a dog owner. When the cop finally showed up to rescue the mother and son, Eric hid his eyes as the Sheriff was jumped by the dog and easily killed.

When Donna, the mother finally escapes the Pinto and kills the dog with a baseball bat and her little son still dies from heatstroke, all three of them sobbed. Eric hid his tears well. It was a terribly sad movie.

Eric put his arms over each girls shoulder as they walked to the car. "Such a beautiful dog…what a terrible tragedy. " Eric felt like the most important guy in Kenosha right then. "Say ladies, what do you say about stopping for some ice cream?"

Brooke smiled, "I would love ice cream. Jackie?" Jackie removed Eric's arm from her shoulder, "Hot fudge sundae for me." Not to be dissuaded, Eric replied, "I think I'll have one too."

In the ice cream shop Brooke maneuvered the booth so Jackie was against the window and Eric had to sit next to her. Brooke sat across the booth and merely guided the conversation so it was light and carefree. "Isn't it nice going out as a group?"

Jackie looked at Brooke as if she was trying to be ironic. "Three isn't exactly a group."

Eric licked fudge from his spoon. "Well it is to me. When you only hang out with Fez and Kelso, okay sometimes Casey, this is a better group to be with. You two are easier on the eyes."

Brooke blushed slightly from the compliment and Jackie rolled her eyes. "Come on Forman, you got to do better than that."

Eric grinned, "Okay, I'm sitting here with two of the best looking women in lower Wisconsin. Every guy wants to be me right now." Eric was rather proud of that little fact. "Plus, you ladies aren't going to try to nail your head to a board or pull out a Playboy magazine at an inappropriate moment.'

Jackie giggled at the apt description of Fez and Kelso. "Does Michael still do that?" Eric was heartened to see her smile. "Yes, in fact he's got a cast on his wrist from falling off his parent's house. Before you ask, Fez is still looking for love in all the wrong places."

Brooke laughed, "I adore Fez. Is he still working at the salon?"

Eric scooped up another spoonful of ice cream, "He's a co-manager and is doing well. He's hoping to get his own apartment soon."

Brooke sighed, "It would be nice if Michael did too. Not that I mind Casey, but having my daughter around the three of them is a little much sometimes. I mean I don't want Betsy to start quoting 'I have needs"…or something like that!"

Jackie and Eric started laughing then looked at each other and maintained their composure. Brooke looked at the couple sitting across from her – if only they could see the possibilities she saw. They had a great sense of humor and wonderful compassion for people and they were both alone in every sense of the word. All they had to do was reach out for each other….

Brooke still had a lot of work to do!

xXx

Eric pulled into the driveway and parked in front of his mom's new car. Business was picking up that good? Maybe he could start looking for his own place now. A clatter of noise came from the hedge and he turned to see Hyde taking out the garbage. "Hey Forman, what's up."

Eric nodded his head, "Dinner and a date." He didn't want to elaborate nor did he want to bring up Jackie's name.

"Yeah? What'd ya see?"

"Cujo."

"The rabid dog movie?" Hyde dropped his glasses. "Not exactly a date movie."

"It was her request." Eric smiled as he remembered how both girls clung to him. "I highly recommend it."

"Yeah, well…I'll wait for it to come out on video. Say hello to your folks for me."

Eric waved and pocketed his keys and went into the kitchen. Kitty was still up, "Oh thank god she didn't kill you!" Eric laughed, "Who was going to kill me mom?"

Kitty pressed a hand to her chest. "Jackie. When I heard Brooke invited you, I almost feared for your life." Eric hugged his mom. "We had a good time. Dinner was nice, Brooke's a good cook and then we all went to the movies."

Kitty was staggered. Her son went on a date that didn't involve getting drunk and waking up naked? Things were looking up! "Well, you must have done a super duper good job mowing that lawn! Hahahaha. Good night honey, I'll talk to you later."

Eric snagged a brownie from the bowl on the table and took it with him downstairs. He smiled. Yeah, he did have a good evening and lived to tell about it!

xXx


	16. Chapter 16 Dreams

**Author Note**_**: **__….yeah…the attraction is growing…..enjoy_

xXx

**Chapter 16**– Dreams

xXx

_Eric let the hose drain over his head. The noon sun was still hot and he was sweating like crazy. He felt a pair of hands lift the back of his shirt, pulling it over his head. The same pair of hands massaged his aching shoulders and he groaned with pleasure. The hands came around to his chest and he could almost see the teeny-weeny bikini through his closed eyes. Soft fingers pulled his face down and into the most indescribable kiss. Hot lips pressed against his as the cool water flowed over his head. The contrast of heat and cool water was erotic. He opened his eyes and looked right into a pair of blue/green eyes. Holy Moly. Batman! He was kissing Jackie! _

Eric sat up in bed and hung his legs over the side. No way was he dreaming about Jackie Burkhart! Crap, why couldn't he be dreaming about Brooke or that girl he met at Kelso's party a few weeks ago? He did have to admit that last weekend's, quasi-water fight was sexy. Her little soaked tank top was nice to look at. He grinned and thought, _'Okay, I can have a sexy Jackie in my dreams but that's it. She has a great body but she's still evil_." He lay back against the pillow and closed his eyes. Besides, dreams never come true anyways.

xXx

Gloria answered the emergency phone, "Operator, please state your emergency."

"Hello? My car went over the embankment on Highway Marker 265. My wife is hurt."

"Please hold sir and I will see if we have a wrecker in your vicinity." Gloria put her hand over the receiver and turned to Jerry. "I can have Jessie's Girl pull the car out of the embankment, but if it's an accident…is Mad Max available?"

Jerry looked at the tote board. "Nah, Jerry's 20 minutes north of that location." Gloria went back to the telephone, "Sir, do you need an ambulance?"

"Yes, I think so. The car's okay, we skidded and she hit her head real bad."

"Okay sir, I'll have an ambulance sent to your location and a wrecker to follow. Please put your flashers on so we can find you." Gloria hung up, "She's not going to want this – her best friend was killed in a car crash."

Jerry shrugged, "Nobody's died - yet. Call her."

Jackie was gassing up her truck when she got the call. "Jessie's Girl, are you 10-8? Over."

She stepped into the door of the cab, "I'm getting gas. What do you have?"

"We have a car down an embankment with a possible injury. Ambulance is en-route. Over."

"Isn't Mad Max available? Over." She hated accidents!

"That's a negative Jessie's Girl. We have a woman who is slightly injured. No fatalities. Over"

"Okay, what's the twenty? Over." Jackie got the address and headed for the location just south of Kenosha.

xXx

Red had been listening to the radio chatter and knew that this wreck wasn't coming to his shop. Jackie had given him a list of codes that the dispatcher used so he got a heads up when something was coming his way. Unfortunately, Kenosha calls were too far away.

Still business was getting so good that he actually hired a part-time employee, Jim, to help out. In the short span of five months, that rescue operation from Jackie generated more auto business than he had in the six months prior. He loved that he was able to give his wife a new car which also enabled her to quit her working at the hospital. She was perfectly fine watching Betsy Kelso and Red Forman always got a hot meal at dinner time.

His son was finally growing a pair and succeeding at his job. His friendship with Brooke was opening his eyes and helping mature the boy. Now if he could only find Laurie and straighten her out. Red sighed. A father's work is never done.

xXx

Jackie waited in the cab until the ambulance took the man's wife away on a stretcher. Her neck was held in place with a brace but she did take a nice knock on the passenger side window. When the area was clear, Jackie backed up the wrecker and hopped out of the truck. A cool breeze was blowing with a hint of autumn in the air. She pulled on her gloves and lowered the boom down the embankment and just in front of the Cadillac.

She slid the sling belt under the front of the car and secured the tires and car body to the belt. She used the winch to pull the car out of the steep culvert. The husband was torn between watching his car and the receding lights of the ambulance. As the caddy rose up and over the embankment, it became apparent that the right rear tire had folded under itself. Jackie would have to turn the car around and tow it backwards or call Mad Max to bring a flat bed. Of course, then she would be out of luck getting paid for this job.

She brought the release form to the client. "Sir, I can tow you to the nearest garage and I'm sure you can catch a taxi from there to the hospital."

He looked at his damaged vehicle. "Damn, is there a car rental place nearby?"

"I'm not sure sir. They can probably tell you at the garage." Jackie unhooked the car and went about the business of turning the Cadillac around so she could tow it to Kenosha. "Do you have auto club sir?"

He pulled out his wallet and gave her the card. Jackie hopped up into the cab and called it in for approval. She got her information and opened the passenger door for the stranded driver. Jessie sat guard in the center of the seat. "He won't bother you, if you don't bother him." Jackie said with a smile.

The drop off was easy and the customer left her a big tip. She smiled at Jessie, "This means you get a Big Mac for lunch." Jessie woofed and held up the high five paw.

xXx

Eric got out of work early and took the Vista Cruiser by his dad's garage. Maybe Red could find out where that knocking noise was coming from. He hadn't been at the muffler shop in months and was pretty impressed at the amount of work that was waiting. "Who's that new guy?"

Red looked over at the young Elvis Presley looking auto mechanic. "Oh, that's Jim. He graduated last year – he's working part time. Why don't you pull your car to the lifts and I'll have him check it out.

The radio crackled to life. "Big Boss, this is Jessie. Over."

Eric grinned, "Is that?" Red held up his hand for silence. "This is Big Boss. Over"

"I have a pickup with a dead battery and possible alternator problems. You want? Over."

Red grinned at Eric as he picked up the radio mike. "Affirmative. What's your ETA? Over."

"I'm ten minutes out. Over."

Red turned to his son, "I'm learning the lingo. Your mom thinks I'm like Burt Reynolds."

"So Jackie brings you cars all day long?" Eric was interested. Red smiled. "Yep. If the cars too big, she'll take it to Smithy. That girl has really helped business pick up. Like your mom's car?"

Eric laughed, "She won't even let me sit in it." Eric really did like the Thunderbird and Kitty looked so proud to drive it to the market. "So are you re-thinking your retirement?"

Red looked at him, "Son, are we having a _real_ conversation here? Hell yes, I'm too young to retire. The old ticker is healthy and I'm busy. Life is good."

"Hey, are those cookies?" Eric saw the bowl of biscuits on the edge of Red's desk. He reached for one and Red finally laughed, "They are for the dog. Now go put your car in the bay before the wrecker gets here."

Minutes later, Red heard the familiar rumble of Jackie's truck backing up into the garage. He watched as Jessie bounded out of the cab and went straight to his office. Eric was standing at the workbench and saw the dog steal a biscuit and run back to the tow truck. He had to laugh because his dad wasn't a big dog lover yet provided treats for Jessie.

Jackie went about her business lowering the newer model Ford truck and unhooking her chains and belts. Eric had to admire her efficiency and the dog standing by in case she dropped something. Then he was startled to see Jim, the new guy, giving her the eye. _Jim was checking her out_! Eric started to protest but Red grabbed his arm. "Son, unless you are intending on following through with that crazy thought in your head….leave her alone."

"Hey Jackie. What did you bring in?" Jim asked pleasantly.

Jackie picked up her last chain hook and looked up. "Oh hey Jim. How are you? I tried jumping the battery but I think it's probably an alternator problem."

"Did it crank?" He asked lifting the hood.

"When it was hooked to my truck it tried to start but its dead." She noticed Jim was looking at her. _Seriously looking at her!_ He ran his finger through his short rich black hair. "I can fix that. When does the owner want it back?"

Jackie gave Jim the business card. "He said call him when it's ready." Jim leaned his slim body against the frame of the truck. "So…what are you doing tonight?"

Jackie was _seriously_ flattered! She took the cap off her head and Eric watched as all that long brunette hair fell over her shoulders like a waterfall. He was smitten! Jim was smitten. Red just groaned. "Oh, for Pete's sake! Jackie, take your mutt and scoot. I have cars to get fixed and you're mucking up the works!"

Jackie laughed and waved. "I gave Jim the card; call the owner when you're done!" Then Jackie saw Eric watching her. She didn't even see the Vista Cruiser in the garage! "Hey Eric, need a ride home?"

He waved, "No, but thanks. Maybe I can see you later?"

She leaned out the window. "Yeah, Saturday… when you finish mowing my lawn!" She was laughing as she rolled up the window and drove off. Red looked at his son. "You can't be serious."

Eric looked at his dad, "What? I'm mowing a lawn. It's not like I asked her for a date or anything."

Besides, it was just a dream. A very sexy dream.

xXx

Jackie set the table and gave Betsy a plastic cup of milk. "I mean I'm not that much older than he is, but Brooke, he's adorable!"

Brooke grabbed a potholder and carried the casserole dish to the tile on the table. "Which Elvis does he look like? Young in the Army Elvis…. or white jumpsuit Elvis." Jackie pressed a finger to her lips. "Viva Las Vegas Elvis."

"Oooh, nice." Brooke laughed. "How young is he?"

Jackie blushed, "He's 19 years old."

Brooke laughed, "He can work for Red but can't buy beer in some states. That's tough luck." Jackie giggled, "Not that I would date him or _anything _but it is nice to know that someone is….noticing!"

Brooke regarded her friend – sometime over the missing three years she lost some of that conceited princess that got a little overwhelming. This Jackie Burkhart was well rounded and sweet and just wanted a little peace in her slice of life. What ever had happened to her, be it good or bad, changed her for the better.

"You'll have to teach me how to cook some day. All I can make really is good omelets." Jackie was really enjoying the ham and cheese casserole. Brooke always made it look pretty and tasty and Betsy ate it right up.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a mottled gray and brown figure slinking under the table to sit at Brooke's feet. Jackie smiled, "Have you been slipping food to him?"

Brooke had this innocent look on her face, "Who me? Never!" Jessie woofed under the table and Betsy giggled. "You have been ratted out."

"You're just trying to change the subject from young Elvis Jim."

Jackie sighed, "Oh Brooke, a girl can dream, can't she?"

xXx


	17. Chapter 17 Signs of Maturity

**Chapter 17 **– Signs of Maturity

xXx

This Saturday morning Eric rolled out of bed without all the trepidation of mowing a lawn he had previously. He would be spending the morning with three beautiful ladies doing lawn care. If he worked his cards right he could squeeze a nice lunch out of the day and maybe some television and come home later. Kelso did not know what he was missing!

He was whistling as he threw his duffel bag into the backseat. Red hollered from the kitchen to not forget the trash. Eric grabbed the plastic bag and stuffed it down into the large metal trash bin.

"Forman, you're whistling man, what would make a guy smile this early in the morning?" Hyde asked after exhaling cigarette smoke.

Eric grinned, "I'm mowing a lawn and hanging out with three gorgeous ladies." _Well, technically it was the truth_. "Catch you later man." Eric opened the car door and Hyde stepped into the driveway. "You're kidding right? I mean you and one chick…okay I can believe that…but three?"

Eric bit the inside of his cheek. "Seriously man, if I'm not there by nine, all three are gonna be seriously pissed. Later!" He started the ignition and drove off. Red came out of the kitchen, "Eric, you forgot a bag!"

"Hey Red. What's up with Eric and three girls?"

Red counted to three on his fingertips. "Yeah, it's three and Steven, quit smoking those damn coffin nails!"

Steven Hyde was impressed!

xXx

_His hair was dark and silky and Jackie could almost make a fist in it, a fist that held his head right there where she could taste his mouth and suck on that bottom lip. His breath was warm and her skin tingled when it touched her. His long fingers were curled around her waist and one strong had stroked her ribs as he pressed her against the wrecker. His kisses were making her knees weak and she loved it. His beautiful eyes were green and he smelled like cologne and oil and fresh cut grass_. Fresh cut grass? She opened her eyes. What the hell was that noise?

She jumped out of bed and ran to the window. Eric Forman was already outside mowing the lawn! He ruined a perfectly good dream. Wait…who was she dreaming about? It seemed like Elvis Jim but felt like Eric….crap, she was dreaming about Eric!

Jackie heard a rapping at her bedroom door and Brooke rushed in, "Oh honey, I just got the best news!" Brooke sat on the edge of the bed and in rushed Betsy and Jessie. Jackie could hear her bed creak with the extra bodies crushing in. "What is it? The suspense is killing me."

Brooke took a deep breath and all the words came out in a rush, "

"Michaelfinallygotarealjob…andwantstobeabetterdadtoBetsy!" She smiled and added, "Isn't that great?"

"I think you said Michael got a real job and what?"

Betsy jumped on the bed, "Daddy got a job!" Brooke was just beaming, "Don't you see…he's finally showing me he can be responsible. He's saving up his money so he can move into his own apartment."

"Oh Brooke, that's so great!"

Brooke grabbed her friend's hand. "Please….Let me invite him over. I know you don't want to see him, but I'd like to spend time with him and Betsy in the same room for once in my life. I mean, Eric is here…let me spend the day with Betsy's dad."

All Jackie could think was that her house was turning into the Forman basement! No, it wasn't, it was her home and Brooke was her friend and this was a simple reunion request. She would be monster to tell her no.

"Why don't you see if he wants one of your home cooked meals? If we keep Eric around, it should be less awkward without having to explain my presence." Brooke squealed and hugged her best friend and Betsy squeezed in for the hug and Jessie barked his happiness as well.

Eric was making a pass back towards the house when he saw Jackie walking towards him still wearing her filmy satin pajamas. He killed the lawnmower engine and let her walk to him. "I brought you a bottle of water and a towel."

As far as a "good morning" went, that was pretty good for Jackie! She put her hands on her hips, "You woke me up."

Eric untwisted the cap on the water bottle and took a long drink. He grinned, "Sorry about that, but I thought you'd want this done as soon as possible." He wiped his face with the towel and draped it over the lawnmower handle. "I'm sure you didn't come all the way out here in your _jammies_ just to bring me water."

She glared at him, "Don't be a smart ass, it's too early in the morning. No, I simply came to talk to you."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Moi? You want to have a conversation with me? Maybe it's because I'm so much better looking than the young auto-mechanic named Jim?"

She crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed, "You are such a pig. This isn't about how good looking you are." Eric grinned; she just admitted that he was good looking!

"So, let's get out of the sun. I could use a break." He walked beside Jackie to the shade of the porch. She sat down on the stoop and Eric sat down next to her but not too close. "So what's going on?"

"Brooke invited Michael over for dinner and…and I'd like you to be here." There she said it. Eric didn't want to make a big deal about it, but he was hoping he would be asked to stay.

"So - you're okay with Kelso coming to your house?"

"No. I wasn't ready to meet up with everyone so soon. But what kind of friend would I be if I told Brooke no? He's gotten a good job and is showing some maturity. I don't want to be the bad guy."

Eric leaned back against the wooden post. Confessions didn't come too easy for Jackie. He noticed she was uncomfortable with the whole Kelso visit thing. He nudged her foot with his. "What about the visit is really bothering you?"

She looked at his eyes…just like the ones in her dream this morning. _Don't think about that! _ "I'm afraid that if Michael comes over he's going to blab to Fez and I hate that I left town with a stupid goodbye note to him. I had to leave and I didn't have time to explain."

Eric could see all kinds of emotion play across her face and he realized that under that tough facade she put up, she was still a caring and loving friend. "I'm sure Fez would understand. Maybe you and I could take him to lunch one day. I can be a buffer in case it gets uncomfortable."

She looked up hopeful. "You would do that?"

He shrugged. "Sure, when you left, I thought you guys were a couple…"

"…no, no…not like you think. I loved Fez as a friend…he's not someone I would have as a boyfriend. Eww, what ever you're thinking stop!"

Eric was relieved to learn that she wasn't pining for his old friend. That was a good sign. _Wait, Eric why do you care if she still loves Fez or not_? _ Get back on the topic man! _He cleared his throat. "So, what's the game plan?"

"I guess you just have to hang around all day until dinner. Brooke is planning some big meal and thinks that if you're here, it won't be awkward with me in the background."

"Well….if Kelso tries to glue himself to your coffee table, I guess I could come in handy." Eric teased.

Jackie smiled. "Don't joke. This is important to Brooke and I don't want to screw it up for her.

He smiled. "Yeah…and if they want to _do it_, there are a couple of babysitters downstairs!"

Jackie punched him in the arm. "You really are a pig! Finish the lawn and I'll get a shower set up for you. God, I swear guys only have one thing on their brains!" She muttered as she went back into the house. Eric laughed and pushed off the step. This was going to be a good day!

xXx

Eric loved the shower. The shower head had multiple settings and he tried every single one of them. It even came off the wall like a hose and reached everywhere. He had to get a shower head like this! The towels were soft and fluffy and smelled like lavender. Whatever shampoo he used made his hair feel soft and clean. This was NOT his mother's house.

He wrapped the towel around his waist and realized he couldn't shave. Well then, he didn't think he'd be taking a shower in the Burkhart house either!

Jackie was running the dog through the obstacle course when Eric stepped into the backyard. She didn't see him but the dog stopped, turned and began running towards him. Eric quickly picked up the discarded Frisbee and threw it. Jessie reversed directions and chased after the disc saving Eric the inevitable run-away-from-the-dog-with-dignity story.

Jackie walked back towards the patio. "Nice save."

"Well, I just took a shower and didn't want to smell like dog." He confessed. She reached across him and grabbed her water bottle. "What's so bad about smelling like a dog? He's clean; he sleeps on his own pillow and takes a bath once a week." She took a drink of water and sat down in a lawn chair. Eric took the one next to her. Seconds later, Jessie trotted back with the Frisbee between his smiling teeth.

Jackie laughed, "You started it." Eric grinned and took the disc sending it flying again. "I don't think I'll be able to do your lawn in the next couple of weeks."

She looked at him like he was crazy. "The bill was for two mowings - nothing more." Could only have been a few weeks ago she rescued him from the school district parking lot? It seemed like a lot longer than that!

"What I meant to say was that in October, the leaves start to fall and the grass quits growing…so you won't need my extraordinary lawn mowing skills anymore." Jackie regarded him over the top of her water bottle. "Well…what other _chores_ are you good with?"

He was spared an immediate answer by the Frisbee dropped at his feet. He picked it up and flung it away and the dog chased after it. "Well, I'm great at watching television and making witty conversation."

Jackie laughed, "That's not a chore."

He smiled. "I can house-sit if you want to take a vacation. I mean your dog likes me." Jessie came running back and dropped the Frisbee, panting and drooling like crazy. Jackie turned the disc upside down and poured water into it. The dog quickly lapped it up. Jessie turned in a circle and lay down on the patio beside her feet.

"I get it; you need a reason to come back over. Let me think about it okay?"

Eric shrugged, "That works for me. I've been saving my money and hope to get my own apartment soon. The garage is really paying off and mom loves her little daycare so they don't need me to pay rent. I think it'll be good for my piece of mind to get out of the basement."

"That must be difficult for you." Jackie observed. She knew she certainly want to live next door to an ex-anything!

Eric sighed, "After awhile I got used to it. Like everyone says, it makes sense that they ended up together. Hyde wanted her first and she wanted me but I think that was because I was safe. I'm like home base. You know it's going to be there but it's more fun trying to get to all the other bases."

Jackie frowned, "Are you trying to say you're boring?"

Eric reached down and scratched the dog behind the ears, earning a doggy moan. He smiled. "Face it, Eric Forman is not the most popular guy on the block."

"Well, what have you done to make yourself less boring?" Jackie asked.

"That's the thing; I don't know what to do. I'm not exactly outgoing or brave and my ex-girlfriend/fiancée was almost freakishly stronger than me!"

Jackie pursed her lip. "You need to rescue someone. You need to feel good about yourself. What's your next day off during the week?"

Without thinking he replied, "We have Columbus Day coming up."

Jackie clapped hands. "Perfect. You are coming to work with me." Eric's eyes got big and he opened his mouth to argue but she smiled and said, "You wanted to come over and _do something_…this is it."

xXx


	18. Chapter 18 Dinner With Kelso

**Author Note: **_…moving along…._

xXx

**Chapter 18 **– Dinner with Kelso

xXx

Kelso pulled into the long driveway and counted three cars. He thought that Brooke lived by herself in this big house. Maybe she had three cars! Wait, one of those was the Vista Cruiser. Cool. Eric is here. Wait. What? Eric is here with Brooke? His Brooke and his Betsy?

Kelso parked quickly and marched up the flagstone walk and right up to the porch. He knocked and heard a dog barking. Brooke has a dog? Cool!

Brooke opened the door and she looked so glamorous that Kelso's mouth nearly dropped. Her dark chestnut hair was curled into wavy curls and she wore a soft silk blouse with a scooped neckline. She had slid into a pencil thin skirt that just brushed her necks and some black pumps with peek-a-boo toes. Eric and the Vista Cruiser were now a distant memory.

"DAMN! Brooke you are hot!" Brooke smiled at the compliment and opened the door. "Oh, I got you flowers." He handed Brooke a small bouquet of carnations. Then he heard a, "Daddy!" Betsy was running across the floor and straight into his arms. He lifted Betsy above his head and nuzzled her belly causing the little girl to shriek with gales of laughter.

Brooke opened the door and invited Kelso through the threshold. He was amazed at the openness of the house and then saw the dog. "Cool! He put Betsy down and walked towards the dog just rolled onto his back, legs in the air.

Jackie was sitting on the staircase and just rolled her eyes at her dog. Eric was sitting next to her and whispered, "Some _bodyguard_ you got there." Jackie gave him an elbow to the ribs. "Do not disrespect my dog." She warned in a low voice.

Kelso stood up, "Something smells good. Did you cook that for me?" Brooke nodded, "Let's go to the kitchen." Betsy took her dad's hand and led him to the kitchen table.

Eric said, "I don't think we're going to get any of those pork chops do you?"

Jackie laughed softly. "Nope and unfortunately, no one delivers this far out of town. Maybe they'll leave scraps." Eric leaned forward with his forearms on his knees. "No, we're talking about Kelso, the eating machine."

"Oh man and she made those really good green beans with bacon and onions." Jackie groaned. Eric bumped her with his shoulder, "Why don't we go grab something, bring it back and eat out on the porch. They can have some family privacy that way."

Jackie gave him a look like he was a genius. He smiled. "Good idea?"

"Brilliant. Let me get my purse. You tell Brooke that you'll be back in a bit…unless you want to bring Jessie."

Eric stood up and straightened his pants, "I'll tell Brooke."

xXx

Jackie ordered the Kung Pao Chicken plate with crispy chow mein noodles on the side and Eric chose the Beef Lo Mein with an egg roll. They drove back in record time and ate quietly on the front porch. "Is it good?" Jackie asked pointing at his slice of beef.

"I'll trade you some of my beef for a piece of your chicken." He replied. She smiled and used her chopsticks to grab a little piece near the edge of his container. Eric used the little plastic fork and speared the chicken. One bite into the tender chicken and the spices opened all his sinuses. "Ho – hot – spicy!" he said as his eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you it was hot?" Jackie laughed.

Eric glared and drank a big swallow of his cola. "Brat."

"Beast. Doesn't the name Kung Pao _sound_ spicy? You saw all the peppers and onions."

Eric wiped his eye and sniffed, "I didn't think I was going to eat it. Damn, that's cruel and unusual punishment. How's the Low Mein?" he asked.

She grinned, "Not so spicy."

Actually, Jackie was having a good time sitting in the porch light eating a picnic-like dinner with Eric. He was great company and regaled her with bus stories that had her laughing the entire drive. In turn, she told him about some of the strange rescues she had worked over the years. They were actually getting along.

Dinner trash cleaned up and put aside, the duo sat in Uncle Roger's old set of rocking chairs. Eric put a foot up on the railing and looked at the sky. "Do you think they'll remember we're out here?"

Jackie closed her eyes and felt the autumn breeze brush through her hair, 'Nope. At some point we're going to have to go in there and make a stand."

"Why's that?" Eric replied.

Jackie laughed, "Because I have to pee."

Eric cracked up. "Me too, but I wasn't going to say anything. Jackie, you're pretty cool. I mean, you can be spiteful but you've mellowed in your old age."

Jackie opened one eye and looked at him. "Explain spiteful."

"Threatening to tow my car." He replied.

"I was only doing my job Eric. I think you should seriously consider joining the auto club and you wouldn't have these kinds of problems anymore."

"Wait…do you have stock in it or something?"

She laughed, "No, it's just amazing how many people drive around without a stash of emergency money. The auto club just makes it easier. That is the only scolding you get tonight."

"How gracious you are." He chuckled. "Changing the subject, Brooke really likes living here. She was telling me how hard it was living with her mom and trying to work in Chicago. She seems much happier."

"She's blossoming. You should have seen her earlier. She tried on four different dresses and still wasn't happy."

"I've been trying to get Kelso to focus on his daughter. He keeps trying to play the field and be a dad and I swear Kelso needs a babysitter." Eric liked the sound of Jackie's laugh. He told her the same story he told Mindy, the _hostess with the most-est_ and she didn't even get the joke. Jackie did. Wasn't that peculiar?

Jackie stood up. "Okay, there's a bathroom upstairs and one downstairs next to the pantry. I can't wait anymore." Eric stood up, "I'll take downstairs and be ready for Kelso's awkward questions."

Jackie grinned. "Good - because I'm running!"

xXx

Brooke was serving Michael and Betsy some homemade chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream when Eric dashed through the kitchen. "Hey Kelso, I'll talk to you in a minute!" he yelled quickly.

Kelso looked at Brooke who shrugged. "I forgot he was here."

Kelso looked at Betsy who grinned, "I like cake." Kelso smiled at his daughter, "Daddy likes cake too." In fact, this was the best evening non-date, Kelso could ever remember having. Most of his contact with Brooke had been after work while she was either dropping off or picking up Betsy. But tonight, she dressed up for him. She made him a special dinner. She was gorgeous and he had the attention of two beautiful ladies fawning over him and he liked it.

Eric came out of the bathroom and said, "Where's the dog?" Brooke smiled, "I had to close the dog flap, he was starting to beg."

Kelso looked up, "Hey Eric, what are you doing here? Are you scoping out my girl?"

Eric didn't want Kelso to fee threatened, "No buddy, actually Jackie invited me."

Kelso looked at him with a blank expression on his face. "What?" Brooke touched Michael's arm. "Sweetie, Betsy and I live with Jackie. You know, Jackie Burkhart."

His eyes narrowed. "No, Jackie took off and you and Eric have something going on. I knew it when I saw his car in the driveway."

Jackie was about to walk into the kitchen when she heard the ridiculous conversation. She paused at the threshold. "Michael, why are there three cars in the driveway?"

Kelso dropped his fork. "JACKIE!" His doubts were erased and a look of joy filled his faced. He strode over to the door and picked her up in a big hug. "Oh man, you are really here!" He hugged her again, "Eric, Jackie's back!"

Eric clapped his friend on the shoulder, "Yeah, I got that man. I think you're squashing her."

"Oh," Kelso let her slide to her feet but held her hand. "Look at you. You're still pretty!" He touched her hair to make sure it was real and smiled. "We missed you Jackie."

Touched, Jackie could feel her eyes well with tears. "I missed you too. I miss Fez and I'm sorry for running away without telling you." Kelso was never one to cry but he pulled his short friend in for a hug and wiped his eye. He mouthed, _Thank you_ to Eric. Jackie pulled out of the hug, "You're still man-pretty Michael."

He blushed and grinned at Brooke. "Isn't this AWESOME? I got my baby, my baby's mom, my best friend and Jackie all in the same room! AND cake! This is the coolest day ever."

xXx

Eric was slouched next to Brooke on the couch, his head resting on the back of it. "She really needs to see Fez. I'm not so sure about Steven or Donna but definitely Fez." Brooke said quietly. Betsy had fallen asleep on her lap while they waited for Kelso and Jackie to catch up in the kitchen.

Eric looked over at his pretty brown haired friend, "You're not jealous are you?"

Brooke looked surprised that he asked. "No. Are you?"

Eric was surprised that she asked. "Why would I be jealous? I'm shocked that you would even ask."

Brooke laughed softly, "Eric, you are smitten. You may disagree, but I've seen the way you look at her. No one was forcing you to stay all day and play with Jessie. You could have gone home at any time. Hell, the both of you even had dinner on the porch so I could spend time with Michael. You didn't have to do that."

"Maybe I wanted to do that because you're my friend." He replied.

"That's a load of crap." She laughed. "Okay, we're friends, but I'm not the one you would want to kiss at the end of the evening."

"Yeah, I do want to kiss her." He said so softly she almost didn't hear it.

Brooke looked over at Eric. "So what's stopping you?"

xXx


	19. Chapter 19 Kiss Her?

**Author Note: **_….the long day comes to a close…short and fluffy…._

xXx

**Chapter 19 **– Kiss Her?

xXx

"_Yeah, I do want to kiss her." He said so softly she almost didn't hear it._

_Brooke looked over at Eric. "So what's stopping you?"_

xXx

"Can I put her in bed?" Kelso said looking down at his sleeping daughter. Brooke looked up and smiled. "Sure Michael. It's the second room at the end of the hall." Kelso bent down and scooped the sleeping Betsy into his arms and liked the way it felt. Brooke stood up and smiled at Eric and Jackie. "I'm going to make sure she's settled in."

Jackie stood by the sofa and watched the couple, who so obviously belonged together, carry their daughter upstairs to bed. She sighed, "He needs Brooke so bad." Eric reached up and tugged her hand, pulling her down onto the sofa.

"Brooke wants him to be a good father and I think he's got a good start." Eric whispered. Jackie looked over at Eric. "I can't agree more."

She thought about how nice it was to see Michael again. She smiled at Eric, "Michael's still goofy and looks the same. It's nice to know some things never change."

Eric didn't know why he was looking at her lips. Especially the way the tip of her pink tongue appeared when she said "things". His mind went back to that forbidden kiss weeks ago. That "thing" they never talk about. He noticed that he could smell honeysuckle – the same scent from her yard and it tickled his nose.

She was still pretty – Kelso was right – Eric knew it all along but just never acknowledged it. By recognizing that she was, it would have been like a betrayal to Donna. According to all his friends, he only was attracted to were blondes and red heads. Not petite brunettes with loud opinions. Well, that was then and _this is now_ and Jackie was older and so serene and he wished he could be half as happy as she was. He wished he could kiss her.

Jackie was aware that she was being appraised but in the good sense. Eric's green eyes were looking at her mouth and his eyes were intense. What was he thinking behind those brown locks of hair that fell over his forehead? Jackie made a silly face and Eric laughed.

"What's with all this seriousness?" she exclaimed. "Don't you realize we have a potential problem?"

_She said "we"_ Eric mused. He laughed, "There's nothing serious and what's the problem?"

Jackie pointed in the direction of Brooke's bedroom. "Betsy was already asleep. How long does it take to put a sleeping child to bed? You need to go up there and make sure they're not _doing it_ in my house!"

Eric quickly sat up, "You want me to what?"

"Go check on them. You're strong; you can throw Michael out if you have to."

_She thinks I'm strong!_ "Wait, this is your house, you go up there and tell them about your no hanky-panky rule."

Jackie narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "Fine. But you are coming with me." She grabbed his hand and left him with no opportunity to argue. On the steps she whispered, "I don't want another Kelso conceived under my roof." Eric laughed out loud but quickly covered his mouth as they crept up to the door.

xXx

"I miss her so much. I swear I'll be a good dad if you give me the chance."

"Oh Michael, you are a great dad. I just need to know that you'll be a consistently good dad. I cringe when I think that you leave her with Casey and Fez. Don't get me wrong, they are great guys…but a daughter needs her father."

"Brooke, I even got a real job with those benefits you keep talking about. So, maybe if I get my own place...you and Betsy could spend the night….sometime."

Brooke leaned forward and softly kissed his lips. "Show me your apartment and I'll think about it okay?"

Kelso quietly said, "AWESOME. Brooke, have I told you how cool it is that you moved back to Point Place?"

Her lips curled into a happy smile. 'I'm glad I moved back too. I think we could do this more often if you keep being a good boy."

Michael took her soft hand and squeezed her fingers. "I can be a very good boy." Brooke giggled. "You know what I mean."

Jackie closed the door and put her fingers to her lips. "They're just talking on the floor." She whispered when they were far enough away from the door. "You don't think they'll…."

Eric shrugged, "I can't be sure. If Kelso is in the giving mood….." Jackie's eyes got big and she hurried to the door and knocked on it softly before opening it just a crack.

Kelso looked up from the floor, a little embarrassed at being caught necking on the carpet. "Michael! Get a room!" Jackie whispered, horrified at catching them making out.

Brooke's laugh tinkled like bells. "Oh Jackie, we weren't going to do anything."

Kelso said, "We weren't?" Brooke pushed up from the floor. "No. Not with our daughter in the same room."

"Damn. Oh! Hey Jackie, can we use your room?"

"Michael! Don't be a pig! NO!" Jackie ran to her room and made sure the door was shut. Eric was laughing and went downstairs soon followed by Kelso who slid down the banister on his butt. They reached the bottom step at the same time. Kelso was grinning and Eric smiled. "Good to see you two together."

"Hey, there's still some cake." Kelso said.

"I like cake!" Eric laughed.

xXx

Kelso had to leave first because his car was blocking the other three. As Brooke passed Eric, she whispered, "Get your goodnight kiss now or you'll never get it." Brooke walked past Jackie who just came out of the house with his duffle bag.

"I found it on the patio. You're lucky Jessie didn't tear it apart." She handed him his bag and he grabbed her wrist.

"Wait a second." Eric watched as the second story bedroom light came on. He pulled her closer. "Jackie….I just wanted to say…what a great day this has been."

She smiled, "Yeah, you did a good job on my lawn too."

Eric couldn't help it; his eyes kept getting drawn to her mouth. He paused and looked into her eyes. "The lawn – it seems like I mowed that yesterday." He was starting to feel breathless. Was that honeysuckle coming from her or the yard? He moved his hand up her arm, "I just wanted to…." She was looking at him with those twinkling eyes as he leaned toward her mouth. He was only inches away and could feel his heart racing – it hadn't raced for anyone in a long time.

In a husky voice she asked, "What did you want to do, Eric?" The hand on her arm slid through those silky tresses that covered her shoulders. His fingers cupped the back of her head as he closed the distance and pressed his lips against hers. He stopped for the briefest of seconds – catching his breath before sweeping her into his arms and kissing her again and again.

A light in the second story window blinked out and he groaned softly holding her gently against his chest. "Jackie…could I see you again?" She responded by wrapping her arms around his waist, she could hear the thudding of his heart against her ear. It made her smile. She loved the kiss and the subsequent kisses…she sighed as he held her at arms length.

"Is that a yes?" Eric asked hopefully.

She looked up at his handsome face. "It's a maybe. Don't forget you're going to work with me on Columbus Day. I'll have to see how you do." She added cheekily.

He had to smile at her teasing. Spreading his legs so he could stand lower and look her eye to eye he asked, "Well…what about between now and the holiday?"

Jackie tapped a finger on her chin. "Maybe. You'll have to call me. Seriously, I don't know what my work schedule will be."

Eric laughed because he thought she was going to mess with him again. "Okay, I'll call you and you let me know." He looked at her beautiful eyes and added, "Thanks for buying dinner."

That managed to coax one more smile out of her. "All right, stop trying so hard. Just call me and we'll make a date." Grinning, Eric smacked a big kiss her lips and opened his car door. "I will call you."

She laughed, "Okay then. I'll make sure I answer the phone."

Jackie stood in the driveway until his tail lights disappeared. She was pretty sure she would be dreaming about Eric tonight and not Elvis Jim!

xXx


	20. Chapter 20 Preparing For Fez

**Author Note **_…moving the story along with a little reunion making…._

xXx

**Chapter 20 **– Preparing for Fez

xXx

Jackie ended up working the night shift the next week much to Eric's chagrin. He tried to call but Brooke would tell him she just left or she was still sleeping. He felt anxious because he wanted to see her again – of course it was because her company was preferable to staying at home or hanging out with Kelso and Fez. Kitty noticed Eric's restlessness and asked him about it.

"It's really nothing mom. I just wanted to make sure she didn't need me to mow the lawn one last time before it started to rain."

Kitty looked at her son, "Uh-huh. Do I look like I was born yesterday? Eric, honey, its okay to admit you're interested in her. This is your mother you're talking to."

He laughed and wiped his mouth with the napkin. "I know. It's just that well, Jackie and I were never good friends but we got along and then I left….I came back and she left….this new Jackie is interesting and talks to me. I mean she listens and we have real conversations…it's different for me. She treats me like I'm somebody."

"Well of course you're somebody. You just have to quit letting other people treat you like you're a nobody." Eric knew she was talking about his relationship with Donna but he just smiled.

Kitty sat down with her Bloody Mary. "Honey, all I'm saying is just don't rush into anything. Enjoy the little things…those romantic things… the ones that make memories." She smiled. "Sometimes the memories are all you have and you want them to be good. That's what Grandma Sigurdson always told me. My grandpa passed early on but she would always tell me about walking with him in the rose gardens and how beautiful everything smelled."

"Sounds like Great-Grandpa was a romantic guy." Eric commented.

Kitty chucked, "Very romantic. Little bits of old fashioned romance go a long way.

"So take things slow."

His mother smiled, "Enjoy those butterflies and sweaty palms. Just because you're all grown up now doesn't mean they don't come back." She patted his hand and bid him good night. "Thanks mom.

xXx

"Big Boss, this is Mad Max, you got yer ears on? Over."

Red picked up the radio. He'd heard of Max's reputation but never met the fellow. "This is Big Boss. Over."

"I have a failed U-Joint. You want this tow? Over."

Red grinned at the new repair. "Yes sir. Over."

"What's your twenty Big Boss? Over" Max said over the transmitter. Red quickly looked up what a twenty was and gave Mad Max his street address. Since Jackie was working nights, Elvis Jim had pretty much repaired all the cars in the garage and he was wide open.

Minutes later, a tow truck was easing a Pontiac into his bay doors. The cab opened up and a huge sweaty fat guy poured himself out of the wrecker holding a donut in his teeth and a cup of coffee in one hand. Red reached out his hand, "Red Forman. You must be Mad Max."

Max took the donut out of his mouth, "Actually it's George, but I drive like a crazed man. They say I drive a truck like _young_ a Mel Gibson."

"Okay…George. Do you have some paperwork for me?"

During the week that Jackie worked nights, Red received autos from Harry "The Hulk" who nearly took out a wall when he backed into the bay and then Brad "Batman" who was personable enough but too sleazy for Red. But, business is business and Red wasn't going to turn down work because of a tow driver's personality.

Still, he would be glad when Jackie was back on days.

xXx

Eric knew it was a stupid idea the minute he pulled in the driveway. Both girls' cars were there and he felt like he should turn tail and run. Still, he _was_ in the driveway and the worst that could happen would be Brooke would kick him out. He looked out at the gray skies and hoped the sun would poke out; maybe he could work the obstacle course with Jackie.

He walked up the flagstone path and heard Jessie barking excitedly. The dog was better than a burglar alarm! Betsy looked out the window and pointed at him and seconds later Brooke was opening the door.

"Oh honey, she's still sleeping. Her shift ended at 6:00 this morning so I don't expect her to wake up for another couple of hours."

Eric held out his package. "I got her a gift."

Brooke smiled. "Did you now? How sweet. Well, come in and at least have some lunch with us. It's rude to turn away friends." Jessie took a cue from Brooke and ran to Eric with his ball in his mouth. It was wet with drool and Jessie dropped it on the floor. Eric grinned, picked it up and tossed it across the room.

"Oh, please don't get him started." Brooke nearly begged. "I thought I hid that nasty thing but he keeps finding it."

Eric sat next to Betsy at the table. "Kelso said he passed his probationary period. That's the longest he's held a job in a long time."

Brooke passed a bowl of chips. "I know - we are very proud of him." Jessie came back in and dropped the tennis ball. Brooke kicked it with her foot and he charged out of the room. "Besides you, he's been calling every night." Brooke winked. "So do you want to tell me what happened last Saturday night?"

Eric grinned, "No, because I think you saw everything from the window. Brooke laughed, "Yes, you put on a good show." She was delighted to see Eric slightly blush.

"Oh, before I forget, are you busy tomorrow?"

"No, it's just a regular Sunday; I have to go to bed a little early because I'm working with Jackie on Monday."

"But it's school holiday!" Brooke laughed.

"I was ordered…wait, that's not right…I was invited to go along for a ride to rescue people."

Brooke smirked, "It might be good for you. Anyways, back to Sunday. We invited Fez over for early dinner and a video. Have you seen Jaws? The shark movie?"

"It's not going to be like the "_little dog_" movie is it? God, I swear if I see a St. Bernard, I'm running in the opposite direction!" Eric laughed as he remembered how horrified the three of them were at the end of Cujo!

"No, its more suspense than gore at least until the shark starts eating people. Jackie rented it and I'm making homemade pizzas. Also, it's a surprise. Fez has no clue that Jackie's here. Michael promised not to tell."

"You better have some candy lying around." Eric teased. Brooke grinned, "Your mom gave me a plate of brownies. I think all the bases are covered."

"Well…if all of us are here, Fez won't feel so left out and it will almost be like the old days."

Brooke smiled, "That's what we're hoping for." Eric finished his sandwich and carried the plate to the sink. "Eric, it should be okay if you want to go wake her up. I've never heard her complain about waking up to a gift."

Eric gave Brooke the biggest smile and grabbed his bag taking the steps two at a time. Jessie thought it was a race and chased him up the stairs. He knocked lightly on the door and quietly turned the knob. Jackie was still sleeping and he didn't have the heart to wake her but Jessie did. He jumped on the bed and started licking her face.

"Oh God, dog." She said sleepily, "Get down." She wiped her cheeks with clumsy hands as Jessie settled himself at the end of the bed. Eric chuckled softly and turned to leave.

"Don't move." She cautioned from the bed. Eric looked back to see her peering at him with one eye open. "Are you spying on me?"

Eric smiled sheepishly and held up his gift bag. "I brought you a present."

Both eyes opened and she sat up in bed. "I love presents!" She scooted back against the headboard. "Fork it over Forman." Eric laughed and walked over to sit on the side of the mattress.

"Now it's not a big thing, but I thought you'd like it." Eric handed over the bag and she pushed her hair out of her face. "That's for me to decide. She reached into the bag and pulled out a white baseball cap. The name _Jessie's Girl_ had been embroidered on the cap in purple thread. She covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh! I love it!" She loved that Eric went through the trouble to have her handle made into a hat.

"Okay, hugs!" Jackie held out her arms and Eric gave her a big hug. Then he got slobbered by a big wet dog kiss. "Ew." He groaned. "That's kind of gross."

Jackie laughed. "He's a people person Eric. What's that old saying…_love me – love my dog_?"

Eric laughed and gave Jackie and Jessie a hug.

xXx

Eric packed an extra change of clothes in his duffle. He was looking forward to dinner and a movie with his friends and spending the night on the sofa. Jackie had warned him that they would be getting up at 5:30 a.m. He wanted to be a help and not a hindrance on Monday.

Red looked at the loaded duffle bag sitting by the patio doors. "What's that?"

Eric opened a soda and sat at the table. "My clothes for tomorrow. I'm going on a ride-along with Jackie all day." His father's eyes widened in surprise. "Really. You're working in the tow truck all day?"

Eric took a swallow of the cold drink. "She said she's doing simple jobs and I don't really know what that is, but it can't be hard."

Red started laughing at the idea of Eric changing a tire or popping open a hood on a foreign car. Still, he didn't want to dissuade his son from a positive experience working with automobiles. "Son, just do everything she asks you no matter what it is, and you'll be fine. Take a hat because it's going to rain."

"Okay. I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

Red folded his newspaper. "I'm sure you will - several times. Just don't be a hindrance."

Kitty came into the kitchen all excited. "Oh, my son is working on the truck tomorrow!" She pulled a bag from the refrigerator. "These are bones for Jessie. Don't eat them." She teased.

"Ha ha, mom. That wasn't very funny." Eric took the bag and set it beside his duffle." Kitty chuckled and sat down at the table. "Just be a good helper tomorrow and have a good time."

"Don't forget your hat!"

Eric kissed his mom's cheek and saw his dad grinning. What did Red Forman know that he didn't? This was going to be interesting.

xXx


	21. Chapter 21 Blindfolded

**Author Note: **_….mostly Fez and Kelso….the night before the ride-along…_

xXx

**Chapter 21 **– Blindfolded

xXx

Fez liked the feel of the blindfold. It was soft and silky and felt good on his face. "Kelso, I bet this blindfold would feel good in _other_ places." Fez crooned.

"Oh man, don't talk like that! We're almost there." Kelso turned down the road where Brooke and Jackie lived. He smiled when he thought about Brooke and his little girl waiting for him. The inviting two-story came into view and Kelso told Fez he could remove the blindfold.

"But I don't want to."

"Dude, you have to." Kelso argued.

"Don't. ." Fez snapped. "Let me keep it on until you show me the surprise."

Kelso huffed and pulled into the driveway. "Okay, we're here now. Can you peek just enough to get out of the door by yourself? It's starting to get dark out here."

Fez lifted the edge of the blindfold, unbuckled his seatbelt and followed his slim view of Kelso's feet walking along the bricked pathway. "Ooh, it smells like flowers."

"Duh, we're at somebody's home." Kelso wanted to giggle because Fez didn't know that his friends were waiting on the other side. "Okay, there are two…sorry...three steps." He quickly corrected as he saw Fez trip on the last step.

"Aiiyy! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Hey, I told you to take the blindfold off." Kelso admonished. "Now stand here and knock on the door."

"You knock on the door."

Kelso looked at his blindfolded friend and punched him in the shoulder. "It's your party dude!"

"Ow! You bully! Anyhow, I can't see the door." Fez smirked. Kelso muttered, "FINE!" and rapped three times. Fez sang, "…_on the ceiling if you love me…knock three times_…" he quit singing when Kelso pulled off the blindfold. The door opened and Eric was standing there smiling. "Fez, my friend…come in."

"Eric, what are you doing here?" Fez looked around the large living room and saw Brooke standing by the fireplace with Betsy and then Kelso pushed him through the door.

"Hello Fez." A soft voice said from the other side of the room. He turned his head and tears sprang from his eyes. "Jackie….oh Jackie!" He ran and grabbed her in a hug. Eric felt a lump in his throat and then heard Jessie starting to bark. He looked at Brooke who whispered, "Locked outside."

Fez cried on Jackie's shoulder and fondled her hair at the same time. "I missed you Goddess…you were gone." Jackie hugged her old friend and kissed his cheek. "I missed you too Fez."

"Are you running away again?" he asked wiping his eyes. She looked at him with a soft smile. "No. I'm done running and get your hand off my butt."

"Okay, I just had to make sure it was you." He said quietly. Jackie laughed, "Welcome to my home."

Fez smelled her hair one more time. "Aiiy, you need to come to my salon…you have split ends."

Jackie swatted him on the arm. "Do not. We have a special dinner for you." She said taking his hand, "I hope you are starving."

"You didn't cook it did you?" Fez asked cautiously.

Brooke walked ahead of the pair, "No, I cooked it. Kitty Forman made dessert."

Fez clapped his hands, "Oh, goody I love Miss Kitty's treats!"

xXx

Dinner was like a high school reunion. Everyone had stories that topped someone else's story and there was much laughter and joy without all the cleavage and booze that usually accompanied a Kelso party. Brooke coordinated the events like a professional, removing dinner dishes and replacing with coffee and brownies

Jackie got up to help with the dishes but Brooke turned her back to sit with her friends. Eric told Fez the story about how he met Jackie when he was locked out of his car and how the dog wouldn't let him turn down the radio. Fez laughed and wanted to meet the dog. Betsy ran to the doggy door and pulled the wood out of the flap and Jessie slinked in, all of the new people smells heightening his attention.

He saw his master smiling and giving him the command to sit. The brown man looked afraid and Jessie gave him a threatening smile with a bit of a snarl. Fez pulled his hand back, "He's as big as a goat from my homeland." Fez said slightly alarmed. "Will he bite?"

Jackie laughed, "Not unless I tell him to." She snapped her fingers and Jessie padded over to sit by Jackie. "Hold out your hand, he'll give you a high five."

Fez smiled. "No way. A smart dog?" Hearing the _high five_ command, Jessie held up his furry foot for the brown man to touch. "Wow, he's like a four legged Kelso!"

Brooke said, "Be nice Fez."

Fez grinned, "Sorry Brooke. You know Kelso likes puppies and this dog reminds me of Kelso." Kelso laughed, "Yeah, throw me a ball." Jessie heard his favorite word and dashed off to find it.

Jackie looked at Brooke who laughed, "I put that raggedy thing in the cupboard above the fridge." Jessie came skidding back into the kitchen with a rubber bone and dropped it at Kelso's feet. Fez laughed, "Hey that's a smart dog!"

xXx

The dramatic theme music indicated the shark was nearing the boat. Fez held tight to Brooke's hand in anticipation. Kelso had taken Betsy upstairs for her bath and to tuck her in bed. Jackie squeezed out of the group sitting on the couch to get a drink of water. She had to admit it was nice to see Fez and Kelso acting all goofy like they always did.

Brooke and Fez shrieked at the shark came out of the water. Jackie looked at the clock; she hoped the movie was over soon because she had an early start tomorrow. She saw Eric get out of the chair and head towards the kitchen. He didn't see her in the dark and it startled him.

"What's a nice guy like you doing hanging out at a sad party like this? She teased. Eric waved his hand, "Just bumming around. I'm supposed to get up before the sun and go with some chick to rescue people."

Jackie laughed softly. "It's not such a bad thing."

Eric smiled. "No, I'm actually looking forward to it. I'm a Transportation Manager for the school district so I really should have a clue about what happens when one of my buses breakdown."

She grinned, "You could always call Sal's Tow Yard. Batman's truck hauls heavy vehicles."

Eric put a hand against the wall beside the kitchen door. She was only inches away and he could possibly sneak a kiss but the flickering light of the television reminded him that they weren't alone. Damn.

Kelso came bounding down the stairs and headed straight for the dog. Jessie rolled on back and the tall man assaulted his belly. The dog groaned with bliss as Kelso found the spot that had the hind leg running in place. Jessie's tongue fell out of mouth and Kelso laughed. How cool was it that he could put his daughter to bed, play with a dog and French kiss Brooke goodbye? This was AWESOME!

xXx

Jackie and Eric walked with Fez out to the car. "You can come back anytime." Jackie told him with a kiss on the cheek. Fez's eyes got big, "But I don't know how to get here!" He pointed a finger at Kelso "That sonofabitch had me blindfolded!"

Kelso laughed, "He _loved _the blindfold. He wants to _do it_ with the blindfold!" Fez launched himself across the front seat and the two men tussled with each other. Eric laughed and put his hand on Jackie's shoulder. "They'll go at it all night. Just say good bye."

Jackie rapped on the car and waved and stayed until she saw both men drive off. A wet breeze blew across her arms and she shivered. "I hope you brought a hat. It's going to rain."

Eric frowned – how did everyone know it was going to rain? He shrugged and followed Jackie back in the house. Brooke had already brought down pillows and blankets. When Jackie went upstairs, his chestnut haired friend said, "If you have any ideas of sneaking up to the second floor, I will send down the dog. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Eric said cheekily. He watched as Brooke went about locking up the house and then went upstairs for the night. Eric stripped down to his boxers and climbed into the makeshift bed. It was surprisingly comfortable and the pillows were softer than the ones in his bedroom.

Before his drifted off to sleep, his thoughts strayed to the bedroom door at the top of the stairs. When did he become so enamored with that little cheerleader? He was almost jealous of the hugs Fez received but couldn't begrudge his friend the reunion embrace. Still, a hug is a hug….Eric just wanted more of them.

A lot more of them!

xXx


	22. Chapter 22 Rain or Shine

**Author Note: **_… it's time to take a ride folks! Hang on to your rain hats!_

xXx

**Chapter 22** – Rain or Shine

xXx

Eric woke up to the smell of hot coffee and a heavy weight crushing on his chest with hot tuffs of dog breath blowing in his face. Jessie was lying prone on Eric's body with his long legs twitching in his sleep like he was running. Soft little whimpers of a dog dream issued from his jowls. Eric didn't know how to wake up the dog without getting licked or bit in the face.

Jackie leaned over the back of the couch. "Good morning." She said softly. "I see you've found a new bed partner." She teased.

Eric whispered. "Help?" Jackie grinned and scratched her dog behind the ears. He opened his eyes and yawned wide where Eric saw a mouth full of strong white pointy teeth and then that pink tongue snaked out and caught him on the lips. "Oh gross." He muttered. Jackie laughed and patted Jessie on the haunch and he slid off the couch.

"I have coffee in the kitchen. I didn't know how you take it. Breakfast is oatmeal and it's ready if you're hungry. I have to dress." That's when Eric noticed she was wearing those silky pajamas again. She started up the stairs and stopped, "We leave in 30 minutes so make it snappy!"

Eric allowed himself the pleasure of watching her walk up the remaining steps. _Nice!_ He swung his legs to the floor and pulled on his pants. Quick wash up, teeth brushed, no time for a shave and he was downstairs gobbling up the oatmeal to be followed by hot coffee – he was ready to go when Jackie entered the kitchen. "Well look at you Forman – I'm impressed. When we get to the tow yard, I have a checklist of stuff to go over with you.

xXx

Eric sat in the corner as Jerry, the transpo tracker, conducted an impromptu staff meeting. He wanted the drivers to be aware of the weather conditions because the first rains of autumn brought out all the terrible drivers. There had been a big accident on the Interstate and all garages on that side of town were full, so the trucks were requested to use the smaller shops. Eric was given a paper to sign that released the tow yard from any damages or accidents that happened on his ride-along.

"Here honey, you're gonna need this." Gloria took a long drag on her cigarette and handed a yellow rain hat to Eric. He looked at it like it was a joke and then she handed him the matching slicker. He looked at Jackie who had already put hers on. "When it's cloudy, yellow is easier to see and you're less likely to get hit by a car. Safety Forman. Think safe."

Gloria added, "Now if you start playing with the radio, I'm the voice on the dispatch band. Don't go calling for the police because I do that. Just call in a 10-68 and tell me the situation. I'll take care of it for you."

Jerry came up and handed Eric a baggie. "Son, this is for the dog. It makes his breath not so bad." Jerry winked at Jackie and she laughed. "Let's go Forman; we have some work to do."

As Eric climbed into the cab of the big wrecker, fat droplets of rain started splattering on the windshield. Eric was glad he had a hat! Jessie settled into the middle of the seat and sat at attention. Jackie climbed into the cab and started the big engine and turned on the heater. She almost popped in her cassette tape but paused and turned the radio on to a news station. Eric smiled his thanks.

"Okay, here's a list of the radio codes we use on the dispatch band. When we get a tow and head for a garage, we use this list. You'll see that your dad is on channel 11."

Eric snickered, "Big Boss?"

Jackie laughed, "The handle Red was already taken by this other clown and we don't use last names because sometimes citizens listen to our calls and it's safer this way."

"What do you mean?"

Jackie smiled softly, "Okay, just pretend you're not a nice guy and you have a Mercedes Benz and a call comes in from the police to impound the vehicle. If you know that Red Forman is the tow truck company, you can probably get a gun and intercept the tow and the driver gets shot. Get the picture?"

Eric did and now being call Jessie made a lot more sense. "Have you ever been…shot at?" She shifted the big truck into reverse and replied, "Not yet. I try to avoid impounds but I will take an abandoned car as long as the police are waiting for me."

Eric put his seatbelt on as the radio squawked to life. "Jessie's Girl, what's your twenty?. Over." Eric looked at his list of codes. Location – what's your location. He watched as Jackie grabbed the radio mike, "I'm still in the parking lot. Over."

Gloria's voice came over the speaker, "We have a Volkwagon in a ditch. No injuries. Highway Marker 75. Driver is at the call box. Over."

Jackie answered back. "ETA is ten minutes. Over." She put the radio mike back in the cradle and grinned at Eric. "Let's go save somebody!"

xXx

Two hours had sped by and Eric was now an expert at radio codes and using the flashers. Jackie refused to let him drive but that was okay. The rain was pouring down but the ugly yellow rain coat and hat kept him dry. The current tow was an older lady with a flat tire and she was just panicky.

"I have Styrofoam cups under the steel toolbox and a big carafe of coffee. Take a cup to her while I take care of this flat." Jackie and her dog jumped out of the cab and Eric slid out to find the coffee. He marveled at how easily she waded through muddy water and got into greasy oily spaces to hook up her truck.

"Hey….lady. Would you like some hot coffee?"

The woman rolled down her window and her wrinkled gnarled hands wrapped around the warm coffee. "Oh dear this is so sweet of you. I'm just freezing in here. My heater doesn't work and I still have 300 miles before I see my grandchildren."

Eric stayed and talked to the woman while Jackie put away her gear. She walked up to the driver with her invoice book and the old lady handed over her auto club card.

"Son, thank you so much for staying with me. You have just been an angel. I hope my grandson grows up just like you."

"You just drive safe. This rain is early for the season." Eric said patting her hand. Jackie came back and returned the auto club card. "Okay Mrs. Patterson, you're good to go. Hope I don't see you again!" she teased. They waited at the side of the road until Mrs. Patterson drove off. Jackie turned to Eric. "You did good Forman. I'm proud of you."

xXx

"Big Boss this is Jessie. Over."

Red laughed. His son was playing Smokey and the Bandit on the radio. "This is Big Boss. What are you bringing me? Over."

"We have a tow with no brakes and what? Wait a minute dad, what?"

Red was chuckling; he could just imagining Jackie feeding the exact words to him. Eric came back on the radio. "Okay, we have a Toyota with no brakes and the rotors are scored. Over."

"What's your ETA? Over."

"Ten minutes. Over. Did I do that right? Take my finger off the what? Oh! "Red let out a belly laugh and went out to tell Elvis Jim what was arriving.

Jackie smiled, "You're not Burt Reynolds yet. You have to say over when you're done talking so the other party knows it's their turn to talk. And always take your thumb off the button because the world is listening. Otherwise, you sounded like a pro."

Eric felt warm inside. This was kind of cool. He couldn't do this everyday but it was different that what he was used to. They pulled up to Forman's Muffler/Garage and Jackie backed the Toyota into the bay. They had left the owner's house and drove straight here. Jackie leaned over, "If you need a bathroom break, this is the time."

Eric opened his door and Jessie leapt out over his lap and headed straight for Red's office. He grabbed his bone and climbed up on the small sofa to chew for awhile. _Dad does like dogs!_ Eric veered past the office and towards the restroom.

Jim walked over and took the keys from Jackie and signed her tow paperwork. He leaned up against the car, "You're looking mighty pretty in yellow today Jackie." He liked flirting with her and she liked it when he flirted.

She smiled, "You look mighty fine too, Jim. Is work slow today?" Jim looked at the nearly empty garage. "You could say that. So….have you been thinking maybe….going out to dinner with me?" He ran his hand through that thick black hair and gave her that perfect smile.

Jackie smiled back. Jim was only…four years younger than her….he was cute and oh god… what was she thinking? Eric had come back from the restroom and heard, "…going out to dinner?" He walked up to Jackie and slipped an arm around her waist pulling her back towards the cab of the wrecker.

"Eric, what that hell are you doing?" she whispered loudly.

Eric turned so Jim couldn't hear the conversation. "That kid is trying to hit on you." He whispered back.

She looked at his flashing green eyes and grinned. _Eric was jealous_! "I know and I was letting him. He's just a kid."

Eric looked back at the self-assured Jim who looked like Elvis. "Do you mean you would actually consider going out with him?"

Jackie looked at Jim's perfectly chiseled face and imagined her fingers in that thick black hair and maybe kissing that little snarl on his upper lip. She swallowed hard, "Um…no. He's not attractive at all." _Liar!_ "We just flirt. Besides, what's it to you anyway?"

Eric stepped forward and Jackie stepped back taking off her rain hat. "_Maybe_ I want to take you to dinner first." He said in a low voice. He touched her cheek with the tip of his index finger and felt the warmth of her soft skin. He leaned forward and just looked at her beautiful eyes. "_Maybe_ I want to take you dancing." He touched her hair and ran his fingers down her temple and over her bottom lip. He cupped her chin with his hand and whispered, "_Maybe_ I want…" and he kissed her softy…twice…then just let his lips press against hers feeling her breath against his. "_Maybe_…." He breathed in her honeysuckle scent then pulled away.

Eric looked back at Jim and dared the younger man to say anything. Jackie was still leaning against the truck with her eyes closed and the rain cap lay on the garage floor.

She could feel her stomach pitching and a warm jolt of electricity shoot down her legs. Was Eric flirting with her? No, this kiss was not a flirt – this was a tease and god, he did it so well! She closed her eyes as his mouth pressed against her and damn, it felt so good. The timbre of his voice was seductive. His fingers in her hair….touching her face - she felt breathless and dizzy all at the same time. Then he let her go. This was almost like her sexy dream without the smell of cut grass!

Red watched the whole exchange as his son was acting like a dumbass over a girl. When did Eric decide to act like a boyfriend or something? Why Jackie of all people? This girl was important to the Forman family – Eric better not screw it up! Red strode out of the office.

"Jackie, I have a job for you. Could you come into my office please?"

She opened her eyes trying to get her scrambled brain back to the task at hand. Why was Red calling her into the office? He usually just gave her addresses and she went on her way.

This was different!

xXx


	23. Chapter 23 The Long Ride

**Author Note: **_…. The ride-along continues….._

xXx

**Chapter 23** – The Long Ride

xXx

"_Jackie, I have a job for you. Could you come into my office please?"_

xXx

Red closed the door and indicated Jackie should have a seat. She sat down on the stool and unbuttoned her rain slicker. "What kind of job is it?"

Red pinched the bridge of his nose. "Jackie. You are mostly a _great_ gal. You've helped me get my garage prospering again and I will be forever grateful but sweetheart, if you are thinking about….god it kills me to say this….if you are thinking about dating my _son_, I want you to remember…he's a dumbass."

Jackie laughed, "Oh Mr. Forman, I'm not dating him. We went to a movie with Brooke. He mowed my yard. Those aren't dates."

Red pointed to the garage, "Then what was all that bravado out there about?"

She smiled, "Jim was flirting and asked me out to dinner…" and she whispered, "I think Eric got jealous!"

Red crossed his arms. Okay…maybe this wasn't such a bad thing. That boy had been moping around for the last three years and now he's finally acting human again. Hmmmm….. "Jackie, whatever you decided to do…don't let this interfere with our business deal okay?"

She held out her hand. "Okay Boss. I'll try hard not _to muck up the works!_" Red laughed and handed her a piece of paper with an address on it. "Get back to work." He said with a smile. "She's got a bad solenoid."

Jackie smiled. "See you later!"

"Oh, and do me a favor?" Red asked. "Keep Eric off the radio?"

Jackie laughed all the way to the truck.

xXx

She drove out into the rain and radioed in that her truck was available. Eric was scratching Jessie behind the ears. "So Jackie….about that little…._incident_. Was my dad pissed?"

Jackie glanced over. "Oh my god, he said that if he ever saw you kiss me again he would put Jessie's foot up your ass."

Eric's eyes got big. A dog's foot? Nah…had to be a joke. "You're kidding right?"

She laughed, "Of course you doofus! He just doesn't want me to hurt you." Eric looked at her a little curious – his dad was concerned about him being hurt? Jackie hurting him? Nah…that had to be a joke too.

She looked over, "Forman, relax. We have a solenoid problem to go pick up."

Two more tows later and they broke for lunch. Jackie had a favorite diner Eric had never heard of. She explained that the restaurant owner was a dog lover and didn't mind if Jessie sat under the table as long as the lunch crowd was thin. Eric held up his BLT and said, "I think this is the thickest cut bacon I've ever had on a sandwich."

Jackie smiled, "The cook slices it himself. On a good day, he'll make a sandwich with virtually no fat. It's delicious." She was having egg salad and Jessie was gnawing on a soup bone. Eric didn't want the whole lunch break to be about work so he asked the taboo question. "Jackie, how did you get into the towing business? I never would have pegged you for being so good with cars."

She smiled. "Your dad and Point Place High School Career Day. Cars are like makeup. If you know what works with what, then it's easy. Like, you can't wear blue eye shadow if you have blue eyes, well some girls do but it looks weird, so you wear taupe or a complimentary color and it just comes together. A radiator needs a fan belt and water. If the battery goes dead, you give it a jump and most times it starts the car. Sometimes it's the alternator – you just have to look at what you have and work with it."

That made absolutely no sense to Eric but Jackie firmly believed that theory so he let her continue. "Uncle Roger left me the house and wrecker in his will."

Eric looked up, he didn't know Jackie had any family outside her promiscuous mother and imprisoned father. "Uncle Roger?"

She sighed, "I may as well trust you with some information right? I lived with Uncle Roger after I left town. His niece, Tammy, worked with me on the Christine St. George Show and offered me a fresh start in life. I packed a suitcase, wrote a goodbye note to Fez and left to become a new person."

She paused to drink some coffee. "Uncle Roger was so cool. He didn't judge, he always had the perfect advice and he saw the positive in everybody. He told me that it wasn't my fault that my mom disappeared – I wasn't a bad daughter, she was a bad mother. Do you know how long I was embarrassed by her? I mean I was living with Donna and mom was sleeping with Bob."

"That would be pretty embarrassing." Eric admitted.

"Eric, think of how you would feel if your dad broke the law and went to prison. So while you are feeling bad about that, your mom starts disappearing and sleeping around. Your family home is gone…you don't know where your next meal is coming from…it's hard not to take that personally."

Eric felt empathy for the devil. Okay, she wasn't the devil anymore; she was just a girl who was dealt a bad hand as a teen. She certainly took this Uncle Roger's advice and became better for it! "So Roger was like a guru?"

Jackie laughed, her eyes twinkling. "No, Uncle Roger was an ex-marine that had a stroke. Tammy and I helped him get around and he taught us about life - important lessons that I'll never forget."

"You said he left a will. What happened to him?"

Jackie could feel her throat getting tight. "Um…he was scheduled for surgery and died on the operating table. He had a blood clot and didn't tell us." Eric reached out for her hand. "I'm sorry to hear that. I can tell you cared for him a great deal."

She nodded and wiped her eyes with a napkin. "It devastated Tammy. I had to make all the funeral arrangements and get his clothes delivered. It was awful."

"Where's Tammy now?" Eric didn't know much about this other friend he never met.

Jackie looked up. "Tammy's car was wrapped around a telephone pole after a snowstorm. She died a few months after Uncle Roger – my second hospital visit. That's why I don't do accidents. Can we not talk about this anymore?"

Eric smiled gently. "Sure. Can I say I like your truck? It's much better to sit in during the daytime." Mentally, Eric was thinking what a harsh life she had been given. There was that _leaving town confession_ she gave him a while ago about losing her boyfriend, best friend and everything then on top of that, she loses two more people. No wonder she was so guarded about her personal life.

xXx

"Jessie, what's your twenty? Over." Gloria's voice came over the radio. Eric picked up the radio and replied, "We just passed mile marker 131. Over."

"We have a pregnant woman at Call Box 181 with a dragging bumper. She wants a tow into Point Place. Over."

"10-4." He said easily, "Our ETA is five minutes. Over." Eric put the radio back and Jackie patted his leg. "You did that so perfectly!"

Eric smiled – yeah he did and it was easy. As they rolled up to the call box, Eric turned on the flashers and jumped out to put cones in the road. Jackie jumped out and ran through the rain to the woman's car. "Are you hurt?" she asked the very pregnant customer.

"No, but I live Point Place and I really need to go home."

"Do you have auto club?"

"No, but I do have my husband's credit card." She smiled. Eric came back and Jackie instructed him to call dispatch and let them know they were at the scene. Then Eric got out and helped the woman through the rain and up into the cab. Jessie jumped in the backseat and waited calmly.

Eric helped secure the dragging bumper to the body of the car and waited while Jackie backed up the wrecker and he helped lock the sling belt to the underbelly of the vehicle. Jackie watched him with a smile – Eric knew more about cars than he wanted to let on.

While she winched up the Chevy Nova, Eric collected the traffic cones and stowed them in the bin. She nodded and he climbed into the cab and squeezed in the narrow back seat.

They had dropped the woman off at her home and continued on to Red's garage with the car. Eric decided to stay with Jackie in case Elvis Jim tried another flirting attempt. Jackie was giggling quietly as she remembered her earlier conversation with Mr. Forman. _"….if you are thinking about dating my son, I want you to remember…he's a dumbass_."

xXx

Jackie's Mustang pulled into her driveway and she cut the engine. "So Eric, what did you learn today?"

He grinned, "Well, the first thing I'm going to do tomorrow is join the auto club and then I'm going to make sure all my buses have full radiators, good batteries and properly inflated tires."

She smiled. "Very good. I want to thank you for your invaluable help today, I know technically it was your day off but Jessie and I enjoyed having you along for the ride."

He grinned, "It was an eye opener and I really hope that lady doesn't give birth too soon, I thought she was going to pop!" Jackie laughed, "I think she appreciated that you got her in the truck before she got too wet."

Eric realized she wasn't going to ask him in and it was getting darker. "So, do I get a kiss for my efforts?"

"Excuse me? Did I say I was going to pay you?" Her eyes were laughing but her tone was stern. "You may get a kiss when we have our first date."

"When is that?" he asked.

"You haven't officially asked me yet so I don't know. Now out – scoot!" Jessie growled when he heard the seriousness in her voice. Eric opened the door, "Okay, I'll call you and make it official."

She smiled as the rain poured over his head. "You do that!" She opened her car door and started a quick dash to the porch. She and Jessie waved as he drove off and Jackie told her dog, "He already kissed me once today…I don't think I could handle another! "

xXx

Kitty had a chicken baking in the oven and when Eric opened the slider it was the second best smell of the day. The first was a scent of honeysuckle. Kitty greeted her son, "Look at you all dirty and greasy! How was your day sweetie?"

Eric put his raincoat over a barstool and dropped his duffle on the floor. "We rescued a lot of people."

Red looked at his son over the top of his beer. "Eric, I'm proud of you. Towards the end of the day you looked like you really knew what you were doing. I was listening to radio chatter and you sounded good."

Eric almost got a case of the warm and fuzzies from Red's compliment. "Thanks dad, I think I'm going to get a hot shower before dinner. I smell like your garage."

Red laughed out loud and when Eric left the kitchen he grinned at Kitty, "Yep, he acted like a real man today. Got dirt on his hands and didn't cry like a girl!

xXx


	24. Chapter 24 Thinking of You

**Author Note: **_… it's gonna be a long weekend!_

xXx

**Chapter 24 **– Thinking of You

xXx

_Fake White Jumpsuit Elvis-Jim was wearing his guitar and challenged a light saber wearing Eric Forman was clad in his white Jedi ensemble. "Son, she's got me __All Shook Up__ and there ain't nothing you can do." Elvis-Jim strummed a chord on his guitar. _

_Eric whirled his light saber into an attack position. "Elvis-Jim, Jackie __is not the girl you're looking for__…." _

_Jackie walked up behind the Jedi and put her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry Elvis but I have been swayed by the Force." _

_Jedi-Eric smiled as he felt the tip of Jackie's tongue run along the edge of his ear all the way to the top. She pressed her lips against his ear and gently kissed her way back down and then blew softly. Jedi-Eric felt shivers run down his back and he trembled. "Tell him you're the one I want Eric." She whispered._

_Elvis-Jim strummed a "C" chord, "Jackie…baby…honey…you're __Always on My Mind.__..sugar. Let __me__ take you to dinner."_

_Jackie's hands left the Jedi's shoulders and snaked up the back of his shirt her hands spanning the breadth of his back. She raked his skin with her tiny nails and she whispered, "I want you Eric. Just you - make him leave." The light saber jumped in his hand and he parried forward. "You don't believe in the Force, do you Elvis-Jim?"_

_Elvis took a step back and strummed a "G" chord and slicked back his hair, "Jedi-Eric, __Don't be Cruel__. Jackie will always be my __Teddy Bear__….I can't compete with the Force. Take care of her and let her know I'll be waiting… if she'll have me..uh-huh uh-huh."_

_Jedi-Eric could feel those warm hands sliding around to his chest and his heart was beating fast. The Jedi looked back at his competition, "Elvis-Jim – don't worry. She has __me__." Jackie stepped in front of Eric and held his face in her hands…"Oh Eric, I'm yours. You won. You are the Jedi I've always dreamt about…wait, can you hear the bells?"_

The alarm clock woke Eric from the best dream of his life! He groaned because he wanted to know how that dream was going to end. Blindly, he reached for the stop button. The face of the clock read 6:30; there was no way it was time to get up already. The sensation of Jackie's dream hands were already fading and he wanted to go back to sleep…or call in sick. No, he was a manager; he had people depending on him. But damn! That was such a great dream.

He sat up in bed and smiled slowly as he remembered that kiss in his dad's garage the day before. Honeysuckle…god, she was soft and warm and smelled so good and why was he fantasizing about Jackie? They hadn't even been on a regular date yet! What was wrong with him? He could hear his parents walking around upstairs and figured he better hurry if he wanted breakfast!

xXx

Brooke was dropping off Betsy by the time Eric got ready. "Hey, aren't you a little early today?"

Brooke smiled, "No, you are a little late; we have an Admin meeting in the auditorium at 8:00."

"Oh crap! I totally forgot about that." He picked up a jam filled biscuit and shrugged into his jacket. "Say, did Jackie say anything about yesterday?"

Brooke bit back a smile. Jackie had a lot to say and it was all good – surprisingly, considering what a rocky start they had. Eric was curious about what Jackie thought – this was good. Keep him thinking. "I'm sorry Eric; she was gone when I got up. You know she has those early hours. Perhaps, she'll call you later."

Eric mussed up Betsy's hair and grinned. "If I'm lucky! I think my mom's getting dressed. If I don't see you at the meeting, maybe we can meet for lunch."

xXx

Jackie backed into the bay with another steaming radiator. She jumped down and lowered the car to the floor. Jim came over with a cup of hot coffee and a dog biscuit for Jessie. "Hey, how much more rusted can that radiator be?" he asked casually.

Jackie looked at the rusty water that was spilling over to the floor. "I don't think they ever added fresh water or flushed this thing. Is it fixable? The guy is some company owner at the new business center."

Jim lifted the hood on the Mazda and clicked his tongue. "Sure, need to find out why it blew. You got the guys information?"

Jackie handed him the customer's business card and that slight brush of his hand touching hers was like a spark. Damn, she was getting attracted to everyone! Red better not come out smiling or she'd have to kiss that old bald head! This was all Eric's fault – it was that bone melting kiss yesterday that kept her awake last night. Who did he think he was? Maybe he'd do it again!

Red came out of the office with his trusty post it note with address. "Hey Jackie, good morning. I got two repairs that can't make it in." He looked at Jim, "You got this thing that's leaking all over my floor?"

Jim ducked and went to get a mop. "And don't go slipping and falling on my floor!" Once out of sight, Red said, "He hates cleaning up but I hate it more. So, I actually wanted to thank you for taking Eric out yesterday. I think that experience will help him appreciate his automobile a little more. Did you know he was going to join the auto club?"

Jackie did but she only smiled. "It was rough, but towards the end of the day, he did really well. You should be proud." She plucked the addresses from his fingers and whistled for her dog. If she hung around the garage any longer, she was going to start thinking about the wrecker kiss again!

xXx

Kelso was waiting in the driveway when Brooke pulled up. He was trying not to smile but the rest of his body was vibrating with excitement. He went to the backseat and pulled Betsy out of the Saab. "How's my little Boo Bear?" She hugged her father and Brooke climbed out. "Michael, what are you doing here?"

Kelso grinned, "I got a raise and I want to take you out to dinner. Do you think Jackie can watch Betsy?"

Brooke was usually the first one home and it depended on what kind of workload Jackie had as to when she would arrive. "Michael, Jackie's still at work. Can we go as a family?"

Kelso liked the way that sounded. As a family - It made all those nameless and faceless girls he slept with pale in comparison to his Brooke and Betsy. He felt like he stepped out of a black and white TV show and into its colored episode. Like when Gilligan was one color and no one knew Ginger had red hair! Kelso rubbed the cast on his wrist…Broke was waiting for an answer. What was the question again? Oh! Dinner as a family.

"Uh…that would be awesome. We can go to Sizzler cuz they have a good kid's menu. I like the food on it too."

Brooke smiled sweetly. "Okay, let's go inside, clean up and go out to dinner!"

xXx

Over the course of the next few days, Kelso seemed to show up at dinner time every evening. Jackie had started setting an extra plate because they were now feeding four and not three. She had the sniggling suspicion that pretty soon; Fez was going to show up just for dessert!

By Thursday night, Jackie knew she was coming down with a cold. She had been sneezing all day and her head felt like it was plugged up. The freezing rain kept her chilled despite her rain slicker and her body just ached. All she wanted to do was soak in a hot bath and take some cold pills. She hadn't been sick like this in a long time. She pulled into the driveway and as predicted, there was Kelso's car and Fez's orange Fiat.

"Come on Jessie, achoo!" She sneezed again as the dog jumped out of the Mustang and raced to the back door. Usually, Jackie could smell whatever Brooke was cooking, but she was so stuffed up she had no clue what dinner was. Four happy faces greeted her when she walked it. Brooke took one look and said, "Oh no, honey you look terrible. Let me take your temperature. "The natural mother in her immediately put the back of her hand to Jackie's forehead.

"Oh dear, you need to go to bed right now." Brooke said sternly. Jackie shrugged out of her coat and muttered, "I'm taking a hot bath first." She waved at Fez and Michael who were chowing down on the stuffed chicken breasts. "Feel better goddess!" Fez said through a mouthful of food.

Jackie looked at Brooke, "Do we have soup?"

Brooke smiled, "I'll bring you some after your shower."

Jackie coughed, "Thanks."

Kelso looked at his sick friend shuffling through the kitchen door. "You know what that means?"

Fez looked at his friend, "That's Jackie has a cold?"

Kelso grinned, "Nope, it means I get dibs on her dinner!" Jessie barked and sat near Kelso's feet. He whispered, "I'll give you the leftovers fellow."

xXx

The steam from the bath helped a lot. Jackie closed her eyes and lay back against the rim of the tub. It had to be that car full of sick kids yesterday. They kept wiping snot on their sleeves and coughing without covering their mouths – even the dad hocked up a loogie on the ground as he paid for the jump start.

Jackie put the hot washcloth over her face and felt like crying. Her sinus ached and being sick was not good for a tow truck driver. Maybe if she took Friday off and recuperated she would be okay for Monday. No, Red needed her on Fridays for his repairs. She still needed to go in.

Wrapping the towel around her body, she looked in the mirror and only saw puffy eyes, a red nose and bleary eyes. Ugh. Her flannel pajamas were nice and warm and if she could start a fire she might get the rest of the chill from her bones. She didn't want little Betsy catching this! Her chest rattled as she started coughing again. How did she get sick so fast?

Brooke set a big mug of hot chicken broth on the coffee table. The firewood was wet, but she turned up the thermostat and the house was noticeably warmer. Poor Jackie, she looked like a little kid sitting there with the thermometer sticking out of her lips. Brooke didn't want Betsy around this cold or flu so Jackie was delegated to the loveseat furthest from the kitchen.

"Okay honey, you definitely have a fever. You're about 101.5 so I'm getting you some Tylenol and some cold medicine. That cough sounds terrible." Jackie reached for the broth but the effort was too much. She just needed to go to bed. "Brooke, can you help me get back up the stairs?" She paused to cough, "I'm not hungry."

Brooke yelled for Michael and Fez. "Boys, I work around little kids all day and I can't afford to get sick. Both of you help her get upstairs. Wait…Fez, take the dog out back to do his business."

Kelso stood in the doorway his arms in the air. "Why can't I take out the dog?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Fine, you take out the dog and Fez can make sure Jackie gets upstairs." Kelso got down on his hands and knees, "You wanna got outside boy? Do ya?" Jessie licked his face and Kelso smiled happily and raced the door to the back door.

Fez put an arm around Jackie's waist; she turned her head to sneeze. "Oh Fez, I hope I don't get you sick. There were these snotty….achoo….little kids yesterday and ugh, I feel terrible."

Fez made sure she kept putting one foot in front of the other. "Jackie, you're lucky Brooke lives with you. She's like a mom. A very sexy mom."

Jackie snuffled and tried to laugh but it sounded like a croak. "She's a good roommate. Michael should think about marrying her." She sneezed again and they were finally at the top of the stairs.

xXx

"Red, honey – it's Jackie." Kitty handed the phone to her husband. "She's sick."

Red took the phone from his wife. "Jackie, you're calling early today."

"Mr. Forman, I think I have a bad…_achoo_!...cold or flu and Brooke's making me…achoo! …stay in bed. I can call Batman if you need a driver."

"No…no sweetheart. Don't you worry about anything. Just get some rest and all those other things Kitty will tell you." Red gave the phone to his wife who tried to give instructions but Brooke picked up the other extension to relay the symptoms

Jackie listened as Brooke told Mrs. Forman about her fever and the aches and pains, the rumbling cough and fatigue. "Well, it's definitely not a cold I think the poor dear has a bad flu. Margie at the hospital says they have been getting quite a few cases of it."

"I'm listening – don't pre-_achoo_-tend that I'm not." Jackie grumbled. "I know you are sweetie, but you're not feeling well so I'm talking to Brooke." Kitty said in her best nurse's voice.

"Jackie, hang up the phone so I can talk." Brooke waited until she heard the phone in Jackie's bedroom hang up. "Mrs. Forman, Betsy and I are going to Chicago after work tonight to stay with my mom. Is Jackie okay to be alone?"

Kitty replied, "I'll stop by and check on her dear. You go see your mother and have a nice weekend."

xXx


	25. Chapter 25 Why Me, Again?

**Author Note: **_….Eric to the rescue…but you faithful readers probably already figured that out!_

xXx

**Chapter 25 **– Why Me, Again?

xXx

Eric came into the kitchen just in time to hear his mom tell Red that Jackie most likely had the flu and she would stop by later to bring the poor dear some soup. Eric set his briefcase on the floor beside the table. "What about Betsy? You can't take her with you if Jackie's sick."

"Oh Eric, I'm a mom and mom's just know what to do. Betsy will stay downstairs with the dog while I'm tending to Jackie. You need to go to work or you'll be late young man."

Red lifted an eyebrow when it looked like Eric was going to argue with his mother but he just smiled and kissed her cheek goodbye. "I'll see you later."

"Don't worry dear, you will."

xXx

Brooke had left Jackie with several bottles of water, Tylenol, extra blankets and a bucket. "In case you get nauseous too." She said as she put the bucket beside the bed.

Jackie only groaned and waved good bye. The next thing she knew Kitty Forman was trying to feed her soup. "How did you get here?" She said between sneezes. Kitty stuck a thermometer between her lips and smiled, "I came here in my new car… ahahahaha. Betsy's downstairs playing with your dog."

She pulled the thermometer out and read the mercury, "Oh my, it's still over 101. Here dear, let's sit you up for a bit." She easily pulled the slight girl to a sitting position and stuck some extra pillows behind her back. "This will help some of that nasty congestion you have."

"How are you here? Brooke just left."

"Oh, she gave me her house key because she wanted to remind you that she's spending the weekend with her mother."

Jackie closed her eyes. "I forgot." She sniffed and reached for a tissue. "I guess I slept for a couple of hours. Achoo! Did Mr. Forman get Batman to do his tows?"

Kitty tipped the bottle of pills into the palm of her hand and gave Jackie two with a bottle of water. "Drink up sweetheart. Don't worry about Red, he's actually quite busy today and he just wants you to get better. I made you some of my special Kitty Forman Chicken Soup."

Jackie didn't have the heart to tell her she wasn't hungry but she found that breathing in the steamy broth helped clear her nose. "Thank you."

Kitty smiled, "Now that's a good girl. I have to go home, but we'll be checking on you. If you need anything, don't hesitate to call okay dear?"

Jackie blew her nose and nodded her head. "I'm just going to take a nap."

Kitty laughed, "Get some rest sweetie."

xXx

"What? Why me? I'm just starting to get along with her and you want me to take care of a sick Jackie Burkhart? You might as well just shoot me in the foot!"

Red laughed at his son's trepidation at caring for the miniature tow driver. "Eric, we _need_ Jackie to get better. How can she do that on her own? Do you want kettlehead spilling soup on her?"

Kitty looked up from the stove. "Or….or your friend, Fez_, _trying to feed her _candy_ when all she really needs is a cup of hot tea - do you want that on your conscious?"

Eric was being coerced and he knew it. His dad needed Jackie's business to help his thrive and then he remembered what Jackie had said to him_, "You need to rescue someone. You need to feel good about yourself…_" Maybe she was the one that needed rescuing this time and Eric Forman was the guy to do it.

"I'll pack a bag." He smiled.

Red was quite expecting some smartass retort and was surprised. He needed to start giving Eric some credit – not too much or he'd resort to being a smartass again!

xXx

Eric was immediately greeted by a barking Jessie. His doggy door flap had been closed and he was anxiously to go outside. Eric looked at the sky and the incoming clouds were getting darker. The dog could stay outside for a while. He put the groceries in the fridge. The lights were off and the house seemed closed up without Brooke and Betsy there. Eric went around and opened some blinds, turned on the television and a couple lamps. Next order of business was heating his mom's soup and getting Jackie to eat it. Oh boy!

"Jackie, wake up." Eric said gently. She opened a bleary eye. "Eric, I can't visit right now. I'll make you…Achoo!...sick."

He turned his face away when he saw the sneeze coming. "Bless you. My mom sent me over with soup and things to make you feel better."

She pushed her messy hair out of her face, "Thank you." She reached for a tissue and noisily blew her nose. "I'm just miserable and really you don't have to be here. Achoo! Just leave the soup in the kitchen."

Eric sat back on his heels. "Jackie, have you been in bed all day?"

She nodded. "Since Fez and Michael left last night." She reached for a bottle of water and knocked the Tylenol off the night stand. Eric picked it up and opened the cap giving her two tablets. "Thank you."

"Look, why don't you get up, go do your girl-in-the-bathroom thing and I'll change your bed into some clean sheets. It smells like a sick girl in here."

Jackie could see that he was teasing and she did want to brush her teeth. "Okay, but I want to go downstairs and watch TV for awhile." She was gearing up for another sneeze and Eric quickly stuffed tissues in her hand. "Good idea, I don't want to be in your bedroom unless we're both naked under the sheets."

Jackie looked at him and blinked. "What?"

Eric laughed, "Jackie, I'm kidding. I just wanted to make sure you were awake."

xXx

The quick shower felt great and the steam helped her throat feel better. She brushed her teeth and changed into a fresh nightgown. It was nice of Kitty to send over reinforcements. Jackie wrapped her hair in a towel and headed for her room. Eric was changing her sheets? How sweet was that? Mrs. Forman probably put him up to it. She really didn't need a nursemaid but some company would be nice since Brooke was gone.

Eric was setting up a bed on the sofa when she came down the stairs in a pretty little nightgown. Her hair was still wet but she did look a whole lot better. Then she sneezed and coughed and sat down on the bottom step. "Oh, my head." Eric walked over and sat down beside her. "Headache or sinus. Mom gave me medicine for each."

"I think its sinus, look at my eyes. I'm all puffy!"

Eric looked at her beautiful eyes and she did indeed look puffy. "I agree. I'll get you some frozen peas. Mom said that if you put the cold on your face it helps the swelling go down."

She looked over. "You have the best mom."

He smiled, "Yeah, I do and hey, she cares about getting you better."

"So she volunteered your services." Jackie concluded.

"That about sums it up. If I don't take good care of you, there's always Red's foot waiting for my ass. I think it's warming it up…you know….just in case." That made Jackie laugh and she swatted his arm. "Your dad's a teddy bear. Achoo!" Eric helped her to her feet and followed her to the sofa.

"You made this look so nice!" She sat down and pulled the blankets around her shoulders effectively messing up the nice bed he had set up. "Sit with me, God, I don't even know what time it is."

"It's around 6:30." Eric said after looking at his watch. Jackie shivered and sunk down deeper into the cushiony sofa. "Dang, Dukes of Hazzard don't even start until 8:00. Say, can I have some more of your mom's chicken soup? Achoo!"

Eric smiled and popped the thermometer into her mouth. "Call me Dr. Forman. I'll be right back with the sinus medication and the frozen peas. Be a good patient and wait right there." Eric walked into the kitchen. _Yeah, he could have been a doctor or a lawyer but he was a Transportation Manager._ Hmmm, would Jackie go with him to the Winter Carnival Dance next month? He'd have to ask her. He certainly couldn't take any of the women he dated in the past and he really only wanted to hang out with Jackie.

He came back from the kitchen with the peas; a mug of soup and the medicine to find Jackie was snoring with her head on the back of the couch and the thermometer stuck to her bottom lip. Okay, not ladylike but cute. He set his items on the coffee table and gently peeled the thermometer from her lip and placed it back it the protective tube. Eric grabbed both feet and swung her legs up on the sofa. Yep, she was out!

He snagged the remote from her hand and sat down on the other end of the couch, put his legs on the coffee table and started switching through channels to see what was on and was pleased to see she had cable all the way out here! Now this was vacation!

Eric could deal with a couple of coughs and sneezes and an occasional fetch this or that, especially when he had Jackie's entire house at his disposal. He leaned back against the soft cushions and turned on one of the movie channels. Rated R movie – quiet house – as Kelso would say, "awesome" and yet still be reverent about it. He heard the soft clicks of the dog's paws as Jessie approached the sofa. He sat there and put his head on Eric's shins and looked at his master.

Master didn't want to play and made irritable sounds with her mouth. She slept more than a cat! The tall man smelled like beef and soft cologne. This man played ball and was afraid at the same time. He was a doggie delight.

Eric looked at Jessie who was regarding him with those two odd colored eyes. "Are you okay boy? Where's your ball?" Jessie heard the magic words and scampered into the kitchen to retrieve his favorite toy! He came back with the raggedy remains of a tennis ball. Jessie dropped the ball in his lap and Eric picked it up and threw it towards the staircase. The dog's back legs slid on the floor in a Scooby-doo fashion as he scrambled for the stairs to retrieve the ball. Eric laughed and threw the recovered ball over his head towards the kitchen.

Eric played fetch with the dog for about ten minutes and then woke up Jackie so she could take the cold medication. "Oh man, I fell asleep didn't I?"

He smiled, "Yes, with the thermometer in your mouth. Let's take that temperature again shall we? Mom's gonna call and check to make sure I did this."

Jackie wiped her nose and held the glass tube between her lips. Eric watched two commercials and pulled it out. "Yep, you're still 101.5 degrees. Not good." He dispensed some of the sinus medicine and gave her the still warm broth. For the most part she was being a good patient. "I'm going to call my mom before she goes to bed."

"Can you tell her my chest is still wheezing?" Jackie lay back on the pillow and listened as Eric called Kitty. "You want me to what? Then what? No, she's gonna kill me! No…I remember and yes it did help but I swear, if she slaps me then you come down here tomorrow and you do it. Thanks mom."

Eric hung up and went upstairs only to come right back down. He had two towels which he set on Jackie's lap and a small bottle in his fist. "Please don't hurt me. I'm only following nurse's orders."

Jackie looked at him with trusting eyes. "Eric, do I look like I'm in any condition to hurt you?"

He took a deep breath and said, "You have to pull your nightgown down a little. I have to rub this on your back and chest." He showed her the bottle of Vick Vapor Rub. "She said the menthol in it will keep your chest warm and the smell will help you breathe."

Jackie replied, "Okay." She pulled the straps of her nightgown over her shoulders. She lifted her hair off her neck and held it on the top of her head. Eric stuck his finger in the gooey slop and rubbed it between his palms and massaged it over and between her shoulder blades. Jackie coughed again and he could feel the congestion under his hands_. This was not the time to think about how soft her skin was!_ The menthol warmed his hands and her back. He wedged a warm towel between her skin and the nightgown and had her lay back on the pillows.

"That feels good." She murmured. Eric grabbed another dollop of the rub and gritted his teeth. He wanted to touch her chest, but not this way! Eric focused his attention on the upper ribs and not the soft swell that got in the way. He made sure the entire Vapor rub was absorbed and quickly covered it with a second warm towel while she pulled up her straps.

"It smells nice. Hey, I can smell stuff better." She marveled. "I can smell the soup."

"I'm going to reheat the soup and wash my hands. Don't go trying to run laps around the living room while I'm gone." He teased. Once Eric stood up, Jessie jumped in the warm spot.

What a way to spend a Friday night!

xXx


	26. Chapter 26 Don't Go

**Author Note: **_…it's a long weekend…slight fluff moving the story along…_

xXx

**Chapter 26 **– Don't Go

xXx

Eric brought back some hot tea and more broth. This time he had to make sure she drank something hot. The medicine made her drowsy and he had to hold her in a sitting position. "Just a little bit Jackie. We don't want you recuperating in the hospital."

"I hate hospitals…my friends die there." She said sleepily. Eric figured she was thinking about Uncle Roger and Tammy. "That is also where people go to get better." He tried to make it sound a like a positive experience. "Just drink a little of the tea." He encouraged.

Jackie's hands were clumsy so he held the cup to her lips while she sipped. She murmured her thanks and lay back down. "Thank you Eric." Eric shooed away the dog who merely laid on the floor in front of the coffee table. The ever vigilant dog had to keep watch over his mistress. Eric sat down and picked up the remote control. Suddenly a pair of small feet poked through the ends of the blanket and tried to tuck under his thighs. Eric chuckled and put her feet on his legs and covered them with a part of the blanket.

Yeah, this was an easy job and he didn't have to hang around with his dad all day. Maybe he'd call Fez to come over tomorrow while he exercised the dog. Yep, this was a vacation!

xXx

Eric opened his eyes and as the screen was showing a man trying to sell Ginsu Knives. He looked at his watch and found it was after midnight. He must have conked out right after Jackie did. Quietly, he stood up and got the dogs attention. "You need to go out fellow?" Eric really didn't want to clean up any dog messes in the morning!

The slight rainstorm hurried the dog and he slipped back into the kitchen leaving muddy paw prints on the floor. "I'll just get that later." Eric told the dog. Jessie figured this beef smelling new guy could be a pushover. Jessie walked over to the cupboard that stored the dog biscuits and he put a paw against the wood.

"What is it boy?" Eric squatted down so he was eye level with the dog. Jessie "woofed" in a low voice and scratched at the door. Eric opened the door and saw the Milk Bones sitting on a shelf. "You are a smart dog!" He pulled the bone from the box and Jessie rose up on his hind legs and danced in a little circle just to show off. Eric handed him the bone with a laugh. "You are too much buddy.'

"Woof" and Jessie sat down to eat his bone. Eric locked up and turned off the kitchen light.

Eric tried, unsuccessfully, to rouse the medicated slumbering princess. "Jackie, I need you to go to bed. In your bedroom."

She opened one drowsy eye looked at him sorrowfully, "I can't. Everything hurts. I'll sleep here."

Eric laughed softly. What did she weigh…95 pounds? He slid an arm under her shoulders and one under her knee and easily picked her up. Two soft arms circled his neck as her head rolled against his chest. She coughed and he could still hear the congestion. Eric was amazed at how light she was and minutes later they were at the top of the stairs. He gently laid her on the mattress and pulled the covers over her shivering body. Before his could turn out the light, she reached out for his hand.

"Don't go." She said with a hoarse voice. "Just lay with me for a little bit?"

Eric wasn't in a rush to sleep on the sofa so he slipped off his shoes and climbed on the bed behind her. "No coughing or sneezing in my face okay?" He teased.

She tried to laugh but it came out as a cough. "I'll try. I'm just cold and you have body heat."

"Oh, now you just want me for my body." _Damn, he had a million of these!_ Jackie weakly tried to swat his arm, but Eric wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to his chest. "I don't usually sleep with girls before the first date, but I'll make an exception with you." He could feel her laughing and he closed his eyes. This was a nice bed and the smell of menthol was calming. Not his smell of preference, but it was nice. Minutes later they had both fallen asleep.

xXx

Jessie was on the bed straddling Eric's body. Hot dog breath was panting in his face. Eric woke up and the dog jumped out of bed. It was morning already. Jessie barked softly and ran in a circle, obviously needing to go outside. Eric looked over at sleeping beauty and she seemed to be breathing a little better. Careful not to wake her, he slid to the end of the bed and followed the dog downstairs.

The kitchen clock face read 6:30 and Eric felt like he had just fallen asleep. The flap was opened and Jessie flew out the door. The rain had stopped during the night and the house was quiet. Time to make some coffee and maybe she could eat some scrambled eggs.

Jackie rolled over in bed and realized that Eric was gone. She knew she had asked him to stay but didn't think he'd really do it. His arm around her waist felt so nice. In fact, he was the first guy that had actually spent the whole night in her room. _She would never tell him that – it was personal_. Gingerly, she peeled off the towel that still smelled like menthol. The wheezing wasn't so bad but she still felt like she had been driven over by a big truck!

Eric came out of the kitchen with a cup of hot coffee, intending on repairing the mess of blankets on the sofa. Jackie was sitting there wearing some baggy sweats and a thin camisole. She looked gorgeous even when she was sick as a dog! "Hi." She said hoarsely. Eric set the cup on the table. "Good morning yourself – Dr. Forman is back on call."

She smiled. "You can tell Nurse Forman that the Vick's rub did wonders."

Eric pointed to the loveseat. "If the patient will step over to the waiting room, the doctor will fix up the sofa."

She covered her cough, "You are so silly." Still, she was glad to sit on the smaller sofa while he straightened out the blankets. She could feel a chill in the air. "Is it raining?"

Eric looked over, "It did last night and it looks like it will again today. Your dog got some mud on the floor. I'll clean it up later."

Jackie waved her hand, "Don't worry, as long as he didn't drag in some dead animal, it's no big thing." Eric plumped up the pillows, "Your throne my queen." He joked.

Jackie smiled, "This is so nice of you to do this for me." Eric stood up, "Remember your words when you try my scrambled eggs. Now get over here so I can make sure you're covered up."

xXx

Eggs and hot honeyed tea led to another nap which allowed Eric to watch a making of "Star Wars" documentary. Jessie started sleeping at his feet and sometime before lunch, Eric woke himself up from a nap. The steady sound of the rain had lulled him into a comfortable sense of peace and tranquility.

Jessie woofed softly and put his paws on Eric's knees. He opened his eyes and the dog danced in the familiar circle. Eric smiled and got up to let the dog out to do his business. Eric waited on the step under the shelter of the awning. Jessie made a made dash around the yard, found his favorite tree and came running back with the Frisbee. He dropped it at Eric's feet and Eric gave it one long toss before going back in the house. This time, he grabbed a couple of dishtowels and would try to dry the excess water off all that fur. A large wet mop dove through the doggy flap and Eric snagged him with the cloths. Jessie went down on his back and splayed his legs in a typical _scratch me_ fashion. Eric was starting to wonder if this dog read minds too!

More hot tea was brewed and Eric administered more Tylenol. "How's the wheezing?"

Jackie smiled, "It's still there but not as bad as last night. Tell your mom I owe her one."

"Sounds like the sinuses are improving too." Eric replied sitting on the sofa. "Mom sent over some sandwich makings if you think you can eat that."

Jackie smiled at him, "That was so nice but I think I'll stick with soup for a while longer. Is Jessie being a pest?"

"No, he's pretty good. He dances when he has to go outside. If it wasn't raining, I'd let him stay out longer."

"Thanks for taking care of my dog too."

"I'll bill you for my services." Eric joked.

"Do you take checks?" Jackie quipped.

He laughed, 'Let me heat up some of that soup. I'll bet we can find some cartoons to watch."

"Don't hate me if I fall asleep again." She warned as he headed back to the kitchen.

Eric looked back and said softly, "Jackie, I could never hate you."

xXx


	27. Chapter 27 Saturday Sweats

**Author Notes: **_…like I said earlier…it's a long weekend…light fluff…_

xXx

**Chapter 27** – Saturday Sweats

xXx

Kitty checked the thermometer and sighed. "Sweetie, if this fever does not break by tomorrow, I want you to go to the emergency room. You could easily be getting pneumonia or a really bad bronchial infection. Is Eric taking care of you?"

Jackie nodded and coughed painfully. "Yes, he's a great help. I didn't know I would feel so weak."

Kitty brushed the young girl's hair away from her face and checked her lymph glands, "Your tonsil and glands are probably swollen so I'm sending Eric out for ice cream. What's your favorite flavor?"

"I like ice cream sandwiches." Jackie liked the idea of eating the forbidden dessert under the guise of getting better!

"When he comes back in from playing with the dog, I'll send him to the store. So, right now, why don't you take a shower as hot as you can stand it - breathe in the steam and put on some pajamas? No bare feet okay?"

"Yes Mrs. Forman." Jackie wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and trudged upstairs. Kitty watched amused at how much she missed having a daughter around. When she heard the shower turn on, Kitty went about picking up the messes her son had missed. There was laundry to do and trash to go out and Eric was playing with a dog! What a strange week this turned into!

xXx

Eric sat the grocery bag on the kitchen table. "I got apple juice, ice cream, more tissues and the rest of the stuff on your list." Kitty smiled and started putting the items away. "You're such a good son. I gave her some lunch and cold medicine so she's taking a nap. Eric, like I told Jackie, if that fever doesn't break soon, you need to take her to emergency for an x-ray. She may have pneumonia or something equally bad. In the meantime, keep her drinking liquids and make sure she rests."

"How do I know if the fever breaks?"

Kitty smiled, "She'll be soaking wet. Remember that time when you were eight and it was summer and you were sick? The next day you dreamed that someone stuck you in the shower because your jammies were all wet."

Eric grinned, "Yeah….I remember that - I thought Laurie was playing a trick on me. I started feeling better afterwards."

Kitty patted him on the arm. "That's good dear. We're looking for her to break the fever or go to the hospital. So if you have any questions, call me sweetie. I have to go make dinner for your dad. There's some fresh soup simmering on the stove for you and Jackie."

"Thanks mom."

Kitty looked at the back door where Jessie was holding up his high five paw for the good smelling lady that gave him bones. She patted his paw and he yipped. "I adore this dog! Ahahahaha."

"…_for you and Jackie_." Eric liked the way that sounded. "Okay mom, I'll call you!"

Jackie came down the stairs in sweatpants, thick socks, and a faded Packers sweatshirt. She noticed that Mrs. Forman had bumped up the heater. _She was so nice! _The sofa was remade into a fresh bed and had clean blankets. Jackie slid between the sheets and laid back looking at the rain that fell steadily out her window. If she had to be sick, this was the best type of day to be sick on.

"Hey, you're awake!" Eric voice carried across the room. "I brought you an ice cream sandwich."

Jackie used the back of the sofa to pull herself up. "Oh, thank you. I know that's gonna feel so go on the back of my throat."

Eric set the ice cream just out of reach. "Sorry, mom said you have to take the cold medicine first. Plus this nasty tasting cough syrup."

"No." Jackie had tried that cough syrup before and it was the most horrible thing she ever swallowed.

"Okay, no ice cream. Just take the tablets."

Jackie looked at the cold ice cream and ran her fingers through her hair. "Fine," she said exasperatedly. "Just give me the damn stuff." Eric smirked as he poured the green liquid into the little cup. Jackie glared at him as she swallowed and slammed the cup on the table. "Ugh, I think you did that just to be mean."

Eric laughed, "Nope, mom recommended it. Take the tablets and you can have the ice cream sandwich."

"I want two sandwiches."

"Okay," he chucked, "I'll get the second one AFTER you swallow the tablets."

Jackie rolled her eyes and swallowed the pills. Eric handed her the ice cream and enjoyed the smile on her face as the ice cream soothed her throat. "Thank you. I'm being a bitch, I know, but I feel so awful."

Eric stood up, "You are welcome. I'll bring back the second ice cream and we'll watch some television."

"I'd like that." She said licking the sides of the vanilla, chocolate and strawberry flavored confection. Eric couldn't help it but she made ice cream sexy! He hurried to the freezer to get the second one – he just wouldn't watch her eat it!

xXx

Fez and Kelso stopped by with a half-eaten pizza. Brooke had called Kelso to check on Jackie, not knowing if she was alone or not. Fez ate the pizza. Jessie was glad to see the 'fun' guy.

"Goddess, I could make you a mustard cast like they do in my country."

"What is that?" Jackie said hoarsely.

Fez tapped his chin, "It stinks cuz the smell makes you feel better but I get to rub mustard all over your chest. Oh and I have soft hands because I shampoo a lot!"

Eric interrupted, "Sorry pal, but you're not putting your hands all over her chest. Besides, you don't even know what kind of mustard to use."

Fez looked indignant. "Of course I do. You just go to the cupboard and get the yellow stuff out. How hard can it be?"

Eric rolled his eyes, "Fez, I think there's some chocolate cake in the fridge."

Kelso was lying on his back on the floor with one half of a rubber bone in his mouth and Jessie had the other half. They were playing tug-o-war. Jessie was winning. Kelso was laughing and the dog was growling as he stood over Kelso's chest.

Eric looked back, "Kelso, you better let him win. He's way faster than you are." His large friend lumbered to his feet. "Yeah, he drooled on me enough. So what's going on, are you spending the night again?"

Jackie blew her nose and nodded. "Yeah, this is Dr. Forman and he's making sure I get plenty of rest and fluids."

Kelso laughed, "Hey Eric, remember when we played doctor with Pam Macy?"

Eric did and replied, "I think I'd like to forget that."

"Well, Dr. Kelso had the magic tongue depressor. I don't think I need to say anything else, do you?"

Eric laughed, "Nope, you made her cry and Red grounded me for a month."

"Yeah, tongue depressor BURN! Man that was a good day. Hey, we're gonna go. I mean, Brooke's not here and Jackie's boring so we'll come back later."

Jackie waved and was secretly glad company was leaving. She liked the peace and quiet. Eric walked his friends outside and took the dog since there was a break in the rainstorm.

Fez turned to his friend, "So Eric, how long have you been in love with Jackie?"

Kelso crossed his arms, "Yeah, how long. Wait, what?"

Fez smirked, "He has all the classic symptoms. What normal guy would give up his whole weekend to take care of a sick person?"

Kelso's eyes got big, "Yeah, and he's always here!"

"And Jackie doesn't yell at him like she yells at us!" Fez continued. "You would only be here if you looo-ved her."

"Shut up Fez, you don't know anything."

Kelso laughed, "She doesn't know! Fez, Eric has a crush! Oh, man this is good!"

Eric glared at his tall friend, "Yeah? Keep it up Kelso, I work with Brooke and Jackie works with my dad. I can fix this so you never hang out here again." Jessie 'woofed' in agreement with Eric.

Kelso looked at the dog, "He would do that?" Jessie held up his high five paw. Kelso frowned. "Wow…you even got the dog on your side."

Fez stood behind Kelso, "Well, dogs are colorblind right? If he doesn't like you then he's not going to like me either!" Fez quickly jumped in the car. Kelso knelt down to the ground. "Jessie, if I leave Eric alone, can I still come over?"

Jessie licked Kelso across the mouth. "AWESOME! The dog still likes me." Kelso laid a hand on Eric's shoulder. "Just don't hurt her like Hyde did okay?"

Fez stuck his head out the window. "What Kelso said."

Eric rolled his eyes, "Guys, I'm not going to hurt her. Yes, I do like her a lot and I don't think she feels the same way. I messed up with Donna and all those other girls so I'm taking my time with this okay?"

Kelso scratched Jessie behind the ears. "Okay, but just don't mess up so I can't come back here okay?"

Eric laughed, "Okay pal, just don't go telling everyone I have a crush on Jackie because I want her to find out from me okay? That goes for you too Fez!"

"My zippers are lipped!" he replied. Kelso knew what he meant but laughed anyways. "See ya!" Eric watched his friends drive off and raced the dog back to the house.

xXx

Jackie had gone back upstairs and changed back into her nightgown. She was coming down the stairs when Eric caught her. "I know, your mom said warm clothing but I'm sweating to death."

Eric pulled back the blankets. "That's the idea." She plumped up the pillow. "I feel better in the nightgown – what are you the pajama police?"

He laughed and sat down on the couch next to her. "Sit up and drink your tea. I spiked it with a little honey and some whiskey,"

"Really?"

Smiling, Eric replied, "Yep, Grandpa Forman swore by the stuff and I don't think mom would object too much – in fact I took it from her dishtowel drawer!"

"Oh Eric, you're so naughty!" Jackie laughed.

He smiled, "I guess I figured one of us would need it so cheers." He clinked his mug of tea next to hers. The hot tea was actually tasty and minutes later, the two of them relaxed against the sofa and watched a nature program. Within minutes after that, Jackie's head fell against Eric's shoulder as she fell asleep. Eric put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a hug.

"…_if that fever doesn't break soon, you need to take her to emergency for an x-ray. She may have pneumonia or something equally bad_…"

This was going to be a long night!

xXx


	28. Chapter 28 Dr Forman

**Author Note: **_….yep it's still the same weekend…a little fluffy….wait, I reread it so it's a lot fluffy…potentially smutty but really just fluffy….._

xXx

**Chapter 28** – Dr. Forman

xXx

Eric reached over for a pillow and set it on his lap, gently letting Jackie's head fall into a natural position. Her legs were already on the sofa and she was sleeping soundly. Her chest was still congested and he wondered if she needed that menthol rub again. While she slept, he watched some mindless television and started thinking about what he should make for dinner.

He was really actually starting to think how cool this was. It was like he had his own place and no parents telling him what to do or when to do it. Jackie was pretty much out of it and when she was conscious she was a sweetie. Yeah, this was the life.

Eric pushed the dark hair out of Jackie's face and checked her forehead with the back of his hand. She was still burning hot. He stroked the hair away from her neck and she groaned appreciatively. He smiled. How long had it been since he just sat with a girl and didn't feel the need to make conversation or fill the silence with whatever? Jackie was like that – she didn't need to know everything and could be content to just sit with him enjoying the same things. Albeit, she was sick at the moment; but in the tow truck, they got along famously_. Face it Forman, you have a sick crush on this girl!_

Jackie started that congested cough his mom warned him about. Eric pressed his palm just above her nightgown and could feel the breath rattling under his hand. "Jackie, we need to get you uncongested." He said gently.

Jackie could feel Eric's hand on her chest and the warmth felt so good. He had been stroking her hair and she didn't want him to stop. Now he wanted her to wake up. She opened her eyes to see his green ones frowning with concern. "I'm still coughing too much."

Eric looked at her beautiful face, "Yes you are. Let's try that Vapor Rub thing again and see if it helps the congestion. If not, I'm taking you to the emergency room."

Visions of the doctor telling her that Tammy was dead filled her mind. She grabbed Eric's wrist, "Please – no hospital. I can't go there. I'll do whatever." She nearly pleaded. Eric looked down, "I can't promise you that, but we'll do everything we can to get rid of this cough okay?"

She nodded. She would be the perfect patient if that's what he needed. "Okay, I'm gonna go get some fresh towels; can you put your hair in a ponytail or something? We'll try that rub thing again. It worked good last night."

Jackie watched as Eric took the steps two at a time. She wrapped her hair around her fist and knotted it at the top of her head. The urge to cough was great but she found shallow breaths worked best. She pulled the gown over her head and wrapped the fabric over her breasts. The more surface area exposed the more rub he could put on.

Eric came down the stairs with the set of towels and had to stop. Jackie was sitting on the couch nearly as naked as a sick girl could be yet she never looked more beautiful. It was like looking at some Greek goddess with her wavy hair piled on her head and tendrils escaping to fall down her back. It made him catch his breath.

"Come on Eric, I've gotta cough." Jackie waved him over and broke the spell. Eric could feel his ears grow hot at getting caught staring. He dropped the towels over the back of the sofa and scooped a dollop of the menthol ointment into his hands. "Let me get your back first and then you can lay down."

"Okay." She turned sideways and Eric rubbed the salve into her shoulder blades. He covered the base of her shoulders and along her spine. "Eric, if this was any other day, I'd pay you to do this." She couldn't help but cough. He chuckled and replied, "Jackie, if this was any other day… I would pay you to let me do this."

He placed the warm towel around her back and helped her lay down against the pillow. His palms were warm from the balm and he wiped them on his pants. "I can feel it working." She said almost hopefully.

Eric grabbed the ointment bottle and waited until she got comfortable. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Jackie, again…any other day I would be happy to pay you…"

"Eric, don't be a dork, just rub it in okay? If you touch a boob, I'm not going to fuss at you."

He laughed and started massaging the rub into her upper chest and gently around her throat – she was nearly purring. "It's a good thing I like how this stuff smells." He covered her with the second warm towel and then mummified her with the blanket. "Mom says you have to break a sweat or the fever won't go away."

"I'm already hot and you want to cook me?"

Eric smiled, "I'm making more tea and it's time for some Tylenol. We need you to get better."

"I need to go to work on Monday. Achoo!"

Eric made some more of the super tea and carried it out to the living room. Jessie was sitting in his spot on the sofa and growled softly. "Okay boy, I'll sit on the floor."

Jackie shook her head, "No. Sit by me. Jessie, you get down!" Eric watched at the dog gave him a glare, if dogs could glare, as he jumped off the sofa and onto the floor. Jackie patted the seat next to her. "You make me feel good."

Inwardly, Eric was smiling. He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close so they could watch TV. "You know, I don't usually smell like this." She said.

"No, you smell like honeysuckle." Why that popped out of his head, Eric had no clue.

"Thank you. I love that scent. I promise that when I get better, we'll go do something."

"Jackie, we are doing something. I'm free of my parent's house, worrying about running into the neighbors or walking in on Fez trying to score with his latest conquest."

"But you don't think playing a nurse is boring? I'd hate to be you right now."

He grinned, "I'd hate to be you. Drink some tea young lady."

She leaned forward and grabbed her mug. "Yes Doctor Forman."

Eric swallowed some from his mug and said, "If you're a good girl, later we can _play_ doctor for real."

She smirked, "Maybe later, I'll let you."

xXx

Saturday Night Live was ending and the credits were rolling. Jackie still had a fever but it was down to 100 degrees. She was complaining that the blankets were too warm but Eric didn't relish the idea of driving all the way to Point Place Emergency with a protesting Jackie Burkhart.

"Let's get you to sleep in your bed. This sofa has to be killing your back." Eric stood up and took her hand. She pulled the blanket up so she could see her stockinged feet. "Can you hand me my tissues?"

"I've already got some upstairs - fresh sheets and bottles of water."

Eric watched as she shuffled towards the steps. "You're not coming with me? How else am I going to know if I break the fever?" She paused on the first step, "I know you said you don't want to be in my bedroom unless we're both naked under the sheets, but you can wear boxers…."

"Are you making a pass at me sick girl?"

Jackie covered her mouth as she coughed, "Maybe. But seriously, I don't want to be alone up there. I think I've gotten used to you."

Eric laughed and walked over scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to the top of the stairs. "You have some crazy ideas Burkhart."

Jackie touched her cheek to Eric's head, "Yeah, but you're crazier for listening to me!"

xXx

They must have been lying in bed for an hour – Eric waiting to hear Jackie's even breathing. Instead he heard, "What do you plan on doing ten years from now?"

Eric looked at the ceiling, "Gee, I never really looked out that far. I guess I planned on having a family…a couple of kids….my own collectibles store."

Jackie turned over to face him in the bed. Her voice husky, "What would you collect?"

He could see her smiling eyes in the darkness of room. "Star Wars memorabilia - what else?" She giggled, "I'm sure that in 1993 there's going to be a big demand for it."

Eric nudged her in the ribs. "Well, of course there are action figures, comic books, videos, costumes…I'll be the big seller at Halloween. What do you plan on in the next ten years?"

Jackie smiled shyly, "Well…like you, I want a family and kids and I want to own my own fleet of tow trucks. My company will be called Rescue Angels and it would only be lock outs and battery jumps, the kind of stuff I do now. I'd have coolers of lemonade for the kids in the summertime and hot cocoa for winter. People would break down just so my Angels could save them."

Eric tapped her on the tip of her nose. "That is a very innovative and achievable goal. She grinned, "Yeah, I just have to keep working. Eric."

"Yes Jackie?" He liked the way she was looking at him like he was the only guy in the world.

"I like you. A lot." She confessed.

His heart was soaring. "I like you too."

"I'm not easy to get along with but then I never was. I figured that if you could stand being cooped up with a sick me, then you must really be a good guy and I could use a good guy in my life."

"I could use a wickedly mean girl like you in mine."

She smiled, "I'm not always wicked…mostly mean but not without cause."

"Yeah, I've been on the receiving end." Eric laughed. "Now close your eyes and get some sleep."

She curled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her blankets and they both fell asleep.

xXx

_She was standing in the front yard and it was drizzling. A hot humid wetness made the air feel thick and difficult to breathe. She was looking for Brooke or Eric and found him playing catch with Jessie – she tried to wave but her arms felt like they were tied down. She tried to call out but her voice wouldn't carry. Her dress was soaked and clinging against her body and she was exhausted. She could feel herself crumbling to the ground with Jessing barking faintly and Eric calling her name._

Eric was frantically peeling the wet blankets off Jackie like she was human banana. The bedding was soaked and this was the fever break his mom and told him about. Jackie was soaking wet and crying in her sleep and he was doing his best to get her out of the damp sheets. "Jackie, sweetie, let's get you out of here."

She opened her eyes, "I can hardly move and why is my nightgown wet?"

Eric pulled the tangled sheet from her legs, "You broke the fever; let's get you in the shower so you don't get chilled." Eric swung her up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom. He climbed in the tub holding the limp Jackie against him then turned on the shower so the water warmed them both. She leaned against him as he sat on the edge of the tub. "Help me take it off." Eric peeled the sweat soaked nightgown from her body and tossed it in the bottom of the tub. On an ordinary day, Eric would be shouting from the roof tops, "_I'm in the shower with a naked girl!_" But right now, he was trying to make her feel better.

The tub was filling with warm water and Eric eased the nearly naked girl down into the basin. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his wet boxers. He knelt down beside the tub changing it from a shower spray to the tub nozzle. "Jackie, I'm going to bring you a fresh nightgown and change the bedding. Just soak in the water; it'll make you feel better." Eric left the bathroom door open so he could hear her if she called.

The warm water felt good against her sticky skin. Jackie used two hands to scoop a handful of water and splashed her face. The remnants of sleep were fading as the water rose. She grabbed a bar of soap and washed off the perspiration from her neck and face. She quickly slid under the water to wet her hair. She just felt so lethargic. Yet on the plus side, her chest didn't hurt and the fever was gone.

Eric came back wearing some sweatpants and carried fresh nightclothes and towels. She looked up at him and smiled. "I guess I have a ton of laundry waiting for me, don't I?" He grinned and sat on the toilet lid. "Well, at least a lot of sheets and pillow cases. One last temperature reading, please." He stuck the thermometer under her tongue and smiled. "I think you are finally on the healing end of this flu."

Minutes later, he pulled the thermometer out and held it up to the light. "Ah ha! 99.5 – you are officially on the mend and by this afternoon I'll be out of your hair."

Jackie rested her chin on the edge of the tub. "I'm glad the fever's gone, but I'm going to miss you when you go."

Eric smirked, "Nah….you're just going to miss Dr. Forman and his wonderful bedside manner."

She laughed, "Yes, I'll miss that too." She unplugged the tub and reached for a towel. "Since you've already seen me naked, can you help me out of here? I feel like a weak kitten."

Eric wrapped a towel around her and stood next to the tub while she stepped out. "I have some clean clothes for you here and I'll be back with some more Tylenol." She smiled at him and his heart was singing again.

"Thanks Eric. I really appreciate this."

"Not as much as me." He quipped with a smile.

xXx


	29. Chapter 29 Recovery

**Author Note: **_…the last few chapters have basically been about bonding and developing trust….and of course in a fluffy way..._

xXx

**Chapter 29** – Recovery

xXx

Brooke and Betsy came back earlier than planned. Instead of seeing Kitty Forman's Thunderbird in the driveway, she found Eric's Vista Cruiser. She opened the back door to be greeted by an excited Jessie who stood on hind legs to give her loving dog kisses. Betsy cried with happiness at seeing the dog. Brooke looked at the mess of soup bowls in the sink, the pot of soup that sat half covered on the stove and the ton of ice cream sandwiches in the freezer.

Curious about what happened in her absence, she wandered the house. The couch had been made into a bed but the coffee table was littered with Tylenol bottles, cough syrup, mugs with tea bags and tissues. She followed the mess up the stairs and found Jackie's bedroom door open.

Eric was laying on top of the covers with Jackie sleeping soundly beneath a sheet wrapped in his arms. A thermometer and tissues were covering her nightstand. Brooke deduced that _someone_ had a pretty bad weekend. She smiled at the sight before her and quietly closed the door.

The bathroom was a mess and this was obviously Eric Forman's attempts at caring for a sick person. Brooke started gathering the dirty wet clothing and took everything downstairs to the laundry room for a wash. It felt good to be home.

xXx

Eric heard some noise coming from the kitchen and then he heard a soft "woof" and Betsy's giggle. It made him smile behind closed eyes. He was aware of a warm body in his arms and he slowly opened his eyes to find Jackie's disheveled hair shining in the morning sunlight as it peeked its way into the bedroom. The rain was over, the fever was broken. It was a good day. He gently pressed a kiss against her bare shoulder.

Jackie rolled over and snuggled. "Good morning." She mumbled sleepily. Eric pushed her hair out of her face. "How are you feeling this morning?" No hot forehead for a change!

"Just really tired." She sighed and pressed her cool palms against his warm chest. "You're nice and warm."

Eric chuckled, "You have ice cube hands. Hey, Brooke came home so I need to put some pants on. I don't want Betsy catching me in my boxers."

Jackie laughed softly, "Michael wears briefs, so trust me, that little girl has seen worse." Eric pulled the blanket over her shoulders. "Get some more sleep and later I'll bring you a tray."

She rolled on her back. "Thank you."

xXx

Brooke looked over her shoulder as Eric tried sneaking in the kitchen. "Okay, you caught me."

Brooke laughed, "You guys left a mess! Where's your mom?"

"She left me in charge and stopped by to make sure I was doing a good job."

Brooke was folding towels on the kitchen table. "Well, I'm sure you did just fine. How is Jackie feeling?"

Eric smiled, "Her fever broke around 2:00 a.m. The congestion is almost gone and she's finally sleeping better." Brooke poured Eric a cup of coffee. "You know, what you did this weekend goes above and beyond the call of duty for a friend."

"Really? Tell that to Kelso and Fez. They came by yesterday to hang out and left due to extreme boredom." Eric drank some of the best coffee he had in days. "I think Kelso missed you."

The tall girl smiled. "Well, if he gets his act together and finds a nice apartment, I told him that Betsy and I would move in with him. I just need him show me he can be responsible."

Eric crossed fingers for his friend. "Brooke, if you only knew the Kelso I knew six months ago and the Kelso I know now…you would be proud."

Brooke smiled and folded another towel. "Oh, I see all the small changes but with Michael, he's easily distracted. I need him to grow up if he's going to take care of our daughter. Okay, enough about me. Why did I see you sleeping with my best friend?"

Eric blushed. "Hey, I was only sleeping and I was on TOP of the covers."

Brooke laughed, "I'm just teasing you. It looks like the two of you are becoming good friends. Is there something you want to tell me?"

He grinned. "Well, last night she said she likes me. A lot."

Brooke replied, "You do know she'll never say those three words every guy wants to hear."

Frowning, Eric asked why. Brooke sat down and explained. "One night we were having a talk and she finally told me everything about Roger and Tammy. She had told me that everyone she ever loved… left her."

"That can't be true." Eric wanted to argue.

"In Jackie's mind it is. Her mother left her; Dad goes to prison and never writes, and Michael, well you know how he is." Brooke smiled. "Hyde cheated on her with a nurse and then married Samantha. Roger didn't tell anyone he had a blood clot which could kill him and Tammy gets in the car accident that kills her."

"I guess that is a lot of tragedy when you put it like that." Eric agreed.

"So our poor Jackie thinks she's been cursed. She'll never say _I love you_ because then she feels she's doomed to lose that person." Brooke put her hand over Eric's. "If you said she likes you. That is good. Don't press for more okay?"

Eric nodded. "I didn't think she even liked me for a while there. I mean, we got along great during the Labor Day ride-along."

"She was impressed that you didn't wimp out and look at you, you stayed with the beast all weekend while she was sick and took care or her. Hell, I'd love you too! That was a very macho thing to do."

Eric sat up a little straighter. "You're not kidding are you? I mean isn't that what friends do for each other?" Brooke poured more coffee in his cup and replied, "Yes, that's what friends who care about each other do. Since she hasn't snapped your head off, I'm assuming that the two of you are good friends now. So…start thinking about going on that date you've been pining for."

He narrowed his eyes, "How did you know about that?"

Brooke chuckled, "Eric, we have lunch together nearly everyday and all you talk about is the Winter Carnival Dance. Ask her to go with you. The girl loves to dance and apparently she likes you. It's a cinch date."

He smiled. "I'd be the most popular guy there too."

Brooke grinned, "You would also have some competition. I already asked Michael to go with me and he said yes." She laughed into her coffee cup. "I'll be spying on you the entire night."

"You are becoming sneaky Brooke. I'll have to start watching out for you too!" Betsy and Jessie ran into the kitchen and the little girl grabbed Eric's leg. "Jessie!" She laughed with glee. The dog gave Betsy a slobbery kiss and went to fetch his dog bone. "God, she missed that damned dog all weekend."

Eric laughed, "Kelso made up for play time." The dog bone was dropped at Eric's feet and he picked it up and threw it back through the kitchen door. Betsy chased after the bone with the dog.

There was a soft knock on the back door and Kitty stuck her head in. "Good morning everyone - I came to check on the patient."

"Hi mom - she's upstairs sleeping."

Kitty stopped and gave Brooke a kiss on the top of her head. "Good to see you're back." She kissed Eric on the cheek. "Good to see you're still alive. Ahahahaha!" Kitty continued through the house kissing Betsy and shaking Jessie's paw.

Jackie awoke to feel a soft palm on her forehead. She opened her eyes and found Kitty Forman sitting on the side of her bed. "No fever. I think you're going to be okay sweetie."

Jackie scooted back against the pillows until she was resting against the headboard. "I feel weak, is that normal?" Kitty tipped out two Tylenols and handed them to Jackie with a bottle of water. "It's perfect natural. You should be feeling almost normal by this evening. Now, did my son do a good job?"

Jackie smiled, "He was a perfect gentleman." Her thoughts flitted briefly back to the shared shower that under other circumstances could have been actually romantic! "He made sure I ate and took my temperature all the time. He was a very good nurse."

Kitty laughed, "Thank you, that's something a mother likes to hear. I noticed that Brooke came home early."

"Brooke is here? Wow, I must have really been sleeping."

Kitty smiled. "Well, as much as I want you to rest, try to walk around a bit just so you don't get too stiff. Work those muscles a bit and rest a lot. Oh, and while I'm here, it may seem a little early, but I want to invite you to Thanksgiving dinner."

Jackie grinned, "I would love it but holidays are my busiest work days. You know how everyone is driving to see relatives and then there's the snow bank crashes. Could I swing by after work?"

Kitty clapped her hands. "That would be perfect. I had to invite Bob, Donna and Steven but they should be gone later in the afternoon. I'll keep a fresh pie just for you."

"Thanks. I'll work out arrangements with Mr. Forman later if he wants extra business."

Kitty kissed Jackie on the forehead. "Okay, I have to go, just send Eric home when you're done with him and get better okay sweetheart?"

Jackie blushed. "Okay. Thank you for taking care of me."

"Oh, that's what mothers are for. Since you don't have one, I am officially your mom now. Don't you forget that!"

Jackie laughed gaily, "Okay mom!"

xXx

Kitty had left and Eric was helping Brooke fold the remaining laundry. Jessie's muddy paw prints were cleaned up and house looked back to pre-illness condition. Betsy was put down for a nap and Brooke took the mail to her room.

Eric was packing his duffle bag when Jackie walked into the kitchen. Eric looked up and was surprised at how much better she seemed. She had color back in her cheeks and she was wearing jeans, a sweatshirt and tennis shoes. "Are you leaving already?"

Eric paused, "Well, I guessed that since Brooke was back you didn't need me hanging around."

Jackie walked into the kitchen and gave him a hug. "Thank you." The hug was entirely unexpected and very welcome. She stepped back. "Would you mind just sitting outside with me for a bit? I thought I should catch a little sunshine while it was still there."

"Sure, do you have a jacket?"

Jackie nodded and took one from the coat rack by the utility room. She whistled and Jessie came running downstairs. "Were you sleeping with Betsy again?" Jessie yipped and danced on his hind legs. Eric opened the back door and followed the dog and his mistress out to the patio. Jackie sat in one of the lawn chairs and Eric sat across from her. Jessie took off for his obstacle course.

The warm sunshine felt good on her face. She closed her eyes and took in the fading rays. "Eric, I talked to your mom this morning…this afternoon…I don't know what time it was." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "She invited me to Thanksgiving dinner."

Eric grinned, "Really? So you're coming?"

"Well, kind of. I know that your neighbors will be there and I don't know how you can endure it but I respect that Donna and Steven found something in each other that you and I never found in them. But, I have to work on that day, so I'll be there later."

"That's cool. I'm sure my mom will keep something warm for you."

She smiled. "I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything to them yet. Donna and I weren't the best of friends after the Samantha incident and I have to reconcile my feelings before I talk with her again. I told you – I just ran away."

"And of course Hyde treated you like shit so I totally understand. I just hope you don't hold it against me because I live in the basement."

Jackie reached over and entwined his fingers with hers. "No, actually I think that makes you a very strong person. You have to deal with it everyday and I'm such a coward. I admire that about you."

Eric marveled at their tangled fingers. "Um…say Jackie. About that date we haven't had yet."

Her eyes were twinkling, "What about it?" Eric was suddenly feeling self conscious. "Well, the school district is having a winter dance for the employee's and I was wondering if you'd go with me."

She smiled, "Look at you asking me out on a real date. I'm impressed." She turned her head and sneezed. "Sorry. I'm still not 100% yet. Can I think about it and call you?"

That was actually more than he hoped for! "Great. Yeah….call me. It's like a winter formal, you know, the fake snowflakes and stuff, I think they borrow the ornaments from the high school gym."

Jackie laughed, "I remember those corny decorations. I'll call you."

"Just as a selling point, I would like to add that my dancing skills have much improved."

Jackie laughed, "Now you're being silly. Get your bag; go home so I can call you." Eric grinned and kissed her forehead. "Okay then, Doctor Forman is off to make another house call." Eric tripped up the stairs, smiled sheepishly, and came back out with his bag.

"Don't forget!" He hollered as he ran to his car.

Jackie laughed when she saw his car keys on the ground beside the lawn chair. Eric came running back out of breath. "I dropped my keys!" He scooped them up and ran back to his car.

She heard the Vista Cruiser drive off and whistled for Jessie. "Come on boy, we have a phone call to make. Jackie is going on a date…in a couple of weeks."

A date. A real honest-to-God date.

With Eric Forman.

How cool.

xXx


	30. Chapter 30 She Might Say Yes!

**Author Note: **_…dinner at the Forman kind of fluff …. And a little mystery…._

xXx

**Chapter 30** – She Might Say Yes

xXx

Red was gluing the broken pieces of a clock together when Eric got home. He looked up, "Did you have a nice vacation son?"

Eric turned to see his dad was joking. "Jackie's much improved if that's what you're asking."

Red put down the glue. "Your mother tells me that you took care of her the entire weekend. I must say that is quite the undertaking."

"Yes sir."

Red smiled, "I remember once, a long time ago, your mom had a terrible bout of food poisoning and I had to take care of her and you and your sister. Worst three days of my life."

Eric waited for his dad to continue. "Is that it? No moral to the story?"

Red picked up his glue. "Nope. It was the worst three days of my life. Oh, I put your mail in your room."

Eric thought his dad might be losing it there but recognized that it was a compliment in an offhanded sort of way - the Forman's official "Atta boy" and Eric was the lucky recipient. Luckily, Brooke had included his clothes in the laundry; Eric just needed to put the contents of the duffle bag away.

"Eric, honey, I had some leftover roast and made you a couple of sandwiches. You must be tired!" Kitty left a tray of dinner on the makeshift coffee table and gave her son a hug. "I have to go back upstairs. If I don't see you again, have a good evening dear."

Eric sat down on the hard loveseat that had many stories to tell. The old wooden spool that was so cool in the 70's just seemed so immature now. Being in Jackie's home spoiled him. The small television and emptiness of the basement seemed to mock him. He really needed to move out.

xXx

Eric was getting into his sweatpants when Red hollered from upstairs. "Eric! Phone!" Puzzled, he jogged up the stairs; no one ever called him on his parent's line anymore. He sat down at the kitchen table, "Hello?"

"Dr. Forman?" as nasally voice came across the telephone line. Eric grinned and replied, "At your service ma'am. May I inquire why you didn't call me on my private line?"

"I didn't have your number."

"Oh." He didn't remember giving it to her either.

"This was the only number I knew by heart. Achoo!"

"Bless you. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. It's going to sound corny, but I miss you. Brooke hates watching TV with me and…. I just wish you could have stayed one day longer."

Eric closed his eyes and just listened to her voice. She missed him! "I thought about your proposal for next month and the answer is yes."

"You'll go to the dance with me?" He was hoping they were talking about the same thing.

"Of course, what did you think I was talking about? Achoo! Damn, I need to go take more of that cold medicine. Anyways…give me your number and I'll call you later okay?"

xXx

It worked out that every other night, Jackie would call Eric at bedtime or he would call her. The flu was gone and she went right back to working 12 hours a day. Kitty noticed that her son seemed so much happier and easier going than he had in years. Eric was even nice to Bob when they passed during the nightly trash can meet.

Donna was standing at the kitchen window watching the Forman driveway. "Have you noticed anything different about Eric?" Hyde looked up from his Rolling Stone magazine. "He's less whiny and never home."

"Yeah, he does seem happier. Dad says Eric has been joking around with him. That's so un-Eric-like. You think he has a girlfriend?"

Hyde looked up. "Why do you care?" Donna let the curtain fall, "I don't, well okay, I want him to be happy, but why haven't we seen him with anyone? It's been three years and he still hangs out in the basement. Don't you think that would _stunt_ his growth?"

Hyde laughed, "Hell, I lived down there for three years – do I look _stunted_?" Donna gave him a sultry look over. "Well, I'd have to tell you when we get between the sheets."

Hyde pretended to gasp and grabbed her hand. "There is no _stunting_ going on in our bedroom. Let's go clear up this _stunted_ conversation right now." Donna laughed, "Last one upstairs is stunted!"

xXx

Thanksgiving was something Eric was really looking towards. Jackie had called the night before and they talked late into the evening. He woke up to the smell of pies baking and a turkey roasting in the oven. Even his dad was in a good mood.

"Yeah, I rented that parking lot next door to the shop and Jackie's dropping all the tows in there for me. I'll have plenty of work for Jim tomorrow." Red was thinking about looking at a bigger garage near downtown and expanding. His little shop was just that. Little and his business was thriving.

The Pinciotti's and Steven Hyde came over for dinner and Bob regaled the group with stories of the latest toy fad he was promoting and Eric couldn't stop smiling. This was the first time he would get to see Jackie in two weeks and he couldn't share. First, because he didn't want Hyde to distract her and then secondly, he could have all of her attention – he just didn't want to share her with anyone else.

The company had left sated and Eric helped his mom clean up. "Oh Eric, save the bone for Jessie – I have a bowl of scraps just for him. Now don't go making soup out of it!" She teased.

"Real funny mom. That was way before I knew about the dog." Eric groaned.

Red laughed. He never got tired of hearing about the dog food story. He retired to the living room to watch the game on television and Kitty got a plate together for their expected guest.

xXx

Jackie showed up about a half hour later. She had changed into a soft sweater and boots under her jeans. Her hair was brushed out and she put on her special cap Eric had made just for her. Jessie was scratching at the glass when Eric saw her.

She smiled and waved and as soon as the slider opened, Jessie bounded into the wonderful smelling kitchen. He stuck his nose through the swinging door "yapped" at Kitty who laughed. "Oh, he wants his special dinner!" Red rolled his eyes and went back to watching the game.

"Hello Jackie! I have a special treat I made just for Jessie." She put the bowl on top of a folded newspaper and knelt down. "You like that don't you boy!" Jessie licked her cheek and dove into the cooked turkey giblets and leftovers.

Eric placed his hands lightly on her arms, just a comforting light touch. "Come sit, mom made a plate for you." She allowed Eric to guide her to the table. "It smells great. Brooke went to her mom's and took Michael so I have no food at the house."

"I'll guess but I think mom made you a to-go bag also." Eric couldn't stop smiling. She was here! In the kitchen. With him! Jackie noticed Eric was staring and she called him on it. "You're starting to freak me out."

"Sorry, the last time I saw you was weeks ago. It's nice to see you healthy and pretty."

"Oh…a compliment. Of course I'm pretty, I dressed up for you silly! Now will you eat something so I don't feel like a pig here?"

Eric laughed and cut a piece of pumpkin pie for himself. Jackie started the meal by telling him about the strange people she met during the day. Eric shared highlights of the traditional Pinciotti/Forman Thanksgiving Day meal. From the living room, Kitty was enjoying the sound of her son's laughter. She hadn't heard it in such a long time!

xXx

"Let me walk you out."

Jackie put her ball cap on her head and smiled, "That would be nice." She whistled for Jessie and the dog ran for the door. Kitty looked up, "Oh honey, here's some extra turkey for Brooke and the baby. You won't even have to make lunch for tomorrow."

Jackie accepted the brown paper bag. "Thank you Mrs. Forman."

Eric walked with her to the Vista Cruiser where she set her bag on the hood. "So why were we rushing to get out of there?" Jessie smelled the turkey in the bag and barked excitedly.

Eric waited until his mom left the kitchen door. "Well, you have to work tomorrow and I just wanted to kiss you goodbye."

She looked at his glowing eyes. "Did you now? What is with you and all this kissing goodbye? There are other kinds of kisses you know."

Eric wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled, "Is that so? What kinds?"

Jackie put her hands under his shirt for warmth. "Well, there's the passionate kiss which I don't think you're ready for. There is the open mouth kiss which you are actually really good at. Don't forget the proper French kiss which if not done perfectly is just sloppy and you will never get a chance to do it again."

Eric moved his hands to her shoulders, "Okay, how about if we practice the open mouth kiss that I'm pretty good at. I want to be an expert if you need to know."

Jackie laughed, "Oh you do? Well, you know what they say, practice makes perfect." Her laughter was swallowed in the _perfect _kiss. His warm lips covered hers and fit flawlessly. There was no awkward where-does-the-nose go moment or am-I-doing-this-right because his kiss was immediately returned.

Hyde opened the back door to take out the trash and Donna grabbed the second trash bag. "Wait, get this one too." They were standing on the porch step when then heard a dog bark. Donna looked at Hyde, "Did Kitty replace Schotzie?"

Hyde shrugged his shoulders, "I don't think so. Red didn't like that old dog that much." They walked to the metal cans and Donna peered through the hedge that separated the Pinciotti's yard from the Forman's. She was shocked to see Eric kissing someone. It was too dark to see who she was so Donna waved at Steven to come look with her. "Who is that?" she whispered.

Hyde pulled some branches aside and replied, "I can't tell and she's wearing a hat."

Donna whispered, "I didn't know he brought anyone home. I thought he was just…you know…dating around." It kind of bothered her that Eric found someone he liked enough to meet his parents.

Hyde replied, "Well, judging from the way they're kissing, I think this is going to be a serious date."

Donna and Hyde were startled by a vicious growling. She looked to her right and saw a dark four legged figure with glistening white teeth and fangs. "Crap! That is a big dog!" Slowly, they backed up as the dog stepped forward. Donna grabbed Hyde's arm, "Come on! I'm too cold to care who Eric's kissing!" She declared as she pulled Hyde back towards the door.

A sharp whistle broke the hush of the Thanksgiving night and the dog barked once last time before turning and running back to the Forman's driveway. Steven Hyde stood on the Pinciotti porch and lit a cigarette waiting for Eric to go back inside. He heard the Mustang engine start up, then Eric shouting his _good bye _before heading to the basement. Hyde blew out a small cloud of smoke and walked across the driveway to the Vista Cruiser. Just out of curiosity, he looked down in the snow and saw a twin set of prints, four paw prints and a white baseball cap lying on the ground. He picked it up.

"Who is _Jessie's Girl_ and why is Forman dating somebody else's girlfriend?"

xXx


	31. Chapter 31 What Does Eric Want?

**Author Note: **_…those nosy neighbors are still at it….__**warning**__…super sexy fluff ahead!_

xXx

**Chapter 31** – What Does Eric Want?

xXx

Hyde carried the baseball cap into the house with him. It was definitely a chick's hat and he couldn't remember the Formans talking about anybody named Jessie. "Donna, do you know who Jessie is?"

She looked up from the sofa. "No. Why do you ask?"

Hyde tossed the cap. "This came off the head of the girl Eric was making out with. Do you remember Red talking about anybody named Jessie?"

Donna thought it sounded familiar. "Hey, isn't that the name of the new guy that works for Red? That skinny guy that looks like Elvis Jr.?"

Bob walked in, "Nah….that's Jim. He's a good mechanic too - fixed my alternator in less than a half hour. Let me see that hat." Bob took the hat and smelled the inside. "Oh, that's definitely a lady's hat. Smells nice."

Hyde and Donna rolled their eyes. "We know dad, we just want to know who Jessie is."

Bob snapped his fingers. "I know! Red's using this tow service to bring him cars. I remember he was talking about Batman and some other guy. Maybe Eric's dating the tow truck driver's daughter."

Donna looked at Hyde and they both started laughing. "Sure. Right. Thanks Dad!" She took Hyde by the hand and led him upstairs laughing, "Eric and a tow truck driver's daughter. He has higher standards than that!

xXx

Eric was watching the late night news when the telephone rang. He smiled and picked up, "So you're missing me already?"

"No it's Donna. Who is Jessie's girl and why were you kissing her in the driveway?"

Eric looked at the telephone. "Donna? You called me this late to ask who I'm kissing? Go to bed." He laughed. "Sweet dreams." Eric hung up the telephone and started laughing even harder. Why in the world should his ex-girlfriend care?

The phone rang again and he picked it up and didn't say anything this time. The voice on the other end said, "I think you need more practice. I'm not working Saturday if you want to come over. Brooke's going out with Michael and I'll be all alone." The dial tone filled his ear and he smiled. Now that's the way to end a holiday!

xXx

Eric showered and took special care to make sure he looked good. Okay, so this wasn't a _date_ date, but rather a test. He was going to hang out at Jackie's with no interruptions from Brooke, Fez or Kelso. She was healthy and gorgeous and had the house to herself. What could possibly be better than that?

Whistling, he jogged up the outside stairs to his car. He put the bottle of wine in the backseat and threw his duffle bag (just in case he got lucky!) in beside it. He noticed Jackie's hat lying in the snow and picked it up. Dusting off the layer of ice, he tossed that in as well.

"So…who's the chick?"

Eric looked back to see Hyde sitting on his parents patio. "Hyde, I really wish I could explain, but I'm running late." Hyde lowered his shades, "Wine and overnight bag…looks serious."

Eric smirked, "Yeah…very serious. You and Donna have a great evening and tell Bob I said hello." Eric slid in his car and started the engine. He did not want to have to give details of actions to Donna or Hyde. He had a beautiful brunette waiting for him!

xXx

Jackie made sure the fireplace had plenty of logs and the wood bin was full. The lights were dim and the atmosphere could be romantic or relaxing depending on how she wanted this to work out. With Betsy at Casey's apartment, Brooke and Michael would be gone all night. Jackie smiled and put the Star Wars video tape on the machine and plumped the pillows. The kitchen still smelled like Kentucky Fried Chicken and it was making her hungry.

She checked herself in the mirror by the door and liked the soft gauzy blouse and short leather skirt. Her knee length boots were cute and if she worked it just right, her frilly little garter belts would be visible to give Eric a good show. She decided that tonight she was going to make him _want_. Want to kiss her. Want to touch the silky stockings. Want to ….. Whatever she decided…. He was going to want it.

Jessie started barking when the Vista Cruiser pulled up in the driveway. Jackie applied an extra coat of strawberry flavored lip gloss and smiled at her reflection. Yeah, he was definitely going to want!

Eric left the duffle in the backseat but grabbed the wine and hurried through the light falling snow up the flagstone path. He could see Jessie's nose making vapor on the window pane. He raised his hand to knock but the door opened before his knuckles could touch wood.

Speaking of wood….Eric was struck at how beautiful Jackie looked with the backlighting of the fire and lamps behind her. She had left her hair down and she wore these wonderful textured fabrics his hands were itching to touch. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

With a smile curling her lips, Jackie asked, "Is the wine for dinner?"

Eric looked at the bottle in his hands and forgot he brought it. "Um…yeah…I brought it for dinner." Jackie took the bottle of wine and opened the door wider, "Well come in out of the snow and hang your coat. I have dinner waiting in the kitchen." Eric could only watch as she walked to the kitchen, her little leather skirt swishing side to side. Leather boots with heels….oh my god!

"Eric, get in here." She laughed.

He stumbled across the threshold and hung up his jacket on the coat rack. There was a nice fire burning in the hearth and soft music playing on the stereo. Jessie was lying on his dog pillow and lifted his head as Eric walked towards the kitchen. In the center of the table was a big familiar red bucket of fried chicken. Jackie smirked, "I cannot cook so this is dinner."

She walked to the cupboard above the sink and rose to her tiptoes to reach for the wine glasses. Eric was privy to a peek of the lacy garter belt and his mouth went dry. "Eric, I can't reach these. Can you help?" she asked sweetly. _Oh she could reach if she tried but she wanted him to get closer_. Eric stood behind her and easily grabbed two of the delicate glasses.

Eric closed his eyes as the honeysuckle wafted over him. He could feel Jackie turning around as she brushed his body. "Thank you." She said softly. "If you could get the cork….?" Eric opened his eyes and came back to the moment. "Yeah, sure, I can open the wine." Jackie pulled out some plates and flatware. "Do you like coleslaw?"

He grinned, "Its okay but I like the mashed potatoes better." He held out a chair and waited for Jackie to sit and caught another glimpse of the lace. He pushed the chair in and sat down across from her. They served themselves from the take out buckets and toasted the Colonel for his delicious chicken.

"Hey, I have a funny story for you."

Jackie looked up, "I'm all ears."

Eric loved that attention! Damn. "Okay. I guess Thursday night; you lost your cap in the driveway."

"Oh! I couldn't find it yesterday. Thank you."

Eric laughed, "Well, I guess someone found it because later that night Donna called me and asked me who Jessie's girl was and why was I kissing her?"

"Why does Donna care? Supposedly, she and Steven are happy and well matched."

"I know! Then tonight as I was leaving, Hyde was sitting on the patio trying to find out who I was seeing."

Jackie smiled. "So why does it matter who you go out with? He hasn't exactly been a best friend to you. Michael told me that."

Eric laughed, "You are absolutely right. I feel friendlier with Bob than the other two. How weird is that?"

"It's not weird. We all grow up and in different directions. You and I blossomed."

Eric liked the way she said that. It took him a little while but yeah, he was blossoming. The chicken was good - well, not as good as Kitty Forman's but at least Jackie didn't cook it! They ate in companionable quiet and Eric poured more wine. Not enough to make him drunk but enough to make Jackie relaxed.

"I have a movie for us to watch…unless you want to listen to music or _something else._" Jackie looked at his eyes and made sure the _something else_ was implied and he caught her meaning. She stood up and quickly gathered the dinner trash and put the dishes in hot soapy water.

"Oh Eric, can you bring the wine?" Jackie made sure she walked ahead of him so he could see the view from behind. Oh yeah, he saw it alright and nearly tripped on the throw rug. Jackie turned on television bending just so slightly that her skirt rode up. Eric coughed uncomfortably and quickly sat on the sofa, putting the wine glasses on the coffee table. His pants felt too tight and his shirt was choking him!

Jackie turned around and brought the remote back with her. "Okay, I have a terrific movie that I'm sure you're going to love or…." She sat down next to him and drew her legs up on the cushion beside her.

Eric was freaking out, this was not how he expected the evening to start! "…or what?" Jackie turned on the VCR and John Williams theme music started to play Star Wars. She touched his arm and said, "…or we can make out."

Eric looked at her in shock. "You are just wicked." Jackie touched his cheek with her soft palm. "Well…you did say you could use a wickedly mean girl like me in your life. I'm just giving you what you asked for." She pressed her strawberry flavored lips against his and leaned into the kiss. Eric was sandwiched between the sofa cushions and Jackie's soft body.

But she tasted so good! She felt good and his stomach clenched at the kiss as a flood of desire coursed through his body. Her deft fingers were unbuttoning the top of his shirt and then her fingers were running through his hair as her tongue traced the crease of mouth.

Oh god, he was doomed. It was Star Wars or this mind-blowing kiss! Jackie grabbed his shirt and pulled him back with her onto the couch cushions. "Come on Eric, let's make out a little. You can always rewind the movie…you just can't rewind…me."

She put her hands on his face and drew him into a hard kiss. Eric was balanced on his elbows and one knee between her legs, the other on the floor. She was an amazing kisser and each press of her lips just staggered him. His hand stoked the soft gauzy material of her blouse and dragged down to the soft leather skirt. He dared to stray to the silky hose and up to the garter. No girl he dated had worn these so his fingers didn't know what to do.

Jackie loved the feel of his long fingers touching her skin. His touch was almost tactile – he was stroking the stockings and feeling the material of her skirt. His lips were liquid hot and he was kissing her back and she could feel all those butterflies swimming in her stomach.

She whispered against his lips, "Eric, come up here." Eric squeezed up on the sofa beside her and slid an arm around her shoulders. "There is no pressure" she murmured, "We're just practicing."

"Practicing." He repeated. Couldn't she feel how much he wanted her? It had to be obvious because his zipper was digging into him! She rubbed her nose against his and said, "Practicing. I mean you didn't come here expecting more than that….did you?"

_Damn, he was certainly hoping!_ But she got him all confused with Star Wars and these tremendously erotic kisses. So _practicing_ could only lead to…..something even better than this?

"I like practicing." He confirmed.

Jackie smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth. When he tried to kiss her back, she slowly kissed the other side going back and forth until she was kissing the center of his lips. Her small hands held his jaw as she drew his bottom lip into hers and tugged on the tender flesh. His heart slammed against his chest and his palms started to sweat.

Eric wrapped his arms around her and he twisted until Jackie was lying on his chest. Her dark hair fell around his face like a silky curtain. She laughed freely and kissed him again. From this position he could feel the leather skirt as he ran his hands over her hips. There was that honeysuckle again! Jackie sat up and he swore she sat _there_, right _there_ on purpose! Mischievous eyes were twinkling as she pulled her blouse free of the skirt.

"Don't you think it's getting a little _hot_ in here?" Jackie reached over and took a swallow of wine. Eric could feel the strong muscles in her thighs as she squeezed his legs for support. It was all he could do not to groan. Luke and Obi-Wan were talking to Han and Eric didn't care. Her wine sweetened lips crashed down on his and she hummed with delight. Eric threaded his fingers through that silky hair and he held her mouth to his. This was the kind of kiss he went to bed dreaming about.

Eric could feel her body pressing against his as she stretched out her legs and started unbuttoning more of his shirt. "God Jackie, you know you're killing me don't you?" Her small hands trailed down his chest stopping at his groin almost but not touching his aching body. She giggled softly. "What do you want Eric?"

Eric sat up and she fell into his lap her legs straddling his. "Woman, this is not the time to ask me questions." He pulled her hair away from her neck and his lips latched onto the soft skin beneath her ear. His warm breath tickled and she tried to grab his face and bring those teasing lips back for a kiss.

"Do you want this?" she asked as she took one of his hands and put it around her bare midsection. He gulped and caressed the soft skin. She took his other hand and put in on her silky stocking. "Do you want this?" The sensations and her kissing overwhelmed him. He could only nod his head yes.

"Good. I want you to _want_." She leaned back and unbuttoned a couple more of his shirt buttons. His heart was clamoring and his head was swimming. Her warm hands were inside his shirt and running over his rib cage and he was just giving in to the feelings.

Jackie smiled; she had him just where she wanted. All she had left was to make sure he remembered this evening. She guided his hand further up her blouse only to hear the front door slamming shut.

"Michael Kelso is such an ass!" Brooke cried. Eric quickly pulled his hands out of Jackie's shirt and she scrambled to a sitting position. "Brooke, what happened?"

Eric tried to adjust his pants so it wouldn't be so obvious what they were almost, nearly, sort of trying to do. Brooke strode over to the coffee table and grabbed the bottle of wine and took a long swallow. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and looked at Eric.

"Your friend is such a jerk!" she declared. Brooke plopped down on the other side of Eric. "Brooke, what happened?"

Brooke seethed, "We went to the movies. There's only two theaters right? He goes to get popcorn and forgets me! I find him sitting with some other girl and she's eating my buttered popcorn!" Brooke took another pull from the wine bottle and sighed. "All this time I thought he was becoming more responsible.'

Eric could only think of how Kelso could ruin a moment without even being in the room. So now there would be no more practice kisses and he was getting good! There would be no rewinding Star Wars….this night was over.

"Brooke I'm sorry Kelso is such a dumbass. He has the shortest attention span I've ever seen. What was the movie?"

"I don't know, it's the one without the monkey." She replied.

Eric raised his finger. "Aha! If there's a movie with monkeys, robots or puppies in it, he would forget his own mother. He spaces out like that. Just give him another chance."

Brooke looked like she was thinking about it. "Really? I mean I know how he is about robots…." The ringing telephone broke the silence. Jackie smiled, "I think that would be Michael. Eric, let me walk you to the door."

Brooke ran to the phone as Eric stood up. "What a buzz kill, eh?"

Jackie wrapped her arm around his waist. "Yeah, and I never got to show you how to unhook the garters!

"Oh man, don't tell me that now! All night long, that's all I'll be thinking about!"

She laughed and pressed a hand against his heart. "Good. We'll practice more later."

Eric shrugged into his jacket. "Do you know when?"

She shook her head. "Nope. You can't schedule something as hot as this." She took his hand and nipped the pad of his thumb. "Just think about me when you go to bed tonight."

Eric groaned and opened the door. "Wickedly mean. I really said that didn't I?"

"Yes you did and I delivered." Jackie laughed.

"Damn." He said looking at his shoes.

"Good night Eric." She stood on tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Drive safe!"

The wooden door closed and one by one the living room lights blinked out. Eric was ready to go kick Kelso's ass but decided to go home. He felt like a firecracker that never got to explode.

xXx


	32. Chapter 32 Moved The Basement

**Author Note: … **_fun with Jackie and trouble with Donna….._

xXx

**Chapter 32** – Moved the Basement

xXx

Jackie accompanied Red to the new garage location just off of Main Street. The garage had three bay doors and a cyclone fenced yard beside it. The inside was bright and clean and easily accessible. "So, I inquired at the bank and found that this was a foreclosure. I just have to pay the back taxes owed and some other fees and I'll own it."

Jackie grinned, "Looks like you'll get three times the business. Have you thought about hiring another mechanic?"

Red laughed, "Already done. There's this fellow I used to work with at Price Mart – a real smart guy and good with his hands."

"So when are you telling Mrs. Forman?"

Red pulled on the shining silver lock of the gated yard. "It's going to be a surprise. Thanks to you and Jim, my business is really booming. Earlier this year I seriously thought about drawing my pension early. Frankly, I'm too damn cantankerous to retire! This is exactly what I needed."

Smiling, Jackie took one last look around the garage. "Well, tell me when I can give Gloria and Jerry your new address. I think Batman and Mad Max will bring business to you because this is bigger than Smithy's garage."

Red laughed, "I know. That's why I'm buying it - so not a word to anybody until I have the papers in my hand okay?"

"I promise. Hey, I have to go or Jerry will hold my paycheck until Monday. Tell Mrs. Forman I said hello."

Red added, "If you see my wayward son, let him know his mother misses him."

Jackie climbed in the cab of her wrecker and laughed. Eric was almost spending as much time at her house as Fez and Kelso. The Burkhart house had officially become the Forman Basement.

xXx

Jackie got home and counted four cars in the driveway. The whole gang was here. She could hear laughter spilling from the doorway and Jessie barking excitedly. Someone had been nice enough to shovel the walkway for her. Brooke and Michael finally made up and her house had never been empty since then. She shook the snow off her boots and opened the door.

Fez and Betsy were watching cartoons, Kelso was playing fetch with Jessie and Eric was helping Brooke cook something in the kitchen. Jackie felt like she walked into somebody's fantasy home. A big fire was warming the corner and delicious smells wafted from the kitchen. She shrugged off her coat and little Betsy was the first one to see her.

"Aunt Jackie!" The little girl ran towards her and Jessie forgot about Kelso and charged the door. He sat on the floor excitedly and Jackie picked up her god-daughter. "Have you been a good girl?"

"I can ride your wrecker?" Betsy asked hopefully. Jackie tapped her nose. "Tell you what. Tomorrow, I'll pick you up from Mrs. Forman's house and you can ride home with me. How about that?"

Betsy grinned. She had lost another tooth. "Cool." She said. Jackie let her slide to the floor. "Now go make sure it's okay with your mom."

Betsy ran towards the kitchen with Jessie chasing her. Jackie smiled and skirted the sofa so she could go upstairs and shower and change. Snowy rescues were still messy. Halfway up the stairs, the Kelso alarm went off. "Hey! Jackie's home!"

She stopped and turned around and waved to her friends. "Guys, I've got to change…it was a dirty day so….carry on!" She quickly ran up the stairs to her room to get a clean change of clothes.

She heard Brooke tell the guys that dinner was ready. Her life was so complete now. She tugged off one boot and peeled off the stocking. Brooke was like the big sister she never had and since he quit trying to make a pass at her, Fez was like a brother. Kelso was still a loveable oaf who tried hard to make everyone happy and Eric. Eric was a sweetheart. She peeled off the other boot and sock and grabbed her jeans and a warm sweater.

xXx

"I have news." Fez said proudly. "You are looking at the co-owner of the salon." He bowed to the applause and added, "No more sweeping hair off the floor for this businessman."

Brooke smiled, "That's great Fez and do we all get free haircuts?"

"Are you kidding? I'm charging everybody extra! Except for little Betsy, she has baby hair." His friends knew he was kidding and Kelso punched him in the shoulder. "I wouldn't let you touch my hair. I have my own stylist."

"I wouldn't touch your hair with my scissors. I need them for real hair." Fez grinned at Eric. "You need a hair cut." Jackie walked into the kitchen and ruffled Eric's hair, "Nah, I like his hair this way."

She sat down in the chair next to him. "Brooke, I'm going to pick up Betsy tomorrow afternoon. She wants to ride in the wrecker."

Kelso's eyes got big. "Oh me too! Can I play with the radio? I mean you let Eric and I'm good at it!" Kelso picked up his water glass and pretended it was a mike. "Breaker breaker good buddy, its Super K, Come On."

Fez picked up his glass and replied, "Super K it's Sexy Fez, you got your ears on? I have a 10-0 at a 10-10 and a 10-20."

Both guys looked at Jackie who burst out laughing. "Do you know what you just said _Sexy Fez_? You told the dispatcher that you have a caution while off duty at a location."

"Well, what if I'm a danger to myself?" he grumbled. Kelso looked at Jackie, "What did I say?"

"Michael, you said two forms of hello."

"Oh, well Fez and I can practice." That made Fez happy. Eric reached under the table and squeezed Jackie's hand. "Guys, if you don't have Christmas plans, my mom is making a turkey and a ham. She says she's feeling lonely since we are all hanging out over here."

Fez nearly salivated, "Oh, I haven't had one of Miss Kitty's brownies in months!"

Kelso grinned, "I love her turkey legs. Brooke, are you going to your mom's?"

"I don't know. She said something about going to my aunt's house in Texas so I was going to cook something here."

"Well, mom's making plenty and you know she loves Betsy." The guys started talking about past Forman Christmas dinners and Jackie started feeling melancholy - she missed those too. Eric looked at Jackie, "Do you have to work on that day?"

"I get to chose morning or night shift. Christmas is a ridiculously busy day. I get more snow bank rescues than usual."

Brooke thought of the impossible. "Well, could you split your shift by taking a super long lunch? You could eat with us and then go back to work?"

Jackie thought about it. She owned her truck; most people would be eating at the same time. Yeah, she could do this. "Jessie has to be invited."

Eric bumped her with his shoulder. "Do you think my mom wouldn't make a plate for the dog? He'll probably get a better dish than Fez."

"Hey!" Fez protested. Everyone laughed and dinner was a light hearted affair.

xXx

Jackie stood against the hood of the Vista Cruiser. The snow was starting to fall again. Fez and Kelso had just left and Eric was waiting behind so he could get his goodnight kiss. Eric stepped close so the cold wind couldn't blow between their bodies. Jackie put her hands in his jacket pockets and he wrapped his arms around her back. "So you'll come to dinner?"

She smiled at his mouth. "Yes, if you're neighbors are there I'll try to be polite." Eric laughed, "Hell, I try to be polite but it doesn't always come out that way. Oh, before I forget, next Friday is the dance. Do you want to ride with Brooke and Kelso or do you want me to pick you up?"

Jackie laughed, "Do you realize that it will finally be our first official date? You're coming to pick me up."

"Okay, but I insist on taking your car, the heater in my car is on the fritz and dad's gonna fix it after the New Year."

"Deal." She said. "Now kiss me quick because it's freaking cold!"

He grinned, "You're still a bossy little thing aren't you?" Jackie smiled, "Of course, I make things happen and it's part of my charming personality." Eric cupped her chin in his hand and pressed a warm kiss against her lips. Jackie tugged him closer by pulling on his jacket pockets. He kissed her throat and then a slow trail to her ear with her soft hair tickling his face. She sighed and closed her eyes while he whispered sweet nothings against her neck.

"Eric! I'm freezing! Get out of here!" She stomped her feet and pulled her hands out of his coat.

She was everything he ever wanted and more.

xXx

Gloria looked at the board and all three tow drivers that showed up on this wintry day. "Okay, we've been having a lot of people driving into Millstead Creek. The speed limit sign was buried so they're hitting at turn at 35 instead of 25 and going right in the water. If someone is wet, don't hesitate calling for an EMT, I don't' want anyone getting frostbite on my watch."

She looked at Jackie. "I have an arm's length of impound request from Point Place Police, can you get those? Some of these holiday shoppers are leaving their cars in no parking zones or abandoning them in front of other people's houses. The police are marking the cars with a neon orange sticker on the driver's window."

"The rest of you be very careful for holiday shoppers. The area around the malls between Point Place and Kenosha are swarming with hostile drivers." Gloria ended the meeting by passing out Sal's Tow Yard Christmas Cards.

Jackie turned on the heater and flipped on her interior lights. Jessie made himself comfortable on the floor while she looked at the list of impounds. "I hope no one hassles me today!"

Her first stop was downtown. Several cars had been parked in the clearly posted No Overnight Parking area and were designated with the orange sticker. Jackie backed up to the front of an orange Pontiac Firebird and lowered the sling belt. It was a very nice car and would cost a pretty penny to get out of the police impound yard. She placed her hooks and started winching the car into the air. She looked under the body to make sure everything was secure and hauled her first one away.

Six trips later, the downtown street was clear and it wasn't even 9:00 o'clock in the morning. "Come on Jessie, let's go visit Red." Jessie howled and Jackie laughed, "I'll bet he has some fresh bones for you!"

xXx

"Do something! My car is at the freaking impound yard!" Donna yelled into the telephone. Hyde exhaled loudly, "What would you like me to do? You knew better than to park it there."

"Hyde, I always park there. Everyone knows Hot Donna parks right there!" Hyde laughed softly. "Well, apparently, the Point Place Police don't know. You need to go down and pay the impound fee and get your boss to give you an assigned spot in the employee parking lot."

"Hyde, I go on the air in 20 minutes. Would you please go down for me? I want you to make sure that jerk didn't scratch my car."

"Donna, I'd have to close the store." Hyde really didn't want to go – it was snowing!

"Look, just pay the fee for me and I'll get a ride after work to pick it up okay? My checkbook is at home. It's not like I planned on some dill hole towing my new car!"

"Okay, I'll see what I can do."

xXx

"How much? You freaking have to be kidding me!" Hyde took off his glasses and peered into the booth at the impound yard. He could see Donna's car sitting among hundreds of others.

"Sir, the towing fee is $100 and the impound fee is $75 for each day - or $375 for a whole week. We don't charge for the weekends. Also, there's a ticket that has to be paid in traffic court for the illegal parking. May I see some identification that you are the registered owner?"

Hyde pulled out his wallet and passed his drivers license through the narrow slot. "Sorry sir, but that car is registered to a Donna Marie Pinciotti and you don't look like no Donna. Come back with the registered owner and cash." The impound clerk slid the window shut and turned away from the counter.

"Shit! I wasted my afternoon and still didn't get the car. She's really gonna get pissed now!" Hyde grumbled.

xXx


	33. Chapter 33 The Neighbors Are Pissed!

**Author Note: **_… Can't a girl just do her job?_

xXx

**Chapter 33** – The Neighbors Are Pissed

xXx

Jackie backed the wrecker into the Forman's driveway and honked the loud horn. She had promised Brooke she would pick up Betsy on her way home and she managed to swing by a little early. She threw on her yellow slicker and hat and whistled for Jessie to follow. As she walked up the drive she saw Bob Pinciotti standing by the trashcan with his mouth hanging open. Did he recognize her?

He looked so different with his balding spots of hair blowing in the light snow. Jessie ran over and barked at him and Bob ran for the shelter of the house. Jackie grinned at her dog and knocked on the Forman's door.

Betsy heard the loud truck pull up and she was jumping up and down in the kitchen chair. Kitty clapped her hands, "Betsy is going for a big girl ride!" Jackie opened the slider and the dog ran in looking for his treat. Kitty laughed, "I think she has to go tinkle. She's been looking at the clock waiting for you."

Jackie sat down at the table just as someone knocked at the back door. Kitty looked over, "What's Bob doing here?" She opened the slider just a bit and Jessie charged the door barking viciously. There was something about Bob Pinciotti the dog didn't like.

"Kitty, I came over to tell you there's a tow truck in your driveway. Be careful because a rash of cars have been impounded for no reason."

Kitty smiled, "Okay Bob. Thanks for the warning. I'll talk to you later." Kitty almost closed the door on his fingers. "Hey!" he shouted, "When did you get a dog!"

xXx

Eric drove up just as Jackie gave Betsy a boost into the cab. She was whirled around and a hard passionate kiss was planted on her lips. "Eric!" she exclaimed. "You came home early! I didn't expect to see you."

He smiled, "Well, hop in; your little passenger is going to start honking the horn any minute now." Jessie ran from the patio doors and leapt into the cab. Jackie climbed up and Eric stood on the top rung of the steps. "Kiss me good bye."

She laughed joyfully and smacked a kiss on his mouth. "I'll see you on Friday. Let me get this little tow rat home to her mother." Eric grinned as she honked the horn for Betsy then he stepped off the truck watching as she drove away. He didn't see Bob watching from the kitchen window.

xXx

"I tell you the Forman's had this huge dog in their kitchen! Poor Kitty looked scared to death but I couldn't help her." Bob was regaling his horror story to Hyde. Steven Hyde usually took Bob with a grain of salt, but this was the second dog story at Red's house.

"What kind of dog was it?"

Bob was thrilled that he had an audience. "Well, jeez, there are so many different kinds. A big dog? Big teeth. Big bark. He growled at me!"

"No, Bob, what did it look like? Was it a Schotzie dog? Was it like Lassie?"

Bob scratched his near bald head. "It was like the dog in that Steven King movie. You know the one that killed the people?"

"So if I hear you correctly, Cujo is living at the Forman's house?"

Bob crossed his arms. "You asked me and that's the dog I saw. Oh, and there was a tow truck in the driveway."

Hyde set his beer on the coffee table and leaned forward. Now the story was going somewhere. "Did you see who the tow company was? Donna got towed today and I couldn't get her Firebird out because I'm not on the registration."

"Well, you kids should've got married. That's what Midge and I did. It's just a piece of paper that makes legal stuff like this easier."

"Whatever. Who was the towing company?" Hyde asked again. Bob looked off in space to his left. "Um, I think it was something and something. They were initials. It was a big black truck with a loud horn."

God this was like pulling teeth! "Okay, let's pretend it was A and B towing. Did you see the driver?"

"Yeah, short guy in a yellow coat. Eric talked to him."

Hallelujah! "Okay, so maybe Eric knows someone in the towing business."

Bob leaned towards Hyde. "Well, don't tell this to Red, but it looked more like Eric kissed the guy."

Hyde's eyes got real big. "You don't say. Eric and Cujo and a tow truck driver. How does that song go? _…one of these things just doesn't belong here?"_

xXx

Kitty was making dinner when Donna, Bob and Hyde knocked on the patio door. "Oh my, they look angry. Red, go see what they want."

Red put down his newspaper, "Good grief! Can't a man read his newspaper in peace and quiet?" Red walked to the door and slid it open just enough to keep the snow from blowing in. "Bob, what do you and your motley crew want now?"

Donna shouted, "Eric kissed a guy!" Hyde tried to cover her mouth with his hand. "Red, we just want to see your dog."

Red rolled his eyes, "Are you smoking dope again? I don't have a dog."

Bob tried to squeeze his head through the door. "Donna's new car got impounded today and you had a tow truck in your driveway. I don't think that's a coincidence."

Red had some kind of idea where Bob was going with this but didn't want it to distract from his business. "Bob, I use tow trucks in my garage. They pick up cars and drop them off. It's not uncommon to see a tow truck."

Donna jumped up and shouted, "Eric kissed a tow truck driver!" Red exhaled and locked the door pulling the shades on the trio in the snow. "Now, may I have my dinner?"

xXx

Jackie unbuckled the passenger seat of the Mustang and Betsy and Jessie ran for the door. The little girl had the best time sitting high in the cab waving at everyone. She was delighted with the voices that came over the radio and the tow yard gave her a special candy cane treat.

"Mommy! Imma tow rat!" Betsy hugged her mom's legs. "I'm sorry Boo, what did you say?"

Jackie laughed as she hung her coat on a hook. "Tow rat – that's what they call little kids in a wrecker. She had a great time."

Brooke smiled, "I have some gossip you're going to want to hear. Have a seat and I'll pour you some coffee." Jackie took a seat at the table and gratefully accepted the coffee. Brooke's eyes were twinkling.

"Okay, I heard this from Michael and Fez so it's going to have some facts screwed up but here goes. This morning, Donna's brand new Firebird was impounded. Steven Hyde goes down to the yard to get it and they won't let him because he's not on the registration."

Jackie remembered an orange car that was first on her impound list. "I think I did that tow. I don't know who owned it, it was parked illegally and the cops had a list I worked from – Donna's car. Wow." But Jackie was laughing inside.

"Okay, later in the day, Bob told Hyde that Cujo lived with the Forman's and he saw Eric kissing a guy."

Jackie started laughing. "Oh my god, I was picking up Betsy after work in my wrecker. Eric kissed me by surprise and that was it. What a twisted story!"

Brooke was laughing too. "Can you imagine Cujo and Red Forman in the same room? The dog would cry!"

"And Mrs. Forman would make him a plate of leftovers!" Both girls laughed and Jessie barked. Jackie smiled. She towed Donna's car and didn't even know it. No wonder Bob was having a fit!

xXx

"That's going to be $250 cash or money order. We don't take credit cards or personal checks." The impound driver pushed a form through the slot for Donna to sign.

"Can you tell me the name of the idiot that towed my car? I have half a mind to call my attorney."

"No can do lady. The cops give the tow yards a list of illegals and your car was on it. Just park correctly next time."

Donna was fuming and Hyde walked back to his car to wait while she unlocked her car and started it up. She was pissed. He could tell it in the way she breathed, the way she walked and the way it oozed in her voice. Once she got the car started, he drove off towards the Pinciotti's.

xXx

"Were you sleeping?"

Eric woke up when he heard his favorite voice. "Not anymore. I'm glad you called." He peered at the clock and found it was just after eleven. He sat up and put the phone between his shoulder and ear. "What's going on?"

"I did it." She confessed over the telephone lines.

"What did you do?"

She chuckled and said, "I was the person towing impounds today. Guess whose car was first on the list."

Eric started laughing. "Oh my God, what a commotion that was! Bob saw me kissing you and thought you were a guy. Red almost kicked my ass until he realized what was happening."

"I didn't know the Firebird was her car and even if I knew, I couldn't give the "old friend" discount. Hell, I wouldn't even give it to you."

"No – no you did the right thing. She just has to go to court and pay the ticket plus the impound fees and stuff. Jackie, if you could have seen the three of them, they were ready to lynch somebody." He chuckled.

"I just wanted to call – I mean you and Donna used to be….I mean…"

"Jackie, the operative word is _used to be_ – there's nothing there anymore. I'm really involved with a certain brunette at the moment and can't think about anyone else." He could almost see her smiling in the darkness of his room.

"Okay…I just wanted to make sure we're good."

His voice dropped an octave, "Jackie…you and I are really good. Sleep well."

"You too." And she hung up the phone. Eric laid back still chuckling at Bob and company deducing that Cujo was living in Red Forman's house. Yeah right.

xXx

Donna was brushing her hair and looking out at the Forman driveway. "I don't care. I still think Eric had something to do with my car being towed."

Hyde put his glasses on the side table. "Donna, can we just drop it? So you were inconvenienced a bit. How is Eric supposed to know what you drive? You park in the Anderson's driveway and he's never seen your car. Give it a rest."

Donna put the brush on her vanity and climbed into bed. "What if it was the El Camino?"

Hyde wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You know what your dad suggested to me?" She snuggled down into his arms. "Who knows, he's always full of crazy ideas."

Hyde chuckled. "I was having a hard time getting your car out of impound and told your dad and he said we should get married. That's what he did with your mom. Quote: It's just a piece of paper that makes legal stuff like this easier."

"That sounds like my dad."

"Well, think about this. Except for W.B., I don't have any legal family and if something happens to me…I'm screwed. I'd feel a lot better if you were able to make decisions for me or about me if I couldn't do it."

"Steven Hyde." Donna sat up. "Is this some kind of convoluted marriage proposal?"

"I guess it is. I'm just saying, let's get the paperwork and if you want a ceremony later…we could do something like that. I could be your hubby and you would be the little wife."

Donna swatted him on the arm. "I would never be the _little wife_. Don't start thinking like Eric. I'm my own woman and that's why you love me."

"Of course and I hate all things politics but I think this marriage license thing is good to have in case we need it."

Donna smiled, "Well, in that case – I accept. But don't get me no ring or anything unless I can help you pick it out. I don't want ugly jewelry."

Hyde smirked, "Me either. Now kiss me good night or show me how much you love me."

The bedroom light winked out and Donna did both.

xXx


	34. Chapter 34 The Dance Before The Dance

**Author Note: **_… all fluff…just sweet unadulterated fluff…._

xXx

**Chapter 34** – The Dance _Before_ the Dance

xXx

Jackie stood in front of the full length mirror. Her midnight blue evening dress was cut modestly but still hugged her chest and waist in all the right places. It flared at her hips and fell down to brush her knees. She had some shiny black heels that flattered her legs. As she put the silver hoops through her ears, Eric would never see her as a tow truck driver – she was all soft and feminine and he would just become mush. At least she hoped!

"Jackie, I can't zip my gown." Brooke stopped in front of Jackie's bedroom door and said, "Wow….that's a killer dress."

The small girl smiled. "That's what I'm hoping for."

Brooke noticed the silk stockings and laughed, "Please tell me you are not wearing garters. That's so cliché."

Jackie laughed, "Yes I am. Eric doesn't know what to do with them so it'll be fun for me. Now turn around so I can zip you." Brooke pulled her hair over her shoulder and Jackie pulled the zipper to the top of the taller girls pretty lavender dress. She turned around and looked at her floor length dress in Jackie's mirror.

"Michael will love this dress! Oh, before I forget. Betsy is spending the night at Casey's and if I don't come home it's because I have a hotel room in Kenosha." Brooke winked. "I mean, it's a long drive and I plan on having a couple glasses of champagne. I'll make sure we get a table together."

Jackie laughed, "I haven't been to a school dance in years."

Brooke smiled, "This is actually better because the punch is spiked on purpose – with the good stuff! I've found that teachers can be quite naughty."

"This should be an interesting evening then." Jackie replied.

xXx

Eric looked at his reflection and decided he looked rakish – a latent James Bond quality he didn't know he had. "Jackie…would you like your martini shaken? Or stirred? I'll make sure Miss Moneypenny brings the car around." He grinned at himself and slapped on some extra aftershave. Yeah…he looked good.

Red was sitting at the kitchen table working on his budget paperwork when Eric came up from the basement. "Hey Dad." Red looked up and almost didn't recognize his son. "Damn boy, you look very nice. Why are you all dressed up?"

Eric smiled, "It's the Winter Carnival Dance that the school district holds every year."

Red frowned, "I don't remember you going last year."

"I didn't. There was no girl I was serious enough about to introduce to my coworkers."

Red leaned back in his chair. "Oh…so this year you're going with…."

Eric smirked, "Your tow truck driver. Before you bring out the lecture, she _wants_ to go with me and I wouldn't do anything that jeopardizes your business relationship." With that said, Eric could see his dad visibly relax.

"Dad, it's none of my business but I get the feeling that Jackie is more important than business with you."

"You're right; it's none of your business. But let me say that Roger Lyons, the fellow that took her in used to be in my lodge. He told me a lot about this orphan girl he _adopted_ and what a wonderful help she was. Lyons was a decorated vet and the most honest ex-marine I knew. If Jackie was helping him and he trusted her enough to leave his business….then I feel like it's my responsibility to carry on in his place."

"I didn't know she told you about Uncle Roger."

Red smiled, "I had to pry it out of her but that was way back when she first started bringing me business. Enough of this talk. Take the girl out, show her a good time and don't be a dumbass."

Eric laughed, "Thanks for the encouragement dad. I need to leave before mom finds her camera."

xXx

Kelso pulled in the driveway just after Eric parked. He pulled his jacket up around his face, "Dude, this is awesome! Slow dancing with Brooke all night…we got a hotel room in Kenosha…my brother is babysitting – what could be better?"

Eric grinned, "How about we get out of the snow and pick up our dates?"

"Oh. Yeah! I can't slow dance by myself. Well, yeah, I can but I look dorky." Kelso nearly ran up the flagstone path. Eric followed in the broken snow. They had just got to the porch when Brooke opened the door. She turned on the porch light. "Oh my, both of you are so handsome!"

She held the door open and the men stepped through the threshold. It was warm and cozy in the living room. Hints of cinnamon and vanilla scented the air. Brooke twirled in front of Kelso. "Michael, do you like my dress?"

Kelso grinned, "I like what under it too!"

She laughed and swatted his arm. "Maybe later… if you're lucky – I have to get my coat." She looked at Eric, "Hang in there handsome, Jackie's almost ready."

Eric sat on the sofa watching as Kelso helped Brooke put on her coat and he got to see a softer side of his friend. There was an obvious affection between the two and all Kelso had to do was prove his ability to be responsible…Brooke would move in with him and he could have his little family.

_I want my own family too_. Wait where did that come from? Eric blinked his eyes, he was only 23…okay almost 24 but if he was honest with himself, a family would be nice. _A couple of kids, Jackie sitting next to him at the end of the day_….Crap! His imagination was running wild again!

Kelso's voice broke his reverie. "We'll see you there dude. Brooke reserved us a table." Eric waved at the departing couple and waited for his date to come down the stairs. He was so deep in thought that Jackie was standing in front of him tapping the toe of her high heeled foot. And what a gorgeous foot it was! His eyes moved up the shapely stocking clad leg to the hem of the silky dress and finally up to the face he loved looking at.

"You are a knock out."

She smirked. "I know! You have to do better than that." Eric stood up and took her hand slowly twirling her in a circle. "Okay, we can dance right here – we don't have to go anywhere."

"Oh no you don't!" she laughed, "This is our first date and we're going out. Let me lock up and get my coat." Eric liked watching her walk away almost as much as he liked watching her walk towards him – both views were great!

Jessie was curled up on his pillow and barely lifted his head in greeting. Jackie handed Eric her long coat and he held the shoulders while she slipped into it. "Thank you." She grabbed her clutch and keys opening the door. "Oh dear."

"What's wrong?" Eric asked.

Jackie looked at her feet. "I have to change shoes. I can't walk through snow in these. They're satin."

Eric laughed, "Come here." He scooped her up and carried her across the flagstones and deposited her on the driveway. "We're not waiting while you find the perfect shoes. I know about your reputation for getting dressed."

Jackie laughed as he opened the door to the Thunderbird and she slid in. "Hey, your mom finally let you drive her car."

Eric closed the driver's door. "I practically had to beg. She loves this car. Hey, there are three seat belts. Slide on over." She smiled and moved to the middle seat. "This feels so high school."

"Yeah, I'm starting to think I dated the wrong girl!"

Jackie smiled and laid her head on Eric's shoulder as he backed out of the driveway. The night was going to be memorable.

xXx

The house band at the Kenosha Kiwanis' Club was playing something by the Stray Cats and played it badly. Eric stood at the door of the club and presented his tickets. The usher pressed a purple ink stamp on the top of their hands before they could enter. He looked around at the cheap decorations and the little cliques of people standing in circles and looked at Jackie. "You were right. This is so high school."

Jackie smiled, "Let's pretend that we're visiting a crappy school dance. We'll just dance and have fun. Do you see Brooke or Michael?"

Eric looked towards the back of the room and saw his friends lounging in a couple of chairs. He took Jackie's hand and led her through the milling mini-throng of school employees to the table in the back.

"Jackie! Thank god you guys showed up! This party is so boring." Brooke exclaimed. Kelso raised his head and pointed a thumb at the house band on stage. "I'm waiting for them to break out into a Polka." Laughing, Eric pulled out a folding chair for Jackie.

"I thought they were supposed to have a DJ." He draped his jacket over the back of the chair and sat down. Brooke rolled her eyes, "The A-V department guy got sick." Jackie wanted to dance so she made a suggestion. "Why don't we find a radio and just plug it into their speaker system. Maybe we'll get a few commercials, but at least the music will be decent!"

Brooke grinned. "Yes! I can have the Home Ec teacher spike up the punch a bit more and we won't even notice the crappy decorations."

Eric and Kelso got up and approached the stage. Jackie took off her coat and set it on the chair next to Brooke and Kelso's. "I don't know anyone here so if I start acting like a bitch, let me know okay?"

"Oh, like you usually do?" Brooke teased.

"Funny. Wait…listen…is that Boston? _More Than a Feeling?_ Yay! The guys saved the day." Jackie loved this old song and ran right into Eric's arms. "You're my hero! Let's dance." Eric laced fingers with Jackie and pressed his other hand against the small of her back as they whirled into the old 70's song. It wasn't really a dance as much as an excuse to stand close to each other and pretend they were the only one's in the building.

Eric could smell the honeysuckle and Jackie's skin was warm and softer than he could have imagined. He was overwhelmed with sensations as she moved closer still pressing up against his body. Her cheek was lying against his chest as she sighed. "This is so much better." Eric wrapped both arms around her shoulders and agreed.

Boston segued into Journey's _Separate Ways_, more couples were moving to the dance floor. A couple of coworkers congratulated Eric on taking command of the party. He nodded politely and went back to dancing with his date. As the dance floor became more crowded, Eric maneuvered them back towards the balloon bouquets and inflatable stars.

Jackie looked up, "Isn't this terribly romantic?" Eric looked over as some one started to lower the disco ball. "You're right. It is terrible." Jackie laughed, "Well, now you are the hit of the party. You got everyone dancing and look at Brooke."

Eric saw Kelso trying some type of swing dancing with Brooke to a slow Barry Manilow song – Brooke was laughing and going along with his goofball friend. Okay, it started out cheesy and weird, but it was a date and he was going to enjoy himself. "Would you like to get some punch?"

"Oh please. Brooke told me they spike it with the good stuff. She has a friend in Home Ec."

Eric took Jackie's hand. "That's good to know. We'll get the best appetizers that way."

xXx

Brooke and Kelso collapsed on the folding chairs. Two plastic cups of punch and some cheese toast triangles were waiting for them on a red holiday plate. Brooke took a big drink of punch. "I thought we could keep dancing and just wait for a commercial break but they launched into a ten song marathon."

Kelso laughed, "I jitterbugged. I thought I was dancing but some dude told me it was the jitterbug. I am so AWESOME!" Brooke patted his hand, "Yes honey you are."

Jackie laughed. "We're going back out there in a minute. Eric saw his boss and had to go say hello."

"Are you having a good time sweetie?"

"Brooke, I know it's all fake and everything, but yes…it's kind of romantic." Jackie confessed. Kelso was stretched out with his eyes closed chewing on the toast. "All I know is this radio station better play some kick ass music or I'm taking Brooke to the hotel early!"

"Michael! I work with these people. I have to be here for a little while. Behave."

Jackie laughed and drank some of the spiked punch. After three glasses, it wasn't too bad.

xXx

"So Forman, who is that beautiful creature you brought with you?" Lance asked. Eric looked over at Jackie who was laughing at something Kelso must have said. "That's Jackie. We went to school together." Lance was the scheduling manager for the garage and worked with Eric frequently. "So she is the reason you've been coming to work with a smile."

Eric chuckled and listened at the radio station broke for commercial. "Lance, if you could excuse me, there's something romantic I have to go do."

Lance shrugged his shoulders, "Go for it man." He turned to one of the clerks from the admin pool. "Hey sugar, do you want to dance?"

xXx

Jackie felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and grinned when she saw it was Eric. He met her grin with one of his own – it was warm and genuine and she felt her heart constrict just a little at the sight his big hand waiting to take her smaller one. The beginning of a new Journey song started playing.

The radio announcer said over the club speakers, "This song is dedicated to Jackie B. from Eric F." Jackie gasped as Steve Perry began singing _Faithfully_. "You made a song dedication to me!"

Eric whispered against her cheek, "These lyrics reminded me of you driving all week in that big truck of yours."

_Highway run into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round _

_You're on my mind_He spun her out into the crowd and his coworkers knew that this was a special dance and gave them the floor beneath the mirrored ball. The main lights blinked out and a colored spotlight shone on the revolving disco sphere casting tiny squares of sparkling lights.

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love along the wire  
_

Eric stopped and gave her a slow dip and brought her back up for a soft sweet kiss. Jackie leaned into him and sighed in contentment. He breathed in, feeling the shape of her against his body and knew that every guy in the room wished they could trade places with Eric Forman at that moment.

Jackie closed her eyes as Eric led the dance. When he moved, she moved with him as if they had danced like this before. His hand on her back felt as natural as her own skin and she trusted him implicitly. Every twirl or dip was followed by a bone melting kiss and her little heart was falling and tumbling into something she had been holding back for years. _The way it felt to fall in love_.

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you  
Oh girl  
you stand by me  
_

Eric whispered, "This will always be our song." Jackie wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face against his chest. No one had ever done this for her before.

_I'm forever yours  
faithfully  
_

The song ended on a long note and the crowd applauded. Jackie didn't even realize they had been dancing solo. Eric slid a possessive hand along her back and led her towards the table. Brooke grabbed her hand, "Oh, my gosh! That was so romantic! Eric I didn't know you had it in you!"

Kelso was grinning, "Yeah, you guys looked AWESOME out there. Some dude with a video camera got it all on tape!" Jackie was holding one of Eric's hands with both of hers. "Wasn't that just the best song ever?"

Brooke was smiling, "It truly was. Hey you guys, Michael's getting hungry so we're going to ditch and head back to the hotel. Jackie, I will see you sometime tomorrow and Eric, I'll see you at work on Monday!" Kelso kissed Jackie on the cheek and clapped Eric on the back. They watched the couple leave then went back to the dance floor for another slow dance. Eric loved slow dancing!

xXx


	35. Chapter 35 Carnegie Hall

**Author Note: **_…follows the dance….did you think I'd end it there?_

xXx

**Chapter 35** – How Do You Get to Carnegie Hall?

xXx

Jackie and Eric were just a few of the remaining couples dancing as the janitors began sweeping up. The radio was unplugged from the big speakers but they danced to music only the two of them could hear. Eric knew that when this dance was over he had to take her home and right now she felt too damn good to let go of.

"Excuse me sir, I need to sweep up this glitter. Do ya mind?" The janitor pushed his broom at Eric's feet and broke the couple from their spell. Jackie opened her eyes and really looked around. "Where did everyone go?"

Eric took her hand and led her back to their abandoned table. "Maybe they got hungry too. Let's get out of here." He helped her on with her coat and she suggested a little diner on the way out of town. "Great burgers and fries." She promised.

Eric grinned, "Sounds perfect." Eric led the way to the door and had Jackie wait while he drove up – saving her satin heels from getting snow wet.

It seemed as though six other couples from the party had the same idea. Eric shrugged, "We'll just get a booth. It'll be like the Hub."

Jackie laughed, "School days again. Did you graduate with any of these guys?" Eric held the door open and they walked in to a round of applause. Jackie blushed and Eric told them to knock it off. "Forman, we have it on video for the next assembly!" a coworker teased. Eric steered Jackie towards a booth near the back of the diner. She sat on the bench seat and eased off her heels.

"Aaahh…the reward at the end of the day." She sighed.

Eric laughed and wished he could take his shoes off but guys didn't do that! "Did you have a good time?"

Jackie was looking at the menu and turned her head to look at Eric, "Do you really have to ask? I loved it. What about you?"

Eric rested his elbows on the table. "I wish my high school dances could have been just like that. Makes me feel old."

Jackie smiled, "You are not old. We just happen to be…seasoned."

The waitress came by to take their order. "I would like a grilled ham and cheese please and a diet cola." Eric glanced at the menu, "Cheeseburger and fries with a Cherry Coke." The waitress left and he reached across the table for her hand.

"I want to thank you for coming with me. I didn't go last year and tonight I realized I had committed career suicide. So…having a pretty girl like you on my arm… sort of helped my reputation."

Jackie was looking at him with glowing eyes. "What kind of reputation did you have?"

"Oh…I was pretty much a loner. It was work and home and an odd date at one of Kelso's parties. I didn't get out much."

Jackie didn't believe that – Eric was always the life of the party. What happened that changed it? _Oh…the neighbors….ex-best friend shacks up with ex-girlfriend_. "Well, you are definitely not a loner anymore. You are a very popular guy."

He smiled. "Thanks, I needed that. So tell me, what happens when I take Cinderella home?"

Jackie laughed. "More practice."

Eric's eyes widened in surprise, "What? I thought I was getting good!" The waitress came back with their drinks and set them on the table. Jackie stuck her straw in the cola and sipped. "Oh, you are. But, this practice is about taking off our clothes."

Eric nearly choked on his cherry cola. "Excuse me?" Did he hear what he wanted to hear or what exactly did she say? Jackie laughed. "I'm wearing garters and you have to learn how to remove them if we are going to be doing _anything_ in the future." Yep, that's what he thought she said.

The entire time he was eating his cheeseburger he was remembering silky stockings and a frilly piece of elastic that befuddled his fingers. Oh, he would practice all right! This was definitely something Eric Forman would be good at!

xXx

The ride back to Jackie's house took entirely took long. Eric's left knee started shaking and every time they bumped against each other, he was painfully aware of that Jackie was a soft, sweet smelling woman. He was nervous. He was starting to get twitchy. Egads! Jackie was resting her head on his shoulder and her left hand was on his right thigh. Eric would swear he could feel each individual finger and it took all of his control not to break the speed limit getting her home.

At last they turned in the drive and Eric could hear the dog barking. The porch light was on and he shut off the engine. "Let me come around so you don't ruin your shoes." Jackie watched as Eric ran around the front of his car. He was being so thoughtful and sweet and forgot he left the keys in the ignition. Jackie popped the lock for him and handed him the car keys.

"Oops, I'd hate to have to call a tow truck out to save me…." He teased. Jackie slid across the seat. "Lucky you have me. I've got a Slim Jim tool in my garage." She took his hand and stepped out and Eric carried her through the snow to the porch. "Next time, I'll wear more appropriate footwear."

She put her key in the lock and Eric leaned against the door. "I'm coming in right?"

She grinned, "Of course. Unless you have someplace else to be…" He tipped her chin and pressed a soft kiss on her mouth. "Nope, just checking."

"Good. Now let's get inside – it's freezing out here!"

xXx

Eric lit a fire while Jackie made some special hot tea. He had took his shoes off almost immediately and shrugged out of the sports coat. The sofa was as comfortable as he remembered and he sat back watching the logs catch fire. Jackie came around with a tray of tea and some small cookies that were left over from Thanksgiving.

Eric was in a predicament. Jackie's idea of "practicing" left him without knowing if he was supposed to make the first move or was she? There was no book of guidelines for him to follow and he was feeling like a virgin here.

"Eric, relax. Put on the news or something. You are thinking too much!" He reached over for the remote and clicked on the television. The news was full of tragedies bumped between long commercials. Jackie touched his face, "Look at me."

Eric looked over. "I don't know what to do."

She smiled tenderly. "There is no pressure here. I just want us to take everything slow. Can you handle slow?"

He nodded. "Slow is good."

She laughed. "Shall we start by that perfect kiss you do so well?"

Eric grinned, "Say please."

"Please kiss me Eric." She said leaning towards him. Their lips met somewhere in the middle and Jackie touched his shoulders. His hands sunk into her hair, his fingers curling and tugging the strands lightly. Jackie loved the way his mouth felt and tasted and his hands were touching her so gently she could have sighed. His mouth was kissing her jaw and dropping soft kisses on the column of her throat…she was nearly humming.

Very slowly, she grasped his hand, her palm lying over the back of his, their fingers linked as she guided him to the stocking on her leg. "Just touch it. You don't have to figure it out, just touch it." She whispered. With her hand on his, she moved her dress higher up on her thigh.

Eric could feel his heart slamming against his ribs. This was unchartered territory for him. He looked down at the delicate piece of lace and elastic and slid his finger between it and her thigh. It would have been so easy to break but it was holding up the soft stocking. "Go ahead; unclasp the nylon from the hook." She said softly.

Eric felt like he was all thumbs. She moved her leg over his thigh and he was very aware of her scent, her warmth and the supple skin beneath his fingers. By a sheer stroke of luck, he flicked open the clasp and the fabric fell away from the garter.

"Now you need to roll it down." She covered his hand with hers again. "Slowly." Eric looked up at her dark smiling eyes and swallowed hard. His fingers rolled the stocking down over her knee, past her shapely calf and off her foot. By the time he was done, his heart was pounding like he had just ran the 50 yard dash.

She put her other leg over his thigh. "Okay, that was good. Now you can do better." Eric grinned, "You don't make this easy do you?"

"Eric, how do you get to Carnegie Hall?"

"What? What you talking about?" Now he was really confused. She's talking about music halls and what else?

Jackie laughed. "It's a riddle. How do you get to Carnegie Hall? Practice Practice Practice! Just close your eyes and try it again."

"You're a regular comedian aren't you?"

Jackie leaned forward and kissed his mouth. "Just take off my stocking or we'll have to do it all over again."

Eric's fingers went right to the garter and within seconds he had the clasp undone and he was rolling the fabric down her leg. "How was that?" Jackie tilted her head to one side and pretended to think about her answer. "It was okay. I'll let you make it up later."

Eric pretended to growl and drew her onto his lap. "You can just practice kissing me." Jackie slid her hand behind Eric's head and pulled him towards her. When his lips met hers she continued to fall back until she was lying on the couch. She reached up and started unbuttoning his shirt and he wasn't even aware of it until her hands touched his chest.

"You sneaky little…" Eric grinned and caught her hands, trapping them behind her back as he pulled her against him. His shirt gaped open and he still wondered how she did that!

"Okay, without being obvious, unzip my dress." She was tracing circles on his chest and it was driving him to distraction. "How can I when you're doing that to me?"

"Oh Eric, we're practicing. Be a sport. Close your eyes."

He closed his eyes and let his hands follow the silky fabric around her ribcage and to the back of the dress. Ahh..zippers…he was familiar with zippers. One good tug and the dress fell off her shoulders. Jackie cheered for him. With the dress around her waist all that was left was her little lacy bra. His hands knew what to do about that.

"Nope. Sorry. We're saving that for a later date." She smiled sweetly.

Eric could feel the evening skidding to a halt. "What?" Jackie wrapped her arms around his back and hugged him. "You seriously didn't think I'm the kind of girl that has sex on the first date….did you?"

Eric backpedaled, "Um…no? I totally respect you." _Oh man, I'm dying here!_ "Like you said, we're just practicing."

She moved in his lap and he had to grit his teeth to keep control. It's not often Eric Forman has a squirmy, gorgeous half naked girl in his lap that wants to wait before going all the way. "So does the second date get better?"

Jackie laughed, "Oh yeah. You may not understand this but I need to trust you. That's what we're doing now…building trust." Eric looked at the beautiful lacy little bra and gulped. "Okay, after you trust me, what happens?"

She cupped his cheeks, "Anything we want. I don't want another relationship based just on sex. Because if that's the only reason why you're here….then we're making a mistake."

No, he wanted a relationship with her! Sex was a bonus! Hell, he'd go through that whole let's-be-celibate exercise again if it meant he could spend time with Jackie.

"No mistake. I have feelings for you Jackie. But, I'm not going to let you crush my heart so let's not play games okay? I have to know that this relationship could possibly go somewhere."

She smiled. "That's what I'm looking for too. I need to feel in my heart that we're both going in the same direction." Eric smoothed her dark hair away from her face. "I understand. So, we'll just keep _practicing_ until we are comfortable. Is that okay with you?"

Jackie closed her eyes. This was what she wanted to hear. Her little heart had been locked for so long and it was Eric who held the key. He could make her fall in love again. She waited so long for the right guy and here he was…giving her the time and patience she needed.

If only she could say those three little words.

xXx


	36. Chapter 36 Saving Bob

**Author Note**_: …..it's those neighbors again…moving the story along…._

xXx

**Chapter 36** – Saving Bob

xXx

"Operator, please state your emergency."

"Yes, hello I need help."

"What kind of assistance do you need sir?"

"My car skidded off the road and I'm stuck in a ditch and I locked my keys in the car and I'm freezing!"

"Please hold sir and I will see if we have a wrecker in your vicinity." Gloria put her hand over the receiver and turned to Jerry. "Who's available between Kenosha and Point Place?"

Jerry looked at the tote board, "We have Batman leaving Kenosha and Jessie's girl coming out of Elk Horn."

The dispatcher came back on the line, "Sir, are you injured?"

"No, I'm just freezing to death and it's snowing!"

"Sir, I can have a wrecker to your location in fifteen minutes. Please keep yourself in a safe area."

"Okie-dokie. Just hurry!"

xXx

The big black tow truck came up over the rise and a nearly frozen Bob Pinciotti was ecstatic. The bright yellow flashers reflected against the grey snow bank and the sky was getting dark again. The yellow was a welcoming sight. The driver opened the cab and jumped out wearing a yellow slicker and hat that Bob thought looked familiar. Behind the driver was a large Australian Shepherd.

Jackie looked at the position of the car and possible damages then looked at the driver. Crap. It was velour track suited Bob Pinciotti. What in the hell was he doing out of Point Place this late on a snowy afternoon? Still, this was a job and she'd just have to scare the pants off of him.

She turned on her Mag Lite and aimed it at Bob's bald head. "Are you injured?"

He looked scared and very out of his element. "Um… no. I'm just freezing to death. Your dog doesn't bite does he?"

"Only if I want him to. Can you tell me what happened to your vehicle?"

"Can you get the light out of my eyes? I was coming back from Kenosha and my brakes felt squishy and the next thing I know I'm spinning right into a snow bank. My engine was running because I left the keys in my car but I think my battery just died."

Jackie took a deep breath. "Look Mr. Pinciotti, we can do this the easy way or you can stay out here and wait for another wrecker."

Bob looked up shocked, "How did you know my name?"

Jackie took off the slicker hat and moved her flashlight. "Mr. Pinciotti, I used to live with you for a while." Bob gasped. "Jackie!" He grabbed her into a hug against his barrel shaped chest. "Young lady… where have you been? We were just frantic when you left."

Jackie grinned. "Look, if I take care of your car, you CAN NOT tell anyone that it was me okay? I don't need Steven or Donna mucking up my life again."

Bob was still in shock. "Sure. Okay. What do you need me to do?"

Jackie pointed to the passenger door of the wrecker. "Go sit in my truck. There's a thermos full of hot chocolate. Just let me do my job and don't play with the radio." Bob ran and half slid his way to the truck.

Jackie pushed the sling belt under the axle of Bob's Honda and made the attachments to the winch. She pressed the button for the pneumatic lift and the wrecker screeched into life raising the car from the snow bank. The winch pulled the auto back on the road and she stopped the lift at the two foot mark. Her Slim Jim was in the tool box so she slipped it between the window and the frame and unlocked the car turning off the dead ignition and retrieved the keys.

Making sure everything was secure; she whistled for Jessie and climbed up into the cab. The dog growled a warning at Bob and squeezed between the seats to lie in the back. Jackie reached for her invoice book as the radio squelched in the air. "Jessie, what's your twenty? Over."

She grabbed the mike, "I'm at mile marker 51. Over."

"Are you going to need a flatbed? Over."

"Negative. It's a tow with some engine problems and body work. I'll tow it to Big Boss in Point Place. Over."

"Okay Jessie, give us your 10-8 after you see Big Boss. Over."

"Affirmative. Over." Jackie put the mike back in the cradle and handed over her release statement and a pen. "I need your signature to tow your car."

Cocoa drinking Bob's brain was going into overload. Jackie Burkhart was a tow truck driver? He eagerly signed the release and Jackie handed over the bill.

**J & J Towing**

….$25 Hook Up Fee

….$65 Tow Fee

.…$30 Mileage Fee

.…$40 Lock Out Fee

…**$220.00 Total Due**

"Do you have auto club?" she asked.

Bob pulled cash out of his wallet. "No, but I have money." Jackie took the $220 and put it in her pocket and peeled off Bob's copy. "Okay, your back fender is just barely hanging on and I'm towing you into town. Your car is not drivable. Do you have a garage of preference or do you want to trust me?"

Sitting in the warm cab so high above the ground with Air Supply playing in the background, Bob felt safe. He was rescued by a little angel and smiled. "Jackie, you're a good girl. You can take my car wherever you want. Is this your dog?"

"Yes, and he's a working dog so keep your hands to yourself." Jackie warned tongue in cheek. She shifted the truck into first gear and pulled into traffic. As soon as they were headed back to Point Place she picked up the radio.

"Big Boss, this is Jessie. Over."

"This is Big Boss. Over." Bob wondered why Big Boss sounded like Red Forman.

"I have a pickup. It's a Honda with a broken fender, no brakes and possible alternator/battery problems. You want? Over.."

"Affirmative - What's your ETA? Over."

"I'm ten minutes out. Over." She replaced the mike and shifted into second gear and exactly ten minutes later, the wrecker was backing Bob's car into the middle bay of Red's new garage.

Jessie jumped over Bob's lap and ran to Red who was holding a dog biscuit. When Red saw that it was Bob who spilled out of the wrecker he just started laughing. "Bob Pinciotti, what the hell are you doing driving on a day like this?"

Bob watched while Red gave the huge dog a bone and then it ran into the office. Jackie was lowering his Honda to the garage floor when everything started to come together. "Oh my gosh! Jackie is Jessie's girl!"

Red looked at his neighbor. "Yes."

"Eric is dating Jackie and not some tow truck driver's daughter."

"Yes."

"Jackie is _the_ tow truck driver." Bob was finally connecting the dots. "But who is Jessie?"

The dog barked from the office. Red smirked, "That's Jessie. Now if you have any good sense, you'll keep Jackie out of any conversation with Steven. She values her privacy and that boy just gave her heartache."

"But he's with Donna now." Bob started to argue.

"I can just as easily have her tow your car down to Smithy's." Red threatened. Bob held up his hands. "That overpriced garage guy? No, I can keep the secret. Yeah, I mean she saved me from freezing to death." Bob looked over at his car and appreciated how professional she looked working the winch.

"She does a good job doesn't she? I mean, you wouldn't let her work with you unless she was good."

Red sighed. "Bob, she's _very_ good and it's good for my business. I don't need you babbling your mouth and ruining my investment. Besides, you want Donna to be happy right?"

"Of course, she's my little girl."

Red looked at Bob. "Well, I feel the same way about Jackie."

xXx

Brooke was decorating a Christmas tree and Betsy was hanging clumps of tinsel on the lower limbs. Jackie walked in and smiled. It was good to be home. After she rescued Bob, she had three other similar jobs and now she was exhausted.

Betsy ran for a hug, missing Jackie and right for the dog. Jessie rolled over onto his back and smiled a toothy grin. Jackie smiled, "Whatever you are cooking smells great."

"Oh, tonight I'm making homemade chicken pot pies. My mom gave me this great recipe for the crust. Take your shower honey, you smell like an oil field. Oh, and Eric called."

"Okay, I'll call him back later."

Jackie walked up the steps and smiled as she remembered what a gentleman he was on Saturday night. She knew Eric wanted to do more than practice and she did wanted to also, but she needed to make sure he wanted more than just her body. She wanted him to want her heart.

Brooke watched Jackie walking up the steps. That girl was deep in thought and Brooke knew what it was about. Eric had given her a brief overview of Saturday night and it was just about one of the most romantic stories she had heard in a long time. Well, Eric dedicating a song at the dance was truly romantic but Brooke could see how her friend was falling in love with Jackie. It was sad that Jackie couldn't say that she loved him too, but it would happen in time. Brooke just had to get Jackie and Eric to realize how perfect they were for each other.

xXx

"Dad? You're home awfully late. Where's your car?" Donna took a Stouffer's Casserole out of the oven. Bob shrugged out of his coat and remembered Red's warning. "Oh, my car broke down on the highway and I slid into a snow bank."

Hyde looked up from the kitchen table. "Yeah, those roads get slick in the afternoon."

Donna ignored Hyde's comment. "Are you okay?"

Bob sat down. "I'm good. I had to get my car towed to Red's shop. My back bumper thingy was falling off and my brakes need to be repaired."

Donna poured her dad a cup of coffee. "Good, maybe you can find out who had the balls to tow my car!" Bob looked at his daughter. "Donna. Drop it okay? Just forget the whole getting your car towed thing. You're just lucky it wasn't stolen. Just let it go."

Hyde smirked, "Amen Bob." Donna sat down. "Well, it still bothers me and you expect me to drop it?"

Bob sighed, "Sweetie, look at it this way. You finally got your own parking space with the Hot Donna sign. Isn't that what you've wanted for a long time? The recognition? So what if some nameless police officer decided to have your car towed. Look at how it turned out for you."

Hyde pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, now everyone knows where you park your car!"

"Ha ha. Very funny. Okay, so maybe I wanted my own space but still!"

Simultaneously, Bob and Hyde said, "Let it go!"

xXx

"It's me."

Eric held the phone to his ear. "Well, I was expecting George Lucas to call and invite me to lunch tomorrow, but I can take your call."

Jackie laughed into the receiver. "Bob knows."

"I heard. Why are you worried?"

He could hear her sigh. "My whole carefully protected world is coming apart. Bob has the biggest mouth on the planet and it's only a matter of time before he tells Donna and Steven I'm back in town."

"Which part worries you more? Bob talking nonsense or Hyde and Donna finding out?"

"Eric, you're going to think I'm crazy. Out of all my friends, those two hurt me the worst. Everyone says forgive and forget but I can't. Great – they're happy and living their own lives. I would just like it to stay that way."

Eric realized that if Bob told Hyde and Donna about Jackie, then Hyde would probably come sniffing around and ruin everything he and Jackie were building towards.

"I know a hit man. Two thousand bucks and we can get rid of the problem."

Jackie laughed. 'You're so silly. But thank you, I needed to hear that someone is on my side."

"Jackie, I'm always on your side."

He could almost hear the smile in her voice. "Thank you Eric. I – I like you very much."

"I love you too."

xXx


	37. Chapter 37 Marriage of Convenience

**Author Note: **_….just moving the story along…good stuff still to come..._

xXx

**Chapter 37** – Marriage of Convenience

xXx

Bob asked Kitty to make a cake. "Well, what kind of cake? Devil's food? Yellow with butter crème frosting?"

Bob almost blushed. "It's sort of like a little wedding cake."

Kitty looked shocked. "Bob, I didn't know you were dating anyone serious."

Bob sat at the green Forman table. "I'm not. It's supposed to be a secret, but I can tell you." Bob looked around to make sure they were alone. "Eric's not here is he?"

"No, he's at work. You know that." Kitty smiled. 'What's the secret?"

Bob smiled, "Steven and Donna are getting a marriage license today."

Kitty clapped her hands, "Oh, they're finally getting married! Oh, did she pick out her dress?"

Bob shook his head. "No, my headstrong daughter doesn't want to do the ceremony thing. They just want to get the paper to make everything legal. She'll be Donna Pinciotti-Hyde. Steven made a good argument for making the relationship legal. Hey, I finally get the son I never had."

Kitty smiled. "And since I practically adopted Steven, I'm getting a daughter-in-law. Oh no."

"What? You can't make the cake?" Bob asked alarmed.

"Oh, it's not that. What will Eric think? Oh, this could be terrible!"

xXx

Eric looked at the calendar on his desk. Two more weeks and he had ten days off for the holidays. At least nine and a half of those he planned on spending with Jackie. Well, in the evenings at least! Her phone call last night alarmed him, what if she still had some lingering feeling for Steven Hyde? She was probably thinking the same thing about Donna and him. How could he convince Jackie he was over the red headed neighbor girl?

He had to get his own apartment. That was the only way. His dad's garage was prospering and his mom had two kids in her daycare now. They didn't really need his rent money and if he lived in his own place, he didn't need to see Donna or Hyde on such a regular basis. Jackie would recognize that he did this for her and for his own peace of mind.

Perhaps since Kelso was looking for a place for Brooke and Betsy, Fez would consider taking on a roommate in a new apartment? This was something Eric could look into. 1984 was going to be a very good year!

xXx

Jackie was wrapping Christmas presents in her bedroom when there was a knock at her door. Brooke's head peeked inside. "Busy?"

The brunette smiled, "Come in. I got a little something for the guys at the tow yard and the Formans." Brooke sat on the bed, "Wait…nothing for Eric?"

Jackie bit her lip, "I don't know what to get him. Brooke, I like him a lot and I don't want to be dramatic because I'm still testing the water here. I don't know if he still thinks of Donna. I can't compete with a memory."

"Honey, he probably thinks the same thing about you and Steven. Both of you are insecure."

Jackie dropped the ribbons and scissors on the floor. "You know, for so long, Steven had been the paragon of my perfect man. Scruffy, raw around the edges and I thought could help refine him into the prince I knew he could be….it was useless. He fought against everything I wanted except sex and then that started becoming a chore. I think he only liked me because everyone else didn't. I wasn't a charming teenager."

Brooke laughed, "You were charming enough that Michael wanted you to be Boo's Godmother."

"Michael is a sweetheart. He's the total opposite of Steven. But ugh, no more talking about the past - I'm concentrating on my future and hopefully it will a happy one."

"Which brings us back to my question – what are you getting for Eric."

"I don't know if he'd like it but I want to get him a leather bomber jacket. He has this rugged look sometimes and I thought he could use it at work or just going out."

"Honey, that's a thoughtful and expensive gift. Can you afford it?"

Jackie grinned, "I make a lot of money in my business. In fact, I'm saving for a second truck. Uncle Roger was a smart man and I have this guy who invests my money for me – I'm making a small fortune just working rescues."

"Good. I just hope he gets you a nice gift too." Brooke added_. If I have to take the man shopping myself! _

Jessie started barking and Betsy was calling for her dad. "Michael's here. I'll talk to you later sweetie. We're going out for pizza."

xXx

"Well, I wouldn't believe it unless I saw it with my own two eyes." Red declared. He held the marriage license in his hand and looked at the newly "wed" couple standing in front of him.

"I thought it was important to tell you first because…well, you're like my dad." Hyde admitted.

Red smiled. "Well Steven, you've been like a son to me. Are the two of you going on a honeymoon?"

Kitty hurried over with coffee and the little _wedding_ cake. "This is so exciting! An almost wedding ceremony and I've known the both of you almost your entire lives, ahahahaha!"

Donna sat down and cut a piece of cake. "This doesn't really change how we feel about each other; it's more of a formality. Hyde is officially part of the Pinciotti family."

"Yeah, I have a hot mother-in-law now." He joked. Donna whacked him on the arm. "Ouch! I was kidding and besides, your mom is in California. Speaking of places to go for a honeymoon…."

Red laughed, "So are you kids going to get your own place or are you planning on staying with Bob?"

Donna replied, "Well, dad travels so much, it's like we have our own place. He might end up in Florida again; he hasn't made up his mind."

Kitty smiled. "So we'll still be neighbors!"

Red frowned, "If you think I'm mowing your yard or cleaning your gutters…."

Hyde laughed, "Don't worry Red; I'll take full responsibility for maintenance. I'll just need to _borrow_ some of your tools once in a while."

"You'll just be _buying_ some of your own tools…" Red replied. Whatever Red was going to say next was stopped by the sound of the glass doors sliding open. Kitty stood up, "Eric honey, look whose here!"

Eric saw four guilty looking faces staring back at him. His dad stood up, "I have to go….the news is on." Red made a fast escape into the living room. Kitty walked over and put an arm around Eric's shoulder. "Honey, we were just having a little celebration."

Eric saw the cake and coffee and his neighbors cautious expressions. "What's the celebration?"

Hyde pushed the document towards Eric. "Donna and I got a marriage license. It's just a legal piece of paper the Government requires…you know…in case something happens to one of us."

Donna shook her head, "Yeah, after that incident with the towing of my car, we decided to just get this done. We don't need to elope or anything and Hyde's been married before. Well sort of…." Her voice died down when she realized how sad that sounded.

To Eric, it was like music. A wedded Hyde and Donna meant that Jackie was free of the Steven Hyde shackle! He smiled and shook Hyde's hand. "Dude, I'm happy for you." He gave Donna a big hug, "I hope you guys have a great marriage. I'm really glad you made it legal." Eric kissed his mom and nearly skipped to the basement.

Donna looked at Kitty who looked at Hyde. Kitty laughed, "Ahahahaha, I guess we were worried for nothing! Now who wants ice cream?"

xXx

"How is my beautiful Jackie Burkhart today?" Eric smiled into the phone.

"Hello yourself. You sound happy." She replied.

Eric was over the moon happy. "You'll never guess what happened today."

"You got promoted again."

"No, that would be cool too. But that's not it. Donna and Hyde got a marriage license." There was dead silence on the other end of the phone and Eric held his breath. Was this the wrong way to tell her? Over the phone?

Jackie held the phone to her chest. It felt like the weight of the world was lifted from her shoulders. With Donna married, Eric wouldn't have any ties to her other than a resolved friendship. Donna Hyde – Donna the feminist got married. Jackie smiled when she realized she could have a possible future with Eric.

"Jackie, are you there? Did you hang up?" Eric wondered what happened.

"Hey Eric, I'm sorry…I was…shocked. How do you feel about them getting married?"

"I'm actually glad. I was worried that Hyde still had feelings for you and would try to interfere with me romancing you."

Jackie laughed. "As if! I was worried that Donna still had feelings for you! She was always telling you what to do and how to do it. I mean she was bossier than me but in a different way."

"Hey, can I take you out to dinner?"

"Okay, but this doesn't count as second date." She warned him.

"Nope, it's just a celebratory meal between friends." He replied.

xXx


	38. Chapter 38 Oh Bob!

**Author Note**: _….short and fluffy…Bob drama….moving the story along…._

xXx

**Chapter 38** – Oh Bob!

xXx

Eric had just pulled up into the driveway when Jackie came flying out the door. She was pulling on her coat and opening the door at the same time. "Thank you! Michael's coming over and bringing Fez. I just want some peace and quiet!"

She slid across the seat of the Vista Cruiser and smacked a kiss on his cheek. "You are right about it being cold in here!"

Eric laughed and pulled her closer. "It was planned so that you had to sit next to me." Jackie smiled, "You didn't have to sabotage your heater for that!" Eric put his right arm over the back of the seat and reversed out of the driveway. Jackie took advantage of this and linked fingers with him. She didn't see his smile.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked once they were on the road.

"Doesn't matter to me, you choose a place."

Eric decided on the Tex-Mex restaurant that just went up outside the mall. It was trendy and the guys at work told him the food was pretty good. A short time later, they pulled up into an empty spot. Eric came around to open Jackie's door mainly just to be able to hold her hand.

Richie Valens was singing La Bamba in the background and the conversations were happy and people were getting drunk. Eric found a small table near the window for them to sit. The short skirted waitress came over with a basket of chips and some salsa. "Can I start you with a margarita?"

Eric ordered a beer and Jackie ordered a strawberry margarita. "Don't try fooling me with super spicy food this time okay?"

Jackie thought back to the Kung Pao Chicken and giggled. "I'll tell you if it's spicy or not. Trust me on this okay?"

He raised one eyebrow, "Trust you? Only if I tied your hands behind your back…."

"Oh Eric, _now_ you get kinky!" she laughed. "Seriously, I won't let you order anything you can't handle."

The waitress came back and Jackie ordered for Eric. "The gentleman will have the beef fajitas and I'll have the Pechuga de Pollo plate." The waitress smiled and walked away.

"What did you order?" Eric asked.

Jackie smiled, "It's a fancy grilled chicken with peppers and onions - too spicy for you!" She sipped her drink and alarmed said, "Oh no. Bob Pinciotti alert!"

Eric looked behind him and made eye contact. "Crap. He saw us and he's coming this way!" A drunken Bob Pinciotti wearing a purple track suit staggered over to Eric and Jackie's table. "Hey kids….don't get up… I'll just sit right here." He put his beefy hand in the chips and stuck some in his mouth.

"Oh, don't worry about old Bob. I promised Red I wouldn't tell anybody you guys were dating. Oh…you are such a cute couple too."

Jackie wasn't used to a drunken Pinciotti. "Bob, are you here on a date?"

Bob wiped a tear from his eye. "No. Nope, old Bob is just feeling sorry for himself. Thought some hot spicy food and a cold beer or five would make me feel better."

Jackie pressed. "Why are you feeling sorry for yourself?"

The floodgates opened and Bob crushed Jackie in a tear filled hug. "My baby girl got married today and I didn't even get to walk her down the aisle." Bob pulled Eric over for the hug. "Eric, you were always such a good boy. I never thought I would be telling people, meet my daughter, Donna Pinciotti-Hyde."

Jackie slipped out of the hug and wiped Bob's sweat from her face. Eric chuckled and handed Bob his beer. "Drink up, you'll feel better."

"Is it okay if I sit with you kids? I mean Jackie is like my daughter. Pam wasn't the best mom but she made a great kid."

"Sure Bob, did you eat already?" Jackie asked. Bob shook his head yes. "I'll just nibble on your chips."

An hour later, Eric and Jackie were stuffing Bob into the backseat of the Vista Cruiser. Jackie's argument was they couldn't let him drive home drunk and that he was kind of like her dad though not really. Eric didn't have a good excuse why he couldn't. They pulled into the Forman driveway and helped Bob stagger into the kitchen.

Kitty exclaimed, "Oh my. What happened to Bob?"

Jackie explained what happened and added, "Maybe you can give him some coffee before he goes home."

Bob lifted his head from the kitchen table. "Thanks kids…I swear I'll make it up to you." Eric patted Bob on the shoulder, "That's okay Bob, go home and sleep it off."

Minutes later, they were pulling into Jackie's driveway. "Let me walk you to the door. I may have to go home and get Red's foot out of Bob's ass."

Jackie giggled and they walked hand in hand up the porch. Eric leaned against the door and pulled her in for a kiss. "You know…this _feels_ like a second date." Jackie laughed, "No, it feels like you _want_ it to be a second date."

His hands slid down to her hips, "Oh. I see how this is..." Eric let his fingertips graze slightly underneath her shirt and smiled when she squirmed. "Are we a bit ticklish right here?"

"No!" she laughed. He slipped his hand around her waist, "What about this spot right _here_?" Jackie was laughing and trying to pull away. "Nooooo…stop or I'll have my dog attack you."

Eric grinned and kissed her plump lips. "I'm not afraid of your dog." On cue, Jessie started barking loudly and the porch light came on. Brooke opened the door with a bat in one hand and the dog's collar in the other.

"Busted." Jackie laughed. Brooke looked at the cute couple and felt like the mother of the group. "Eric Forman, don't you have school tomorrow?"

He laughed, "Yes."

"Jackie, don't you have people to rescue?" Brooke had a twinkle in her eyes. "Both of you need to go to bed…Separately!"

Jackie blew Eric a kiss and he caught it and tucked it in his pocket.

What a strange night!

xXx

Kitty delivered the mock wedding cake to Bob's the next morning. She really wanted to see how her old neighbor was fairing. He opened the door to the bright sunshine yellow kitchen and Kitty could almost imagine Midge standing by the sink. Sad days these were.

"Good morning Bob. I brought the cake so your new family could have it for dinner tonight."

Bob didn't look or feel so good. His eyes were red and bleary, he felt like he was sweating beer and the hangover was still there. "Hey-ho Kitty, come in."

Kitty sidestepped his belly and put the cake on the table. "Bob, why were you drinking last night? You could have called me or Red if you were depressed."

Bob laughed, "Call Red if I'm depressed? That would depress me even more. Oh Kitty, its times like this I wish Midge were still here." Kitty sat at the table. "What is it Bob."

"You know, I always thought Donna and Eric would get married and I would be a part of the Forman family. But Steven Hyde? I mean he's a good kid, needs a little motivation sometimes, but Eric…now he's a great boy." Bob sighed. "Donna Pinciotti-Hyde. What are my grandchildren going to call themselves…IF I get any grandkids?"

Bob shook his head sadly. "When I saw Eric and Jackie sitting together last -night, so obviously in love…it brought back memories for me. Midge and I used to laugh and smile like that. I wanted Donna to have that kind of love…"

"Well Bob, maybe Donna's happy and you just don't see it. You remember how much Eric and Donna would break up and get back together and it was just so crazy how we parents worried. Besides, Steven is like my adopted son so you are his father-in-law and now that makes you are part of the Forman family."

Bob thought about it and smiled. "Yeah… I am! Thank you Kitty. My grandkids will be yours too….someday."

"There you go. Ahahahaha! All settled. You just go right upstairs and take a nice shower and don't forget you're invited to Christmas dinner!"

Bob patted Kitty on the hand. "You are a good neighbor Kitty Forman."

She smiled. "You are too Bob."

xXx


	39. Chapter 39 Dinner For Eleven

**Author Note: **_…. All the pieces are finally coming together….._

xXx

**Chapter 39** – Dinner for Eleven

xXx

The Forman kitchen was a bustle of activity. Kitty had her 25 pound turkey baking in the oven and the ham was on the counter covered in foil. She was putting the finishing touches on the relish plate when Brooke and Betsy came in the door.

"Wow, it's really snowing out there!" Brooke exclaimed. "Oh Mrs. Forman, something smells good!" Betsy ran through the kitchen and to the living room. Brooke set her chocolate cake on the bar. Kitty looked at the pretty frosting, "Oh thank you sweetie - Red's in the living room watching the parade if you want to wait."

Brooke smiled, "I'd rather stay and help you if you need it."

Kitty looked relieved. "Oh, I could use some help with the dishwashing. If you don't mind…." Brooke pulled up her sleeves, "I don't mind. I like being useful."

While Kitty was putting cinnamon on her candied yams, Kelso and Fez were stomping the snow off their feet at the door. Fez saw the cake and smelled pie in the air. "Oh Miss Kitty, I love you!" Fez went for a hug and Kitty sidestepped the foreign boy.

"Fez…Michael. Eric's downstairs and Betsy is in the living room. "Oh, put the beer in the ice chest. Kelso snagged Brooke around the waist and kissed her cheek. "I have a nice Christmas present for you."

That was unexpected. "You got me a present?" She asked. Kelso was grinning, "Yeah and it's a good one. I can't give it to you until after dinner. I'm going to go downstairs and hang with Eric."

Red came through the door to see Kelso and Fez adding beer cans to the cooler. "Well, Kettlehead and Tonto, I see you didn't come empty handed after all. Hand me a beer would ya?"

Kelso tossed a brew to Red and then pushed Fez towards the basement door. Red looked at Kitty. "See, they're not entirely useless." Kitty only rolled her eyes and started peeling potatoes.

The pies were baking in the oven when Bob and family came through the door. Bob had a big bouquet of flowers. "Oh look at how beautiful. Bob, why don't you put those in a vase and Donna can put it on the table."

Hyde kissed Kitty on the cheek, "I'm going to join Red in the living room."

"Okay sweetie, I'm waiting for one last guest before we eat. The boys are in the basement if you want to go down there."

Bob gave Kitty an exaggerated wink. "I know who the last guest is!" He whispered loudly. Donna looked at her dad. "I think all ten people are already here."

Kitty smiled, "Nope. Today is special. We're having eleven."

"Laurie's coming?" Donna asked. Eric had just stepped into the kitchen and heard that. "What? You heard from my sister?"

Kitty looked like a deer in the headlights. "No…I haven't heard from Laurie. I- I'm just waiting for our other guest… to take a lunch break.

xXx

Kelso sat on the back of the old yellow loveseat. Fez took the lawn chair that sat like an old sentry in the basement. Eric never had the heart to toss it out. Despite having his two old friends down there, it still felt empty.

Kelso was grinning like a loon. "You guys are going to be impressed. Cuz I've got the awesome-est news to share with Brooke."

Fez looked up from the Penthouse magazine. "Oh, pretty naked ladies." Eric snatched the magazine from his hand, "I only read the articles. So Kelso, what's your news?"

Kelso pulled a ribbon out of his pocket and attached to the colored filament was a shiny silver key. "I found a two bedroom apartment. I'm going to ask Brooke and Betsy to move in with me. I mean, I can't live in Casey's house forever! If I get a purple nurple one more time…."

Fez crossed his arms over his chest, "Aiiiyy…Casey is mean like that. But Kelso, if you move out, where will I go?"

"Whoa…I didn't think about that. Maybe you can move in here with Eric."

Eric stood up, "No. Red will never let it happen. Remember that Fez and Laurie gave dad a heart attack? Hey, ask Bob, he's got that guest bedroom….Besides, I'm looking for my own place too."

Fez looked at Kelso and then Eric, "Hey, if Kelso's moving, then that means Brooke is moving…maybe I can have Brooke's old room! Jackie and I were roommates before – we can do it again. I don't mean do IT, I mean live together."

Eric didn't much care for that idea. "No Fez, I think you should get your own place, really…you can bring girls over all the time – maybe something close to your salon."

"No, after Kelso talks to Brooke, I'm talking to Jackie."

Kelso could see this was going to be a problem. "Well, maybe I can move in with Brooke and Jackie and the two of you can have my apartment."

Fez and Eric both said, "NO!" They knew Kelso's reputation with the ladies and that was a volatile situation. Fez coughed, "Kelso…you sleepwalk…how do you know you won't end up in Jackie's bed?"

Eric choked. "Wait – that's not going to happen. Kelso, you move into your apartment like you planned. Fez, you talk to Bob. Everybody leave Jackie out of this."

Fez pointed his finger, "That's because you looo-ve her."

Embarrassed, Eric admitted, "Yes I do. She just doesn't feel the same way…yet!"

"So, if Kelso moves in with Brooke then you can't go over there and make sweet love anymore." Fez teased good-naturedly. Eric sat back down. "Something like that. I just don't want anyone ruining what I've got going on."

Kelso laughed, "Okay, I won't move in, but if Jackie wants to be a roomie…."

Eric punched Kelso in the shoulder, "Ow! I'm only saying is that I won't stop her cuz Jackie's pretty foxy." Eric's phone started to ring. Fez sing-songed, "I'll bet that's Jackie….tell her you looo-ve her!"

Kelso and Fez scrambled up the stairs before Eric could do anything. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me and Jessie. We're about ten minutes away. Can you tell your mom?"

Eric smiled into the receiver. "Sure. She's really looking forward to having you with the group. It'll be like the old days. I mean the good part of the old days."

"Okay, well, I'm on a payphone so I gotta go, I'll see you in a few minutes."

xXx

At Kitty's request, Donna rounded up everyone and got them seated in the dining room. A card table was added for Betsy, Fez and Kelso. Fez started to complain about being at the little kid's table, but Donna slipped him a candy cane and it solved the problem.

She looked around the room and everyone was there except for Eric and the "special guest". Hyde whispered, "I'm going to go for a quick smoke while we're waiting. He kissed Donna's cheek and she smiled. Bob and Red were talking football and Brooke was conversing with Kitty.

Hyde saw Eric standing in the driveway shivering in the snow. "Forman, why don't you wait inside?"

Startled, Eric turned around, "Hey, its okay, I told her I'd wait. She's on her way."

"So we finally get to meet Jessie's girl, eh?"

Frowning, Eric asked, "How do you know about that?"

Hyde blew out a ring of smoke. "Oh, Donna was spying through the bushes a while back and we saw you kissing someone. The hat was on the ground…I put two and two together…."

"Well, yeah. It is Jessie's girl." Eric admitted smiling.

"Aren't you worried that Jessie's gonna freak if she's dating you? I mean, I don't know the dude but hey that's me."

"Don't worry; Jessie's coming to dinner also."

Hyde pulled down his glasses, "You're shitting me, right?"

"Nope, he'll be the one wearing a fur coat."

xXx

The tow truck backed up into the Forman driveway and rumbled the loose snow from the eaves of Red's house. Eric walked down the drive and climbed up the rung and opened the door. Hyde never saw Eric so confident before, opening the door for Jessie, the tow truck driver? Oops! Now he was kissing the tow truck driver.

Holy shit! The driver looks exactly like…Jackie Burkhart! Hyde heard a low growling at the side of the house and sat down in the patio chair. Hand in hand, Eric and Jackie walked to the doors.

Eric smirked, "Hyde, meet Jessie. Jessie, this is Hyde." Jessie sat and held up his paw.

Steven Hyde laughed. "God Forman, you just gave me the best burn in the world." He high-fived the dog and Jessie went back to stand next to his mistress. "Jackie is the tow truck driver."

He pulled his glasses down. "Jackie… that is _so_ bad ass." He said admiringly.

"Thank you Steven." She turned and whispered in Eric's ear, "I've got two hours for lunch." She squeezed his hand and kissed his mouth. Eric turned to Hyde, "We're going in, Jackie's still on call."

Jessie woofed and followed the pair into the kitchen.

Donna heard a bark and looked around the room. Where the hell was Schotzie? Red saw her apprehension and said, "Jessie's here."

Kitty laughed, "Ahahahaha, let me go get his plate ready."

Donna looked at her Red, "Jessie is the guest? Jessie, the guy whose girl that Eric is dating?"

Bob laughed because he realized his daughter had no idea that Jackie and Jessie were a team. What a good joke he could use later! Donna was still trying to figure it out when Eric walked into the dining room holding the hand of Jackie Burkhart.

Everyone in the room said hello like they had just seen her yesterday. Well, most of them had, just not Donna. Eric pushed in her chair and sat down next to her. Donna's mouth fell open at how casual everyone was acting. She wanted to tear out her hair.

Jackie simply said, "Hi Donna. I'd like to apologize for towing your car."

The room broke out in gales of laughter. Hyde heard the apology when he walked through the door and thought to himself. _Another good burn, damn!_ Jackie continued, "I had a list of impounds and your car was on the list. I just tow what's requested. "

Kelso sniggered and Fez started laughing. Hyde choked out, "Do you still want to kick that tow driver's ass?"

Jackie smiled, "I wouldn't advise that. I mean it is Christmas and I only have a few hours."

Donna blinked and looked at Hyde. "You knew about this?" He laughed, "No, I just found out about Jessie like two minutes ago. Jessie is a dog." Hyde looked at Bob. "He's an Australian Shepherd, not Cujo."

Bob's face reddened. "Well, in the dark he looks huge." Jessie must heard his name because he howled pitifully. Red looked at his mini tow driver, "Could you shut him up so we can say grace? I'm starving."

Jackie laughed and excused herself. Donna nearly launched herself at Eric, "How could you not tell us Jackie was back!"

Calmly, Eric replied, "Because she asked me not to." Bob, Fez, Kelso, Brooke, Red and Brooke raised their hands. "We promised also." Kelso said. Hyde looked at his wife, "Come on, and admit it. This was one good burn."

Eric said, "Actually, it's not a burn. Jackie and I are dating. She and Brooke are roommates."

Donna wanted to say more, but no words came to mind. Hyde squeezed her thigh. "We'll get the story later, just be cool."

Jackie came back and sat down next to Eric. "Sorry, he was hungry."

xXx

While Eric walked Jackie out to her truck, everyone was left inside talking about how they first reconnected with their lost friend. There were many funny stories which Donna and Hyde regretted they hadn't been privy too. Donna was afraid to leave the dining room because the dog kept growling at her.

Eric backed Jackie up against the cab door and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So was it as horrible as you thought it would be?"

She looked up into his laughing green eyes. "No, I didn't think Bob would keep his promise to be quiet. It was nice." Jackie slid her hands up to Eric's shoulders and around his neck. "It was really sweet of Kelso to give Brooke the key to his new apartment."

Eric laughed, "I'll call you and tell you about THAT conversation later. Right now it's only about you and me."

"Well, I like that very much." She smiled. Eric cradled her face in one hand and slid the other behind her head. This was the perfect kissing position. He slowly lowered his lips as he watched her eyes flutter shut. He could feel her pulse quicken under his fingers. A soft press here and a butterfly kiss there and Jackie was melting.

She fell back against the wrecker and tugged on his hair keeping his mouth pressed against hers. Eric nibbled her bottom lip and she let out a tiny whimper that sent a thrill up his spine. His cologne mixed with her honeysuckle and the warmth of their faces thawed the falling snow. His hands gripped her shoulders and his lips sought out that sweet spot on her throat that made her moan.

Jackie loved this feeling of falling – falling for Eric – falling in love. She loved the butterflies and the rapid beating of her heart and not knowing where he would kiss her next. His hands were threading through her long dark hair and he was kissing her hot and hard.

The dog was barking and Jackie was too lost in the moment to care as she responded to Eric's kiss. His warm hands embraced her and she sighed against his lips. "I have to go."

"I know… but maybe I can see you later?" he asked softly.

"I have a gift for you in my cab."

He smiled. "I have a gift for you too. How about we exchange tonight? Your place?"

Jackie laughed, "This is so NOT a second date Forman." He reached for her ribs and knew just where to tickle. "Okay, it's a date and a half."

Jackie squealed with laughter. From outside the patio doors, Hyde and Donna watched the pair so obviously in love, ignoring the weather, the barking dog…they were in their own little world. Donna missed that adoration with Eric. Hyde missed that closeness with Jackie.

They looked at each other and said. "Merry Christmas."

xXx


	40. Chapter 40 Merry Christmas, Eric

**Author Note: **_…it's here…you've been patiently waiting for it….smut starts around 1200 words – there is a warning…._

xXx

**Chapter 40** – Merry Christmas...Eric

xXx

Hyde was lying with his hands folded behind his head. Donna was laying quietly beside him. The house was silent except for the sound of the central air clicking on. Donna whispered, "You miss her don't you?"

He closed his eyes and recalled the way Jackie was kissing Eric and couldn't help but remember when she used to kiss him like that - yet he just discounted her emotions and love like it was nothing. "Honestly? Sometimes."

"I miss him." Donna confessed. "He used to worship me and I just acted like it was nothing. I only wanted to be my own woman and his love felt like it was suffocating me."

"I know about the suffocating but I miss it too." He turned on his side and could see Donna's silhouette in the darkness. "Don't get me wrong. I love you Donna and ours is a more mature love. Well that and good sex."

She swatted his shoulder, "Ha ha."

Hyde continued." I think the thing I had with Jackie was just something unexpected and I didn't handle it well. I do know that it was going to die out anyways but it was nice while it lasted."

Donna agreed, "I guess I miss the emotions – the roller coaster. Definitely not the drama."

He ran the tip of his finger over her shoulder and down her arm to grab her hand. "But hey, wasn't it nice to see all of our old friends in the same room for once? It had to be over three years since we were all together."

Laughing, Donna concurred, "Kelso never changes. I don't think I could have lived the rest of my life without hearing, Ow my eye!" Hyde chucked, "Or Fez talking about boob shaped candy."

"Did you see how big Betsy got? I hadn't seen her since she was a baby. She's a gorgeous little girl."

"She's a Kelso." He replied and they both laughed.

"You realize that no one is going to tell us where she's been all this time." Hyde said sadly.

Donna sighed, "I hope it was somewhere nice. She does seem so much more grown up than I remember. We're we talking awhile back about how much we missed her annoying little voice, remember?"

"Yeah, it's still annoying but it's nice to know she's alive and well."

"And Eric's really happy." Donna said wistfully. Hyde rolled over and pressed his face into the hollow of Donna's shoulder. "The past is the past. Let's forget about the Eric's and Jackie's of the world and think about us for a change."

"Amen to that!"

xXx

Brooke, Betsy and Kelso waited for Jackie to get off work before they exchanged gifts. Brooke told Eric earlier, to meet at the house at 7:00 as a surprise and he agreed. The fireplace was roaring and Jingle Bell Rock was playing on the stereo. Big red bows adorned the banister going up to the second floor. Mistletoe was hung in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. This looked like a scene out of A Christmas Tale.

Eric was still standing in the doorway admiring the decorations when Betsy took his hand and pulled him in. "We have presents!" Eric smiled and handed her his bag of gifts to put under the tree.

"Eggnog or beer?" Brooke asked. Eric opted for a beer and walked in to look at the rest of the decorations. "It's going to be different when you and Kelso move in together:

Brooke stood in the doorway with two beers in her hand. "I know, I love this house and the big yard. I'm going to really miss it." Eric noticed that Brooke wasn't moving.

"Forman, look up." She said in an exasperated voice. "Mistletoe. Get your ass over here and give me a kiss."

Eric laughed and strode over to kiss Jackie's roommate and Kelso shouted from the couch, "No tongue action! That's for me." Eric laughed and kissed the side of her mouth and they both heard the Mustang pull into the driveway.

Betsy ran to the window when she heard the four clicking paws of a dog. "Aunt Jackie!" The godmother opened the door to the little girl's squeals. "Merry Christmas sweetie pie! Have you opened your presents?"

She smiled a toothless grin, "Nope, waiting for you!"

Eric walked over and took the heavy bag from her hands. He dropped a light kiss on her cheek. "Yes, everyone is waiting for you."

Jackie laughed, "Let me change out of my work clothes." Kelso looked back over the sofa, "Yeah, would you hurry it up? I wanna see what Brooke got me. Eric, where's my beer dude."

xXx

Kelso had only meant to put a sleepy Betsy to bed but while he was upstairs, he passed out. Brooke deduced it was from extreme holiday eating and of course four Budweiser's. She went around locked up and turning out lights. "Jackie, I'm not making him go home tonight." She said it in such a way that Jackie didn't even challenge her. The rule would be broken tonight.

"Okay. Good Night and Merry Christmas." Jackie said softly. Eric smiled, "Thanks Brooke."

Brooke walked up the stairs knowing that the couple in the living room would probably be making the same decisions themselves. Eric waited until he heard the bedroom door shut then he moved to the rug in front of the fireplace. "Come here."

Jackie slid off the couch and settled on the floor. "Ooh…what's with all the mystery?" Eric was lying on his side, his head propped by his elbow. "I have your Christmas present."

Jackie stretched out her legs, mimicking his position. "But I love the cashmere scarf. It's perfect."

Eric smiled in the warm glow from the fireplace. "Ahh, but your real present is in my pocket."

Jackie looked at his pants. "…and I thought you were just happy to see me." She teased.

Eric laughed, "Here comes the comedian again." Eric pulled a long slim jewelers box from his pants pocket.

"Merry Christmas Jackie." He put the box in her hand and she sat up. It was obviously jewelry and she was surprised because she knew the scarf had cost a pretty penny. Carefully she lifted the lid to find a small diamond winking at her against its gold filigree chain. The beautiful necklace was set against the black velvet cushioned box and she almost gasped. No one had ever given her something this nice. With trembling hands, she pulled it from the box and held it up against the firelight. Prisms of light reflected back at her like warm tiny rainbows.

Eric smiled, "May I?" He took the necklace from her shaky hands and moved her hair from her neck so he could hook the clasp. It looked just lovely against her light tan skin. Immediately, her hand felt the unaccustomed weight against her chest and she smiled. "I don't know what to say."

"Thank you is appropriate." He teased. She smiled shyly, "Thank you Eric, it's just so perfect." She leaned down and kissed his mouth. Easily he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and rolled on his back taking her with him. Eric breathed in, feeling the shape of her body lying against his. Her soft breasts against his chest, her leg slipped in between his. Even through his pants, he imagined he could feel those soft legs and the warmth of her he had yet to touch.

**- SMUT ALERT-Go directly to the next chapter if easily offended -**

Jackie bit the underside of his jaw while his hands skimmed her hips, light caresses against the skin of her waist. She bit her lip when his hand covered her breast. His touch was warm and welcome. She could trust him.

Eric buried his hand in her hair as her teeth nipped the lobe of his ear and her hot puffs of breath touched his skin. The little sounds she was making reverberated against his flesh and it turned him on like no other sound had before. With one effortless tug, her blouse was pulled over her head and thrown to the floor. Jackie smiled, "So now you're a magician?"

Eric laughed softly, "Only in clothes removal. I _practiced_ this maneuver in my head for a couple of weeks." His laughed turned into a hiss when Jackie's hand skimmed his waist and tugged on his fly. The small hand slipped inside and he was paralyzed. Was this it? Was this finally happening? Jackie squeezed him through his briefs and then slid her hand inside the slit of the cotton material and stroked the length of him. Jackie thought, "_It was true – long fingers…..long….oh my!"_

Eric rolled her over onto her back, the fireplace glowing and the diamond on her chest reflecting back at him. "I'd love to see you naked and wearing nothing but this diamond."

She touched his cheek and he turned his lips into her palm. "Maybe we can do something like that." She whispered. Eric pulled her closer until she was almost riding his hip, almost straddling him and he knew she could feel how much he wanted _something_ like that. His deft fingers unbuttoned the top of her Levi's and he eased down the zipper while she watched him with glowing eyes. He loved that she was perfect in the firelight and that dark hair draped her shoulders like a curtain.

Jackie rose to her knees and pushed down the pants and then pulled off the denim one leg at a time until all she was wearing was her teeny panties, barely there bra and the necklace. She stood up and shook out her hair and Eric's heart skipped a beat just to gaze at such beauty.

She held out her hand. "I'm going to my room. You have ten seconds to follow me or sleep down here."

Eric stood up so quickly, he was lightheaded. "I don't even need a nanosecond." He looked straight in her eyes and reached for her hand. "We're sleeping together and we're not waiting for the second date."

"I trust you and I don't need a second date. Put out the fire and meet me upstairs." She turned and walked up the steps. Eric had never seen a practically naked woman walk a flight of stairs and it was pretty damn erotic. She got to the top of the steps and said, "Eric, I'm waiting."

One minute later, the fire was out, the light was off and he was running up the stairs two steps at a time. She was standing in the doorway and Eric's lips just crashed down on hers. Jackie's hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer. He leaned his body against her and tugged her hip up snug against his as he plundered her mouth.

Soft hands reached out and carefully pushed his unzipped pants down his hips and onto the floor. She knelt down with the push letting her hands touch him everywhere that wasn't clothed. His strong thigh muscles quivered when she touched him. His kneecap jumped when her fingers glided over them and she discovered his feet were ticklish.

She was still on her knees when he felt her fingers tugging the elastic on his briefs. "Oh sweetie, you don't have to do….god!" Eric had to lean back against the door or he would have fallen. This was something no one had ever done and the thing he wanted the most! His fingers tangled in her hair and fireworks flashed behind his closed eyes.

Before the last firework could explode, she was up and pulling him towards the bed. He kicked off the pants and scrambled up the mattress beside her, "God, do you know what you just did?"

Jackie smiled, "I'm touching you….exploring….just go with it." With that said, Jackie kissed his bare torso, her lips traveling between his ribs, her hair trailing and tickling his skin. She scratched lightly at the dark hair on his stomach and smiled as his muscles jumped in response to her touch. "Jackie, are you trying to kill me?"

She smirked in the dim light of the room, "Not yet Soon."

Eric twisted and suddenly she was flat on her back under him. He looked down at her surprised face and stole a kiss. "My turn." He said as his fingers hooked under the straps of her bra and slowly pulled down the purple straps. His lips kissed the shoulder where the strap used to be. Jackie shivered with delight at the feel of his hot breath.

His fingers dipped under the silky triangle of her dainty lace panties and skimmed across her most intimate spot. Jackie gasped and arched into his hand. 'Not yet. Soon." He whispered against her collarbone. Her fingers knotted into his hair as he kissed his way down to her belly button. He loved the way her skin felt and the smell of her arousal. But mostly, he loved that it was him who aroused her.

The tips of his fingers dipped into her wetness and he brought his fingers back to his mouth. She tasted like honey and he couldn't wait for more. He gently peeled off the panties and now she was naked except for his necklace. _Merry Christmas, Eric!_

Before she could move, he pressed the palm of his hand between her thighs and delighted as she writhed and moaned against him. He could feel his own arousal thickening and taut and it wouldn't be long before he would lose control. He kissed. He licked. He made her cry his name until she was grinding against his hand. He reached down with one hand on the floor for his pants pocket. His other hand was still touching and caressing and memorizing her naked flesh.

He moved back up her body, catching her lips in a kiss that left her breathless. Her frantic little hands were touching him everywhere and he relished in the moment but there was no time to waste. Eric rolled her onto her stomach and she rose up to her knees. He kissed her again – _there_ – and stroked her buttocks with care. He pressed himself against her and she pushed back. He smiled and rolled on the Trojan. He kissed her _there_ again until she was on the verge of begging and he eased himself into her body. He nearly shuddered in ecstasy but now she was pushing against his pelvis.

"Eric, move. Do something!" she moaned through gritted teeth. She felt so vulnerable in this position and yet it was sexy as hell. Her breasts were hanging and then his hand was there touching and squeezing and it just made her more wet than she already was. He felt so damn good inside her that it wasn't going to take much more than a couple of strokes…then he did the unexpected. He pulled her up flush against his chest and held her there where he could bury his face in her sweet smelling hair….while he was buried deep within her.

Jackie turned her head and kissed him, gasping and moving with the rhythm he started. His free hand moved down her belly and touched her _there_, thrumming a steady beat against her aroused flesh. Eric was all around her, in her, kissing her…she was overwhelmed in sensation and when he whispered, "I love you, Jackie" against her throat she felt herself falling into a void and the world exploded.

Eric felt her release as it throbbed around him. He couldn't sustain control anymore and roughly grabbed her hips as he experienced the most intense orgasm of his life. Exhausted and spent, Eric lowered them both to the bed and they stayed coupled as any motion might set them off a second time. Was it seconds or minutes later that Jackie reached for his hand and linked fingers.

Eric pressed a soft kiss on her shoulder. "I meant it Jackie. I do love you."

She smiled in the darkness. "I know and I feel the same way. Merry Christmas…Eric"

xXx

**A/N**: _I'm off to smoke a fake cigarette. See ya'll next chapter….._


	41. Chapter 41 Discoveries

**Author Note: **_…welcome back….moving the story along…_

xXx

**Chapter 41** – Discoveries

xXx

Jackie woke up in a tangle of arms and legs and she smiled. Last night was the best night of her life. Eric loved her. It wasn't just trying to score or buying her affection. He knew her – the things that made her happy…the perfect words to say and most importantly, when to say them. His head was tucked behind her head and she could feel his warm puffs of breath against her skin.

She peered at the alarm clock and saw that it was already after eight and she never slept late on Saturday! Eric stretched languidly behind her and murmured, "Morning." His legs were tucked behind hers and when he realized where he was, he immediately got aroused.

"Hang on cowboy." Jackie laughed.

Eric had a smile in his voice. "Wait, weren't we _practicing_ last night?"

Jackie rolled over and touched his lips. "No, you don't need any _practice_. You need to do an encore." Eric laughed and tickled her ribs which resulted in shrieks of laughter and joy. There was a banging on the bedroom door and Kelso stuck his head in.

"Would you two guys knock it off? You are seriously interrupting my doing-it-with-Brooke time! Oh, you're naked. Carry on!" The door shut quickly and the pair in the bed laughed.

"Well Missy, an encore you want? An encore you'll get!"

xXx

Brooke was singing and scrambling eggs in the kitchen. The smell of bacon had wafted upstairs and into the bedroom. Minutes later, hastily clad and hungry, Eric raced Jackie to the kitchen.

Brooke looked over and smirked, "Well…well….look who else broke the golden rule…."

Jackie blushed. "We started off with good intentions…."

Eric rolled his eyes. "She couldn't keep her hands off me." Jackie turned to say something derogatory but he kissed her silent. Brooke only laughed. "I'm glad you two finally hooked up because the sexual tension was getting pretty thick around here."

Eric laughed and pulled Jackie down onto his lap. "Yep…that's us. We do everything slow…well except for last night."

Brooke covered her ears with her hands. "Don't want details. LA LA LA DE DO DO" When it looked like they were done bragging, she poured the eggs into a bowl and set them on the table. Jessie flew through the doggy door flap and was rewarded with a piece of crisp bacon.

Kelso came downstairs in underwear and socks. "You guys are still here?"

"Michael, this is my house. Of course we're still here."

Betsy was calling for her dad and he slid to the base of the steps in his white socks. "Climb abroad Betsy. Daddy's taking you to Bacon Town." Kelso galloped and jiggled the little girl into the kitchen. Brooke put two extra plates on the table and sat down herself.

"Brooke, I'm going to miss having you around." Jackie said between bites. Brooke smiled serenely like a Madonna. "Well, just keep the extra bedroom in case Michael screws up too bad."

He almost looked insulted but the food was go good, he didn't care. "Yeah, I get some time off in January so that's when I'm moving my girls in my new apartment. I still don't know what to do with Fez. Casey's being a butthole about it."

Jackie volunteered, "I know some guys at the tow yard that have room. Mad Max got divorced earlier in the year and has two extra rooms."

Kelso dropped his bacon. "You know Mel Gibson? AWESOME! Brooke, we can move in with Mel Gibson!"

Jackie laughed, "No, is name is George. He just drives like Mad Max. I'll talk to him tomorrow. He lives in Kenosha so it would be closer to Fez's salon."

Eric felt a measure of relief. He certainly didn't want Fez rooming with Jackie again even though it was a harmless friendship. He knew how loose Fez's morals were! Jackie had a good idea and Eric would help sell his foreign friend on the idea.

xXx

Breakfast was over and Jackie was discreetly picking up her discarded clothing from the night before. Eric was upstairs trying to find his missing socks. He sat on the bed and in his mind relived every minute of their lovemaking and reconciled that was what it was – making love – even if Jackie couldn't say the words yet. He knew she loved him and she admitted she trusted him and trust was a big issue for her. He just had to convince her that he would never leave her. That in itself was a totally ludicrous thought. He would never ever leave her willingly. He had found his soul mate. That one perfect woman he wanted to wake up next to and fall asleep with. He wanted to grow old with Jackie Burkhart.

Part of him mused about the loveless partnership of the Hyde's. They were so determined to be separate individuals with affection for each other (he hoped) that a legal document was necessary to bind them forever. No ceremony to celebrate the union – no honeymoon to share…is that what it would have been like if he married Donna?

His life was better now in so many ways. Getting locked out of his car was a catalyst in changing his life and if someone asked about it he would tell them his life began at that moment.

"I'm going to shower and since this is my day off, we can do anything you want." Jackie sat on the bed beside him. He grinned, "You know what I want…I just don't have the…items….to do it with." Jackie laughed, "Don't be so obvious! Come shower with me and I'll show you what we _can_ do."

"Oh lady, you speak such sweet words!"

xXx

When Eric and Jackie walked into the Forman house hand in hand, Kitty started smiling. There was something different about her son today and she knew it had something to do with the fact he never came home last night. Still, as a mother, she kept mum and put on her happy face. These two had what Steven and Donna lacked.

"Hey mom, can Jackie stay for dinner?" Eric said giving his mom a kiss. Jessie barked excitedly. Flustered by the affection she laughed her patented Kitty Forman laugh and replied, "Of course. We see so little of Jackie except Red who sees her everyday, ahahahaha." Kitty put and arm around the small girl and led her over to the table. "I have leftover turkey and ham that I made into a casserole. I hope you are hungry because I had a lot of dessert that no one tried."

Red came into the kitchen and saw Eric and Jackie sitting next to each other. He took one look at Eric's smiling face and said, "Jeez, tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

Jackie grinned, "Mr. Forman, we _mucked_ up the works but I have a great idea I've been working on that you will enjoy." Red liked new ideas and sat down. "Let's hear it."

Jackie explained how she had saved up enough money to buy a second wrecker and wanted to know if she could operate her own rescue business out of Red's garage. "I'm calling it Rescue Angels and I have a driver I can recruit. So like Sal's Tow Yard, you get 50% of all my profits."

Red really like the idea and told her so. "What about a dispatcher? Gloria isn't going to want to share you."

Jackie shrugged. "Sal's gets so many calls that she can just radio your garage and you can tell me where to go. It's very similar to what I do now except it's just rescues, no accidents or impounds."

Kitty laughed, "Oh wait, Donna put up such a fuss about her car."

Red smirked, "Honey let the girl do her job. If the police said tow it…that's what she has to do." Red sat back in his chair and mentally calculated the increase in business for his shop. He would be getting 50% of Jackie's tows and Sal's overflow – maybe he could get that Winnebago for Kitty and next year at Christmas they could be traveling down South!

Red, the voice of commonsense said, "Of course, we need someone to help us with the legal work. I'm sure you have insurance but I need to make sure my shop is up to snuff."

Kitty added, "Oh this is so wonderful. Jim and Dan are wonderful mechanics so all this extra business will really help Red's garage. Rescue Angels. I can just see your truck going down the highway with wings on the side."

Eric squeezed Jackie's hand. "She really is good at what she does and I also like the idea that she's working out of Point Place." Kitty smiled, "I do too, our little city doesn't have its own dedicated truck. Well, that's what Linda from the Women's League says."

Red stood up. "Jackie, we'll talk about this after the New Year and when you get your second truck. But I do think we'll make great partners."

That was exactly what she was hoping he'd say. Now her life was really coming together. She could trust Eric; she got rid of all the ghosts of her past and her business was truly becoming her own.

xXx

After the wonderful leftover dinner, Eric walked Jackie outside to her car with the dog at his heels. Hyde was standing on the Pinciotti porch smoking the last of his Marlboro. Jessie started barking as he walked towards the couple. "Hey, can you call off Cujo for a minute?"

Eric snuck his arms around Jackie's waist and pulled her back into him. Jackie spoke something soft and Jessie sat on his haunches in a waiting position. Warily keeping his eye on the dog, Hyde came over and shook Eric's hand. "Hey, like I said yesterday, that was the best burn ever."

Eric shook his brother's hand. "Actually it wasn't meant to be a burn. Jackie really is a tow truck driver." Jackie smirked, "Have been for the last three years."

Hyde shrugged deeper into his jacket. "So when you towed Donna's car you really didn't know it was hers."

"No, I didn't. I worked from a list and took six off that street. Hers just happened to be on the list."

"That's still a great major burn. She wanted to kick someone's ass so bad. Wait….you were the one that towed Bob home the other night."

"Yes. There's a big world out there Steven and I'm right in the middle of it."

"Well, let me say that it's going to be a safer place with you on the road." Hyde said that in all sincerity and it touched Jackie's heart.

"Thank you Steven. That was nice of you to say." He put his hands in his pockets and nodded his head and went back to the Pinciotti's back door. Eric wrapped his arms around Jackie's shoulders. "Looks like you have no worries."

She turned and smiled. "Yes, it does make me feel better. Now if I have to kick Donna's ass, don't hate me for it."

Eric laughed, "If you find that you do, let me know and I'll sell tickets." Jackie poked him in the ribs. "You be nice. Anyways, I have to work tomorrow so are you coming by later?"

Eric kissed the tip of her nose. "I wouldn't miss it."

xXx

Over the course of the next several weeks, Brooke and Betsy moved in with the dog lover, Kelso, and the house was back to dog and mistress. Okay, then Eric would come over every evening and Jessie was getting used to him. Jessie liked this man who made his mistress smile and laugh. He was even good for a few scratches behind the ears. When the mistress wasn't looking there were biscuits stolen out of the kitchen cupboard. Yes, the dog ruled yet another human. They were so easy!

Even though Brooke and Betsy had moved out, Jackie's house was the place where all the friends gravitated to on the weekends. Brooke liked to cook in the big kitchen and the guys liked roast marshmallows in the fireplace. It was a given that Eric pretty much lived there. He had his own key and his romance with Jackie was out in the open.

Spring was fast approaching and Eric was starting to think about little things...like engagement rings.

xXx


	42. Chapter 42 Dispatch To Danger

**Author Note: **_…just a little drama to add to your day…..and to send the story in a new direction….._

xXx

**Chapter 42** – Dispatch to Danger

xXx

Construction began on the new residential community, Vista La Buena. Jackie's house was just outside the community but the idea of having neighbors after all this time was very appealing. She finally had her second truck with a sleepover cab. The two trucks were painted a bright blue and a pair of angel wings hovered over the calligraphy drawn name, _Rescue Angels_. Red had gone to city hall to make sure there were no extra fees or fines to pay for the merging of the two businesses. Within the first week of operation, Jackie's business doubled Red's income.

Tim, the second operator, was a married family man who was thankful for the job opportunity and did everything he could not to let Jackie down. Mad Max and Batman still brought Red some work, but Forman's Garage was fast becoming a major business for Point Place.

Jackie and Eric never talked about living together, but both of them knew it was going to happen. They had developed a certain kind of comfort with each other and Eric slowly moved into the Burkhart house. It was such a smooth transition that Kitty approved. She had her little daycare and now she had her basement back.

All was right with the world.

xXx

As springtime was in full bloom, Jackie insisted that Red accompany her on a weekly ride-along. She decided that he needed to see first hand what her job entailed and he got a big kick out of sitting tall in her sleeper truck. He was a quick student at working the boom and winch but climbing under the cars was difficult. Nevertheless, he was a good sport and used the radio like a professional. He had memorized all the codes and Gloria knew his voice after they became fast friends.

"Good Morning, this is Hot Donna with a song request for 'The Rescue Angels' from Betty Sinclair and family. She says, Thank you for the safety and refreshments after our car broke down. And now for a golden oldie, it's Fontana Bass with _Rescue Me_."

_Rescue me  
Take me in your arms  
Rescue me  
I want your tender charm  
'Cause I'm lonely  
And I'm blue  
I need you_

Donna sighed. This was her fourth song request for those dammed Rescue Angels. She couldn't begrudge Jackie and Tim for saving stranded motorists but did the callers have to be gushing with such love for the tow trucks? It was bad enough that her dad was rescued by Jackie and didn't tell her, but now Hyde was going on about putting up posters in the windows of Grooves to promote Red's adjunct towing business.

_Come on, baby, and rescue me  
Come on, baby, and rescue me  
'Cause I need you by my side  
Can't you see that I'm lonely_Probably what really bothered her was the way Jackie and Eric were so much in love. He was always touching her when they spoke or said her name with such devotion. The couple of times she spoke to Jackie, Eric's name inevitably came up. Frankly, Donna was jealous. Hyde didn't really like public displays of affection, he was way better behind closed doors, but Donna wished that once in a while maybe he'd hold her hand or kiss her cheek. Why should Jackie get it all?

xXx

Jackie rolled over and cuddled into Eric's chest. He wrapped a sleepy arm around her waist and kissed her forehead. "Why are you still awake?" She covered his chest with her palms and whispered, "Have you ever felt so happy that you can't believe it's real?"

"Every single day – why are you asking?" he whispered back.

Jackie shrugged her thin shoulders. "I guess I didn't think I would ever be deserving of such happiness. It took me forever to find you."

Eric squeezed her tightly, "It took me forever to find you too. The best thing in the whole world was right before my eyes and I was blind."

"You say the sweetest things." She whispered.

"That's because I love you. Get some sleep; we both have to get up early."

The alarm when off a few hours later and the pair reluctantly arose from the warmth of the covers. As morning routines had been established, they showered together and while Eric shaved, Jackie made coffee. They dressed together and had a quick breakfast before heading their separate ways.

xXx

Red was monitoring the radio and looking through a catalog of recreational vehicles. He spied a new model that had a built in shower and television and sighed happily. Kitty would love a shower along with the queen sized bed. He could still go fishing and come in later and catch the game on the TV while his wife cooked the catch of the day. Now that was what retirement was all about!

"Big Boss, this is dispatch. Over." Gloria's voice rang out over the radio.

"Dispatch this is Big Boss. Over."

"Big Boss we have a three car pile up on Highway 51 at Mile Marker 33. All trucks are 10-8 and we need to know if the Rescue Angels are 10-23. Over." Red quickly looked over the unfamiliar codes. 10-8 all her truckers were in service. 10-23 – oh are the Rescue Angels on stand by.

"Affirmative Dispatch, the Angels are available. Over."

"Big Boss, there are fatalities, but the EMT's are currently removing the bodies and taking the injured to Point Place hospital. Jessie is particularly sensitive to this so radio the Rescue Angels in five minutes to allow the EMT's to leave to scene. Over.

"Affirmative Dispatch. Will wait five minutes. Over." Red switched the channel to the police band hoping to listen to what kinds of damaged vehicles were coming his way. He turned on the small black and white television to the local news station.

"This is Anna Cantana at the site of a horrific three car accident just outside of Point Place. As you can see behind me, an eighteen wheeler rolled over on a school bus just crushing the front of the bus and a passenger car. It is not known if the driver of the Vista Cruiser is among the deceased…" Red's heart started pounding. He couldn't see the car but he only knew of one Vista Cruiser in all of Point Place that would be accompanying a school bus.

The telephone rang and he blindly reached for the receiver, Kitty was screaming and crying into the receiver. "It's on television! I can't see him. Red, our son was in the accident!"

xXx

Donna was looking at the playlist for the lunch crowd when Bobby, her producer, came running in with the noon news update. "Here ya go honey, nothing new except for a traffic accident."

Donna was waiting for the end of the song so she could play the bumper music that led into the daily news report. She quickly scanned the page and felt her heart stop when she saw the words "Vista Cruiser" and "crushed….driver missing." She gasped and covered her mouth whispering, "Oh my god. Eric!"

xXx

Hyde was eating his burger in the office and watching his secret soap opera that no one knew he was watching. Days of Our Lives was interrupted for a newsflash. _Crap, now I can't see what happens to Marlena_, he thought. The sexy Latin newscaster was standing in front of a burning big rig, a crushed school bus and a familiar gold wagon.

"This is Anna Cantana with an update of the terrible traffic tragedy that occurred at 11:50 Central Standard Time. An eighteen wheeler from Stokey's Frozen Foods slid into oncoming traffic and crashed into a Point Place Elementary School bus and the accompanying Vista Cruiser. At the moment there are at least three confirmed deaths….." Steven Hyde closed his eyes – he knew who owned that Vista Cruiser and he felt sick to his stomach. Eric – his best childhood friend was in that crash. Steven needed to contact Red and Kitty.

xXx

Brooke was in the cafeteria when the news broke about the school bus and the head of transportation employee that was involved in a fatal traffic incident. Brooke felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. This was going to destroy her best friend! She had to find Jackie before she lost another loved one in her life!

She quickly talked to her assistant librarian and explained the situation and headed straight for Point Place Emergency. With luck, she could also find out about the third graders that were supposed to be going on their first field trip of the year.

xXx

Kitty was crying when the sliding glass door opened. Bob stuck his head in the door. "Oh Kitty!" He had tears in his eyes. "I was watching my soaps and I heard the news. You don't think….."

Kitty ran to her neighbor and cried into his shoulder. Her cries became wails and Bob could only pat her back. "Kitty, have Red come pick you up, I'll stay with the kids." Kitty had tried not to cry in front of Betsy and little Stan but her son was hurt or dead or missing!

"Thank you Bob, I have to find out what happened. I'm going to call the hospital." She wiped her eyes and went to the phone.

xXx

Still in shock, Red waited the requested five minutes and made the radio call. "Rescue Angels, this is Big Boss. Over."

"Big Boss, this is Jessie. Over."

"Big Boss, this is Tim. Damn I need a better handle. Over."

"Angels, we have been requested at a traffic accident. The fatalities and injured have been removed by the EMT's. Jessie, I'd like you to swing by and pick me up - Tim head directly for Mile Marker 33 on Highway 51. Batman, Mad Max and the rest of the wreckers will meet you there. Over." With a heavy heart, Red put the radio in the cradle. This was going to kill Jackie. He could only hope they removed the Vista Cruiser before the Angels got there.

xXx

Donna's mouth was a dry as sawdust as the bumper music that announced station identification ended. She tried to put a smile on her face as she read the news but she felt like such a fraud. This was the worst news she ever had to communicate over the air.

"This is Hot Donna and this is your news at noon. There has been a three vehicle accident on Highway 51. A 911 phone call was received by Point Place Police at approximately 11:45 this morning where a woman reported seeing the Stokey's Frozen Food 18 wheeler slide into oncoming traffic which crashed and rolled over a bus of Point Place Elementary school students. The big rig stopped and landed on a private vehicle, a Vista Cruiser, driven by a representative of the Point Place School District Transportation Manager.

Deputies arrived on the scene and it appears there are at least three fatalities and several children were ejected from the school bus. Four ground ambulances have arrived and two persons were taken to Kenosha Urgent Care via Medi-Flight Helicopter. The Sheriff and Point Place police are coordinating efforts with local wrecking companies to separate the vehicles to determine if there are any other survivors or fatalities. This is Hot Donna and we'll keep you updated as we get more information." Donna turned on the bumper music and promptly vomited into her trash can.

xXx

**A/N:** _Yes, the author borrowed Anna Cantana from her Rockin Rhonda FFC Challenge – kudos to all of you that recognized her name!_


	43. Chapter 43 Let It Be Me

**Author Note: **_...on the scene of the accident...what really happened?_

xXx

**Chapter 43** – Let It Be Me

xXx

Jackie backed into Red's garage and Jessie barked excitedly at seeing the grumpy old man with biscuits. Red looked different this morning and Jackie couldn't put her finger on what it was. He threw on his florescent orange vest Kitty made and climbed into the truck. "Good morning Jackie." He said with a grim set of his jaw.

Jackie looked at him and he seemed to be avoiding looking at her. "So… Highway 51?"

"Yes." Red pulled a biscuit out of his pocket and passed it to the dog who laid down on the cot behind the seat. "It's going to be messy." He said aloud.

Red's heart was heavy – did he really want to see his son's dead body or watch as this young woman he loved like a daughter collapse in horror? Part of his brain was telling him Eric was okay and that damned Vista Cruiser was a well built car and his son was fine – the other part of him knew that a big rig rolling over a car was tantamount to a death sentence. All he really wanted to find out what happened before Kitty did. He was the boys father dammit! Parents were supposed to go first.

xXx

Jackie rolled up on the scene and gasped in horror at the pandemonium before her. Batman and Mad Max were using the booms of their big trucks to pry the cab of the big rig away from a brown car beneath it. Red slid slowly from the passenger seat while Jackie called dispatch to announce they were at the location. A television van was set up on the side of the road and when they discovered a Rescue Angel wrecker, they hurried over for an interview.

Jackie saw work to do and pushed her hand at the cameraman who stumbled to the ground. Anna Cantana was trying to get a microphone close but didn't want to suffer the same fate as her cameraman. Jackie noticed that Red nearly ran to the vehicle instead of the school bus. Ever the paramount professional, Jackie looked at the back of the bus; the emergency doors were open and backpacks and school books spilled out onto the road. A small child's shoe was hanging from the fender. She looked at Batman who gave her the OK signal and she ran to her wrecker to winch up the back of the bus.

xXx

Kelso and Fez had heard of the accident and drove to Grooves when they couldn't find anyone else. The two of them sat with Hyde around the little TV as they watched Jackie climbing under the bus and attaching her sling belt. She was working some controls and the bus began creaking and groaning as she winched it away from the 18-wheeler.

Hyde was impressed with her work – he had never seen his ex-girlfriend lift anything heavier than a pair of leather boots before and now she was on TV doing the most amazing physical work. He was impressed when her Rescue Angel truck rolled up on the scene and had to laugh when Jackie knocked over the cameraman. Now the scene switched to Red Forman trying to pry open the door of the crushed Vista Cruiser.

A fireman rushed over and pulled Red away from the crushed car and was gesturing to him, the boys saw Red Forman collapse on the ground. Hyde felt sick. This was not good. The camera swung back to the cab of the truck which was being pulled away by the big boom attached to the bed of a sturdy flatbed truck. The grinding of metal and lingering smoke grayed out the screen of the television. Kelso stood up, "I'm going to the hospital. I need to see if Eric's okay."

Hyde grabbed his car keys, "Fez, watch my store and we'll call you."

xXx

Jackie had winched up the school bus and pulled it down the highway to clear a path for the gridlocked traffic. Jessie stayed in the cab while Jackie went back to get Red. He was sitting on an EMT's case wiping his face. She knelt down, "Mr. Forman, what's the matter?"

Red took a deep breath. "Jackie," he began squeezing her hand, "That's Eric's car." He pointed to the nearly flattened Vista Cruiser and said, "The fireman told me he couldn't say if Eric was one of the survivors or not."

Jackie staggered and Red caught her. "No!" she whispered. Not again….this couldn't be happening again. Tammy's wrecked red Pontiac was wrapped around a telephone pole – just an accident.

Kitty Forman couldn't help but notice when the cameraman swung over to see Red consoling Jackie right there on the metal strewn ground of the accident. Her heart was breaking again for her husband and Jackie. She grabbed her thunderbird keys and thanked Bob and rushed to the hospital.

xXx

Hyde shifted his truck into the next gear and already frustrated at the mounting traffic said, "Fuck this." He pulled over to the side of the highway, skirting past the slow lane and flipped off anyone who got in his way. He needed to help Red and Jackie if she needed him.

With some artful pushing of bumpers and Kelso screaming out the window, they finally arrived on the scene of the accident. Kelso fell out of the door when he saw Red and Jackie. He scrambled over to his friend. "Come on, Hyde's taking you to the hospital. We think that's where Eric is."

Jackie looked up. "Can you take my truck back to the yard?" Kelso grinned, "Sure can! 10-4 good buddy. Is Jessie in there?" Jackie nodded and Kelso ran for the truck shouting for Red and Jackie to "GO!"

Hyde jumped out and helped a shaken Red into the passenger seat and Jackie climbed into the narrow seat in the back. Steven Hyde didn't care if he got a speeding ticket – this WAS a life or death emergency!

xXx

Kitty pulled up in the emergency parking lot at the same time Donna did. Donna ran to hug her old friend, neighbor and adopted mother. "Oh my god, do they know anything?"

Kitty shook her head, tears blinding her vision. "I just know that they survivors were brought here. Two children were sent by helicopter to Kenosha." The women went arm in arm into the hospital.

Brooke saw them come in and gave Kitty a hug. "Oh Mrs. Forman, you came! Wait, where's my daughter?"

"Bob's watching her. Brooke, honey do we know anything about Eric?" Kitty said frantically. Brooke pulled Kitty to a chair. "There are two men in surgery, there was no identification on them and I didn't get a good look but some police officers had interviewed the children and a _Mr. Forman_ from school, helped save eight of the kids. Eric has to be okay."

Donna pressed her hand to her chest. "That makes sense. Eric would drag a broken leg if it meant helping a kid."

Brooke smiled sadly, "The police are hoping that the men in surgery are the driver of the car and the bus driver. The cab of the big rig was completely destroyed but there was a chance that the passenger was ejected. Everyone is just waiting until the surgery is over."

"Donna, sweetie, could you get me some water please?" Donna blinked and looked for a fountain, "Oh sure Kitty, let me find a cup." When the red haired girl left, Kitty touched Brooke's hand. "Be strong for Jackie okay? She's had so much tragedy in her young life. I can't lose my son and she loves him so much."

Brooke could feel the tears coming back again. "They have a great love…we all have to be strong for both of them."

xXx

Hyde parked on the curb and came around to help out Red. "Come on man, don't go having a heart attack on me." He joked lightly as the elder Forman got out of the car. Jackie squeezed out between the seats and grabbed Red's arm while Hyde took the other. The trio walked into the emergency room as a team. Kitty flew to her husband and Jackie sought out Brooke.

"Is Eric here?" she asked her best friend. "Don't lie to make me feel better." Brooke hugged her friend. "I think so. There are two men in surgery and I'm hoping that one of them is Eric." Brooke retold the rescued children story and that gave Jackie hope. She remembered the day back in September when she told Eric that if he rescued someone, he'd feel good about himself. This was something her Eric would do!

Hyde walked over to where Donna stood holding a cup of water. He pressed a hand to her back. "Donna, what are you doing?"

She looked at him blankly. "Steven Hyde… that could easily have been you in a car accident - I could be sitting in that chair like Kitty waiting to find out if you're alive or dead."

He pressed a kiss against her temple and she closed her eyes. "I'm here and this was an unfortunate accident. Let's be strong for our friends okay?"

xXx

Hours later two surgeons came out to talk to the group of people and the officers waiting for the results of the surgery. "My name is Dr. Carlson…." That was when Jackie fainted. Red had been holding her hand when she fell against him. Kitty asked the doctor to continue, "We have a 33 year old man who has severe head trauma and some paralysis and will be in ICU until we can run tests to determine if the paralysis is related to the trauma." A woman down the hall cried, "No! Not Perry!" A police officer hurried to the woman to get information regarding patient "A".

Jackie came around while Dr. Carlson was still speaking. She was pissed and stood up on shaky legs. "You may not remember me _Dr. Carlson_, but you did nothing to save my friend and you just let her die. If you came out here to sugarcoat the truth, I will run my wrecker into your house until it is destroyed." _Let it be be me_, she prayed, _not Eric_.

Red looked at Steven and they both grabbed the angry sprite and pulled her away from the doctor. Dr. Carlson seemed to remember her now and stepped back. "Yeah…okay. Let me say that the second patient is a 24 year old male who has several broken ribs, a punctured lung that we are concerned about, a couple of fingers in his left hand have been reset, some major contusions and he's currently unconscious. We are confident that he should recover soon unless something happens in the next 24 hours."

Jackie didn't know whether to cry with happiness that Eric was alive or cry because he was critical and she never got to tell him she loved him.

xXx


	44. Chapter 44 Can You Hear Me?

**Author Note**: ._..still in the hospital but there's healing going on for everyone..._

**xXx**

**Chapter 44** – Can You Hear Me?

xXx

Jackie was standing with Kitty and Red when the police officer who told the group what a hero their son was. Eric had managed to squeeze out of the drivers side window just before the Vista Cruiser was flattened. The children were screaming and some of the injured were lying on the ground. The third graders recounted how Mr. Forman opened the emergency door and ushered the ones who could walk over to the side of the road. He used his good arm to drag the little ones away from the bus then helped the bus driver scramble out the back before he collapsed.

"Oh Red, our boy's a hero." Kitty said through happy tears. Red squeezed her shoulders and said, "He's no dumbass. I'm real proud of him."

The police officer finished his report and left the family in the waiting room until they would be told it was visiting hours. Brooke looked at her watch. "Oh my, where's Michael?"

Jackie's mouth fell open. "Crap, I asked him to drive my wrecker back to the yard – with my dog!" Knowing Kelso, the tow truck was probably wrecked and the dog was eating him! Jackie handed Brooke a business card. "Call Gloria and she can tell you where he is. She can also radio him for you."

Brooke smiled and went to the bank of payphones against the wall. Kitty wiped her eyes for the fifteenth time. "Oh dear I need to call Bob. He's been babysitting for me!"

Donna stood up, "Kitty, Steven and I have to get back. We'll let dad know what's happened and we'll keep an eye on Betsy until Brooke or Kelso picks her up."

Kitty smiled, "Thank you dear. I appreciate that."

As the evening progressed, the waiting room held only Jackie and the Formans. There friends left to take care of details and Brooke promised to get Jessie home when she found Michael. Jackie was pacing the waiting room floor and had nearly memorized the number of black versus white tiles. It seemed like forever before a nurse poked her head in the door.

"I can let you see him for five minutes. He's still unconscious but finally resting peacefully. No more than five minutes."

Jackie followed Red and Kitty and stood back while they cried for their son. She just wanted one minute. She needed to make sure he was still alive and this wasn't some cruel Dr. Carlson joke. Kitty patted her hand as they passed by the green linen partition.

Jackie sat in the chair beside the bed and wrapped her fingers around Eric's right hand. "I know you can't hear me." She looked at the machine that was helping him breathe and it made her want to cry again. "I almost lost you and I can't lose anyone else in my life. Dammit." She wiped her eyes and exhaled shakily. "Eric, I love you so much and I'm sorry I couldn't say it before. It was hard for me...but you deserved to know. I love you now and I will love you forever." She pressed his hand to her wet cheeks so if he could feel anything, he would feel her warm tears.

"I'll be back. Just get better okay? I need you." She carefully leaned over the tubes and wires and gently kissed his bruised lips. "I love you." She whispered.

xXx

Jackie spent the night in Eric's room in the Forman basement while Brooke, Betsy and Kelso stayed at her house to keep the dog company. She couldn't sleep, the pillow smelled like him, there were pictures of the two of them around the small room and yet for the past few weeks, Eric had been living with her. Jackie pulled on a pair of his shorts and a faded Jedi tee-shirt and went upstairs to make some tea.

Kitty had the same idea and welcomed the company. "Oh honey, I was so worried about Red. You know he's never going to admit that he loves his son, I mean at least out loud. But today took a toll on him."

"Is he going to be okay?" Jackie asked.

Kitty smiled, "I made sure he took his heart medicine tonight. I told him if he had another heart attack, I was going to kill him."

Jackie laughed softly. A vision of Kitty Forman chasing Red with a cast iron skillet fluttered through her mind. Kitty touched her hand, "Jackie can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why were you so upset with Dr. Carlson?"

Jackie hung her head. "My friend Tammy…I left everyone here to go live with her. We were really close and after Uncle Roger died, it was just us. We were closer than sisters. Tammy had a car accident and I got to the hospital too late to say good bye. Dr. Carlson was the on-call doctor and his demeanor….he didn't care that she lived or died. It was just another accident to him. To me, she was my family and he was so arrogant about her death. I hated him."

"So when you saw him tonight…."

"It was like reliving that nightmare all over again." Jackie confessed. It felt so good to tell Kitty. A nurse could certainly understand what a young girl felt.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone." Kitty patted the young girls hand.

"You probably don't remember, but it was January of 1981 and when I got home, your number was the only I could remember. I called here and you said hello but I couldn't speak and just hearing your voice made me homesick."

Kitty pulled the young girl into her motherly arms and they cried for Eric and they cried for each other.

xXx

The following morning, Red went back to work. He just couldn't stay home and do nothing and claimed Tim needed him to keep the Rescue Angels working. Jackie's wrecker was found at the tow yard in good condition, Batman drove it back while Tim returned him to Sal's.

Jackie and Kitty took the Thunderbird to the hospital just before visiting hours. She had a friend in ICU that owed her a favor or two! All the two women wanted to do was to sit by the bed and wait. The steady rise and fall of the temporary ventilator was like music to their ears.

During the course of the day, flowers were sent to the nurse's station from the school district employees, from families of the children that Eric helped rescue and cards from everyone he knew.

Brooke stopped by and had five minutes; Fez came alone followed by Donna and Hyde towards the evening. At dinner time, Red encouraged Kitty to go with him to the cafeteria so they could talk. Jackie finally had a few moments alone.

She held his hand and then pulled back the covers so she could see where he was hurting. His entire ribcage was bruised and bandages covered 80% of his body. His chest rose and fell with each shallow breath. Tenderly, she touched the skin feeling the need to make a more intimate contact than merely holding his hand. "I know you hurt and I will be here for you. When you get better, I'm taking weeks off the job to help you get well."

She kissed his un-bloodied cheek and covered his chest back up. "I'll be here for you." She promised. She sat back down and waited for Kitty and Red to return. "I'm going to have Michael take me home, I need to get my car and change clothes. Will you promise to call me if there's any change?"

"Of course dear, you would be the first person we call. You may want to ask Fez for a ride, he's in the waiting room."

xXx

Eric was vaguely aware that he had tubes in him and around him and there was the pain. Every time he breathed it was a sharp piercing ache. He was distantly aware of people speaking but the voices were dim and indistinct. There was something in his throat and he could barely move. Then just when the pain became intolerable, someone…a nurse….administered a pain killer and he could drift back to blessed unconsciousness.

Two days later, all of the doctors concerns were diminished by Eric's progress – the punctured lung seemed to be responding well and the medications were working. It was only a matter of time before he was moved out of ICU and weaned off the ventilator.

Donna waited in her car until Jackie drove off in the Mustang. She told her dad she was dropping off some flowers, but she really wanted to see Eric. Kitty and Red told her his progress was good but a girl still needed to see some things for herself! She furtively slipped into the ICU when a nurse was checking on another patient and took the chair next to Eric's bed.

She was shocked at the bruises and bandages and how he just laid against the pillows unmoving. There was a breathing tube attached to a ventilator and the small pump that was helping his injured lung fill with air. She wanted to touch his hand but those days when he was her boyfriend were over…he loved Jackie and in her heart Donna knew he was happy - probably much happier with Jackie than he had ever been with her. Those two wanted the same things – love and family and seemed to struggle the most to get what they needed. Then they found each other.

Donna could put Eric behind her – she didn't need to worry about him anymore. He would do just fine.

She patted his hand. "Eric, Jackie loves you and will take good care of you. I will always be your friend."

She stood up and turned to find Steven standing at the curtain. He smirked, "I think we both had the same idea. I was coming to tell Forman pretty much the same thing."

Donna smiled, "Are we doing that thing where couples have ESP? I'm kidding. I just had to see for myself so I can put my past behind me."

Steven stepped forward and tugged on a lock of Donna's red hair. "I was thinking the same thing. You know what else I was thinking?"

Donna fiddled with a button on Hyde's shirt. "What else were you thinking?" Steven pulled her closer. "I was thinking that a honeymoon sounded like a real good idea." She looked up at him and smiled, "Is that so? You want to take Hot Donna off the air and …."

"….and put her in a bikini on some white sandy beach somewhere. I was thinking Hawaii or something exotic."

"I like the way you think." She said with a smile. Steven took her hand, "Well, Forman's out of it, let's come back later – together – and talk to him when he's conscious. I think I'm taking my _wife_ out to dinner."

Donna smiled the first real smile in a long, long time.

xXx

Later that night, Brooke and Kelso snuck into the ICU. Kelso had taken care of Jackie's wrecker and loved the hell out of it. Still, he never got to see what happened to his best friend. Brooke reminded him to be quiet or the nurses would discover they were there.

Brooke's heart broke when she saw her friend and coworker still lying all hooked up and bandaged. Kelso whispered loudly, "He looks like The Mummy, from that movie, The Mummy."

"Michael, be nice. Eric's a hero. He saved the lives of little kids from my school."

"Yeah, he did good. How much longer do you think he'll look like that?"

"Well, he broke a lot of ribs so he'll be in pain for a couple of months. I don't see him coming back to work for a while but he's got a lot of sick leave and vacation time. We need to be here for him if he needs help."

"Wow, it's hard to believe that one minute he's driving his car and the next it's flatter than a pancake. I had some good times in that old Vista Cruiser."

Brooke smiled, "It's true, we could all go anytime so it's important that we make the most of the time we have."

Kelso thought about those wise words and a light bulb lit in the dark recesses of his underused brain. "Hey Brooke, what do you think about us getting married…you know make Betsy official on my insurance and stuff? I mean, that way you could only date me and I would only date you."

Brooke smiled, "If we got married, there would be no dating." Kelso's eyes got big, "Oh, okay. I don't want anybody but you anyways. Would your mom still hate me?"

"Oh, she'll hate you but my grandma will adore you. Yes I'll marry you."

Kelso almost shouted with happiness, but Brooke quickly covered his mouth with her hand. "Shhh…you'll get us kicked out."

Kelso whispered, "Let's go home and get on with the _doing it_ cuz we're engaged! Oh, and call your mom."

Brooke smiled. She would have her family and her friend was recovering. This was going to be a day she never forgot. "Let's go home."

xXx


	45. Chapter 45 Awakenings

**Chapter 45** – Awakenings

xXx

Jackie stopped by the hospital early that morning on her way to work. Kitty mentioned that Eric was finally getting color back in his cheeks and today they were removing him from the ventilator. She left Jessie in the truck and walked softly into the ICU area with her cassette player.

She leaned over and kissed the side of his mouth and sat in the familiar plastic chair. "Eric, I brought you some music…I thought it might be more soothing than all the hissing of these machines." She clicked play and the piano intro to _Faithfully,_ began to play. She picked up his hand and held it to her cheek. "You told me this was our song…" she said softly. She closed her eyes and listened to the lyrics and melody. _I'm forever yours….faithfully…._

Eric dreamed he was dancing with Jackie. Her soft skin was warm under his cold hand. _I get the joy of rediscovering you….oh girl you stand by me….I'm forever yours….faithfully_. He stroked her face and she clenched his fingers. Now her skin was wet and warm and he opened his eyes to see Jackie was crying. She was wearing her Rescue Angel jacket and crying and smiling at the same time.

"Oh my god, don't try to talk." She said so happily. She was brushing the hair off his face. "I love you. Eric, I love you so much! I thought I was going to lose you too."

He tried to smile but could only squeeze her hand. She loved him. She said the words! He mimicked writing with his hand and she reached in the nightstand handing him a pen and she held the pad of paper. Eric scratched out a picture of a heart and the letter U. Jackie smiled – he loved her too. She quickly pressed the button for the nurse.

"Eric, they're going to remove that tube in your throat but I'll be right back okay?"

He blinked and squeezed her hand again. He was so glad to see her and wanted this thing removed from his body!

xXx

Kitty had just got out of bed when Jackie called. Kitty tore the pink foam curlers out of her head, "Red, honey. Eric's awake. They're removing the ventilator." Red immediately called left Jim a message at the shop and called Sal's before throwing on some clothes.

By the time they got to the hospital, Eric had been moved to a private room and Jackie flew into the Forman's arms. Kitty was crying happy tears and hurried over to see her son. He was weak and couldn't really speak but she didn't care. He was over the worst of his injuries and healing. "Oh honey, we were so worried about you."

Red and Jackie moved to sit on the other side of the bed. "Are you thirsty?"

He nodded. "Jackie, honey would you get some ice chips?" Kitty asked. While Jackie was gone, Nurse Kitty asked the questions she needed to make sure her son was well taken care of.

Jackie came back with the ice chips and Kitty fed them to Eric with a plastic spoon. "Jackie honey… why don't you take Jessie home and change out of that smelly uniform? Maybe you can bring Eric some pajama bottoms and socks to keep his legs warm." Kitty smiled and Red nodded in agreement with his wife. This was the time for Eric's parents to spend with him. Jackie totally understood.

"I'll be back!" she promised and Eric smiled and watched her leave the room.

xXx

Jackie didn't realize how exhausted she was! She spent nearly every free minute at the hospital and now that Eric was awake, maybe she could finally take a nap. Tim was doing a great job keeping up the Angels so there were no worries and she trusted him.

She collapsed on the sofa and pulled the heart picture from her pocket. He loved her. Her little heart was filled with such warmth she couldn't imagine what life was like before Eric. She pressed the picture against her heart and closed her eyes. She was going to propose to him. Forget the proper protocol where a man has to be the proposer….Eric was going to be the proposee!

Jackie was startled when the telephone rang. She hadn't realized she fell asleep. It was Brooke, "Honey, Eric's awake and asking for you. Kitty went home so I'll wait here for you." Jackie hung up and hurried to shower and change."

xXx

Brooke had every delivered vase of flowers put in his room, the balloon bouquets and cards were set on every possible table or windowsill. Eric laid quietly while Brooke read some of the heartfelt messages from the third graders families. "Eric, you have become a hero to those children."

"Was the Force." He managed to whisper. Brooke laughed. "Okay Jedi Boy, all puns aside, the school district has articles about you running in the Point Place Messenger. You are quite the celebrity."

"Jackie?" he managed to get out. "She loves me."

Brooke smiled. "I know. She actually said the words didn't she?" Eric nodded and grinned painfully. Brooke continued, "She was so afraid you were going to leave her…but you didn't."

"Stubborn."

"Who? You or her? I swear the girl lived here!" Brooke declared. Then she stopped and smiled. "Guess what."

Eric shrugged with his good shoulder. Brooke clapped her hands, "Michael proposed and I said yes!"

"Kelso good guy." He rasped out. Brooke was laughing, "The best news? I told my grandmother and she's buying us one of those new houses they're building in Buena La Vista. We're going to be neighbors!"

Eric managed to roll his eyes. Brooke swatted his leg. "Yeah yeah, you expected this all the time but gosh, Betsy loves living out there by Jackie's and since you moved in….well it's like we're becoming one big family again."

"Good. Get Jackie." Eric whispered. Brooke laughed. "I'll call her and you get some rest! I miss you at lunchtime."

xXx

The next time Eric woke it was to a familiar honeysuckle scent and a pair of soft lips touching his cheek. He opened his eyes and smiled painfully. "Love you." He rasped. His throat was still sore from being intubated but he wanted to say the words. She smiled. "I know. Is it okay if I lie here with you?"

He smiled as Jackie slid her slim form on the edge of the hospital bed, taking care not to touch his ribs. He could feel her warmth and she covered one of his legs with her own and he felt so much better. Her head was lying on her arm and she was gently touching his face. "I was so scared for you." She said softly.

He rested his good hand on her cheek. "I know."

Her eyes were dark but she was smiling. "So I was thinking…."

He grinned, "What?"

Jackie smiled back, "We should get married. I mean we already live together and my dog loves you….and I love you."

Eric closed his eyes. The moment her lips touched his he felt an overwhelming sense of serenity. This was what his life had been lacking for so long. Jackie completed the other half of his soul. When she saved him…his life changed. When he took care of her….his future was cemented. He wanted her. Not just physically, but that future they talked about…the kids they both wanted. He didn't want to leave this hospital without being her husband.

"Yes, I'll marry you." He whispered. "I had a ring for you in my car."

She laughed softly, "Looks like we were both thinking the same thing." He reached for her hand and squeezed it. "I'll love you forever." She kissed the tear that ran down his cheek. "Me too."

xXx

**July 1993 – **_Epilogue_

xXx

With the settlement from Stokey's Frozen Foods, Eric was able to open his own comic book store just down the street from Forman's Garage. The Collectible's shop was thriving since Eric added video games to his trading card collections. The release of The Empire Strikes Back game on Super Nintendo made his store the most popular place in the city. He also sold posters, "action figures" and movies in the VHS format. Eric Forman had finally come into his own.

After the success of Rescue Angels, Jackie sold the name and trucks to a larger corporation that wanted to franchise her business across the US. She received a large sum of money and credit for starting the business. She used the money to train Australian Shepherds for rescue operations.

Well, of course that was after little Daniel Forman was up and toddling around!

Eric closed the comic store early. Kitty and Red were getting ready to take their RV to the Grand Canyon. Red wanted to do some fishing in the Colorado River and they were taking their 7 year old grandson, Daniel with them. Jackie was already crying and saying her goodbyes to her son when Eric drove up.

Kitty was smiling and crying while hugging her daughter-in-law. "Now don't forget that we'll call once from the road and then when we get there."

"Grandma, let's go!" Daniel said from the step of the Winnebago.

Red grinned and handed his little partner a small fishing rod. "Son, I'm so glad you had a boy. Now I can do all those things you never wanted to do." Eric smirked, "Well, my grandpa wasn't rich when I was a kid."

Red laughed. "That's true. Jackie, take good care of my garage while I'm gone and Eric, don't let your store get run to hell."

Jackie smiled, "The garage will be in good hands. You're just leaving because they want to do another interview with you."

"Isn't that a good enough reason?" He swung a foot up into the plush RV and grinned. "Now this is exactly how I envisioned my retirement." Eric wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. They watched as the tail lights of the RV drove out of sight. Eric pressed a kiss against Jackie's temple. "What do you think we should do now?"

She smiled. "I think you need to start _practicing_ on giving Danny a sister!"

Eric laughed. "You know how I love to _practice_! Well, of course we'll follow up with an encore."

xXx

The End.

**A/N**: _Thank you to my serious reviewers – you know who you are. It was a long story and I thank you for staying until the end._


End file.
